Toast to Tomorrow
by charis-chan
Summary: She's made a deal to change history and save the one she loves the most. Now, she is back in a body five years younger than she should be, abused, orphaned and with a sentence to carry out, but with just one goal: kill Voldemort… and hopefully, see those she loves living a happily-ever-after. Travel-Time story. OOC and AU starting on GoF. Luna/Hermione other pairings. M to be safe.
1. The Orphan

_**This chapter was edited on October 10, 2014 after being betaed by the amazing Lyanah, who is helping me with my English. Thank you, Lyanah!**_

**A/N: This story surged after endless hours of reading Time Travel stories. **

**I love Luna and Hermione... put them together and I'm all mushy. I mostly read HP/HG as that's a couple that had many good stories and I do like Harry, but, though I also love Lunar Harmony,I feel that there are very few Luna/Hermione stories out there, so I'm trying to contribute to that fandom as much as I can.**

**Bear in mind this is pretty much AU and as last time I checked Luna and Hermione were both girls, this story contains FEMSLASH. You've been warned.**

**SUMMARY: She's made a deal to change history and save the one she loves the most. Now, she is back in a body five years younger than she should be, abused, orphaned and with a sentence to carry out, but with just one goal: kill Voldemort… and hopefully, see those she loves living a happily-ever-after. Travel-Time story. AU starting on GoF on both time lines. Luna/Hermione and several other pairings. **

**I owe nothing except my crazy muse... and that's really just because she's nice to let me think ****_I'm_**** the one in charge.**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Orphan**

(Summer of 1991)

_"Hey, mum, how can we know a kid is magical?"_

_"Is obvious, silly, their parents are magical."_

_"Shut up, Sony, nobody asked you. Besides, Mum's parents were Muggle and she's magical!"_

_"Boys, boys, calm down. Why do you ask honey?"_

_"Well… there's this girl I see in the library every time I go there. She's really small and she was trying to reach a book from the highest shelf. It looked like an accident, but the book fell on her hand and she'd been trying to reach it for a while now. It reminded me that time Sony summoned his griffin from above the piano when he was little."_

_"And why didn't you help her get it down? You usually are very helpful around the little ones."_

_"I'm not little!"_

_"Yes, Sony, you are! I didn't help her, Mum, 'cause when I got to her she simply stared at me and stared until I left her alone, she didn't say anything, she simply stared… I think she was scared of me. I hung around in case she hurt herself… she was kinda trying to climb the bookcase."_

_"Oh. Well, honey, knowing for sure if it was magic is really complicated. Magical boys and girls usually do magic, accidental magic, but for us to know for sure we'd need to live with this girl and see if she does other magical things, like changing her toys' colors, or even vanishing her vegetables."_

_"Muuuum! Harry's laughing at me again!"_

_"Well, Sony baby, if you didn't vanish your broccoli he wouldn't be laughing, would he? Either way, Harry, if you have a name I can ask Professor McGonagall to see if she's in the school's waiting list."_

_"I don't know her name, Mum. The kids at the library call her Frizzy Beaver 'cause she has really bushy hair and large front teeth, but I refuse to call her that!"_

_"Oh, oh, oh! I know who she is! Anton's brother goes to school with her! He calls her that but her name's Granger."_

_"No, Sony, Nick's in second grade, she looked younger than that."_

_"I'm telling the truth, Harry, she's six and Nick's always laughing at her 'cause she's really slow and the rest of his friends like to mock her a lot."_

_"That's not nice, son. So this Granger girl is in second grade? What's her first name?"_

_"Yes, Mum, she is. She's got a weird name, I can't really remember, sorry."_

_"Well, in any case I'll see McGonagall at the start of the term and ask her if there's any Granger girl waiting to be invited to Hogwarts."_

XxXxX

Lily Potter stared at the address and name she had been given. Then she looked again at the building in front of her. Then she stared again at the piece of parchment and the emerald letters that had caused her so much shock in such few minutes.

_Hermione Jane Granger_  
_Room 27, Wool's Orphanage  
London._

That was a mistake, she was sure of that. She could still remember that conversation they had a couple of days after Harry had gotten his invitation letter. Both her boys were excited when the regal barn owl had floated into the kitchen and had twirled around twice before landing in front her excited first-born. She remember how Harry had asked her about magical children and how to identify them and then how Sony, her sweet baby boy, had given them the girl's name.

There had been something in the way Harry had asked and described that little thing that had compelled Lily to search for her once term started that year. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall had helped her skim the records the Acceptance Quill had made from that year onwards, it had been clear there was no Granger in Harry's year, and they were both shocked and bemused to find that the girl was set to start Hogwarts not too long after Sony. Being born on August 31 at precisely 23:59 was a feat neither of the witches had ever seen before. Miss Granger had managed to enter the 1994 generation by a margin of just mere seconds.

The school records had also showed her where the girl lived and what status was her blood. The address was a necessity to inform the kid of the invitation to the School, while the blood status was the factor that decided if a Staff Member needed to contact the child personally. The redhead remembered all that information regarding Miss Granger. That was why this was so wrong.

She remembered the girl living in Devon, near the town the Potters had settled in with the Longbottoms, Diggorys, Bones, Abbots and Weasleys. That was the reason why her boy had seen her around the town library almost daily and the fact that she was Muggle had made her smile back then, knowing she would have the opportunity to introduce her to the magical world. Neither of her boys had gone to school with her, though, so she could not approach her before her time without a good enough excuse, and, as she worked in Scotland most of the week for nine months a year, she had not much time to look for her.

What had happened in just a handful of years to have the girl in an Orphanage?

Looking again at the tall, grey building she could not help but wonder what kind of life a ten years old girl could have. The place looked clean, and sure enough she could recognize that the children in there were well kept as she was currently watching them play around just behind the iron gates.

"Are you here to be a mommy?" A little voice asked her and made her slightly jump. Looking down she saw a young blonde girl behind the bars staring at her with big, green eyes. She looked not older than five and was a tiny little thing.

Crouching down to be at her level, Lily Potter smiled. "I'm sorry, darling, no. I'm actually looking for someone." She tried not to wince when the little girl's mood dampened. "Do you know any Hermione?"

The girl shook her head, no, she did not know. "That's a weird name."

The redheaded smiled at the innocence of this cutie. "Do you know how I can talk with the manager?"

"Ring the bell." The little blonde pointed at a square just beneath the Orphanage's plaque at the side of the gates. "All of them do it."

"All of them?"

"The mommies and the daddies." The girl shrugged before skipping away to resume her game of hide and seek.

Lily Potter shook her head amused. Ah, to be young again. Raising from her place near the ground she did as the girl suggested. After a couple of seconds a crackling voice was heard from the bell's speaker. "Wool's Orphanage, how may we help you?"

The witch could not help but smirk. If any other would have come they would have no idea how to deal with the situation. The only reason she was given this job was her Muggle heritage and she was so proud of it in moments like this. "Good morning, ma'am. I'm Professor Potter and I'm looking for a young girl." She said over the buzz the speaker was making.

"Oh, good morning, Professor. Is this your first time adopting?"

Lily winced. That was not what she meant. "I'm sorry, no. I'm looking for a girl I was told is currently living here." She waited a second. "Is there a way I could talk with the manager?"

"Wait a moment please." She was ordered as the speaker's buzz stopped altogether.

The redhead took that moment to look over her appearance again. Being Muggle-born she had better sense of fashion than the other magical people yet she had to admit that no matter how in touch she was with her 'common' side, the years living in the magical world and coexisting with flamboyant characters such as Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and her own husband, had altered her way of dressing and mannerisms. She just hoped that her rather dull grey pencil skirt and white blouse was not too inappropriate to visit an orphanage. It was fine to impress the families of the other Muggle-born she had already visited today, but maybe it was just a tad too 'social-service-like' for this place.

She did not have to wait long. After a couple of minutes she saw how a short, plump woman came at a quick pace to meet her at the gate. She was maybe in her fifties, with her salt-pepper hair pulled back in a tight bun. She noticed relieved that the woman was wearing something very similar to her outfit.

"Good day." Said the lady in a warm inviting voice. "I'm Matron Rice, you just talked with one of our nurses."

Lily accepted the offered hand and shook it happily. She could not help but think what an offence that would be in the magical world. Physical contact between two strangers was frown upon and only friends or close acquaintances could dare to shake hands. It was hilarious. "Nice to meet you, Matron. I'm looking for a girl I was sent to talk to. My school is highly interested in her."

The older woman nodded at once and led her into the imposing building. She noticed with relief that the place was clean and well-kept, even if it was a little too on the depressing side with its walls a light grey and floors and ceilings white. The décor surely fitted an asylum more than an orphanage, but who was she to complain?

She was showed to a small poorly decorated room whose only residents were a desk with a high chair on one side and two smaller ones on the other. The wall colors were a little more 'festive' with a washed out light blue over the ever present grey. "So Professor Potter, pray tell me what kind of school searches for girls in orphanages?"

Lily smiled slightly. Yes, she would doubt her credibility if she were the manager of an orphanage too. "First I need to know if the girl is indeed here. My… boss is adamant that the school stays as hidden as possible and I have orders not to talk about it to anyone other than the girl's guardians."

The short woman frowned. "I don't like that."

The redhead shook her head. "Neither do I, but I'm sworn to secrecy. The only thing I can tell you is that we deal with… special kids."

"And if the girl is here you will tell me everything then?"

"That's right."

"Fine. Who's the girl?" The woman said as she turned to a small cabinet behind the desk Lily had not seen when entering.

"Granger, Hermione Jane. Age ten, please."

The woman stopped short, not even looking for a file. "You must be wrong, Professor, there's no reason for a school to want her." She glared at Lily. "What kind of joke is this?"

Lily frowned, this was so not what she was expecting. "I'm sorry, ma'am, my school is never wrong. I cannot tell you right now exactly why she is important, I need to meet her first, but I assure you this is no joke."

Marissa Rice shook her head, a little less than furious. "That girl arrived here a year ago and is in no state to attend any kind of special school. By God, she's not even fit to live here; she'll be healthier in an asylum."

The witch's eyes widened, there was no reason why a little girl like that should be send to an asylum, no kid was fit to live there. But she was also not supposed to live in an Orphanage. "What about her parents?"

The woman reddened. "Beg your pardon?"

"What about her parents?" She repeated. "My information says she's got both parents alive. Please don't ask how we know that, but I'm sure something bad should have happened to them to have her here…"

Marissa Rice breathed deeply; this woman had no reason to know about that girl's case, so she was not really at fault at how stupid she was being. "Miss Granger was brought here a year ago." She closed her eyes before opening them again, the friendly twinkle on her eyes long ago forgotten to be replaced with hatred. She took a moment to search for a file on the cabinets behind her desk before returning to Lily. With a look that could easily freeze hell over, she started reading. "She was found in her home in Devon badly injured and spent the better part of a month in a coma. She was found with several bones broken, a punctured lung, and a cracked skull." The woman sighed again, this time the sorrow in her eyes were unmistakable. "She was also found to have va-vaginal and a-anal tearing… requiring stiches and with clear scarring that the doctor said indicated continued trauma…"

Lily was shocked into silence. She was no blind to the horrors of the world, having participated in a civil war not too long ago had seen to that, but to know there was a monster out there, hurting little children like that…

"… The girl won't speak, but the father confessed to the crimes, as did the mother. That both were drugged and filled to the gills in alcohol just incriminated more." The manager continued. "We have no idea how she managed to inform the police, but she reported her parents and paid the price for it… had the emergency services had gotten there just half hour later neither of us would know of her. They both got life sentences after almost killing her, and that's not counting the years they have to serve for the abuse the girl suffered before that. She has no physical damage for her voice, but she refuse to try and communicate with us. Sometimes we hear her scream in the nights, sometimes we hear her cry, but she won't talk to anybody, not even the counselors." The woman turned pleading eyes to the redhead. "If this is the child you are looking for, please leave her alone." She was not blind, this woman in front of her was shocked at this news, and the revulsion her face was portraying made it clear she had no idea about the girl in room 27.

"I- I didn't know, ma'am." Lily whispered brokenly. That girl, witch or not, did not deserve the cards life had dealt her. "But maybe if I can speak with her we can try and see if she's interested? I promise we can help."

Marissa Rice blinked back tears. In all her years working with abandoned and abused children this case had been the most impacting and hardest she ever came across. Normal protocol would forbid her to get this strange woman, who had not shown any form of identification, to be near a kid… but desperate times called for desperate measures. If this woman could be able to help the little girl that had all their hearts bleeding, it would be a relief for all the doctors and social workers involved. Maybe she would finally open up. "How do you plan to do that?"

The redhead had her ways; she was a witch after all. "If I can speak to her for five minutes, alone, I can determinate how well she is. I-"

"I can't let you do that." The older woman sighed. "I can't let you be alone with any kid in my charge, specially this one that had suffered so much. I'm sorry."

Lily Potter nodded. That she understood perfectly well. This may or may not be a good idea, she was not cleared to talk about magic if she was not sure the girl staying in room 27 would want to do anything with magic… but then again, she was a witch, she could tell the woman everything and then, if the girl was not interested, she could easily Obliviate the woman.

So, tapping into her 'Muggle-inducing' training, she started explaining who she worked for and why she was looking for Miss Granger.

XxXxX

Sometimes she could not believe what she had done.

Sometimes it felt like a dream, like a damned nightmare that had come to her dreamscape to never leave. Sometimes she asked herself if she had made the right choice, if she had changed the line enough, or more than she was supposed to. Sometimes her mind wandered to those she willingly left behind, she wondered what had come of their lives and their new futures, and the things her mind came up with made her smiles for days. Other times, though, she prayed to whoever was listening for her to be finally dead, to finally let go and succumb to the darkness, to let her drift in the bliss of not breathing, of not being… it had taken her a long time to be able to escape her parents and the nightmares that were a side effect of what she had done more often than not made her beg for respite. But, then again, she knew she had only worse things expecting her on the other side. Her next great adventure was to be filled with pain and sorrow for the eternity, and she signed up for that. Willingly.

Knowing one changed history must felt amazing. Knowing it was one's choices that had made it all better, that had stopped a war; that a choice had countless of deaths prevented and multitude of lives altered… all for the better, or at least, most of them for the better, should feel empowering. She felt no such thing.

She never planned of being here, in this position, in this awful place and in this very room. That was just life mocking her in the cruelest way. Sure, she had managed to keep her magic, memories, knowledge and power, but she had lost everything else… everything changed, and just for a choice, for a bargain. Still, she regretted nothing.

She inhaled deeply, faintly wincing at the pain it caused her on the chest. Her ribs were recovering finely after her last bout of uncontrolled magic, and they barely hurt now. It was not accidental magic, no, she had too much control for that, but it was uncontrolled as her body was still too weak to really cope with the things she brought back with her. It had been a long time since she last breathed easily, and not only for the cracked bones she had accidentally snapped time and time again. She was safe here, or at least she was safer than where she had been spending the last ten years of her life. Physically she was more or less fine, but mentally, not so much. The memories plagued her.

She eyed the small golden cup that she was holding gently. It had caused her so much trouble lately, its power and compulsion charms making her own magic less stable, but after months of trying to get it finally she had it. Now she had to find the rest of them, destroy them, destroy the man that created them and be done with it. That was why she had done what she did, even when it was all messed up.

Coming back was something strange for and on itself. Not only had she 'consciously' came back to a reality in where everything was so totally different from what she knew, but she had to came back when shit really hit the fan. Added to that, she had to deal with 28 years of memories from another life _and_ 6 from a current one… with domestic and sexual abuse just to spice things up.

She had always known she was adopted, or rather, _Maya,_ had known she was an orphan since she could pronounce the word. Her adopted parents had wanted her to have something to remember her real parents by, so they had never got around legally changing her last name, and modified her middle name; she had been called Hermione Jean Granger in honor for her adopted mother… not that different from her birth Hermione Jane.

Her parents, the _Grangers_, had been killed a couple of months before she turned two. An explosion had caused their death, along the death of ten other ten Muggles, in East London. She had been a lucky baby that night, a severe case of chicken pox had attacked her and sent her to the Hospital, forcing her parents to leave the girl overnight and thus saving her life… if little Hermione Granger had gone home with them, she would have died in mere seconds.

_'Sometimes a second is all you need to die.'_ She thought grimly. Time was relative, it always had been and it always will be. A second is all that was needed to change everything, just like her choice had changed her _real _parents' deaths.

"Hermione?" A voice she was getting to know called her from behind and she instantly hid the Cup in her oversized sweater. She had been sitting in the window's sill of the small room she had been provided, overlooking the front yard and the kids that were so happily playing tag while contemplating the miseries of her life. The woman all of them called 'Matron', even when she could tell the woman knew nothing of medicine, was talking to her, again, and she wanted nothing to do with her. "There's someone here that knows you, darling."

That was new. There was no one who knew who she was. Nobody knew her and for a moment she panicked thinking that they had gone free, that her parents had found her… not that they would be allowed near her so soon, she rationalized. She blinked to the window, neither accepting she had heard the older woman nor refuting it.

"Miss Granger?" A sweet voice called to her and she had to fight with herself to no stiffen. What the hell? That voice was familiar, totally strange, but familiar. "I'm Professor Potter, and I'd like to talk to you, please?"

Hermione turned slowly, trying to keep the shock and incredulity out of her face. She was met with a redheaded woman, a witch with emerald, passionate eyes… '_Harry's eyes.' _She thought, before she was overcome with a more pertinent, and accurate, thought. '_Oh, shite.'_

XxXxX

Lily Potter breathed a sigh of utter sadness as she closed the front door of the Manor, stepping fully into the foyer of the ancient house. The interview with the little girl had gone better than she expected, not only was the girl was indeed magical, magical enough that the girl had showed quite the _incident_ of accidental magic when she had asked the girl if she was who the Professor thought she was.

The girl was tiny, littler than her son Sony, always the smaller of her boys, when _he_ was eight… this, this little thing, was not malnourished, nor she was as weak bodied as she expected, no, but she was short and petite enough to be carried around in Lily's arms as easily as a toddler. The redhead was sure if she dressed her right and combed her hair in a pair of ponytails, then she could pass as a first grader in any Muggle school. Her body was fit, as fit as an almost eleven-years-old could be, and she was sure there was some muscle in her, yet she looked so fragile she was scared the little one would shatter with the wind. Her pale face and dark rings of her eyes gave her a haunting look she felt the need to erase.

She was so cute, so tiny, so huggable… how was it possible for her to be treated in such a horrible way? On top of that, this was the girl her sons Harry and Sony had somewhat known. She doubted she was as slow as Sony had said, but she had not attended school since coming back from the hospital. And she was powerful, really powerful, as the shattered window and toasted mattress would testify after her sudden _accident_. After that, convincing the then dubious Miss Rice that the girl was a witch and that magic existed was not such a great deal.

It was then that her problems truly started.

The woman has been so freaked out that she had started screaming murder into the small girl's room and it had been painfully obvious what that had done to the girl. She had recoiled into herself, in the smallest ball of human flesh she had ever seen and had started trembling with undisguised fear, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her head in between her hands, _almost_ whimpering in terror.

It had taken Lily the better part of an hour to calm the older woman enough for her to Obliviate her. There was really no other choice there, as she was threatening on calling the police on both of them. She then had to plant in the woman's mind the story that she was looking for a daughter to adopt, a girl small and lovely, but old enough to look after her personal hygiene and responsibilities, and then, she had to _convince_ the other woman that she had been presented to Hermione with rather good results and that the girl had been happy with her in the room.

So, practically, she had offered to adopt the little girl that had shocked her world so thoroughly in the last couple of hours. The Matron had loved her for that.

"Lily-Love?" A soft yet powerful voice called to her from upstairs. "You home?"

She closed her eyes briefly. She was really upset about what she had learnt of Hermione and James would instantly pick it up. She had wanted for a couple of hours to herself, to see if she could came up with a plan to tell her husband of 16 years that she had offered to take a kid… a Muggleborn little witch with heavy luggage and a mile-long list of problems. "Yes, love, coming!" She yelled if only to gain a couple more of minutes to herself as she went looking for her other half at turtle pace.

Sure she could tell the Matron she had changed her mind, and then send Minerva herself to deal with the woman and Miss Granger, but then again, she did not want to. She felt a tug towards the little bushy-haired girl and she was not so sure she could forgive herself if she ended up abandoning the girl to her fate like that. Here she had a chance to give the girl a better stand in life… could she really do it?

"Hey, love, why the long face?" Was the first thing out of James' Potter pretty mouth, just as Lily had predicted, already knowing something had upset her. "Something happened with the Muggleborns?"

In order to give the Muggleborn kids more time to adjust to their new status the school had opted to visit them all around Easter Hols instead of summer break, and, just being the second year that had been in operation, they could tell this new plan was working. Not only did they give them more time to prepare, but they also gave them time to study their customs and traditions as to not appear too different in their new life. It had been a good week, Hermione being the last one of her rounds, and James knew that she was done with the visits after today, so seeing his wife so crestfallen had put the Head Auror in panic mode instantly.

"Love," Lily started hesitantly. There were no words to explain him exactly everything… so maybe she simply needed to tell him. "How would you like a daughter?"

* * *

**A/N: So here is my next story. Sorry for those who follow me and were waiting for me to post the 'Reunited' or 'Unlovable' promised sequel... the Harry Potter world would not leave me in peace. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I won't be posting the next chapter until I'm finished posting 'Stay Forever True', my other HP story.**

**Thank you for reading.**

_**This chapter was edited on October 10, 2014 after being betaed by the amazing Lyanah, who is helping me with my English. Thank you, Lyanah!**_


	2. The Star

**Hello, people! 'Stay Forever True' is officially over, though there's an epilogue to be posted sometime in the next week. Now, having finishing posting that story, I'm going to start posting this one next.**

**Due the length of the chapters and my writing speed, 'Toast to Tomorrow' is going to be posted weekly. So far this baby is as long as 'Stay Forever True' and I'm so proud to tell you this one is massive.**

**Remember, this is an Alternative Universe all along, I'll try to give you all the background pertinent so that you know what is happening, but, as my writing style loves making people (me) suffer, I'll explain tidbits of information as they are needed. Someone once told me it was like finding little Easter Eggs in my plot, and I totally agree with them.**

**So far I'm working with some Crossovers, though I'm certain you don't need to know who my guest characters are for this story to be understood, whatever background they bring from their universes is going to be explained within the story, as, well, Hermione and Co. don't know them either.**

**On the other hand, if you do know them, well, you kinda guess where I'm going with them… though even some of those characters are a little OOC, just as many of the HP characters are.**

**Now, this chapter is mainly background work. I tried to make it make sense, if not, I'll be delighted to tell you that you'll need to read on to find out what happened to our lovely witches :D**

**One reviewer asked last chapter what year they were in now, that'll be stated later in the story, but for now, so you can have a framework:**

**Harry was born on 1980, starting school in 1991 and Hermione was born on 1983, so she is to start school in 1994, year in which Lily Potter met her. REMEMBER this one is an AU. This will be explained in the story as the characters are also discovering the world they are in. :D**

**Also, REMEMBER, this one is completely Hermione/Luna startgame and endgame. So if this is not your cup of tea, thanks for reading so far, but it's best if you go back.**

**I own nothing other than my starving need for reviews.**

* * *

** Chapter Two – The Star**

She sighed as she looked at the back of her hand and the tattoo that adorned it. The skies were crying and she felt miserable. It was days like this one that made all the memories come back. The rain had something that always made her feel dirty, cold and alone.

Maybe it was because it was usually rainy when things happened.

It had been a rainy day that when she received her letter from Professor McGonagall. It had been a rainy night when the Trio went after the Stone. It had been a rainy afternoon when she had been unpetrified. It had been raining when Harry and Ron decided not to talk to her over a stupid broom, as it was also a little rainy when they had rescued Sirius.

It had also rained the day Harry was chosen as a Champion, as had been the day Voldemort came back. The day she found out her parents, her adoptive parents, had been murdered her tears got lost in the raindrops. The day the Order fell, the day they had to escape and stay in the run, the days _they_ died, the day she begged to come back… all rainy days.

The only rainy day she remembered somewhat fondly, though, was when she started the Fight. She had been fourteen, stupid and in love. She had been desperate, willing to do anything to help the man she saw as her only real family and she would give anything if not to save him, at least save her lover and herself. She had stumbled across an ancient spell when she was trying to find something to help Harry with the Second task, a spell she immediately recognized as something she could use to help in the war effort.

It was no wonder when _she_ offered to be the first to be branded. With some alterations and a little modification the tattoo that was casted that day remembered them of a Star of Bethlehem*, small and proud, with a thin ribbon beneath it. It was inked in a transparent hue that was only visible for those marked or in the right light, provided from a variation of the Lumos spell that accompanied the brand charm.

After _her_ followed, amazingly enough, Fleur and the twins. The three of them good friends of Hermione and willingly to do anything to help defeat Voldemort and save their own hides. Harry and Ron were offered the tattoo, but they both declined, claiming that it was something too similar to the Dark Mark… and in a way it was. Hermione was sure it was the same spell Voldemort used to brand his cronies; she had just altered it to fit her new group of fighters, to help recognize allies and to help communicate between them. The other two parts of the Trio had antagonized her about it, it was just too good she never mention they were not the first she had approached with the offer, as they started seeing her with different eyes and asking if she was turning evil. The stupid tattoo worked fine to her, so what it if was dark magic?

They decided to simply refer to them as the Fight, because, although their symbol was a flower of hope, they really did not bow to any faction and were looking to save themselves, not the Britain world, just themselves and their loved ones. That was how the years passed and she started gathering people into the Fight, people she could trust with her secrets and her life, as well as Harry's. Some of the members were from the Order of the Phoenix, some from Voldermort's ranks, and others were people and creatures simply willing to fight. They all were sworn in secrecy and to her, giving their life to serve her and the cause. They could not talk about themselves with others, but the visible mark they all carried at the back of their hands helped them know who to trust. All of them trusting her and her decisions. All of them willing to die for her, as they were sure she would die for them. All of them gathered without the rest of the Trio knowing.

And then, another rainy night happened and everything started changing, yet again.

The Order was no more after his death under the cloud-hidden stars; once Dumbledore succumbed to Bellatrix's curse the hope was mostly lost. The once prideful Order of the Phoenix was shattered beyond repair and almost all of them surrendered to the new ruler. Just a handful of them still wanted to fight. Harry, Ron, Neville, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Snape, the twins… and Luna. Her dear Luna.

Those were the ones from the original Order that stayed strong and fought, each one of them with their own missions and fights. They did not last long.

First it was Ron, poisoned by some sweets someone had sent to Harry when the Trio was on the run, followed by Tonks and Ginny, both killed in an ambush to Diagon Alley on Christmas Break. Then Fred and George were murdered by an enraged Moony, stricken with his wife's death on a cold full moon… Remus immediately killed himself with a silver dagger, too ashamed to face them after his crime. McGonagall fought until the end, but even she could do nothing when Voldemort took possession of Hogwarts.

Harry, Luna, Snape and Hermione were, then, the only ones remaining from the Order.

The rest of Britain had then surrendered.

The Boy-Who-Lived had a stupid idea when it was clear everything was lost. He had gotten in his empty head that his death could save them all… that if he died Voldemort would follow him. What a prat. He had gone to him, almost naked and without a wand, ready to face his death, ready to go to his next great adventure and force Tom to follow.

He died.

Voldemort remained.

Snape had left to follow Voldemort and to help them from the inside of the enemy's belly, but he was killed the same night as Neville was murdered as the last statement that blood traitors were no more, a year after the Boy-Who-Lived died. The Potion Master chocked in his sleep with one of his own poisons and the brave Longbottom's body was hung for all to see on Diagon Alley.

And so, Hermione was left with Luna and the Fight, half of them still alive and still trying to fight. And so they did. For the next four years they fought, losing and gaining friends along the way, until the rain came again to change her life. She was twenty-five.

When Luna, her Luna, died in her arms, she gave up. The hope was gone and the tattoo on the back of her hand, the Star of Bethlehem, was just a mockery of her suffering. She then did the first selfish thing she had done over the last decade, she fled. She fled and searched for a way to change everything, to save their life. To save _her._

"Hermione, dear?" The voice of the Matron pulled her from her musings.

She turned to see the older woman standing at the door with the number 27 printed on it. She knew Lily Potter had Obliviated the woman, she knew that spell too well, as it was one she had used so many times ever since she turned seventeen, to save them when they were recognized, to help her escape more than once. Good thing she did, she really did not want to live with a woman so obviously afraid of magic. She blinked to her, silently telling her she was listening.

"Professor Potter came to see you again, and she brought someone else along this time."

Hermione's head tilted to the side, curious. She had thought Lily Potter would not return after last week's accident, the older witch reaction to the whole incident had been self-explaining, she was not prepared to tackle her case. Contrary to popular belief, she was not stupid… she just simply played the part. When she came back she decided to do as her little self, being too intelligent at school more often than not led to attention, attention her little self could not have as she was threatened by her lovely father with a whipping if somebody, anybody, appeared at the door searching for her. Her little self had been genius enough to be one of the dumbest in school but not appear too stupid as to warrant a visit from her teacher at home. It worked for her little self, and it worked for her as well.

She could not ponder any longer because she was led by the hand out of her room and to one of the visit rooms she had gone to when forced to meet with her psychologist once a week. She was sure she knew the cracks on the ceiling and walls to heart by now, as she spent her mandatory hour-long session staring at them instead of talking, another of her little self's little protection mechanism she had chosen to retain.

She was curious why the older witch was back, but her unspoken question was soon answered when she was faced to the redhead witch, which she could tell was dressing more casually than the last time she saw her, siting in one of the many low love seats that populated the room, and gently holding hands with Harry. Well, he was not Harry. This man's eyes were not emerald like Lily's, but instead were a deep brown, not too different from her own. He was also taller than Harry the last time she saw him and his shoulders were definitely broader. He was regarding her with an eyebrow raised and she could not help but flinch at the blatant way he was looking at her from head to toe… her father had done that to her little self way too often, usually trying to decide if she could stand a beating or not.

"Hey, now, Hermione, he won't hurt you. You are safe here." The Matron softly cooed to her and she frowned when she realized she had tears running down her cheeks. She was still the brightest witch of the era, she was sure of that, but her body was still her little self's and she hated that she could not properly control it yet. Her little self was scared shitless of most grown males and it showed now that she was slightly trembling and crying when forced in a room with a male stranger. "I'm sorry, Professor," The Matron turned to the visitors, briefly ignoring her. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all."

Lily Potter looked at her with sad eyes and part of her was insulted at the pity she saw in them, the other, smaller part was simply awed at the brightness of them. "Can we try at least?" She asked in a whisper.

The Matron sighed and turned again to her. "Hermione, Mister and Misses Potter want to adopt you… would you want to be with them for a little while?"

Brightest witch of the era or not, _that_ she was not expecting. Sniffling a little she let go of the Matron's hand and inched her way to the Potters. Her rational mind told her that things could not get more convenient than that. She needed a way to attend Hogwarts to avoid Voldemort's returning, which, if the timeline did not changed that much, would be in little more than a year. However, her heart and little self's desires of having a loving family were the ones commanding her body now, she _wanted_ a family and here was a perfect opportunity to have one.

Carefully, still wary of the wizard she approached the little bookcase that was just behind Lily and chose a random book, she had not read any of those, yet, because she did not spend enough time in that room to actually read something. Looking at the redhead with her big doe eyes, she silently gave her the book and sat in front of her in the floor, ready to be read to.

The Matron blinked at the display. Hermione was a strange little girl; she was always quiet, refusing to speak, but also refusing to communicate with them in any other way. This was the very first time the girl had done something with any significance, and the very first time she had let go of her hand before the Matron let her go. "Well, then, I'll be back in an hour or so."

Hermione barely listened to her, all her attention was on Lily Potter and her lively green eyes; eyes that where now looking at her without pity of any kind but with something that she dare not call affection. James, because there was no reason for him not being James, was looking at her with a similar expression and it warmed her heart. Maybe she would be able to live a good life for a little while before she was forced to do what she returned to do after all.

XxXxX

"When can we take her home?"

Matron Rice smiled at the question the young man asked her. For the last two weeks the Potters had come to the Orphanage every day to spend two hours with little Hermione, getting to know her as best as they could as she still refused to speak, intent on adopting her, and the difference in the young girl was notorious.

Gone was her pale disposition, she was now a little more rosy and her eyes were not so haunted. Also, the rings under them had gotten a little lighter, mainly because the Potters always visited near closing hours and Hermione had gotten into the habit of falling asleep to Lily's voice as she read to her for half an hour before she and her husband had to leave, and, for the last half week, the girl had also gotten into the habit of cuddling in the redhead's lap while she was read to, thus falling asleep on her soon-to-be mother's arms. The girl had not had any nightmares on the days they managed to tuck her in bed without waking her up after her reading sessions, which, thankfully, was most of the time.

"I believe, Mister Potter, that we only need a couple of signatures from you and she is yours to take home right now."

James beamed. When Lily had asked him if he wanted a daughter he had been shocked as he had briefly imagined she had managed to get pregnant again, something that could be a medical miracle as after Sony's rather difficult birth she had been declared unfit to carry more children. Then, after she had explained him Hermione's case he had been more than weary of the situation, nobody in their sane mind would willingly take in a girl with such a difficult past as the little brunette, but, after seeing her for the first time, he could easily see why Lily had fallen in love with her.

The little thing was just lovable, her face was fairly pretty, not too chubby or too thin, with a simple spell to correct her teeth she would grow into quite a pretty lady. Her body was fit, and his male mind pointed out she would make a good Seeker with her obvious muscle and her small size. But, most of all, she had opened to them and had shared with them her drawings, her very few toys and her books, books he and his wife noticed were a little too advanced for a girl that was supposed to be slow. She had also started to sit nearer to him and letting him hold her hand most of those times. The highest point of their time with her, however, had been when she had wrote them a letter thanking them for taking the time to be with her and to read to her. She had done things with them that she had not done before in all her time at the Orphanage, not with the Matron and not with her doctors. She had chosen them to be their parents and they were beyond happy at that.

James Potter could now truthfully say he loved a woman other than his wife.

"Did she agree to go with us?" Lily, ever the most tactful of both them, asked the Matron.

Marissa Rice blinked at that. She had mentioned to the girl the Potters wanted to adopt her only once, the first time they met, and ever since she had not approached the subject with the little brunette. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the woman in front of her. "Shall we ask her?" At the twin nods she received, she excused herself from the small office and went looking for the girl that had caused her so much heartache and that looked was finally having something good happening to her.

"Are you sure, James?" The redhead asked for the tenth time that day. "It's still not too late." She felt a little guilty how she had forced his hand, and how she had played with the Matron's mind to make thing go easier and with little to no questioning from her part.

James smiled and kissed his wife softly, grateful the reduced space of the office made them sit close to each other. "At first I had my doubts, love, but now I am really looking forwards calling her daughter and help her become an amazing witch… just like her mother."

Lily smiled too, she was too looking forwards to having a daughter. She loved her boys, but she had always longed for a girl to pamper and spoil. A little thing to dress up and chat with. Maybe it was still too early for them to do that, but she was excited to have a chance to do it. "She will be noble like her father, I bet."

Any more talking was interrupted as the girl entered the room followed by the Matron. Instead of acknowledging the older woman, Lily, as was her custom by that point, opened her arms and little Hermione instantly went to them to receive the daily hug she had come to crave. "Hello there, Little One." She greeted her soon-to-be daughter as she squeezed her and, in a whim, pulled her into her lap, glad and happy when the short girl let her without a fuss. "I, we, have a question for you."

Hermione cuddled into the warm she had been provided. She marveled at how right this felt. It was so different from the hugs she had received from Jean, her adoptive mother in her other lifetime. She was sure the dentist had loved her, yes, but Lily Potter irradiated a love and safeness she had never known, not by Jean and surely not by her birth mother. James too was kind and calm, he really did remind her of the man Harry had become, noble and always making them feel at ease. She still could not control the irrational fear he stilled in her when he moved too suddenly, but she knew in her mind and heart he was safe and would never hurt her. She was happy with them and that surprised her more than she cared to admit. At first they would simply be her ticket out the Orphanage, now, now they were becoming her family. She sighed and closed her eyes, intending to savor that moment as they asked all the questions they wanted.

Lily chuckled, the little thing was surely opening to them more and more as the days passed, but, nonetheless, she needed to make sure she wanted to become a Potter. "Hey, there, Little One, don't fall asleep on me yet."

Hermione smiled softly. The older woman had practically given her permission to go to sleep on her now. However, she opened her eyes to show them she was listening and was indeed still awake.

James bended a little at the waist on his chair, searching for her eyes, and she felt so proud when she was able to meet his brown orbs without flinching. "We were wondering, Hermione, if you wanted to come live with us? Be our daughter?"

The young witch sat straight on the older woman's lap, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She had known they were looking to adopt her, but she could not help but feel her heart swell when asked with that question, the young body she was living in still too raw of emotions. She turned inquiring doe-like eyes to Lily and silently asked if this was real.

Emerald eyes warmed as she, for the first time, kissed the young girl's forehead tenderly, moving slowly as to no spook her. "We really want you to come with us." She murmured onto bushy hair.

Hermione smiled, that kiss had felt too good to be true. Her little self had never received one and her older self had not received any kind of parental love in more than a decade, so to say she was starved of it was understatement. She won't speak, she was sure of that, but she could easily tell them she approved of their plans. So, for the first time too, she hugged Lily back and left a small kiss on the older witch's cheek, before cuddling into her neck. She needed not to see the redheaded woman's face to know she was crying silently, she could smell the salt and feel the wetness on her hair. She smiled.

"I think she said yes." James sniffed, a little embarrassed for his too emotional reaction at the sight of the two most important women in his life, but utterly happy to know they had gained a daughter.

Matron Rice smiled at the tender moment. If only all the kids were able to find the perfect family for them, life on Earth would be great. "Okay, then, let's sign those papers, okay?"

Both Potters nodded as they were presented the papers that only needed their signatures to be totally filled. James grinned as he sighed in at least two dozen dotted lines, while Lily saw him with a tender smile, still cradling the new addition to their family and having a really difficult time to stop her tears. When it was her turn, however, little Hermione took the pen from her hand and turned herself to the papers. The three adults freeze at that. Had she changed her mind?

It had taken Hermione the ten minutes it had taken James to sign to gather her courage to do this. Methodically, and with the most care she could manage, she started crossing the Jane out her name every time she found it and started scribbling on top of it the name she wanted to have now. The adults watched her with wide eyes, and the redheaded witch could not help but muffle a sob behind her hand when she finally understood what was happening.

James, however, was now not ashamed of the tears flowing down his cheeks. This was too beautiful to not tear up after all. Little Hermione had ruined the papers, but it did not matter. They might need to wait another couple of hours before they were ready again, but that was not important. He would need to sign his name again another two dozen times, but it was worth it.

They were taking home their daughter. Their little Hermione Lily Potter.

XxXxX

"And this, Little One, is your room."

Hermione had woken up from her improvised nap to find herself still cradled by her mother. Maybe writing on official documents had not been such a good idea, but she really had no other way of telling them what she wanted. They had to actually wait for four hours for the papers to be changed and signed and she could not stop her body from succumbing to the drowsiness her new mother's heat always gave her. She had woken up just in time to briefly touch the Matron's hand in goodbye.

The Potters had told her all about magic in their first meetings, and she had to act all amazed when they told her she was a witch, but she, however, could not help but frown when they had arrived at the apparition point. Side-along apparition was as horrible now as it had been in her last life.

They had gone directly to the Potter Manor and she had been quickly shown around the most important rooms, with a promise to have a detailed tour the next day, as she was still too sleepy to really take notice of what had been said to her as the day had been exciting and she was tired… although maybe her sleepiness was more related to the fact that she had not been put down form her mother's arms since they left the Matron's office.

"It's still a little bare, but maybe we can start remodeling to your liking tomorrow, um?" Lily said softly, gently, as to not disturb the peaceful state the younger witch was in.

Hermione nodded as she looked around the room from her place resting against the redhead's shoulder. The walls were a light blue, her favorite color, and the carpet was a soft looking cream. The bed was a double size with a deep blue comforter with little dolphins swimming around and a headboard in the shape of a shell, two small bedside tables at either side of the bed followed that same pattern. There were also moving portraits of dolphins all around the room, and a dolphin plushy was waiting for her in between her blue pillows. She smiled, it looked like they had taken into heart what her favorite animal was.

She had also a little dressing table and what looked like a doll house in a corner of the room, next to a low yet wide bookcase that currently was empty. She planned on filling it soon. As most old houses did, her room had a small chimney with a sound iron gate so she would not burn herself too easily. She also could see a couple of doors that surely had to lead to a bathroom and the closet.

"Come on, Little One, bath time." The older witch said to her as she crossed the room to one of the doors and Hermione was proven right when they entered a small yet luxurious bathroom. "Winky!" Lily called out.

"Mistress called?"

With a small pop that stupidly scared the sleep out of Hermione, a little house elf was suddenly standing before them. "Oh, baby," The redhead cooed at the now shaking girl. She chastised herself for forgetting how skittish the brunette was as she gently started rocking the girl. "You are safe, here, Little One, Winky will never hurt you."

Hermione, for her part, was chastising herself for how stupidly her body had responded at the little elf's apparition. Part of her was angry at her for getting scared, while the other part of her was wondering if this Winky was the same Winky she had met in her other lifetime. She sniffed and looked down to see, that yes, indeed she was the same Winky.

The elf's eyes widened when she looked at her and something like awe swarm in them before she schooled her features and addressed Lily again. "Little Miss is being fine?"

The older witch sighed, glad the shaking had stopped almost as soon as it had started. "Yes, Winky, she is just a little scared of sudden noises. Now," She turned to the girl in her arms. "This is Winky, she is a house elf. House elves are little helpers that make us witches and wizards' lives a little easier. In the Potter family we all have a personal elf, Hermione, and this is yours. She will help you dress, bath, and will keep your room clean. She will also be able to run errands for you one you are older and she will be going with you to Hogwarts to ensure you are taken care of. She will do as you say and will be always loyal to you and save you from all harm. Do you understand?" After the young witch nodded she returned her attention to Winky. Her voice gaining a regal tone, she commanded. "From this day on, Winky, you are to care for Hermione Lily Potter until she or I decide you are not able to help her any longer, be it by give you clothes, give you a new task or give you to a new Master, so I say and so mote it be." A bright light suddenly engulfed the elf as Hermione felt, not for the first time, the magic run though her as she was bound to the small creature.

"Little Miss Hermy commands?" Winky bowed so lowly her nose almost touched the floor.

Hermione simply blinked at that. It would be difficult to command her elf without speaking. She had tried before and the end result had not been pretty… it did not help that she has tried that little experiment with this particular elf, Winky was not good guessing when she pointed at something; she was still missing that dress. She sighed and motioned for her new mother to put her down. She internally winced when she noticed that she was just a feet taller that the tiny being. Silently, she pushed the bemused redhead from the bath room and the main room until she was standing in the hallway and closed the door behind her shocked face. No matter how safe she felt, she was not ready to let the older witch see her scars, she needed to brew herself some scarring salve before letting anyone see her naked. And she was sure as hell she would not be speaking in front of her either. Life was easier when people thought she was unable to answer their endless questions, after all.

Once she was sure she was alone with her elf, she allowed herself a moment to notice that this Winky looked healthier and happier than the one she met before. It still surprised how at ease she had become at the elves' situation after all the years she had Winky as hers. She smiled, at least she had saved her too from an awful fate at hands of Voldemort. Before she could speak for the first time in years, though, the little elf interrupted her.

"Winky is being happy, Miss Maya, as Winky still bores Miss Maya's mark. Winky is being remembering." And with that, the little elf presented Hermione her long and skinny hand, and there, in the greyish skin of the small creature's hand, was the Star of Bethlehem and the blank ribbon that signalized her that Winky, _her_ Winky, was really there.

She could not help but launch herself at the tiny being, tears falling freely down her cheeks. She did not know why or how, but the Fight was still on.

* * *

***Just to be clear, the Star of Bethlehem is a _flower_, called that way because it remembers the Star that helped the Wise Men reach Bethlehem. This flower means hope, as I stated in the chapter.**

**Leave a review? Pretty please?**

**By the way, I'm looking for a cover picture, any ideas would be more than appreciated.**


	3. The Scars

**Hello lovelies! So, I'll be posting every Friday around 3:00 GMT-6 :D, in other words, afte I finish eating.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows, I'm kinda excited that I'm starting to have so may new followers. **

**I own nothing except my craziness.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Scars**

"Hey, love, what are you doing out here? Is she already asleep?"

James' bemused voice reached her ears as she blinked stupidly at the closed door in front of her. "I don't know." She murmured. "I was kicked out."

The Auror snorted amused at that. "What?"

Lily finally turned to her husband of sixteen years, the shock still firmly planted on her face after the fifteen minutes she had been frozen in place. "She kicked me out the room."

James' amused face was whipped immediately. No one, no matter who it was, would ever disrespect his wife so blatantly. No matter if this was their daughter, nor had Harry or Sony ever been so rude to any of them. "I better go talk to her." His tone was menacing and Lily did not need to be a Seer to know he was planning on scolding the little girl.

"Wait!" She cried softly as he reached for the door. "You cannot barge in there, she'll get scared."

The wizard huffed. "She needs to start learning that in this house respect is the most important thing. She can't be so rude to you or any other."

Lily nodded. "I agree, love, but we need talk to her, not scold her." Her eyes softened. "She got really scared when Winky appeared before us, please don't scare her again."

James frowned. "Is Winky with her in there?" At his wife's nod his frown deepened. "I know we agreed to give her Winky, love, but she can't speak… are you telling me you left her with an elf and no means of communication?"

The redhead gasped. She had not thought of that. Elves were slow creatures that more often than not needed to have their instructions spelled to them. With a shake of her head she reached for the door, and, after a brief _Alohomora_, entered her youngest's room followed by her husband, intending on talking to her about respect and find a way for her to communicate with her elf.

XxXxX

"W-Winky." Hermione's voice was scratchy and soft as she finally let the elf go. She had not bothered speaking ever after she had denounced her parents. There was no need for that. She was happy with her silence and it made for an easier life when people expected her not to answer back.

"Miss Maya is sick?" Winky immediately asked concerned. The little elf had taken a long time to get used to Hermione's little quirks, like thanking her, asking politely, hugging her, kissing her on the head, and overall, treating her like an equal. In return, Hermione had got used to the little elf taking care of her, making sure she was always at least half-fed, clean and as healthy as she could be when on the run. The friendship that had surged between the two was something she had missed sorely for years now, ever since Winky had caught a Killing Curse that had been meant for Luna in one of the last battles she fought in the Second Blood War.

Hermione coughed. She had not expected her throat to itch so much after speaking such a small word. "No." She rasped. "I ju-just don't speak too m-much."

The elf blinked at that revelation. "Why?" Any other elf would be punished for even questioning their masters, she had been like that too once upon a time, but, after years of serving the brunette, Winky had gotten used to speaking her mind, knowing full well her Mistress would try and explain as better as she could.

"Peo-People asked me too many questions." Hermione smiled. "I'll tell you all la-later, please?"

Winky nodded. Her Mistress sometimes needed time to think how to explain things and that was fine. She would be told in time.

"Now," Hermione sighed, a little winded by the effort of talking. She took the elf's hands in hers, still amazed she was here again. "I need you to reme-member, no talk abo-out the Fight unless they're marked, okay?" Winky nodded solemnly. "I also need you to ma-make sure Lily and James don't suspect I really speak, okay? And I need a way for us to communicate without me speaking…"

The elf tilted her head to one side, thinking. "Winky is still remembering to read, Miss Maya, as Miss Maya teached Winky."

The brunette grinned that would make things easier. "That'll proba-bably be the best way to talk to you when there are people a-around. Now, go, I need to bath before Lily reali-lizes she can unlock the door with a simple spell."

Winky eyed her frowning. "Winky is being sorry, Miss Maya, but Miss Maya is being very small. Winky helps Miss Maya bath."

Hermione sighed again. She knew she looked like a seven-years old, but she was already ten and she did not need her help… besides, she really did not want anybody see her marred body. "I don't need your help, thank you."

The elf shook her head. "Winky is bathing Miss Maya." She said as she went to the bathtub and snapped her fingers, getting the water started.

The young witch groaned. There was only a time when she regretted giving Winky a chance to think for herself, and that was when the little thing was stubborn enough to try and overrule any of Hermione's instructions. It was always meant with the best intentions, but the elf sometimes simply made her life difficult. "Winkieeee!" She whined like she used to do all those years ago when the elf got into a mood. "I don't w-want you to see my body!"

The elf was not impressed as she turned to the little witch. "Winky is being seeing Miss Maya naked before."

Hermione blushed. That was true enough, Winky was if not always willing to lend a helping hand when she was too tired to bath herself or got hurt and needed someone to stich her up. True, Luna always was too willing to help her bath and recover, but the blonde was sometimes not around and Winky was more than able to help her. She glared. "Fine! But not a word to James or Lily, got it?"

Winky blinked owlishly at that, her round, big eyes, shining in the soft glow of the lighting runes of the bathroom. With a little trepidation, she snapped her fingers again, leaving Hermione as naked as the day she was born. The elf immediately gasped at what she saw.

The brunette stood there, her arms crossed over her flat stomach, a stomach that, just as her torso, had a myriad of thin pale lines running all over it. Her legs were also covered by them from the knees up, and her shoulders were scattered with small, circular, scars. "Not a word, Winky, not even one." She flushed in shame at the way the elf was looking at her.

"Miss Maya is needing a healer!" The elf's eyes were now swarming with unshed tears. Who had hurt her Mistress this badly? "Winky is telling Mistress Lily!"

"No, Winky!" Hermione cried. "I'll make some salve for them, but I have to wait until I'm at Hogwarts. Please don't tell them!"

Sometimes it was hard to be an almost thirty years-old woman in a ten years-old body. Her memories, knowledge, magic and power had come back with her, but her emotions and her way of thinking had been altered to fit that of her little self. She was thankful she had always been a logical person, thinking things thoroughly and not acting before analyzing all her options, as it had saved her many headaches in the last five years, but in this moment, she was panicking over what Winky was telling her. She knew Lily would be able to help with the scarring, surely being the wife on an Auror had made her have a stock of potions and salves, but she did not want her new mother to see her with disgust or pity… her little heart could not be able to endure that.

Winky closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. "Winky is telling Mistress Lily, that is final. But first, Miss Maya is being cleaned." She opened her eyes again and snapped her fingers, this time getting the little girl on the warm, sweet scented water.

The young witch started crying in earnest. Winky had made up her mind and she was not going to budge an inch. "Please, Winky, please." She pleaded as the elf started scrubbing her body, ignoring all the squirming the girl was doing.

The elf made no motion to stop her cleaning, nor she paused to show she was listening to her Mistress although she did notice the scars stretched to her back too. She once swore to ever protect the brunette from all harm, and this was not the first time she had to overrule her in order for her to be safe. It would also not be the first time the witch begged to her and she ignored her.

The crying continued as the bath progressed, but neither of them felt compelled to break the silence that fell in the room. The only sounds made were the sniffing and the splash of the water. Five minutes later, Hermione was declared clean and she was being engulfed in a warm towel, her tears still falling freely. "Miss Maya is waiting here, Winky is getting Mistress Lily."

"Winkieee…" Hermione started once again to convince her not to go, but her whining was cut short when both of them could hear the door of her room opening. Knowing she was truly screwed now, she could do nothing but start sobbing louder, curling into a small ball in the floor of the bathroom.

Winky sighed, pained at seeing her Mistress so distressed. She opened the bathroom door and stepped outside before the two Potters could see inside the room. It did nothing to muffle the sobbing that came from the little, pained, witch.

"Winky! What happened?!" Lily cried alarmed. She was not expecting her daughter to have an 'episode' so early in her stay. "Let me pass!" She added when the little elf did not move from the door.

"Winky is being sorry, Mistress Lily, but Miss Maya is being scared and Winky is needed to tell Mistress Lily and Master James something important."

"What?" Lily snapped at the elf and was surprised when the little thing did not recoil into herself as was her habit. "What's so important?!"

"Lily," James gently took his wife's arm. "Calm down, you'll help nobody if you go to her in this state. Let's hear what Winky has to say and then you can go comfort our daughter."

The redhead took a deep breath and waited a moment to compose herself. "You are right," She turned to the little creature. "I'm sorry, Winky, what do you want to tell us?"

The elf also took a deep breath, knowing this would make her Mistress mad at her, but also knowing she needed to tell on her. "Miss Maya's body is being covered in many scars," A small tear yet again left her eyes. "She is being scared you would be mad at her for them, Mistress Lily. She is not wanting you to see them, but Winky is knowing you can heal her, Mistress Lily."

That was not something they had been prepared to hear. The shock of the revelation help them overlook how this elf, a usually jumpy elf, was standing tall before them and telling them, almost ordering them, to heal her Mistress. And, according to her wording, all against her Mistress wishes.

Lily's eyes misted. "Let me see her, Winky."

"Only if Mistress Lily is being gentle with Miss Maya." Now truly calm, the redhead was given permission to enter, James wisely stayed behind, the naked girl surely will not be able to see a man when in such a fragile state.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was the little girl curled in the floor, her knees were pressed firmly to her chest as she cocooned herself in a big, baby blue towel, with her damp hair clinging to her face. She was sobbing so hard her petite frame was shaking and the older with could not help her heart from breaking at the soul wrenching sight. "Oh, Little One." Lily cooed as she gently kneeled before the girl, who, despite everything going on, managed to scoot away from her. "Hermione, love, please let me see."

The young witch dared to look at the woman she was to call mother now and her fears were confirmed. Lily was looking at her with such a pity she could not help but start crying even harder. She hated her little self's body, not only it was scarred all over, but it was also highly emotional. She had effectively lost control of her fear and breathing, as it was now really difficult for her to bring in oxygen to her lungs and was starting to feel light headed.

"Oh, Merlin," She heard Lily gasp. "Winky!" She called to the elf waiting in the other room. "Bring me a bottle of Calming Draught!"

The elf answered immediately, two seconds after she had been summoned, she was popping next to the redhead witch with a bottle cradled in her hands. Silently she passed it to her former Mistress and watched hopelessly as she tried to make the young girl drink it, only to fail monumentally. Grimacing as she knew this would lead to too many questions, but desperate because she could tell her Mistress could not breathe, she snapped her fingers and half the draught in the bottle suddenly disappeared.

"Winky! What have you done?" Lily cried in both anger and astonishment. Elves did not snap their fingers unless their Masters ordered them to.

"Winky is being sorry, Mistress Lily, but Winky is knowing Miss Maya is no able to drink the potion, so Winky is being vanishing it directly to her tummy." Years of looking after Hermione and the Fight had proven that the elf was in fact more than capable of that little feat.

"What are you talking about? That is no-" Lily's rant was cut short as Hermione stopped crying so hysterically and finally started breathing, albeit still in gasps, a little more normally. She uncurled herself as her body relaxed and Lily's concerns were soon forgotten as the towel covering her started falling, revealing her little and marred body.

Lily gasped as had done Winky when faced with that sight. So stunned she was she did not noticed she had not asked for the Scarring Salve Winky was now pushing into her hands, nor she dared to ask any questions when the now fitfully sleeping child was bundled up in the towel again and was placed in her lap. The last thing she was aware of before she finally started treating the girl, was how the elf left them alone and started explaining everything to the still waiting James in the other room.

Winky was acting strange, but she was taking such good care of her little Hermione for Lily to question her.

XxXxX

"Miss Maya?"

"Go away." Hermione grumbled as Winky opened the heavy curtains, letting the bright sun light enter the room and hit her directly in the face. "Close them!" She whined. After last week fiasco her nightmares had returned with a vengeance and she had trouble finding any rest. The dark circles beneath her eyes and her snappish attitude were proof enough of that.

Winky sighed. Her Mistress had been cross with her for a week now, ever since she had come to live at Potter Mansion. The elf could understand the reason why the witch was so angry, but she was starting to act her age more and more these days. Yes, she had gone against her wishes and told Mistress Lily about her scars, but the scars were now gone and the young witch was still moping over the incident. "Is Miss Maya going to be acting like a baby today too?" The elf asked the air of the silent room.

Hermione glared at her before she covered her head with her dolphin-filled comforter, part to block the sun that was hurting her eyes and part to stop seeing the little elf acting stupid. The comforter was unceremoniously yanked from her by the annoying creature, though, and she was forced to get up with a couple of snaps that first undressed her down to her pair of panties and then practically launched her out the bed, stinging her backside in the process. "Winkieee!"

The elf stood over the almost nude girl that was sitting in the floor with a fierce glare that made Hermione wince. "Miss Maya is being stopping this tantrum at once!"

Hermione flinched at the angry tone and her eyes started to water. She did not mean to be angry with the elf, but she was. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Lily's eyes on her, eyes that were so filled with pity and shame at her state that she could not help but feel totally bared and unprotected. Lily's reaction had affected her so that she was avoiding the redhead as much as she was ignoring Winky.

"Mistress Lily is being so sad because of Miss Maya," The elf continued scolding her. "Miss Maya is needing to apologize to her now!"

The brunette rubbed at her eyes annoyed. She hated how her body started crying without any care in the world. Her rational mind was tired of the grudge she was holding, but her heart still hurt and she did not know how to stop. She understood Winky had really helped her, but her little self's emotions could not help but feel betrayed by the small creature.

"Winky is being sorry for hurting Miss Maya," The elf said in a tiny voice, much more fitting to her time with Crouch than the bold elf she was now. "But Miss Maya's safety is the most important to Winky. Miss Maya is being angry at Winky and Winky is accepting, but Miss Maya is not being angry at Mistress Lily."

Hermione blinked at the way the elf's eyes shone with tenderness and affection, for both her and her new mother. She smiled softly. "I'm sorry I'm being an ass, Winky. But I can't stop being angry and hurt."

The elf smiled too. With a snap of her fingers the little witch was dressed for the day, a pair of comfortable pants and a long sleeved shirt, who could have imagined the ancient Manor was so cold? "Miss Maya is being angry but is being apologizing too."

"I'm apologizing to her as soon as she comes back." The witch nodded. "I'm sorry I hurt you too." She added in a small voice. Never in a million years had she thought that the formerly scared elf was now just as bossy as Hermione herself.

"Winky is accepting Miss Maya's apology." Winky snapped her fingers again and the bed and covers were arranged to look as if nobody had sleep on them. "Miss Maya is going to breakfast now."

Hermione nodded and followed the elf out the room by one of the many servant passages that littered the house and were still sometimes used by the elves. Winky, knowing her Mistress liked to be seen as little as possible, had showed her how to access them on her second day in the Manor. No matter how angry she was at the elf, she had been most grateful for the knowledge she was given.

Walking for what felt like an hour, turning and going down, but that she knew was less than five minutes, they arrived at the Manor's kitchen, where the cook elf, at Winky's request, always prepared her a huge bowl of fruit with a warm cup of mint tea. She nodded her thanks to the elderly elf, she was still not too sure to speak around the rest of the elves, and made a beeline for the small table she always ate on.

"Master James is being in the third dining room… is Miss Maya wanting to join him?" Hook, the elder cook asked her with his slightly French accent just as she was going to start on her breakfast.

Hermione blinked as she stopped her fork halfway to her mouth. Lily worked at Hogwarts as the Muggle Studies teacher from Monday to Wednesday and usually spend Monday and Tuesday night at the castle, but with her in the house she had opted to floo to the school every morning an hour before breakfast and returning every night, just before dinner. James, on the other hand, always left the house before Lily went to work but he was always back three hours before dinner. This schedule had made for Hermione to eat breakfast and lunch at the kitchens in the company of the elves for the last three days, not that breakfasts with Lily in the small sun room were that much more pleasant. That James was in the house was a surprise, though.

She turned to Winky, knowing she would explain. "The first dining room is being used for balls and grand parties, and the second one is being used when receiving visitors or having small parties. The third dining room is being used by the family." Hermione blinked owlishly again, so Winky had explained alright, just not what she wanted to have explained. "Oh, Master James is working from home today."

The brunette nodded and let her fork rest on her bowl again. She looked at her elf, biting her lip and thinking furiously if joining James was a good idea. Sighing, she stood from the table, and, with another nod to Hook, she left the kitchen the way she came. Naturally, Winky followed.

"Is Miss Maya being sure?"

"No." Hermione confessed. "But I've been hiding for a week now, and I really miss them." And that was too true. She missed the warmth that always followed the two Potter parents. She had not seen James in a couple of days, too, as he had been missing from dinner last evening, and, much to her disappointment, dinners at the Potter family were mostly formal affairs, with little to no talking at the table, or at least, with no talking directed to her.

Quality time with her new parents had ended as soon as she was brought to the Manor and she was starting to rave it.

"Master James is to be delighted at Miss Maya." Winky commented as she showed her the way to the third dining room.

"Say, Winky, it took me _years_ before you stopped calling me Mistress Her-maya-nee… how many more years until you finally simply call me Maya?"

The elf smirked and it made Hermione snort. "Winky is being calling Miss Maya Miss Maya until pigs fly, Miss Maya."

The brunette let a chuckle escape her after that quip. Her elf was if nothing funny when they were not at odds with each other. Her happy disposition left her, however, when she approached the door that would led her near the dining room. "Winky?" She whispered, her throat suddenly dry.

"Yes, Miss Maya?"

"Stay with me the whole time?"

Winky smiled. "Yes, Miss Maya."

XxXxX

James sighed. Ever since Sony left for Hogwarts the house was too silent, especially at the beginning of the week when Lily was away teaching. A small part of him had hoped that having Hermione around would change that, yet the girl had been a little too sensitive after her first night and he knew better than approaching her with him being male and all.

Today he had been given himself the day to work home as he was stating to miss his study, but he was wondering if this had been the right decision… the house was way too silent.

"Master James?" A squeaky voice called to him from the entrance of the small familiar dining room. And he looked up from The Prophet to look at the tiny creature that stood before him.

"Winky?" He asked confused. Ever since the elf had been given to Hermione he had not seen her. He frowned, suddenly concerned. "Is Hermione alright?"

Winky nodded furiously, her ears flapping like bat wings. "Miss Maya is being wondering if Miss Maya can eat with Master James."

To say that he was surprised would be the understatement of the year. Hermione wanted to spent time with him. Of course he would be delighted! "Yes, Winky, I'd really like that."

The little creature looked at her right, just beyond where he could see the hallway, and Hermione promptly appeared, a little pout making her look adorable. She looked at him with her big, brown, doe like eyes and he could not help but smile gently at her. Silently, she sat at his left, close enough to hold hands with him, but far enough she could make a heady exit if needed.

Winky snapped her fingers and the place in front the girl filled with fruit and a cup of a clear looking tea, barely hot, gently sat at her right hand. She smiled her thanks to the elf and then looked expectantly at her new father.

James blinked at that. What did she need? "Is something the matter? Don't you like fruit?"

"Miss Maya is being waiting for permission to eat, Master James." Winky helpfully said from her place at the entrance of the room and startling the Auror. Why was the elf still around?

Hermione silently thanked her friend. Maybe this mute act would not be that hard now, Winky was more in tune with her than she had been in their last life and she could not be more grateful for that. Not only the little creature had practically snapped her out her tantrum, which she begrudgingly accepted she needed, but she was also even acting like her personal interpreter!

"Oh." James nodded. "You can eat, Hermione." He said to the girl who promptly started stabbing her fruit before merrily eating it. He frowned again, though, when he noticed the bowl was bigger than it was normally served in the house and no other food, like the eggs he always had, appeared for her. Also, the girl was not drinking the customary pumpkin juice and glass of milk always poured at breakfast. "Winky?" He asked at the still present elf.

"Yes, Master James?"

"Where's the rest of Hermione's breakfast?"

Both Winky and Hermione blinked at that. The brunette looked at the elf and tilted her head to the side, silently asking her to explain to her new father.

"Miss Maya is being only eating fruit for breakfast, Master James."

The pureblood wizard's frown deepened at that. Fruit was hardly a well-balanced meal. "And why is that? Did Hook's cooking is not to her liking?" He asked rather confused, his mind really not grasping that somebody would not eat something _other _than fruit to start the day.

Hermione shook her head while Winky put words to her actions. "No, Master James. Miss Maya is liking Hook's meals very much so. Miss Maya is simply not being eating the eggs, Master James."

"Why?" Asked the very shocked male as Hermione finished her huge bowl of fruit. How it was possible for her not to eat eggs? They were the base of any normal breakfast!

"Miss Maya is not eating any meat, Master James."

James frown deepened. Yes, he had noticed that the girl's plate was always missing the meat part of the meal at every dinner, instead, she had three times more vegetables than him or his wife. He needed to talk to Lily because he really did not understand the girl's eating habits. "At least bring her some pumpkin juice and milk, please."

Winky winced softly as Hermione sipped her tea. She now could understand why her Mistress feigned being mute… explaining things to people was hard. "Winky is being sorry, Master James, Miss Maya is not liking pumpkin juice and is being allergic to milk."

The brunette simply grinned at the bewildered man. She was enjoying confusing him via Winky more than she was supposed to. She sipped the last of her tea and turned to the man and gently, really slowly, she grasped his hand in hers, shocking him and at the same time, making his heart soar.

Hermione grin widened when she saw the unmistakable moisture on the man's eyes before turning to Winky again, silently motioning with her hand as if she was writing. With a snap of her fingers a normal Muggle pen and a piece of parchment replaced the girl's plate. Not letting go of her new father, she took the pen in her left hand and scribbled a short message. Passing it to him, she was a little startled, but not really surprised when she was pulled into the man's lap.

"It's okay, Princess." He said to her as she relaxed against him for the very first time. "You are forgiven… but please, don't shut us out in the future, okay? Your Mama and I have been pretty down this past week."

Hermione nodded happily. She just needed to apologize to Lily and she could go sleep soundly again, guilty free and careless of the pains of the world. Besides, she was sure it was Lily's comforting voice and soft warmth that lulled her to sleep more peacefully than she had done in years.

In the table the small scratch of paper simply read:

_'__Papa, I'm sorry I made Mama and you sad. Forgive me?'_

* * *

**Leave a review and make my day?**


	4. The Platform 9 34

**A/N: Could you believe I almost forgot today was Friday? I almost did... almost.**

**So far I haven't got any flames, for any of my stories, and I'm beyond grateful for that, however, just to clear things up:**

**This story is the direct result of reading hours upon hours upon hours of HP fanfiction. Some ideas I have may or may have not gotten free of my mind on their own, meaning that maybe you'll read things you'd already read before. If you recognize something, please tell me whose the original author of the story so I can put him/her on my disclaimers. :D**

**Giving that, ****I own nothing**** other the way I arrange the ideas and the words to create this small novel...**

* * *

**Chapter Four- The Platform 9¾  
**

The life of a rich witch was a nice one, she had decided a fortnight into her adoption. Not only could she more or less do every day things magic- the whole house run on runes of different types and she was happy playing with the many magical toys that were Sony's and Harry's-, she had a library, a huge library, with no restricted books, and great grounds to run and explore. She was happier than she had been in decades.

And so, being adopted into the rather rich Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, she developed her little routine that made up her day.

First thing in the morning, Winky would wake her up in time to eat breakfast with either James or Lily, or both. Her new parents had gotten into a little disagreement over her aberration towards meat, Lily saying it was a Muggle practice that was gaining momentum, and James telling her that it was probably the lack of meat that made her so tiny. They agreed to disagree and so Lily let her eat fruits and vegetables at her heart's contentment while James tried to bribe her into eating something meaty and greasy. She had not tasted any and was not planning on it.

Then, after she was dismissed from the table, she would go wander the grounds and practice her Occlumency for an hour or so. She had retained her skill on the mind art, but she knew she needed to get this younger mind more protected than it already was before going to Hogwarts, it would do her no good to have someone like Dumbledore reading her. After that, she would simply stroll around the gardens, go to the music room, or, at James insistence, practice her broom flying. She was still a little scared of heights, but she had to confess that she liked the air in her face and she felt safer with Winky looking over her than she had felt with Professor Hooch all those years ago.

Lunch would be either eaten alone with Winky and the elves- she was adamant to eating with them and Winky was able to convince the rest of the small elves that, no, she had not lost her mind-, or with Lily, depending what day of the week it was. Every once in a while James would join them, but it was infrequent enough that she always felt extremely cheerful when that happened.

After lunch she would secretly retire to the library and would spend all the time until dinner reading and learning spells she had never seen before, some powerful and meant to be used only in combat, and other simply silly and funny. She was rather proficient with wandless and silent magic, so, in the vast space of the library, she could practice without being seen or questioned. She quivered thinking what kind of power she could have once she had her wand. Winky was a willing test subject for the milder spells and they often end up crying in laughter when something wrong happened that made the elf grow green hair or made her Potter uniform all flashy.

Sometimes, rarely, Lily would take her to her study and teach her a thing or two about magic and wizarding history. On Sundays, though, her library time was always cut short when James insisted on teaching her play Quidditch… apparently the man had gotten in his head that she could be a great Seeker. Her first Sunday she had learnt that Harry played Chaser this time around and that Sony was planning trying out for Keeper next year. He would be rather disappointed, though, as the Tri-Wizard Tournament was so happening if what she overhead James telling Lily was any true.

After dinner was quiet time for her and her parents, they would retire to the second drawing room- the first was for visitors-, and spent some time together, just being a family. After that, she was sent to her room with Winky, who still insisted on helping her bath- something she was getting too comfortable to actually protest-, and would be put to bed to wait for Lily to come read her until she fell asleep. She loved those books as if one looked beyond the obvious innocent contents, they help her understand more of the wizarding customs and traditions than all the books she had read previously on the subject. She still had two months before going to Hogwarts, but she was already dreading going to sleep without her plushy dolphin and Lily's soothing voice.

She only had the summer break to get to know her two brothers and gather her courage to leave the home where she felt rather safe and happy.

She smiled when thinking of that word. Brothers. The existence of Sony had not only shocked but made her immensely pleased. That Harry had a little brother made her deal all the sweeter. Sure, she was still to pay the price, but just the fact that Sony existed made up for all the suffering she signed for. It showed her that she had made the right decision and she was going places, maybe not Heaven, but places.

"Miss Maya is ready." Winky declared her as she finished combing Hermione's soft hair. Some spells and a potion regiment later, her large teeth were gone and her hair was no longer a rat nest. She now was the proud owner of a tooth-paste commercial smile and a bunch of dark curly bangs, the potions had made her hair just a couple of shades lighter than James' surely making the Auror rather happy. Winky loved playing with her hair and the proof was the bun she was now wearing, tight at the back of her head, but with some locks falling out of place and framing her pale face.

"Thank you, Winky." She stood from her dressing table and admired her outfit. She was wearing a pale-blue summer dress that reached just beneath her knees, with small white, plain, socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She was also wearing a small white jacket and her hair sported a silly blue ribbon. The only thing she liked about her outfit was the small bracelet she had been given almost a month back. It was white gold and its thin chain was only interrupted by a small oval where the Potter family crest stood proudly. She sighed, Lily liked to dress her like a little girl, not really understanding she was going to Hogwarts came September.

This would be the first time she was out in public, officially, and she dreaded the first impression she was going to make. Sure she had gone out with Lily around at least once a week in the last three months, to both the magical and the Muggle world, it really helped her that she had grown in the area, but this would be the first time she was going out like a proud member of the Potter House… she was going to pick up her brothers at Platform 9¾ after all.

She was really nervous. She had seen portraits and photos of them, Harry was the same she remembered if not a tad taller and with a little more muscle, and Sony, sweet Sony, was the total opposite of his big brother yet totally the same. In the photos he had that same crooked smile Harry used to send her when she caught him slacking and the same kind stare, however, Sony was redheaded, not Weasley redhead, no, his hair was a rich burnt red and his eyes, while lovely, were definitely James'.

Hermione knew Harry in her last time, and she was scared this new Gryffindor Prince was going to hate her for barging in his family and she had no idea how Sony could act. She only hoped they both at least tolerated her.

"Miss Maya should be going, Mistress Lily said you is to be leaving at four." Winky reminded her as she busied herself picking up her scattered clothes the old fashioned way.

The brunette sighed. "I wish you could come." She whined at her elf.

Winky shook her head. "Winky is being saying this to Miss Maya for the last week. Winky is not being able to go."

"I know!" She pouted. "Doesn't mean I don't wish it, though." She mumbled.

Winky's response was cut before starting at the sharp knocking at her door. "Hermione, come on, we need to leave in a minute!" Came Lily's voice, a little high pitched in the excitement of having the two boys back. No matter if she saw them at least weekly, nothing compared to having them home.

"Miss Maya is being ready!" The elf called as she practically pushed the girl out the room as Hermione had done all those months back with Lily.

"Traitor." The little witch muttered under her breath just before being pushed into her waiting mother's arms.

"Come on, Little One, don't you want to greet your brothers at the station?" The redhead asked her as she picked her up and put her on her hip before starting walking quickly to the foyer where they would be flooing to the platform.

Two things stopped Hermione from telling her that, no, she was pretty happy not meeting them there. One, she was so not speaking even if that meant going to a crowded place filled with faces that had been haunting her for years, and two, the hopeful look on her mother's face.

"Oh, good. You are here." James greeted them from his place besides the giant fireplace. "Do you want me to take her?" He asked her wife. Over the last months she had finally gotten used to him and she now enjoyed being held by both him and Lily. When cuddling with him he was a little stiffer than her new mother, but amazingly enough, he was warmer than the redhead.

"Yes, it would probably be better that way. Go with Papa, Little One." Hermione was then passed unceremoniously to her other parent and she found herself being held with just one arm by the strong wizard. Not that she was heavy by any means, no. No matter how much they had tried, she was still as small and light as the first day they met her. James said it was her fault for not eating meat, while Lily had poured down her throat Nutrition Potions every day without any real improvement. She was just tiny for her age, something both Potters had taken advantage of by carrying her around and having her sitting in their laps every chance they got.

XxXxX

"I need you to stay close to me at any moment, alright?" Lily gently instructed her as she smothered down her dress, fussing over her like any mother of a young girl did while James went ahead to look for their friends.

Hermione half listened to her new mother as she was being told how to act and what was expected of her as she looked around the Platform. She had never been in this side of it, as she was a Muggle born and she had no use for the floo network at the back of the station. Also, she had never been on such a crowed Platform, when she went to Hogwarts she was usually really early and arrived when few people were around, and when they returned she and her friends used to wait until most the kids had left as to try and avoid the likes of Malfoy Senior.

To say she was scared shitless was simply a modest statement.

So wrapped in her fear she was, she did not notice when Lily took her hand and started pulling her towards the center of the room, she did notice, however, when her frozen feet refused to move and she was yanked with a little too much force for her little body making her stumble forwards.

"Oh, Little One," Lily help her regain her footing. "What's the matter?"

Hermione looked to the redhead with big, sad and watery doe like eyes and did something she had never done before: she raised her hands in the universal pick-me-up motion. Screw good first impressions. She was scared and she needed her mommy hugs.

The older witch eyes softened at the unusually needy request. Hermione was not by any means a girl who asked for much, she was happy with the books that had filled her small bookcase and with sometimes playing with the boys hand-me-down toys. When they went out she never asked for dolls or clothes and was happy to let Lily decide what was bought. At home, she never asked for seconds nor even asked to be read, which she loved, she simply waited for things to happen, and if they did not, she never complained or got mad. She simply accepted it. As she accepted that the two Potter parents loved to carry her around, but this, this was the first time she was actually asking for something and although wizarding protocol frowned upon being too cuddly in public, she knew she needed to comply.

"Come one, Little One," The redhead murmured as she easily picked the tiny brunette and put her on her hip. "We need to find Papa, he surely is with Uncles Remus and Sirius."

Hermione sighed as she rested her cheek on Lily's shoulder, feeling just little safer. She hated her little body and its reaction to crowded places while at the same time she loved it because she did enjoy being in the older witch's arms. She frowned when she heard what her mother said. She had been back for almost five years and constantly she had wondered what had happened to all her friends and the people she got to know in her last life, however, for the last three months she had not thought of them and was now wondering why she had not met anybody outside Lily and James and the few and far in between Hogwarts graduates that stopped to greet Lily on the street. Where were all the Potter's friends all this time?

Apparently the redhead was getting used to her muteness as she simply started explaining to her what she had being wondering. "Your Papa and I have asked our friends not to visit the Manor until you got used to us, not that it would make such a difference this year, though. You have three uncles, Little One, and you are meeting them properly next week at the luncheon we are having. Uncle Sirius is your Papa's brother in all other than blood, he is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts since Harry first went to school, so he is normally not around during the school year. Uncle Remus is their best friend, he works at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures… he was made Head of the Department last year and is now usually too busy to visit. Uncle Frank is an Auror with your Papa, in fact, they are on the same team, but he was sent to France not too long ago as part of the party that guards Ludo Bagman. Your Aunt Alice, Frank's wife, is also an Auror and went with him; they are coming back tomorrow morning, so maybe you are meeting Aunt Auggie, Frank's mother, instead of them today, that's if we see her before we go. She's coming to pick up Neville, Harry's friend." Lily explained as she maneuvered around the eager parents that littered the platform. "Oh, I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Hermione simply snuggled closer to the older witch when an overly enthusiastic wizard ran past them a little too close to be comfortable.

"Tonight, once you are in bed, I'll try to explain things better, Little One," The redhead promised.

The brunette nodded. She had understood everything but was planning on inquiring a little bit more with the elves, after all, they all knew everything that happened all around the family. She yawned faintly, a typical reaction to being so comfy and warm in Lily's arms when she noticed James eyes searching the crowd. He was standing next to two rather well groomed men that she had trouble identifying as Sirius and Remus. She tugged on the redhead's sleeve and, when she got her attention, she pointed at where her new father was.

Lily smiled and quickly went to join her husband.

"Hello loves," James greeted them, a little frown in his face at the fact Hermione was being carrying around in public. "I thought you would be here earlier."

"I'm sorry, love," She sent him an apologetic smile. "I had to do a little damage control." She whispered softly so only he and Hermione heard her.

The wizard nodded. He sometimes forgot the young witch was not entirely normal, sure, she was mute, but that was easily overlooked as her expressive eyes more often than not made up for her lack of voice. He needed to remember that the little girl was still not used too many people. "Let me have her." He requested softly.

Lily smiled. "Do you want to go with Papa?" She asked the girl in her arms that was looking at James' companions with a small frown of concentration whom, thankfully, were keeping quiet.

Hermione blinked and nodded, lifting her arms from around the older witch's neck and leaning towards James. Once she was sitting secure in the wizard's arm she resumed her inquisitive looking as Lily greeted warmly the two men she had known so well in her past life.

"Oh, Prongs," Sirius chuckled. "I've never seen you so fatherly."

James snorted dignified. "Well, Padfoot, it's not really my fault both my boys never liked to cuddle, when they were younger they were two little cavemen, just like their Uncle Sirius."

That prompted a booming laugh out of the elegant wizard. Sirius was looking cleaner than Hermione ever seen and miraculously, the beard he had made him, well, him, was absent. He looked younger with his long hair in a ponytail and his face smooth. He was quite an eye catcher.

"Hello, there," A soft voice called to her as the two best friends resume teasing each other. "I'm your Uncle Remus."

Hermione looked at the werewolf while she tuned out her father's loud voice. The scars on his face were the same she remembered, but the tired look he always carried was gone. His brownish hair was as long as Sirius' and he too had tied it in a tight ponytail that looked so out of place on him but at the same time was rather good looking. His clothes were what made the most difference, though, he was wearing rich mauve robes, tailored to fit his well-built body and he looked really handsome. She smiled and burrowed deeper into her father's shoulder, acting and feeling the part of a young, rather shy, small girl.

That action made James aware he was not introducing her as he should have been. "Oh, sorry, Remus, Sirius, this is Hermione. Princess, these are your Uncles Padfoot and Moony."

The brunette witch nodded minutely in greeting before returning her cheek to James' shoulder and continued lazily looking around, seeing faces she had not seen in years other than her dreams. Knowing she was better when she was doing her own thing, James and Lily simply started chatting with the other two Marauders to pass the time until the train arrived.

And arrived did it. Not five minutes after they found James the red, old, big, machine was heard and a minute after that, the train entered the station. The already noisy Platform started to vibrate with the emotion of hundreds of relatives waiting for their kids and she could not help but to feel the powerful positive emotions in there. She smiled, who would have thought being on this side of the station was such fun?

Once the train totally stopped the Hogwarts students started quickly filling out, no doubt wanting to see their parents as much as they were. One of the first out was Draco Malfoy, who was immediately lost in the mayhem. Others she recognized were Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Colin Creeve and finally, Fred, George and Ron Weasley, who were followed by another redheaded boy, Sony… and Harry.

Hermione gripped James' robes fiercely, he had seen the boys and was waiving to them to join their little party. Lily was gleaming in happiness and she could not but help feeling a little pang of hurt when she saw the same on James'. Her parents were incredibly happy, did that mean they were going to forget about her?

The first time around she had grown up in a middle class family, with loving, hardworking, parents and a cat, which Crookshanks had replaced when it had died. She had grown up being a single kid, the center of Jean and Emanuel Crawley's world. She did not know how to be a sister, a real sister. Ron and Harry had said to her that she was like their sister, their bossy, cranky sister, but she really did not know to be sisterly.

Her second time around was not even worth mention. Her whole childhood was a trial of survival and a battle of wits to try and stay at least half healthy. The reason she did not eat meat was not really because she was trying to be a vegetarian, no, although she had been one in her last life, but because there was none on her real parents' house and the first time she tried it in the hospital it had made her severely ill. She had managed to survive off the little garden she attended where she grew different vegetables around the year, which fortunately her parents were too drunk and high to take notice of, and the fruit trees that grew on the hillside near her house.

She was ill prepared to be part of a family larger than three.

"Oh, Merlin, how have you two grown!" James' laughing voice told her that the boys were finally able to reach them.

"Hello, Father." Harry's voice had not changed a bit, but she could hear a subtle difference from the one she was so used to. He was a little happier and… confident?

"Hello, Father!" Sony's voice was still changing and he could not help the little squeak he made as he greeted the Auror with great enthusiasm. "Is that her?!"

James laughed. He was not as lucky as to see his sons at school around the year as Lily did, as he was gleeful they were home. "Yes, son. Harry, Sony, this is Hermione, your sister."

"Hello, Hermione!" Sony practically bounced in his place, he was surely a hyperactive twelve years old. "Mum told us all about you, I'm really looking forwards to flying with you." And with that he was off to say hi to Lily and his Uncles.

Harry was then left with them, he was studying her with warded eyes, his green irises flashing with suspicion.

"It's something the matter, son?" James asked him a little concerned. Harry was the more serious of the two, but he was never _this_ serious.

The young wizard shook his head, the frown gone quickly from his face. "No, Father, is just… she looks really familiar." He finally admitted.

"Ah," Lily kissed her first-born on the cheek as he was now too tall for her to kiss on the head as she had done Sony. "That's because you know her. Remember that little girl at the library you met once?"

Hermione blinked at that. This was the first time she heard this little tidbit of information. Once, some months before she finally told on her parents, she imagined she had seen Harry in the library. It could not be him, though, because the boy that was looking at her was too different from her Harry, only his eyes had made her doubt.

"Oh!" Sony beamed. "Frizzy Beaver!"

The brunette could not help but wince at the name. Not only did her real parents abused her endlessly, but she had also had to endure the constant bullying in her school… that name brought back many bad memories.

James and Lily were stunned into silence, while Remus and Sirius had no idea what was happening. It was, amazingly enough, Harry the one who snapped into action. With a quick hand he cuffed the back of his brother head. "Don't call her that!"

Sony grimaced at both the hit and the pained brown eyes that looked at him wounded. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, Hermione! Honest!"

The young witch rubbed at the eyes. Damn them and their stupid habit of tearing up at any chance. She took a deep breath and was going to put her hand on his head to show him it was fine when the incredible happened.

The crow parted and revealed three stunning and regal blonds, all of them marching to them with purpose on their steps. The older wizard had a sneer in his face as soon as he saw Hermione being carried by the pureblood James Potter.

"Lucius, Narcissa." James greeted cordially if not a little frosty. "What a pleasure to meet you again. You too, young Draco."

"James, Lily, young Harold, young Hudson." Lucius Malfoy nodded respectfully to them, before sneering again at their companions. "Lord Black, Master Lupin. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you again." He looked again at the girl in the Auror's arms. "We heard you have gained a daughter, congratulations."

Lily smiled tightly before addressing the tiny witch. "Hermione, these are Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and their son, young Draco." She turned again to the blond family. "May I introduce you to Lady Hermione Lily Potter?"

Lucius inclined his head in greeting. "A true pleasure, young Hermione."

The brunette simply nodded her head in answer, prompting an arched eyebrow from the older Malfoy. "You must pardon Hermione, Lucius," James told him to avoid a scene in such a crowed area. "Hermione does not speak."

"Ah, well, that explains why she is so quiet, no? Very well, it was, as always, a pleasure." Lucius nodded again and stepped to the side to continue his merry way towards the floo connections.

Narcissa and Draco, however, stayed behind. "It was truly a pleasure, James, Lily," The blonde witch said. "I hope we can see more of each other this summer, yes?"

Lily expression did not change, but she was clearly surprised. "That would be nice, Narcissa. Perhaps our sons could have an impromptu Quidditch game with the kids from the area?" She knew they would not be seeing them in the summer, but she needed to act the part of Lady Potter.

"That would be lovely. Come Draco," She said as she grabbed her son's shoulder with her right hand. "Your father awaits."

"Yes, mother." He turned to the Potters and, with his right, open hand over his chest, bowed slightly to them. "It was a pleasure. I hope to see at Hogwarts soon, Miss Maya."

For Hermione seeing the cold mechanism of the pureblood society made her skin crawl and remember lesser times. She was not surprised that Lucius was more or less the same asshole he had been in her last life, but was slightly pleased he had not made comment of her blood status. The surprise, though, came when Narcissa let her hand rest on Draco's shoulder. It had taken all her self-control not to gasp when she noticed the dark ink on the delicate pale hand. She could not, however, stop her deep intake of breath when the same ink was showed to her in Draco's hand… and, as if the Star of Bethlehem was not enough shock, Draco teasing her and calling her Miss Maya simply blew her mind.

The two Malfoys soon left them and a collective breath of relief had been released, however, James and Lily shared a concerned look. Why would Malfoy call their little princess just like Winky did?

XxXxX

"Tell me everything." She demanded as soon as the elf appeared before her. "I saw Drake and Cissy at the station today and they remembered me. Tell me how that is possible."

Hermione had feigned to be too tired to see her brothers settle, going so far as to drool on Lily's shoulder when she had 'doze off' shortly after the Malfoy left. They had stayed in the Platform for some time as Harry and Sony had insisted on saying their goodbyes to all their friends. James and Sirius had gone with them, as Professor Black was a hit with all the female students and was in good terms with most the males and James wanted to say his hellos too. Remus then had stayed behind with the redhead Professor and the too tired girl.

So, as Lily had yet to understand she was indeed not five, she had been sent to her room for a nap before dinner. Time Hermione was planning on using to interrogate her elf.

"Miss Maya?"

Hermione finally broke down. She had tried so hard not to look a gift horse in the mouth, she was grateful that Winky remembered, but she needed to know why it was that she remembered. She was so, so glad the Fight was still standing, at least with two members, but she needed to know who else had come back. Was _she_ back?

She started sobbing. "Please Winky, tell me how is that you came back. Please tell me who else is back."

The little elf's ears lowered in pain. "Winky is being sorry, Miss Maya," She climbed on the bed next to the distraught little witch, embracing her, she continued. "Winky is not knowing."

"Please tell me my Luna is back! Please, Winky, please!"

The elf's heart went out to her little Mistress. "Winky is not knowing, Miss Maya. Winky is not knowing."

Hermione cried, soul wrenching wails left her mouth as she contemplated, consciously for the first time, the possibility that Luna may or may not be back.

* * *

**A/N: Cheers! She met her brothers! And a couple of other people too...**

**Just so nobody gets confused, in this story I'll be doing the whole 'Lord' thingy and I really feel that Harry is a tad well, not lame, but a not so lord-y name for a future Lord, so, these are the Potter kids' 'official' names and their DOB:**

**Hermione Lily Potter, 31 August 1983**

**Harold (Harry) James Potter, 31 July 1980 **

**Hudson (Sony) Sirius Potter, 4 December 1981**


	5. The Luncheon

**A/N: I want you to know that one of my favorites stories ever is again available in this page. The author decided that he couldn't keep writing it so he took it down and he's posting again. If you want to find out where my nickname of 'Maya' came from, read that story. 'Came Out of the Darkness' by JCSwriter, ID: 10588283 - GO. READ. IT!**

**I own nothing. **

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter Five – The Luncheon**

"Stop it, Kim!"

"Stop it, Nev!"

"Merlin socks, woman, stop!"

"Muuuuum, Neville is cursing again!"

The words of the argument reached her ears way before the people arguing fell out the fireplace. Hermione blinked at the jumble of limbs, hands and feet pushing each other in an attempt to detangle themselves and only managing to make a bigger mess.

At her right Harry snorted and he and Sony went to lend a hand while the fireplace lit again in the infamous green flames and out stepped Alice and Frank Longbottom. Those two Hermione had never met, but had seen enough photos of their comatose state to know that they looked healthy and happy… and far away from St. Mungos.

"Enough, kids!" Alice's voice was hard and commanding and it remembered Hermione of Augusta Longbottom. However, her face was kind and friendly, confusing her slightly. "I'm sorry, Lils, but with Kim finally going to Hogwarts she's being a little too hyper."

Lily laughed merrily at her best friend as she went to embrace her while the two male Aurors shook hands. "No worries, Al, we all know how they are," She turned to the little brunette still standing out of the way from all of them. "Well, most of them."

"Oh, sweet Morgana!" Alice squealed as she approached the tiny witch. "Is this your youngest?"

Hermione, for her part simply took a step back, which reminded the female Auror who she really was. "I'm sorry if we startled you, I'm your Aunt Alice." She beamed. "You are so cuuuute!"

"Muuum!" A shrilly cry was heard in the room and the tiny brunette could not help but cringe at the sheer volume of it.

Alice sighed. "Kimberly Ann, stop it in this instant!" She turned to her daughter as Hermione send her mother sad, big, pleading eyes. This madness was becoming too much for her.

Lily sighed too. "Go on, then, I'll send someone once everybody is here."

The small brunette smiled her thanks and wasted no time in fleeing the room. Once outside the foyer she immediately went to one of the servant passages and stopped a moment to think. She jumped surprised, however, when a small pop was heard at her right.

"Is Miss Maya being alright?"

Hermione put a hand over her heart. "I'll be if everybody stops scaring me." She accused mildly. Winky had the nerve to grin at her. "Are they always so loud?" She wondered to the elf.

Winky shrugged. "Winky is being arriving to the Potter Manor few months before Miss Maya is arriving. Winky is not knowing most of Mistress Lily and Master James' friends."

"Oh, right." Hermione muttered. Winky had been a gift from Crouch to her father and she had indeed arrived just a couple of months before she was adopted, that was one of the reasons why she had been given to her, they really did not know what to do with the elf up until Hermione arrived.

"Is Miss Maya going to the library again?" Winky asked. "Or is going to the music room?"

"Library." The witch said as they started the long trek there. "You know I don't like going to the music room when there's people home."

The elf nodded. Her Mistress loved to play the piano, but both of them knew she had no reason to able to play in this life. Hermione Granger, Muggle daughter of Jean and Emanuel Crawley, had been set to start at the Trinity Collage of Music when she turned twelve… her Hogwarts letter arrived on her eleventh birthday to change her life and she was mildly forced to let go of her dream to be a piano soloist. Hermione Granger, daughter of Candice and Richard Granger, had no reason or way of learning the piano, thus all the secrecy.

Upon arriving at the library by one of the well hidden secret doors, Hermione was soon lost to the world.

XxXxX

"I knew you'd be here." The voice made her jump almost a feet high, not a small feat considering she was four feet tall and had been laying on her tummy on the floor. "Oh, Gosh, I'm sorry, Maya, I forgot how skittish they said you were."

Hermione looked at the tall boy that stood before her. She had been peacefully reading in front her favorite window at the back of the library when this wizard had startled the magic out of her. He was taller than she remembered him being at fourteen. He was slimmer too, and his sandy hair, just as the current fashion, was a little on the long side. His shoulders were not as broad as Harry's but he surely was not scrawny like Ron.

"I should show you this before we talk, right?" Neville smiled boyishly at her as he presented to her his right hand where she was not really surprised to see the inked Star of Bethlehem. "I still bore your mark, Maya. I remember."

The brunette could help it, she burst out crying. The young wizard was looking at her with such hopeful and kind eyes she just could not help the relief that flowed through her. This was indeed her Neville. The boy simply smiled sadly at her, the first one to see her crying without having any kind of pity behind their eyes and for that she was eternally grateful. She was glad too, however, when he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug that simply talked of understanding and friendship.

"I 'woke' up five years ago," Neville murmured into her hair, knowing first hand that the best way to calm her was filling her head with facts. "I was really shocked you see, I was nine and Kim was seven. I suddenly had these memories that I knew were mine but were filled with so much grief and death. Mom and Dad had had their brains fried, before being massacred, my Grandma was executed when I was seventeen and my sweet little sister was never born. My Grandma was a bitter woman and I had been considered a squib most of my life. I was a scared boy and I grew up to be a rather insecure teen. I remembered Voldemort came back, he was still after Harry and, more or less, me. I remembered the Fight and what we stood for. I remembered you and Luna, leading us after Harry killed himself… heck I remembered all the Hogwarts classes, and let me tell you that has been such a bonus for me this past years, I remembered everything." He smiled sadly. "And I owe you quite a lot, Maya."

"How is that you are back?" The now more or less calm Hermione asked him, intending to ignore the debt Neville surely wanted to have acknowledged.

Neville blinked. "So you do talk!"

The smaller brunette smiled. "Of course I do, you dolt!"

"But, but, Aunt Lily said you were mute." He babbled bemused.

Hermione smirked and Neville found himself in the past for a second. "For them I am… for you, I can make an exception."

Neville simply stared at her. Experience told him she would play her cards close her chest until she decided it was time to let the others in. Experience also told him that more often than he was better off waiting as the burden of knowing was not always a pleasant one. "Fine. So you don't speak in front of them, got it. Now, what were you asking?"

"How is that you are back?"

The wizard frowned at that. "I'm not entirely sure, I kind of remember being someplace warm and peaceful and then Luna came and asked me if I wanted to come back or I rather be born again. I think she explained that if I came back I would help finish Voldemort. I know I said yes, but I can't remember anything more than that, sorry." He said hoping she would not be too disappointed by the lack of information.

Hermione, however, had really stopped listening to him after he mentioned her Luna. "Luna came back?" She asked a little too desperately. "She is really back?"

Neville smiled at her happily. "Yes, Maya, she did. And she is even organizing the others that came back."

That little statement gave her so many questions. She of course knew what she wanted to know first, but she was mature enough, and wise enough, to know to put her wants in the backburner and address the most important things first and foremost. "Who came back?"

The older wizard smirked. He knew that was not what she wanted to ask but she was the leader she was because she always put the Fight first. It made for such amazing lover quarrels. "I highly believe we are all back. At school we are Hannah, Susan, Draco, Terry, Colin, the twins, both sets, Daphne, Pansy, Stephen, Matt, Ginny and of course, Luna. Snape is back too, but he doesn't gather with us much, he is more set to give us cover so Dumbledore doesn't find out about the Fight. And I know Astoria is going to Hogwarts this year, just as I know Tonks, Raven and Cissy came back too, so I guess we are all back, no? I mean, almost all of us came back surely we all came back."

Hermione nodded. "Winky is back too, and I met Cissy and Draco the other day."

Neville shook his head sadly. "Poor Drake, having to go back to Lucius. And all the other Death Eater's kids… that is just sad."

"Yeah…" They lapsed into silence, Hermione not knowing exactly how to address the topic she so sorely needed talking and Neville trying to give her time to work through her thoughts.

When it was evident Hermione was struggling with words he put her out her misery. "She is angry beyond words." He said softly. "She keeps saying you did something stupid that was not worth it and that it's our duty to see you didn't sell yourself for nothing, so she pushes us to train and study really hard. I'm actually top of my class at my house, which is nice." He smiled briefly before he grew serious. "What did you do, Maya?"

The brunette sighed. "I sold away my soul."

"What?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Can we not talk about this, please? I think I need to talk to Luna first, no, I know I need to talk to Luna first."

Neville shook his head. He was a patient man, and, truthfully, what she just told him made him not want to know. "Fine. Then tell me why you came back younger."

The tiny brunette smiled her thanks, glad for the change of topic. "I have no clue."

"Aunt Lily said you are starting Hogwarts this September and you were always petite, but now you look barely eight, what happened?"

Hermione sighed. "This body did not have the best start in life… it took Mama three days applying Scarring Salve to vanish any visible trace from my body. I was starved and beaten, Nev, I'm just glad I was alive when I woke up."

Neville frowned. "But your parents were never abusive…"

"I was adopted." The brunette confessed. "When I was two my real parents died and I was adopted by the Crawleys… they never changed my name, but they loved me as their own. Shortly before I left our past lives I learnt that Wormtail had killed my biological parents, along with ten other Muggles, when he framed Sirius. So far saving their lives is the only change I regret."

"Oh, Maya," He sighed as he cradled the tiny witch to his chest as she started crying again. "But you are safe now, you've gained a great family. Heck, you even called Aunt Lily Mama already."

Hermione laughed through her tears. He was right, she got really lucky when Lily decided she wanted her. "I missed you, Nev."

The wizard smirked as he stood up and stretched. "I missed you too, Maya. But we were sent to find you and I believe we've been gone too long."

"Uh?"

"Everybody is here and the party has already started, Aunt Lily asked your brothers, Kim and I to come look for you… I know Kim went to the kitchens looking for cookies and the boys, I'm sure, have no idea where you like to hide, so I came here knowing we had time to spare."

The brunette simply shook her head amused. "Then let's go. Mama always gets nervous if I go missing for too long."

"Yeah? Come on, hop on." Neville grinned happily and turned his back to her, crouching slightly to be easy to the girl to climb on his back.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked bemused.

"Kim loved when I gave her piggy back rides, and if you came back here as I did, I'm pretty sure you still enjoy the little pleasures kids like. Kim is now too big for me to carry, but I'm sure I can manage you."

The witch grinned, suddenly overcome with a rush of excitement at the prospect of simply goofing around. She immediately climbed on his back, glad she was wearing a pair of shorts instead the skirt her mother had set out for her.

When Neville started a sprint for the door she could not help but squeal in happiness. For a moment they were just two normal kids having fun together.

XxXxX

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like the girl left the house…"

Lily sighed as she watched over the canopy where all their guests were hanging around, chatting and eating the delicious canapés Hook had made. Harry and Sony had come back without the girl and were now flying around with the rest of the kids, and Kim was surely raiding the kitchens. "I just worry about her… she's so fragile and I fear we'll hurt her somehow."

"But she's safe here; you are not like her birth parents." Alice reminded her. "Sure she is still a little weary, but she will open to you soon enough."

The redhead smiled at her best friend. They both knew how much she had wanted a girl and had been so devastated when she was told she would bear no more children. She loved her boys, but she had always been jealous of Alice's easy relationship with Kim. "I know that… it just… she's too small and I sometimes forget she's almost eleven…"

The brunette Auror nodded. "I can understand that, when you write to me and told me about her I never imagined she was so tiny. She does look a lot younger than I pictured." She smiled. "I'm sure you are having lots of funs dressing her up."

Lily snorted in amusement. "Sometimes. She is rather accommodating, but she drew the line with the frilly laces. Today I wanted her to wear a nice skirt and blouse but she dressed with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she looks cute and I let her get away with it… this one time."

Alice giggled like a school girl. She could understand her friend as Kim grew up to be a little tomboy, and her girl was always cute when she dressed 'boyishly'. She had to admit, though, that it was partially her fault as she herself was far from girly. She sometimes noticed that Neville was gentler and more gracious than Kim, and for that she was grateful, one brash kid was enough. "She is lovely," She conceded. "How are the kids getting along?"

"Well, Hermione shuts herself in her room most of the day and the boys have mostly spent their days in the field flying or hanging around with the other boys in town. We spend some time together after dinner, but the boys play chess with James and Hermione reads or draws… I don't know, they are polite and I guess they are comfortable around each other, but they haven't tried to reach one another."

"What does Hermione do in her room?" Sure she was no longer a little girl, no matter how she looked, but she was sure she was young enough to bore herself out of her mind if left alone too long.

"I have no idea." Lily confessed. "I know she's in there with Winky but I suspect she doesn't play with her dolls… I guess she just passes the time."

"Winky?"

"Her elf. You know James, all of us have to have a personal elf. Winky and her are pretty close and so in tune sometimes Winky explain to us what Hermione is thinking."

Alice whistled softly. It was unusual to hear that an elf was in tune with their Master, not only it took great power from both the parties involved, but it also took quite a time to be accomplished. That this girl and her elf were so close was simply mind blowing. "That's weird."

"That's Winky and Hermione for you. They both are weird, Winky more so. She speaks her mind and she is not afraid of interrupting any of us if it had to do with Hermione." She frowned. "In fact, I think I have never seen the elf punish herself."

That stunned the Auror. Before she completely melt her mind, though, she decided to change topics. "Tell me, have you thought of Godparents yet?"

The Professor sighed, noticing that Kim had returned, her pockets filled with something she suspected were cookies. "I want her to have Severus as her Godfather, but James' not too happy with that, he says no kid should suffer that way. And I'm out of Godmothers. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Mmm. Sev is scary, yes, but I think he would be alright looking after her. Did you consider Molly or Selene?"

Lily shook her head. "Molly and I are not that close. Sure, Ron and Harry are best friends, and the twins are great looking after Sony, but I don't think I'd like her as my daughter's Godmother." She sighed again. "And I don't even want to think why you suggested Selene."

Alice nodded at that. The Lovegood's fall from grace was well known to her, just as the reasons the Potter hated the Lovegoods. "What about Minerva? She seems like a good candidate."

The redhead pondered that, having two teachers as Godparents surely would give Hermione a sense of safety in the school. That could work. Before she could voice her agreement, though, a high squeal she had never heard echoed in the vast grounds the party was being held and scared the magic out of her.

From the Manor's back door that led to the small gathering the two females, and most of the party, could see a figure running at full speed towards the canopy. It took the concerned Lily a second to notice that this was Neville, the last one to return from the search she had sent her boys and Alice's kids to, and fear gripped her heart. He was practically sprinting the huge distance between the house and the party and she instantly knew something was wrong.

Just as she was about to call James, however, the high squeal was repeated halting her motions, but this time it was followed by clear and bell-like laughter. That sound actually froze her and she looked over at Neville, finally noticing the small passenger he had on his back. The boy soon reached his mother and aunt and, while he was panting from the excessive running, his giant grin put her heart at ease… the fact that the laughing Hermione was squirming to get down simply made her want to cry of both happiness and relief.

"Hello, Mum, Aunt Lily." Neville wheezed as Hermione finally was set free.

The tiny brunette, still laughing like mad, instantly launched herself at her mother and hugged her by the waist, letting her face hide in her stomach as she calmed herself down.

"Thank you, Neville." Lily smiled watery at the boy as she let her hand rest atop her daughter's dark curls. She was sure he understood she was thanking him for more than finding the girl.

The boy brushed the apology aside with a non-committed shrug. "She's light enough to carry around, and she was happy. I don't mind."

Alice simply smiled proudly at her first born. Neville indeed was the most kind of her two children, he had an aura of calmness that she was not sure where he got from, as both she and Frank were more battle-oriented and that was a trait that they had passed down to Kim.

"Hey, Little One," The redhead called to her now easy breathing girl. "Say hi to your Aunt Alice."

Hermione simply turned her face on her mother's stomach to see the other female. Still holding the other witch with one arm, she simply waved at her aunt, smiling softly and pleasing her mother greatly.

"Come on, Maya," Neville called and hold out a hand to the girl. "I know Hook always makes a kill-ass mango sorbet you gonna love."

As Alice was going to scold her son for his cursing, and Lily was going to prompt her daughter to go with him, something happened that made the two older witches pause. Hermione let go of the redhead and took the offered hand, instantly standing beside Neville and waited patiently for him to address their mothers.

"I'll take care of her, Aunt Lily," He vowed to the shocked witch. "I'll make sure she knows who everybody is and, if anything happens, I'll bring her back to you at once." And with that, without waiting for any answer, the two left to find that kill-ass sorbet they both knew Hermione was so going to love.

As Lily tried to make sense of everything, something clicked in her head and she could not help but frown.

"It's something the matter?" Alice asked her.

"It's just… he called her Maya…"

The Auror nodded. She had noticed that. "I think is a cute pet name."

The redhead shook her head. "It is, but that's what Winky calls her… and we met the Malfoys at the station and Draco also called her Maya…"

Alice arched an eyebrow at that. Now _that_ was strange.

XxXxX

"You are a fine flyer."

Neville snorted. "You mean I know how to fly this time around."

"Weeell…"

The wizard simply dived to the ground from their ten feet of altitude, much to charring of his broom passenger if the scream and the bone crushing he received was any indication. "Stop, stop, stop, stop!"

He did at once when he felt the wetness on his back and heard the crying from behind him. "Oh, Merlin, Maya! I'm sorry! I was just teasing!"

"I-I know," Hermione sobbed. "It's j-just this damn body… it starts c-crying all the time."

"Do you want to land?"

"N-no." She hiccupped. "Keep telling me w-what had changed."

Neville had spent their long ride telling her everything he could think of about the changes she had managed. So far they had gone through how Lily and James had only being stunned by Voldemort and Harry had been, again, the one that defeated the Dark Lord, something she had noticed soon after she saw his picture, he still had the lightning bolt scar.

They had also talked about how Pettigrew was sent to Azkaban with Bellatrix and the LeStrange brothers, who, this time around had been captured long before they managed to torture the Longbottoms to insanity; how the Ministry run a lot smoother thanks to James and Sirius places on the Wizengamot and Remus influence at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Fudge was again in office, but apparently he listened to Dumbledore and James more than he did Lucius; and Muggleborns were better accepted, and the pureblood supremacy was still around, just people kept quieter about it.

Voldemort had been their main talk topic. He had come back too, somewhat. The Philosopher Stone fiasco did not happen, though, as Quirrel had managed to get himself killed by Fluffy a month into the school term. Neville had said the Stone was still inside the school and Nicholas Flames went to the Castle a couple of times a year for some elixir, but nobody else tried approaching the third floor corridor after the DADA teacher's guts were found there. The Weasley twins had managed to spread the rumor that the poor Professor ghost liked to try and took possession of the ones going to near of where he died.

Second year never happened, Ginny did received the Diary, but she had locked it away in the Room of Requirements until they could find a way to get rid of it and the rest of the Horcruxes together. The Diadem had already been secured, as has been the Slytherin locket that Neville had stolen from Sirius one time he visited 12 Grimmauld Place the year before. Hermione too had contributed to the Horcruxes with the one she had stolen from the Orphanage. With her Cup they were down five Horcruxes and only needed to destroy three more, yet they still needed to find how to do that. The Chamber was untouched and the basilisk still alive, and none of them really knew that to do with the beast although they all knew they needed its venom.

Third year, for them anyway, had been hard. Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban and had been trying to get to Harry. This version of Harry was more mature and understood the consequences better so he was no bitter that he was not allowed to visit Hogsmeade but he did was affected by the Dementors good Fudge had sent to the school. Petigrew was not able to do anything, though, and he was forced into hiding again just after Christmas.

All in all, there were rumors in all the wizarding circles that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was trying to get back and was using all the means necessary to achieve that. There were missing reports of a couple of Ministry employees, and while nobody made the connection, the Fight knew those were not good news.

"I guess we should talk about school now, no?"

Hermione sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. She was starting to feel sleepy and cranky. "Why is not Luna here?"

Neville flew them closer to the ground but farer than where the party was being held. "The Lovegoods are considered a Dark Family this time around. They are not as Dark as the Malfoys or Notts, but they made a mistake years ago and are now shunned by most."

The brunette stiffened behind him as the wizard land them in a secluded space behind a great fountain, far enough everybody that they now could not hear the party. "What happened?" Hermione asked scared as she sat on the fountain edge.

"Remember the Quibber?" He asked as he sat next to her and held her hand. At her nod he continued. "Well, they started writing about Fudge and Dumbledore, and what kind of crimes they were committing right under our noses… somehow Xeno got hold of the Prophecy and made it public, accusing Dumbledore of wanting to sacrifice the youth of the country in an attempt to finish Voldemort. He also stated that many of the so called pillars of our society are actually Death Eaters that bought their freedom. People didn't like it and they were labeled as something akin traitors to the crown."

Hermione dried the last of her tears, glad they were not longer on the air so she could fully concentrate on what Neville was telling her. "But they were telling the true."

"Yes, but people didn't like it. Our Mums were good friends with Selene, Luna's mum, heck, she's Kim's Godmother, but after that, they drifted apart. It doesn't help that Luna was sorted into Slytherin, either."

The brunette's eyes widened at that. "What?!"

Neville sighed. "Most of us were put into the same houses as the last time, but the Sorting Hat did ask us where we wanted to be in. Luna decided that she was most useful in Slytherin and so she was sorted there. And Merlin she had made a change in the House, she is called the Snake Princess all around the castle and every Slytherin, I mean it, everyone in that House, answer to her one way or another. She has the most control from fifth year down, but the sixths and sevenths respect her well enough. They are not as bigoted as before, but the rivalry between Lions and Snakes is still strong."

Something about his statement made her pause, while giving her so many questions she was not sure she wanted the answers of. He was hiding something. "What about you? You are still a Gryffindor?"

Neville puffed his chest proudly. "I'm a badger!" He grinned then. "Remember I proposed to Hannah? I wanted to be with her and, also, I always wanted to be a Hufflepuff in my last time around, so I said, why the heck no?"

Hermione nodded, that she could picture. "Who else got another House?"

"Well, Susan went to Ravenclaw, as did Fred, yeah amazing, uh? Well, obviously Luna and I also changed colors… And hey! There _is_ a Golden Trio. Guess who took your place?"

The brunette shook her head she really have no brain power to guess, she was really, really tired.

"Padma noticed you were not in the train, so, being the brilliant Claw she is, she asked to be Sorted into Gryffindor with Parvati and wormed her way into Harry's and Ron's friendship. She is stricter with them than you were and she is having so much fun bossing them around."

Hermione smiled before a yawn almost split her face in two. "Oh, sorry, this damn body is too weak. I get really tired if I have too many things happening in the day."

Neville frowned, concerned. "Have you taken Nutrient Potions?"

The witch nodded, resting her head in his shoulder. "Mama gives me one every day, but I believe is my body finally adjusting to the magic I brought back. I tire really easily."

The wizard snorted. "Yeah, you are right. I remembered when that happened to me. It was the third or fourth month of my first year… during that time I went to class, eat and sleep, I didn't bother at all with homework or flying. I think all of us have gone through that, but it really took you long enough."

"Yeah, well, I am younger than most of you." She mumbled as her eyes closed.

"Hey, not sleeping on me!"

Hermione whined, but did open her eyes, barely.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to your mum." He said as he once again crouched before her and this time she wasted no time in getting comfortable on his back. "Sleep tight, Miss Maya."

The brunette simply grumbled something that sounds suspiciously like 'prat' before succumbing to her drowsiness.

XxXxX

"Calm down woman, they are fine!" Alice sighed exasperated. Her friend had not been able to relax the whole day and she was starting to get on her nerves. "Neville is taking care of her."

"Didn't you see the dive he made? She was probably scared to death! And then he flies them away from us!" Lily almost cried in anguish. She was debating if she needed to go to them or if she needed to listen to Alice. They were sitting comfortably in a pair of the many lounger chairs that were set for the wives and mothers who would rather relax and chat the luncheon away.

"She's almost eleven, you need to stop treating her with kid gloves, Lily, she needs to be strong for when she goes to Hogwarts, which, let me remind you, will happen in two months."

The redhead sighed. "But she is so fragile, she cries all the time and is so scared of so many things. I know Winky is going to watch over her, but I'm really planning on going live in the castle for the whole year."

"No, don't. Not only you'll leave James on his own, but you would probably make your boys jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"When Harry went to Hogwarts you were already a Professor there, so it was no big deal. Then Sony went and you did not change your schedule for him, as you didn't with Harry. If Hermione goes and you change then they'll figure out there is something special with her and they'll resent her. Don't do that to them, especially not to her."

Lily nodded. That made sense; however, she needed to confess she was feeling more close to Hermione, who was not her blood, than her boys. Maybe it was because the boys were independent since they were young, even Sony who liked his cuddles was more often than not doing his own thing and preferred not to be coddled. Hermione, on the other hand, loved the attention and was always grateful for it. She did not demand any, but was extremely happy when she was hugged, kissed and made the center of their affection.

For the last week, though, she had made herself invisible in the house, only joining them for dinners and the after dinner family time. She had gone as far as to eat her breakfasts and lunches with the elves when Sony started asking questions about her aversion to meat. She was pulling away and neither Lily nor James had done anything to make sure she was fine, she was simply left alone.

Guilt then clenched her heart. She loved Hermione as she loved her boys, but she was doing nothing to make her know that.

"Oh, hey, here they come." Alice told her as she pointed the lone figure that was Neville, again carrying Hermione, who was making his way to them again.

Lily smiled when she noticed the dozing child. She had known Hermione would need a midday nap with all the excitement going around, but she had guessed it would happen so much later. The party still had many hours to go, after all.

"Hey Mum, Aunt Lily." He greeted them tiredly. Talking about so many emotional and serious things had depleted him of his energy too.

"Thank you, Neville, for taking care of her." The redhead said softly to him as she took the sleeping bundle from his back, prompting a whimper from the tiny witch and releasing the insufferable pressure of Lily's chest.

"You are such a gentleman." Alice cooed to her boy as he dropped bonelessly in the lounge chair next to his mother. "I'm proud of you."

Neville just groaned. "Tell me about it when I wake up, okay?" He murmured as let himself go sleep, safe in the knowledge their mothers would watch over them.

Alice only snorted. "I guess your baby there was more than enough to tire him out. It's been ages since he had a nap."

Lily simply smiled as she repositioned the sleeping Hermione to rest partially on her lap and partially on her chest. The small brunette only sighed and grabbed some of the fabric of her robes in her tiny fist, lulled deeper to sleep by the strong heartbeat of her mother, not knowing a pair of emerald green and a pair of deep brown eyes were looking at her with a frown.

Nor aware of the blue eyes that twinkled mirthlessly as they focused on Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Would you leave a review? I thrive on them.  
**


	6. The Diagon Alley

**A/N: I love the response this story is getting. I also love that I haven't got any flames ever. Thank you, really.**

**Remeber, this story is a Luna/Hermione story :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Diagon Alley**

"This brings back too many memories." Neville whispered to her as they entered Diagon Alley, the last of the long party that had gathered to shop together.

She nodded. She had received her letter when Lily first met her at the Orphanage with her being Muggleborn and all, but the rest of them had not been so lucky. Kim had received her letter on her eleventh birthday back in February, but the boys had received them a week into July, as was the Hogwarts custom for second years onwards.

So, now that all of them had their letters, some weeks from the starting of the term, they were all shopping for school supplies in a big mass of people she was not sure how would be organized. There were not only the five Potters and the four Longbottoms, no, there were two Bones, three Abbots, five Weasleys, three Diggories, a Bell, a Jones, and a Thomas. And, just to spice thing up, Sirius and Remus had also decided to accompany them.

Hermione was still weary of crows too big. She had gotten used to Kim, Neville's younger sister, and her own brothers, who were still not close to her, but other than that, the rest of them were practically strangers.

The time since school had left out had been both a blessing and a nightmare. Neville and Kim had come by almost daily as Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank had to leave often to France to help finish the agreements on the Trri-Wizard Tournament, which, according to Neville, was not going to be between the three most prestigious schools, but rather between the five. Apparently the Tournament was going to be renamed, now it was going to be called simply as the Wizarding School Tournament and Hogwarts was going to play host to the French Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Scandinavian Durmstrang Institute, the American Salem Witches' Institute and the Japanese Mahoutokoro School of Magic.

So, she had got to know Kim and she had quickly decided she was going to be sorted in Gryffindor with her brothers. She was brash and quick to start any kind of competition, be it who could eat the most cookies, who could fly higher or faster, who could run the farther… Hermione liked her alright, but she simply preferred to spend her time with Neville, getting to know more of the world they had woken up in.

She had met the Weasley twins and Ginny twice when all the Weasleys had come by to have dinner on two different occasions. The twins were their usual quirky selves and still loved to prank people… apparently being in two different Houses was the best idea they could come up with, as they had many more ways to play their pranks, and more targets. The twins only had two Houses to prank on their last lives on daily basis, as Gryffindor mostly hang out with Hufflepuff, but now, with Fred being a Claw their Empire had grown as Slytherin always sided with Ravenclaw.

Ginny was mostly the same pure Gryffindor this time around than she had been the last. Only difference, though, was that she was acting on her feelings for Draco, who, at the time he was killed had already confessed his undying love to the petite redhead and both had been dating for some years. They were dating alright, but nobody outside the Fight knew about it. In fact, pretty much all the previous relationships were still going strong, just were under wraps.

Hannah and Susan also lived by the Manor, but they only visited her once, together, to inform her on what they were doing so far and to assure her they were there to help. They both had plans on going on vacations, so they could not be of any use to her at the moment, though.

"Hey, you two, don't get lost! Hermione, come here!" Lily called to them from some ways ahead of them as they were, indeed, getting too far behind the big group.

Hermione sighed. "I wish she stopped." She whispered so only Neville could hear her as he grasped his hand.

Neville grinned. "She loves you."

"She's mollycoddling me again." And that was true. Lily had spent the best part of the last month and a half trying to be the best of all mother hens. They had gone out in public several times as a family and Lily was always trying to see where she was and what she was doing. Thankfully Neville served as buffer for those times he went to Potter Manor, as Lily acted the same when they were home. "And she's also hurting the boys."

The wizard nodded as he briefly clenched the small hand he was holding. "I've notice that. They are getting jealous of you… and getting a little angry too."

"I stole their mother and friend, of course they are angry."

"I was never their friend, you know? Too much age difference, I guess. Harry has always hung out with Ron and Sony is better friends with Kim than I, so no, I was not a real friend. The only common thing between us is our mothers. I don't even like flying like they do; you know I love my plants."

Hermione nodded sadly. She hated that Harry and Sony now gave her the cold shoulder more often than not. She just hoped that when they reached Hogwarts they would be able to forget she existed. She was already planning on staying at the castle for Christmas and Easter Break, so maybe they would be able to forgive her by the time summer came around again.

"Hermione!" Lily called to her again. This time her tone was a little hard. "I told you to come here!"

The brunette winced. She hated that reprimanding tone the redhead sometimes adopted. "I better go." She mumbled as she quickly let go of Neville and sprinted to where Lily was, only to have her rear slightly slapped as she was scolded for not obeying and her hand taken with more force than was necessary.

Neville frowned at that. Lily was always gentle with Hermione, but, as days passed, she was getting a little too 'Molly Weasley' and was starting to strung Hermione around like a doll more than a daughter. He could guess that the spank was new, however, as he did not need to see his friend to know she was silently crying in confusion. He did not understand why, but Lily Potter was changing. He just hoped it stopped soon, as Hermione's body still reacted badly when hurt or scared and he dreaded to see what a fall out would be if Lily crossed the line.

XxXxX

She rubbed at her eyes, damn them and their usual predisposition to tears. It was not her fault, not really, she had been conditioned to cry at the slightest sign of distress or harm. Richard Granger had loved to see her cry as he beat her or raped her, or both. She had learnt since a young age, or rather, her little self had learnt from a young age that the beatings and hurting always were lesser when she was crying, and she also noticed that he would leave her alone sooner if she started crying immediately after he started yelling and throwing punches.

It was imbedded in her body and try as she might, she could not stop that response yet. It did not help that she had been prone to sudden panic attacks in her past life, a side effect of being tutored by the Cruciatus several times that she had learnt to live with. And that Luna had always help overcome.

The slap at her rear had not really hurt, but it was the meaning behind the action that made her nervous and scared and prompt her to escape her mother as soon as she was able to, which thankfully was at Gringotts as she refused to go with her Family down to their Vault. Neville, bless him soul, had offered to stay with her as he too hated the stupid wagons.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as soon as they were left alone. The big group had quickly dispersed on the way to the bank, only the Longbottoms and Potters would shop together, while the others went to fetch their own things in smaller groups.

"No." She was still rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand, but the tears would not stop, no matter they had started almost ten minutes ago. "Why did she hit me?"

"Maybe she's nervous. I know she fears you'll be lost or hurt and today there are many people at the Alley. She just wants you near and is freaking out you didn't obey her at once." He tried to make sense of something neither of them understood as he gently embraced her and let her tears soak through his shirt. "She loves you."

Hermione nodded. She knew that, but it still hurt. Lily knew her past, why was she acting like that? "Stay with me?" She hated being so needy, but Neville and Winky were the only ones in her corner at the moment and they both knew that.

"Until my dying breath." He smiled. "Once I swore my life to you, Maya, but even if that wasn't the case, I'll still be here for you. I promise."

XxXxX

"You are choking her."

Lily frowned. "I am not!"

Alice sighed. "You are and she's starting to feel it. Also, your boys are not too happy."

The women had decided to wait for the rest of their families and friends in the chamber where the wagons were kept. They were not too fond of the rollercoaster that was a trip to the vaults, and, while Lily had wanted to stay in the lobby with Neville and Hermione, Alice had insisted they went with the rest so they could have a friendly emergency chat between them.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked her friend a little alarmed. "Have the boys tell you something?"

The Auror sighed. "No. They don't need to. Its plain obvious they feel you love Hermione more, and they are starting to ignore her to compensate. Look, I love you Lils, you are my best friend, but you are screwing up and the kids are going to be the ones affected."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ali, I'm acting as always and the boys are getting along pretty well with Hermione."

"No, they are not, and you know it. Hermione spends her time with you or Neville and Harry and Sony spend their time with James and their friends."

"Hermione doesn't have friends so I just make sure she's not lonely." Lily pointed out.

"She has Neville, Lils, and she could have Harry and Sony if you'd let them bond without coddling her. She is almost elven, she is going to Hogwarts in little more than a month time and she was just crying because you spanked her for not obeying immediately. Lily, you cannot continue like this!"

The Professor frowned. "I did not spank her!"

"You did, in front the whole Alley."

Lily sighed. "I just worry, Ali, she's too small and scared and she's going to be cooped up in a boarding school for nine months, alone."

Alice smiled. "She is going to have her brothers and my kids, also, you are making Sev and Minerva her Godparents, they'll keep an eye on her."

"But-"

"Tell you want, today I'll take Neville and Hermione and shop with them and have Frank take Kim. You take your boys and your husband to do the same, spend the day with your kids, coddle _them_, make them feel happy with both their parents."

Lily scoffed. "And that wouldn't make the gap between them bigger?"

The Auror shrugged. "It's already big enough and it'll give Hermione some time with her friend to do as she please, be a kid, and don't worry about you. It'll be good practice for when she is at Hogwarts."

"I don't know…"

"We can meet at Ollivander's for her wand choosing at, say, two? Then you can all be there for her. Please, Lily, let her have this free day."

The redhead sighed. Alice was a responsible Law Enforcer, she was almost a sister to her and she knew she would let no harm go close her little one. True to be told, she did noticed the almost desperate way in which Hermione had let go of her when it was decided she was staying behind and her heart clenched when she remember that, yes, she had spanked her and the instant tears that had sprung from her eyes.

"Fine," She finally conceded. "Just please, take care of her."

"I promise."

Any more talk was put to wait as the rest of their party emerged from the tunnels, all happy and laughing. Maybe Alice was right, she needed her girl be a free kid for a day… she could always go back at fawning over her once they left the Alley.

XxXxX

"Come on, you two," Alice Longbottom called to them as she and the rest of their families finally exited the goblin tunnels. "We have lots of shopping to do!" Hermione and Neville blinked confused when Hermione was taken out their embrace and was lifted into Alice's arms. She stiffened for a second before remembering she was Neville's mother and she was also an Auror, she was safe. So, instead of freaking out, she sighed and cuddled into the woman's shoulder, which, amazingly enough, was not as bony as her mother's.

"Now, Little One," Lily approached them. "You are shopping with Aunt Alice and Neville. Here is a pouch of money, everything you take out of it will come directly from the Potter trust vault, so don't worry about prices, buy anything you want or need, okay love?"

Hermione nodded on her aunt's shoulder as she took the tiny money bag. She knew the Potters were one of the wealthiest families out there and she would have no qualms in spending that fortune. Her mouth stated watering at all the books she could buy. Just as her eyes lit at the thought of not having to spend the whole day with Lily, which just made her feel really un-daughterly.

"Hermione," Her mother told her in a rather serious and hard voice, making the tiny witch gulp. "Obey your Aunt in everything she says, do not let go of her or Neville. Do you understand?"

The small brunette nodded. She understood perfectly, especially if she was using that tone with her.

"Princess," James came forwards before directing the boys to wait outside. "Have fun today." He gently kissed her forehead as he went to their sons, followed after a second by Lily who repeated his actions.

"Now, come on, Neville, lead the way to Flourish and Blotts." Alice asked his son as she made her way to the bank entrance too, little witch still in her arms.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mum, Maya likes books and I fear she'll spend all the shopping time in there if we let her in now. Can't we just go there until the very last?"

The older brunette hummed. Neville was the one to know Hermione better, going so far as to use a name none of them felt comfortable using. "Fair enough, we have little less than four hours to meet the rest of our party at Ollivander's for Kim and Hermione's wand choosing, where do you think we should start?"

Neville grinned, mischievously. "Let's go to Madam Malkin's. I'm sure Maya will enjoy having her robes measured."

Hermione simply groaned, if there was something she hated was school robes shopping, they were not only all the same, the process was tearfully boring and simply stupid… what was the point of taking measures if all the robes were the same? They were just charmed to be auto-fitted and free of tears.

Alice laughed. "So you don't like clothes shopping? I thought that after months with Lily you would come to love that."

The tiny witch pouted at her aunt. She hated shopping for clothes and Lily loved it… it made for such long and boring 'bonding' sessions.

Their shopping spree went relatively well, thanks to Neville they went from shop to shop without a hitch and spent the minimum time they needed in each to accomplish their supplies gathering. The only three stores they had to spent the most time were Amanuensis Quills in where Hermione had a little trouble finding quills suitable for left handed people; Trunkering Trolls, in where Hermione spent a good deal of time finding a trunk she liked for her things until she decided she was buying a five compartment one with two of those for books, one for clothes, one for potions supplies and the other for miscellaneous things, _and _a small satchel that was pretty much like the beaded bag she owned in her last lifetime with an amazing Undetectable Extension Charm. This was a purchase that left not only the shop owners bewilder, but also Alice.

The last shop she was had spent lots and lots of time was, obviously, Flourish and Blotts. Neville had managed to give her little more than two hours to browse the shop and her efficiency to buy, namely having the young wizard behind her to catch any and every book she tossed his way, let Alice almost rolling in laughter. She did not laugh, however, when just ten minutes before they had to be at Ollivander's a sixty books pile was purchased and shoved unceremoniously in one of the girl's trunk's compartment that amazingly still have some space empty to be filled later. She had been too busy laughing at her son that she had not noticed most of the books the girl had purchased, however, she did noticed some and was puzzled by them.

"Hermione, dear, why would you need manual of Inferi and Vampire combat?" She asked as they made their way to the wand shop, Hermione's trunk holding all their booty and shrunk in the girl's pocket.

Neville sighed. "Probably because there's no book on that topic at the Potter library." Hermione nodded her agreement next to him. "Don't ask her why she buys things, Mum, her mind is scarily complicated and you don't want to go there."

Alice snorted. "And you had been there?" She asked amused.

Neville did not want her mother to know, that yes, he had been there when they had practiced their Occlumency in their past life, that was not something one tell one's mother. He instead shrugged. "Well, she _is_ the one buying books on Inferi and Vampires, no?" The tiny brunette simply grinned at the Auror with an open and toothy smile.

The older witch laughed at that. The girl was a mystery to her but she was well mannered if not a little cheeky and lots of fun when let on her own. Lily needed to see this side of her girl, a carefree and having fun Hermione was a lovely sight.

They soon arrived at Ollivander's and were not surprised to find the rest of their party inside waiting, Kim already trying wands and having no real progress.

"Hey, Mum! Nev! Mione!" The other soon to be firstie greeted them enthusiastically as the Wandmaker was in the back store looking for more wands.

Lily immediately went to her daughter and it was painfully obvious for both Alice and Neville the way the happy little witch's mood dampened as she approached. She lifted her tiny brunette in her arms and kissed her cheek with a little too much 'affection'. "So, you had any fun?" After Hermione's nod she turned to her friend. "Did you have any problem? Did she behave?"

Alice sighed. Here comes Coddling Lily again. "She was an angel. She was obedient and never left my or Neville's side. We had lots of laughter, didn't we, son?"

"Yeah, we did. Maya is always fun." He turned to his mother. "Mum, I need to go buy something; I'll be back long before Maya finds her wand, okay?" At the Auror's nod he left the store to do his own thing.

Harry and Sony exchanged glances. Their fake sister fun?! She was as boring as Binns' classes. She did nothing, she did not fly, she did not play chess, she did not play Exploding Snap, she did not like pranks and she did not speak. How could she be fun? And why was she back? They had spent the day with their parents like in the old good times, why could not she go with Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank forever?

"Oh, Lady Longbottom, Lady Potter." Ollivander greeted them as he emerged from the back store just to pause at the sight of Hermione on Lily's arms. "Hermione Granger, I was expecting to see you years ago to find your wand."

The youngest brunette stiffened alarmed, what was he about? Did he remember?

Lily was instantly the mother lioness she was when Hermione was concerned. "What do you mean? She's Hermione Potter, my daughter, and she is going to Hogwarts for the first time this year. Why would she come here sooner than that?"

Ollivander looked at Hermione dead in the eye, pale, calculating, silver meeting deep, panicky, brown. After a few seconds he broke contact and resumed passing Kim wands. "Forgive me, Lady Potter, sometimes my eyes see things that are not. Perhaps young Lady Potter would be so nice to come here to be measured?"

Hermione wriggled her way out her mother's arms as Kim kept waving the small stack of wands Ollivander had given her.

"Now, young Lady Potter," Ollivander said to Hermione. "May I have your left hand?"

The brunette complied and soon the enchanted tape was measuring her all around, leaving her feeling just a bit dizzy. At the other side of the store a wand finally chose Kim, who was exited to know she was not going to be waving for ages.

"Good wand for Defensive Magic, young Lady Longbottom, eleven and a half inches, hawthorn, dragon heartstring, quite rigid." Kim beamed, that meant she could be an Auror like her parents! "Now, young Lady Potter, let's try for yours, yes?"

Hermione nodded and started waving wand after wand. Half an hour into her testing James had gone with Harry, Sony, Frank and Kim to Florean Fortescue's after the three kids had started complaining that the tiny witch was taking too long. Neville had also returned, but he was waiting outside with some big box and he had insisted to wait for them there, much to Harry's and Sony's bemusement.

By the time the hour ran along Ollivander had already closed the shop to avoid being interrupted and James had come by twice to see what was taking so long. They were getting nowhere and Hermione was starting to get really cranky. Not only Ollivander was making her arm hurt with all the waving, but Lily was pacing the shop nervously, muttering to herself angrily at the lack of progress and in turn stressing Hermione out.

The Wandmaker sighed disappointed as the next wand also was a no-fit. Rarely did he have such a difficult client. Harry Potter's wand choosing had taken him half an hour, and the results had been impressive. The only other customer that had had such a difficult time had been a young lady that had come a year after Harry… perhaps… He looked at Hermione and his inner eye told him that it was worth a shot.

"Young Lady Potter." He called to the tired tiny witch. "Would you come here, please?"

Hermione frowned but still went to the other side of the counter, much to Lily's displeasure and Alice astonishment, nobody that she had heard of had gone so near Ollivander's workshop. The small witch stood before the man, her head barely seen over the counter filled with wands.

"Now, Maya," He whispered softly, only for her ears, and shocking the magic out of her. Why did he know her name? "I need you to close your eyes and concentrate in your magic. Feel your core and hold it." She did as she was told, incredibly comfortable when the man turned her towards the back of the shop and held her in place with both his hands in her shoulders. "Call your wand, Maya."

The young brunette sighed and called for it. Holding her hand out, she tried to call it, command it to come to her. Nothing happened.

"No, no, Maya, don't think of your vine wood wand, or your walnut one, they won't serve you this time around. Just feel the magic that calls you. And call it back."

Hermione nodded. She had been thinking on her faithful first wand and the one she had snatched from Bellatrix all the time she had been waving. Knowing none of them would help her made her chest hurt, but those were the perils of messing with time. She concentrated again on her core and felt the magic around her. There was something, some pull in the back of her head that was, indeed, calling to her. She held out her hand again and was not surprised when something long and delicate slammed in it.

"I should have guessed." Ollivander muttered as she opened her eyes to see a long metallic box. Taking it from her, the Wandmaker called her to the side of the store where she had been trying the wands. When he opened the box Hermione could not help but gasp.

The wand was thin and almost completely covered in small, dark, intricate craved lines that crossed each other and made a beautiful story to her eyes. The handle was different from the rest, smooth and even for easy use was instead inked in the same lines, lines that now she could see were diminutive snakes eating and circling each other.

"Go on, try it." He did not touch it, simply present her with the open box.

Almost reverently, she took it in her hand and felt the magic rush through her arm to her heart and directly to her core, making her soar and felt extremely dizzy. She wobbled a little and Ollivander wasted no time in catching her.

"Perfect match, young Lady Potter." He said for the benefit of the others as Lily rushed to them.

"Oh, Hermione, are you alright?" The redhead cried as she took the girl in her arms to check her over. Satisfied, she let her standing next to her as she tried to pick the wand that had fallen by her rough treatment of the small brunette and yelped when a shock that sparked from it made her recoil her hand.

"Not a good thing touching that wand unless you are its master, Lady Potter."

The Professor shook her hand to try and get rid of the sting. "What kind of wand is that?"

"Twelve and a quarter of inch, kopté wood, coatl feather, rather springy." The Wandmaker said simply as he got behind his counter again to fetch a wand holster.

Lily and Alice exchanged a brief look. That was not a wand core or wood they had ever heard of.

"Now, young Lady Potter," Ollivander gave the small witch the holster and watched as she effortlessly put it on her left arm beneath the long sleeve of her blouse. "That would be seven galleons."

The older Lady Potter frowned at her daughter's display and the price he was giving them. "We didn't ask for a holster and I'm sure that wand costs more than that." She protested as Hermione picked her wand and secured it to her arm.

The old wandwaker shook his head. "That wand had been sitting in the store since before my grandparents' time. Young Lady Potter will make great things with it, and, while the elements of it are very rare, they are indeed useless for just one person in the planet. That person is your daughter, Lady Potter. The holster is a gift."

Hermione smiled softly to the man, still amazed that this wand felt better than her previous ones. She happily paid for it and was set to follow her shocked aunt and mother when the old wizard called to her once more.

"Oh, Maya? Your better half's wand is also a coatl one. Hers is a canistel and unyielding, though, but you will be able to use it if needed." He smiled sadly. "You were a complete fool, Maya, very brave but a fool nonetheless. Selling yourself was not worth it."

"Hermione!" Lily called from outside the shop.

The brunette echoed his sad smile. "Oh, but it was." She whispered for his ears only before joining her irate and bemused mother.

XxXxX

Hermione watched out her window as the rain fell. Another rainy day that brought many changes.

She had a new wand and a new mystery to undercover. Her last life had taught her enough to know that the coatl was a winged serpent that inhabited the forests of Central America and a quick trip to the family library had told her the kopté was also from that region… she understood she had a strange wand, powerful, but very, very strange that no other than her could pick up as Sony had tried after dinner and had gotten his hand shocked as had Lily at the shop. But she could not, would not, contemplate the why she had that wand.

After fleeing Britain searching for a way to fix things she had travelled to South and Central America and had spent three years searching in the rainforest there, trying to find an out. What she had found was nothing she had ever expected, but it had worked for her and the ones she loved, so all the pains and grieves were worth it.

Deep down she knew why that wand had chosen her, but she really did not want to think about it.

A slight pressure was made at her side and she turned in the windowsill to watch as her cat nudged her. She smiled. Neville had gotten her Crookshanks again as her birthday gift and, while no other could understand why he would gift her something so ugly, she was crying tears of joy at knowing her half-Kneazle was back to her after getting him lost all those years ago.

"You are right, Crooks, let's go to bed." The cat purred and waited patiently for his Mistress to get them comfortable in bed. "Goodnight, Crooks."

Tomorrow would be a hard day, as all days were at the Manor, juggling Lily's affections, Harry and Sony's indifference and James insisting she played Quidditch. Maybe she would be able to worm herself from them and go to the library for some alone time.

Maybe tomorrow she could make friends with her brothers and convince her mother she was not a baby.

Maybe tomorrow pigs would fly.

* * *

**A/N: So? Thoughts? Please review.**

**Next Chapter will see our lovely Maya traveling to Hogwarts. Any idea in which House she'll be? **


	7. The Sorting

**A/N: Wow. I've gotten so much more interest on this story than any of the others I've written. Twelve reviews for a single chapter is my new bast. I'm flattered and marveled at you guys. And, to say thanks, I'll leave you another chapter way earlier than planned.  
**

**Following the advice of a very nice guest, I read this one backwards, one sentence at the time, so I could catch the mistakes. Hope I actually caught all the mistakes. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – The Sorting**

"Free at last!" Hermione cried dramatically as she launched herself at the comfy seat. To think she had dreaded to leave the Manor! Besides her Neville snorted in amusement as Ginny giggled and the redheaded twins smirked at her.

"Who would have thought being a Potter would be so hard on our Maya?" George, using his brother's blue robes, said.

Hermione whined at the loud laugh that comment prompted from her compartment companions and decided to ignore them until all their party arrived. For the last month and a half of the summer holidays things got pretty sad for the tiny witch, who, no matter how hard they tried, could not gain weight or grow taller. Lily and James had finally taken her to a Healer when August started and she was declared fit for a ten year old, even if she was short and was as light as a feather.

Her relationship with Harry and Sony was at its worst as Lily got more and more 'Molly Weasley' as the time for her to go to Hogwarts approached. The two boys now openly glared at her and made her feel out of her comfort zone if they were around and Neville had been of no use as he and his family had gone on a three weeks' vacation to Italy for most of August, leaving her at her mother and brother's mercy. James was oblivious at all this as he was at work more often than not working the Tournament security details and when he was home he enjoyed playing with the boys more than her, which was fine because they loved playing Quidditch and no matter how hard he tried, she would not join them.

The Potters had planned to go to the Quidditch World Cup, but she had gotten ill before the last match and this had forced the whole family to stay with her, getting Harry and Sony angrier at her, not that it was her fault, and making her parents a little relieved when the attack happened. Apparently, Sony and Harry had sneaked some meat in her usually meatless soup and a little of milk in the almond one she drank and not only had she discovered the wizarding world had no potions to cure her allergy, but she had met for the first time in this life time who would later become her Godfather.

Severus was his usual self, snarky and a little on the intimidating side, but he had been able to stabilize her enough so she could sleep her sickness away and avoid going to a Muggle hospital. He had also managed to talk to her and tell her the Fight was still strong at school and that they would meet at a later time so they could come up with a plan as he could feel his Dark Mark darkening more and more each day. At the ceremony in which he and Minerva had been appointed as her Godparents, just a week after the attack at the World Cup, they had been unable to talk, but she was certain they would as soon as she have her first Potion class or, if she could get away with it, she was sorted in his House.

So for the last month Winky and Crookshanks were the only ones she could relax around. She loved Lily with all her heart, and she could not stop loving Harry, even if he was not her Harry, but knowing the interaction she was going to have with them was going to be greatly reduced lifted her spirits more than it should.

September first could have not gotten there soon enough; no matter they all had been so busy checking last minute things for school that her parents had forgotten her birthday. Truthfully, the best gift she could have was to see Luna again and put a little space between Lily and her. She and her brothers had been accompanied to the station by their father as their mother needed to be at school to finish the last 'start of term' preparations and would be welcoming them in the castle after the Sorting Ceremony. James was if not a practical man, he had taken them to the train ten minutes before departure and had hugged and slapped the boy's backs and kissed her in the head before sending them to their marry way. He did not even wait for the train to leave before him himself left.

Harry and Sony wasted no time to hurry and find their friends, leaving her alone and a little overwhelmed in the platform until the Weasley twins had noticed her and rescued her, taking her to the compartment Neville had chosen for them and where Ginny was already seated.

It had been decided via owl and elf that two representatives of each House would come and meet her so she could picture what Hogwarts could offer her this time around. So, a few minutes after the train started his trek to Scotland, it was no surprise that the compartment door opened more than once to let the steady group of people enter it.

Ginny and George were standing for Gryffindor, Fred and Susan for Ravenclaw, Neville and Hannah for Hufflepuff and Draco and Daphne for Slytherin. There were no signs of her Luna.

The meeting went well, as well as a meeting with nine people in a secluded space could go. She learnt that they kept recruiting people in all the houses, and they had some ready to receive the Star as soon as possible. Not talking about the Fight did not mean not talking about Voldemort and his return and this time around, the students were not afraid to fight. This was both shocking and relieving.

She had learnt that they could not use the tattoo to communicate; apparently all of them had tried and were unable to use it as Hermione had done in their past lives. A quick try with her coatl wand on her own tattoo and the short message of 'Maya is back' proved that she was the only one able to communicate with them via the Star of Bethlehem. She smiled, now all of those who bore the mark would know to expect her to summon them sooner or later.

All of them had woken up on April the 17 five years ago, some months before the twins were to start Hogwarts, allowing them to choose different Houses. And all of them remembered being in some place warm and safe and Luna going to them to ask if they wanted to return and help defeat Voldemort or they would rather be reborn. Other than that, they knew nothing of why they were able to retain their memories and power. Thanks to them the learning curve of their years was now more pronounced than last time and all of them were top of their classes. It made for Harry and Ron to study harder this time, not that they did not need it.

Spirits were high now that she was back, even if she was small and so cute, as the girls present declared, and she was the only firstie among them. The leader of the Fight was back and that was the only thing that mattered.

As all were leaving after the meeting, Draco asked for a private word. Following the blond wizard to the back of the train were he had a small compartment free she did not notice Harry watching her with concerned eyes or Sony trying to follow them just to be stopped by Crabbe and Goyle, who, while not part of the Fight, were always loyal to Malfoy and looked out after him.

"Luna asked me to talk to you." He said as soon as they were alone and a private ward had been set. "She knows you are back but is too angry to try and meet you without killing you. What did you do?"

Hermione sighed. "I need to talk to her first, Drake, before I tell all of you what I did." She paused a second. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Draco hummed. He had got to know Luna better this time around, and had always been a good friend, if distant, of Hermione. But, even so, he felt ill prepared to answer that question. "Tell me, what you did was worse than that time you got into your head to ambush that Death Eater camp alone, with just a dozen Muggle grenades and your wand?"

The brunette winced. That had not been a good idea as it had been the direct result of a panic attack and the utter desperation she had felt after Harry had died. She had miraculously managed to kill them all and suffer just a few scratches in return, but the way Luna had exploded in her face had left her wishing she had died in the battlefield. Not only had she beaten the magic out of her, she had stop talking to her for weeks until yet another brush with death had managed to melt the blonde's heart and allowed her to forgive her. By that time they had been dating for five years and their lover quarrels were legend in their ranks, not only were they all bright and colorful thanks to the several spells that were exchanged, but because all the new words they all learnt when those two fought.

"I think I did something more stupid." She mumbled the confession.

Draco echoed her pained wince. "Because of you we came back, right? You did something extremely moronic for us to come back."

"Yes."

"No wonder she is such a bitch when your name comes up." Draco sighed. "I don't know if she'll forgive you, but I guess you are ready to take your punishment, right?"

Hermione gulped. She was not entirely sure if this body would be able to stand against Luna's curses and punches. Then again, they all agreed she was a cute little thing… maybe she could have some sympathy points, right?

XxXxX

"Firs'-years, firs'-years over here!"

Hagrid's loud voice made her cringe, she had forgotten she needed to go with him and her stupid body was starting to feel the stress of being with so many, if somewhat familiar, strange faces.

Neville briefly hugged her. "I can't go with you, but Tori is in your year, go look for her and stay near her, she's been instructed to not leave you alone until you are Sorted."

Hermione huffed, with so many people around she could not chance talking but she really wanted to comment in what a poor case of a leader she was if she could not face a mob of students on her own. On the other hand, that mob was being cared by Hagrid and he was not known of being neither gentle nor really mindful of his charges.

"Firs'-years, firs'-years over here!" With a quick kiss to his cheek, the tiny brunette was off. Her small body darted and dodged the larger students with ease and soon she found herself surrounded by kids with no colors in their uniforms.

"Maya!" Someone called to her and she turned in time to brace herself to the blonde girl that suddenly attached to her, not that it was the blonde she had wanted. "Daph said you can't talk, but I'm glad you are here."

Hermione smiled at Astoria and took her hand, just barely registering that Kim was looking at her with her mouth hanging open. Apparently she had been of the idea she could not make friends… how right she was. Astoria was friendly, yes, but she was still her bodyguard for the night. The blonde was easily eight inches taller than her and she could see was more muscular than her, also, as her, she was wearing her wand in a holster, ready to use if the case was needed.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years?" Hagrid's voice boomed. "Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years, follow me!"

They followed the giant down the steep, narrow and dark path to where the two 'time travelers' knew the boats awaited them. It was as slippery as their first time, but the awed 'Ohh!'s of their fellow first years were the same as always. For Hermione, she just smiled at the sight and sighed. The Castle was still standing and she was going to meet her professors again, and maybe Luna would finally talk to her. That was all that mattered.

They climbed into the boats, Tori and her sharing one with Kim and a dark-haired girl Neville's sister had met on the train, her name was Maeve and was hoping to be a Gryffindor as she kept telling everyone near her.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted at them from his own boat. "Right then, FORWARD!"

"And you?" Maeve asked Hermione just a minute in the ride. "What House do you want in?"

Tori smiled for both of them as Hermione was looking around for the Giant Squid… she had liked that beast most than she cared to admit and had been crushed when it had been killed as soon as Voldemort took possession of the school. "Well, my big sis's in Slytherin, but I guess I'll be happy in any House." Hermione snorted beside her, Daph had told them Tori had decided to go to Ravenclaw because she did not like the dungeons and was not being a Lion for all the gold in Gringotts. "And Maya here is a mystery, I guess she'll cause havoc in any House, really."

"Maya?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Astoria Greengrass, this is Hermione Potter." She introduced themselves with a dazzling smile that remembered Hermione of yet another blonde, jut not her blonde.

"Potter?!" Maeve squealed exited. "As in the Boy-Who-Lived Potter?"

Kim finally decided to intervene. "She's the adopted little sister of Harold and Hudson Potter." Her tone was a little chilly and it made the rest of the boat freeze. She did not dislike Hermione, but she did like Sony, and Sony did not like her, so she was not liking her either from now on. Besides, she was been friendly with a soon to be Snake, that was just not right. She was a Potter, even if fake, and Potters hated Slytherins.

Tori's eyebrow rose at that tone and turned to see a pale tiny brunette, she looked on the verge of tears. "Can I hex her?" She asked seriously, making the other two girls pale too.

Hermione snorted amused at the way the other two were scared. She shook her head, she did not want to explain to Neville why he was short a sister.

"Spoilsport." The blonde muttered as they were told to duck the ivy curtain, Hermione being the only one who did not need to bend her head much to Tori's amusement.

The boats finally anchored into the small deck beneath the castle and Kim and Maeve returned to be awed instead of scared. Taking again Astoria hand, Hermione climbed out the boat and followed the line of eleven years old as they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming up to the lovely green grass Hermione had missed so much after her last year on Hogwarts on her sixth year.

They walked up a flight of stone stairs and crowed around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" The Keeper of Keys Grounds asked them in his loud voice before raising his fist and knocked the door three firm times.

The door opened at once, and out came a tall, dark-haired witch dressed in rich emerald robes. Her face was hard and Hermione wondered why on Merlin's name had Lily chosen her to be her Godmother… she understood why Severus had been chosen, but Minerva really did not seem like one to like kids outside her classroom. Not even in her last time life Hermione had managed to melt the stern witch and she had tried until the older witch had been killed.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

She opened the door wide and they entered the ancient castle. Hermione smiled, remembering better times running across the gigantic Entrance Hall, only lit with the ever burning flaming torches, and the so high ceiling that was impossible to actually see it. Astoria and the brunette shared a small grin at the moving staircases that, no matter the school had not even started yet, were putting on a show for the first years.

They could hear the murmur of thousands of voices as they were led to a side chamber, Astoria and Hermione remaining just before the door, not quite entering as they knew the 'Speech' already and had no want to actually hear it again. The rest crowded together, all of them nervous, all surely imagining the feats and trials they would need to do to be properly sorted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall…"

Hermione stopped hearing her Godmother's voice as she looked around all the first years. They were more than the time she had been sorted the first time, presumably because by the time they were born the war had been over for some years. Kim and Maeve were almost at the front of the small mob, eager to learn everything from the Deputy Head.

She observed the rest, all of them paying attention to Minerva, and all of them strangers to her. By the time this wizards and witches had been sorted in her original timeline she had been a busy fourth year and had no time or inclination to meet the firties, especially as most her time had been consumed by helping Harry stay alive in the Tournament. Something she needed to change this time around, hopefully.

Her plans for this year were simple and at the same time complicated. She was going to enter her name in the Goblet and was going to be the Hogwarts Champion, no matter what kind of obstacles she needed to overcome to achieve that. With any luck, she would be replacing Harry in the Tournament, and if she was not as lucky as she was hoping, at least she would be there to help with in the Third Task.

"Maya!" Astoria whispered to her harshly and she was brought back to the moment. "McG's calling you front!"

Hermione blinked owlishly, sure enough, the Transfiguration Professor was glaring at her with her patented frown and an impatient stare. Gulping, she quickly went to her, not knowing what she wanted but feeling the eyes of all the soon-to-be Sorted kids on her.

"Daydreaming is not a habit I'll recommend you practicing, Miss Potter." She was scolded much to the wincing sympathy of all the gathered. "Take this before going in the Great Hall, you look like you need it." She was passed a small vial of red liquid that she had no trouble identifying as Pepper-Up.

Nodding her thanks she returned to where Tori was waiting, she was feeling tired already and it would be still some hours before she could go to bed. She gulped down the spicy potion, steam leaving her ears just a second later aweing some of the kids, which, she considered, were probably Muggleborn. She pocketed the empty vial as the older witch told them to wait and left them on their own.

"Already receiving preferential treatment?" Kim's cold voice echoed in the small chamber. "No wonder why you are with a Snake."

Hermione frowned. What had happened to the calm, if brash, girl she had first met? Kim was acting as if she wanted to pick a fight with her at the drop of a hat.

"Leave her alone, Longbottom. She's done nothing wrong." Astoria's glare was as cold as her sister's, who did not go answering to the name of Ice Mistress for nothing.

Kim scoffed. "Says the little Snake. Tell me, planning on going to the Pit tonight?" Some kids, probably ones who wanted to go to Slytherin, frowned at the obvious hate behind her words. Not even Sorted and she was already creating factions between the first years.

Astoria shrugged. "I don't know and I really don't care. I know all the Houses have good and bad people, as does the real world."

Maeve laughed at that. "All the evil wizards come from Slytherin, you Snake."

By that point it was painfully obvious the first years were divided already. A third of the kids had gathered around Kim and Maeve, while half was a little closer to Astoria and Hermione, maybe not as close as the ones 'pro-Gryffindor', but close enough to be understood what they thought. The few that remained, the ones that had been marveled at the Pepper-Up secondary reactions, were looking between them, not understanding what was happening.

"Ah, but you forget Merlin was a Slytherin and he was the greatest wizard of all. Besides, I know of a Gryffindor that was as evil as they come."

"Yeah, right," A boy next to Kim said. "Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Most of the kids gasped, that name was almost as taboo as Voldemort was as he was the one to lead the Dark Lord to the Potter's house.

"You-you liar!" The same boy shouted.

Astoria simply shook her head sadly. Youth was becoming stupider as time went by. Turning to the Muggleborns, she gently commented. "I know you are not born in the Wizarding world, but I'd like for you to remember that we have centuries of traditions and more often than not we are set in our ways. Please, don't judge us and try to have a clear head when someone tells you something. Listen to all but make the decision of what to believe and what not. I'll be around to help you if you need, but also reach out for others, and try to not to take my views as a fact, either."

The lost wizards and witches nodded their thanks as Kim laughed coldly. "Yeah, right, a Snake wanting to help Muggleborns."

Astoria smiled pained. "Muggleborns, Half-Blood and Purebloods are all the same. We are all witches and wizards, no matter our origin." It had taken her years of suffering to finally understand that simple and real fact.

"Yeah, right." Maeve scoffed. "We _are_ different."

Hermione touched Astoria's hand, knowing the blonde could launch herself into a philosophical and biological explanation no one apart from her could understand and that would just make obvious that the Gryffindors were as hardheaded this time around as the last. She shook her head to the other girl's inquiring stare just in time to McGonagall to return and heard them to the Great Hall.

The Sorting was about to start.

XxXxX

Lily wriggled in her seat between Severus and Sirius, nervous for nothing and everything.

"Calm down, woman." Severus whispered to her as the seats in the Great Hall started filling with the second years onwards, three of the Houses leaving the very end of their tables empty for the new kids.

She watched as Harry entered with Ron and Padma, laughing and grinning happily, seating in between Ron and George, or maybe Fred, with the Indian witch sitting in front him, speaking to him harshly, probably scolding him about his summer work. Sony, on the other hand, entered with Colin and Romilda and sat between the two. The dark haired girl ogling her son with barely disguised attraction and making her just a tad more nervous.

She watched as Neville entered the room, really close to Hannah Abbot and, amazingly enough, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. The willowy blonde looked as if she was telling the two Puffs something as she received what looked like a small bottle from Hannah before she went to the center of the Slytherin table and sat between Draco and Daphne Greengrass, her view free for the Sorting as no one sat in the five spaces in front of her, something that was repeated at either side of Daphne and Draco, those were the seats for the Slytherin first years, a measure that had been in motion over the last year.

"Why do they do that?" Lily asked Severus for the first time, not that it was the first time she had wondered.

Snape followed her line of vision and smiled. "The first years should feel welcome in their House, our Snake Princess believed a fine way of showing we care was to welcome them since the first feast. This allows the firsties to get to know people from other grades, not only the first."

Sirius scoffed besides Lily. "And just by sitting in the middle of the table they can accomplish that?"

Severus smiled. "The Royal Court agreed that having them in the middle of the table, with the rest of the House surrounding them to care for them and protect them, with one Slytherin accompany them to the Hat to the table, was not only a way of showing that we indeed care, but that we will always protect them. See those four students at the very beginning of the table, those are Rosemary, Edgar, Olive and Reuben. They are not Prefects but their job tonight is to accompany the first years to the bathroom through the night, and, if the case is needed, run to the kitchen to fetch something that the elves missed. Notice the students at either side and in front the seat for the firsties. Their job is to make sure they are well fed and have everything they need during the feast and to instruct them on how Hogwarts works."

The DADA Professor snorted. The Royal Court was the name the Slytherin Trio had adopted, being made up of the Snake Princess, the Ice Mistress and the Dragon Prince, all of them acting the part of Royalty and practically governing inside Slytherin. So much different from his favorite Golden Trio, that was always around enjoying the fine pleasures of life and actually having a life. "And having the House do that once is enough to have them _welcome_?" He asked rather sarcastically.

The Slytherin Head of House smirked. "I know you don't know this, with you being all Gryffindor and all, but historically the Slytherin dorms house only two students per room. Up until two years ago classmates from the same year used to room together, or, in very rare cases, siblings would be allowed to room together. However, at the Royal Court suggestion, now a first year rooms with a fourth year, who is responsible of the younger student as they will always room together until the first year reach the fourth year, in which point they will then become responsible of a first year. This leaves the younger years taken care of by the older and the seventh years free to room together as it was traditionally to dedicate their time to NEWT's studies."

Lily and Sirius, as the rest of the Staff body that had eavesdropped were left stunned. That was a rather fine working plan. "Wow," Lily whispered. "So that's why Slytherin is in the top of each class."

Severus' smirk widened into a grin so out of character for him. "Not quite. Have you notice there are no Snakes goofing around the halls or the Quidditch Pitch between the end of classes and dinner?" At the redhead's nod, he continued. "Well, that is mandatory Slytherin Homework time. My students gather at the Common Room or the library to do their homework, always assisted by either they own classmates or an older student. Everybody is required to study or do homework in that time and to help whoever needs a hand."

Sirius blinked at that, he surely would have better grades if Gryffindor had had a system like that. "And that is also part of the Royal Court's changes in your House?"

"No, that had been into motion ever since I started as Head of House. Yet, it wasn't until the Snake Princess arrived that my Snakes actually started helping each other. That's why she is the Snake Princess, because she managed to unite them all."

Lily shook her head at the way her friend kept repeating the Lovegood child's 'title'. "Why such emphasis in that name? She is not even a Lady."

Severus face hardened. He knew too well Luna was not liked by the Potters, something that would create havoc once Hermione 'came out the closet' dating Luna, again. "She is royalty to the Snakes, all three of them are. They are the ones that can make things happen in the House and that control it when I'm not around. I trust them with my life and the lives of my Snakes, they will never prove me wrong. They are, for that, the Royal Court."

Sirius sniffed. "What a pitiful Court then, without a King or a Queen."

Snape simply allow himself one last grin. "That's because our Queen has yet to arrive."

Lily's question to that statement was cut short as McGonagall entered the Great Hall followed by two lines of kids, all of them ready to be Sorted. She frowned when she saw her little girl entering at the hand of a blonde girl that could only be the younger Greengrass. The Staff and students saw how the Deputy Head put the Hat on its stool, and, like all years, listened to it sing its song, which, for her, was a little too dark and creepy this time around… Maybe even the Hat knew there were rumors in the air about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The applause after the song was not strong, and the Slytherin table did not even fake they were clapping as most of the students were.

XxXxX

"Now then," Minerva said to the youngsters after the shocking song. "When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted. Ackerley, Steward!"

A scrawny brown haired boy went to the Hat and, doing as they were told, put in on his head as he sat on the stool. A few seconds passed before it shouted: "Ravenclaw!"

The table in question applauded and he merrily went to it to sit down.

"Bates, Maeve."

The Hat was on the dark haired girl a second before it declared: "Gryffindor!"

The Sorting proceeded as normal and soon it was Astoria's turn. She squeezed Hermione's hand briefly before going to the stool. The Hat was on her head for about a minute before declaring her a Ravenclaw. A handful of names later it was Kim the one being Sorted and she got her wish to be a Gryffindor and run to join Sony and Maeve.

Six names latter, McGonagall voice called her: "Potter, Hermione."

The tiny brunette winced at the silence that followed. Apparently, news of her adoption had not been quite as spread as she had believed. Murmurs started when she approached, some of them wondering if she simply was lucky to have that name or if their Muggle Studies' Professor indeed had a daughter. All in all, she could feel the eyes of everyone in her and, as she was getting comfortable in the stool, she could not help but notice pale grey eyes that were watching her with a little too much intensity from the Snakes' table.

So far, only four Slytherins had been sorted, all of them accompanied to the table by an older student and showed where to sit. She held Luna's gaze for a second or two before she groaned in frustration when she discovered the Hat was big enough to completely engulf her head.

"Well, well, well," The deep voice in her head was far too amused for her liking. "Miss Maya has returned!"

Hermione sighed. "Why am I not surprised you too came back?" She asked the Hat.

"Well, Miss Maya, I did not 'come back', I simply know all about you and your Fight as I've see all your minds."

"Do you know how they were sent back, Erasmo?"

"That, Miss Maya, is something to ask you better half."

She groaned and the Hat chuckled in her head. Some years after Hogwarts was taken they had come across Erasmo in the Black Forest as they were trying to see if they could save the school. The Hat was almost scrap by that point, full of shreds and holes after having the Death Eaters trying to extract the Gryffindor Sword by force for years. It had taken Luna, her, and a team of witches to sew it back together and, practically, infuse life to it again. He was great for when anybody in the Fight needed counseling or needed to talk to somebody without being too judged. He was also great for witty combats, something Hermione often did when the stress of leading the resistance became too great.

"Now," Erasmo said to her still laughing. "Where to put you?"

"Slytherin." Hermione immediately said.

"No, Miss Maya, I don't think a little Muggleborn like you should be in the Snakes' Pit." He said to her in a condescending voice that held just a bit too much of mocking. "I think you'll do great with your brothers in the Lions' Den."

"Erasmo, please, just put me in Slytherin."

"But Miss Maya!" He imitated the high pitch of her voice she quite could not control. "Being a Lion is fun! They charge without thinking!"

"Erasmo…" She groaned at the stupid Hat.

"If I put you in Slytherin, what's in for me?"

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, no doubt the rest of the school was laughing at the funny sight she was, a tiny witch with an enormous hat on the head and crossing her arms in irritation. "Erasmo, remember I know how to sew you, so I know how to unstitch you."

"I cannot remember something that had not happen yet, Miss Maya."

"Erasmo!" She finally whined like the little girl she was.

The Hat laughed, and, if what she was hearing was any true, he was laughing out loud to the whole Hall. He took a minute to compose himself before he shouted in a voice still full of mirth: "Slytherin!"

"Thank you." She sniffed to him in a very Malfoy-like indignant way.

"If you want to continue our witty chats, Miss Maya, all you need to do is ask." He told her. "It is rather lonely in the Headmaster's office… Between you and me, Fawkes is not a great conversationalist."

"I'll think about it." She replied with a tiny chuckle as she finally took the heavy thing out her head.

She was not really prepared, however, for the shocked pale face that met her just inches from her own.

* * *

**A/N: So, I tweaked a bit (a lot) the Quidditch's Cup Final's date. Instead of being held on August 22, 1994, it was held at the beginning of August, leaving our favorite Potter boys more time to stew on their anger towards Hermione.**

**Those that said Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for our girl, sorry guys, but no. I already have 25 chapters written of this beauty and the girl has already leave a mark on the House. If you want a list of the people going in Hermione's year let me now and I'll post it next chapter as an author note. I had fun playing around with the names and Houses.  
**

**For the next chapters, at least until the First Task, there's going to be some text borrowed directly form the books, specially the 'wrong' speech of some characters. I cannot write Madame Maxime's broken English or Hagrid's way of talking, so I'm rather copying them from our Queen JK Rowling, as I'll do with some speeches given by Dumbledore and Bagman. :D**

**On another none related note, r****emember my first language is not English, so, if you find an error, please inform me. It helps me improve my English and take batter care later on in the proof-reading.**

******And talking about languages, I have a question for whomever want to answer: When talking about 'staff', _staff_ as in the weapon not the person, which is the proper plural of the word? Staffs or staves? If you'd help me I'd appreciate it immensely. **

**Please leave a review and let me bask in them.**


	8. The Feast

**A/N: So, I'm in love with you guys. You are amazing and I'm still marveled at how you are liking my story. Thanks, really. So that you know I've reached the 150,000 words mark and I'm still at the Second Task... and well, I was planning to write this way into Hermione's second year... just so you know there's plenty to come...**

**And, as I love to read what you think I'll propose you all a game. Currently my record for most reviews per chapter is 13, opposed to last chapter that was 12. Top my record again, give me 14 and I'll immediately post a new chapter. If not, well, I'll update again until Sunday this time around :D **

* * *

**Chapter Eight – The Feast**

He looked over the table, his face calm in a neutral expression of apathy. This was their Kingdom and he was one of the Governing Royals. At his right sat Luna, his Snake Princess, and at her right, sat Daphne, their Ice Mistress. Together, the three of them conformed the Royal Court that not only commanded Slytherin, but also the Fight.

'Waking up' that fateful day in April five years ago had been quite a shock. Not only he had been the perfect little Malfoy Scion he had been when little the first time around, but he was actually excited to grow up and be like his father. Having such contradicting memories and believes had made him almost mad, it was only with the help he received from his mother that he was able to live on.

Knowing both he and Narcissa had come back made him wonder if anybody else had. He had no way of knowing up until he went to Hogwarts and came across Neville in the Platform, who also bore the Star on his hand. Together, after making sure they were indeed who they said to be, they had combed the train looking for the rest. And they found them.

His first year at Hogwarts was basically an exercise of control, planning and preparing. They had learnt to control their magic and knowledge to fit their eleven-years-old bodies, and also not kill their moronic classmates that simply were too lazy to do even the smallest thinking. They had also started planning and exchanging information, having people in the inside of all Houses, as well as the Staff body, made for great planning sessions on how to kill the Dark Lord and not let the stupid Dumbledore meddle. The old goat had good intentions, sure, but he was senile and was not fit to still be the Light's Leader.

The small factions of the Fight had reassembled and each had been set to do their own small missions. Padma and Parvati, whose original task was to gather information in the last timeline, were commissioned to keep a close eye on Harry and ensure he did not kill himself doing something stupid. The Boy-Who-Lived was still a little too eager to charger without thinking and Ron was still an ass looking for glory, more often than not risking his and Harry's lives. Padma kept him focused on his school work while Parvati was always around to help him loosen up enough for him not to go search for adventures.

The Weasley twins, along with Daphne, Ginny and Matt Richmond, a good Puff Maya had met on the run and who had saved her and Luna's asses more than once, were given the mission of stocking them up in arsenal. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been destroyed a year before Harry was killed, but by then they had already developed quite the gadgets that were not only useful for a good prank, but also for battle. Hats that made the user invisible, darkness bombs, light bombs, instant fire that could be sent after somebody, wand holsters that held more than one wand, were just some of the things the twins had come up until now and that they kept producing to help the war effort, all of them sponsored by Narcissa's private vault and kept in Snape's rooms.

Hannah, Susan and Pansy had been trained to be mediwitches in their last lives. None of them managed to obtain their titles as Voldemort took possession of St. Mungos before they were recognized as such, but they knew more than enough to be able to start creating a huge potion supply from small things such as a headache, to marvelous accomplishments such as the Felix Elixir, which was now simmering in one of the unused potion laboratories that was now under a Disillusionment Charm and was crossed out the Marauders' Map, courtesy of George.

The best thing the redhead twins had managed to come up with, and that was everybody agreed on, was a series of maps that worked the same as the Marauders' Map but had many other features they needed and that Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail never thought about. It showed not only names and places, but also had a scheme of the Castle's wards; secret passages _within _the castle; the entrances of all the Houses with their current passwords, or in Ravenclaw's case, helped with the answer to the doorknob's riddle; the exact place all the portraits had a frame and the blind spots were there were none as all of them knew those reported back to Dumbledore and, lastly but not leaser, a detailed map of the Black Forrest, result of endless hours of exploring in both lifetimes.

It was thanks to that map that Neville, Terry and Stephan McGuffin, yet another Puff that was good friends with Neville both in the past and the present, were able to do their tasks. Loving plants as they did and having their green thumbs more than ready, they spent great deal of the school year harvesting and planting herbs, bulbs, fungi and the like to help both the Weasley twins, Snape and the mediwitches team. It not only help them to find their way to the strange plants that already grew there, but also help them find the most secluded locations to plant their own.

Between all their memories and knowledge they were able to tell exactly what was different from last time and what was exactly the same. The Philosopher Stone fiasco did not happen, but they periodically checked the third floor corridor and, giving y how Fluffy was still there and Nicolas Flamel came by once or twice every term and got lost down there for hours, they were pretty sure the Stone was still there.

They had also spent most of the time wondering where in the world Hermione was. They all were aware that Luna was around, as both their past and current memories had the blonde witch in them, but their Muggleborn leader's whereabouts were a complete mystery. Some of them had been born at different dates than they had had in their past life, and Astoria was also born a year later than the last time, so maybe their Maya had been born a year later too. This had been proved incorrect as the next year brought their always faithful second in command, along with some others that were missing, but not their bossy Gryffindor.

So it had been a great shock for young Lord Malfoy to find this tiny little thing that could only be Hermione Granger in the arms of Lily Potter when school finished last term. Following her mother's lead he had presented his Star and made a light comment on her name, hoping to find some kind of recognition in her. He did. And so, he had spent the summer trying to calm Luna enough for her to meet Hermione again without it resulting in the Second Blood War starting way before time and without the key people it should concern involved.

Luna this time around was not like that dreamy-eyed little blonde Claw that had stolen Hermione's heart in their third and fourth year respectively. No, this Luna was a lot more bitter and more centered, with the sole goal of having Hermione's sacrifice bearing fruits, not that any of them knew what that sacrifice was and why it was so important for Luna other than it was Hermione the one paying the sacrifice. Luna this time around was pretty much as the Luna that had been tortured by Death Eaters and left practically in Maya's step to be found, too late to save and still too soon to die.

Luna Lovegood had died in Hermione's arms the day the brunette turned twenty-five and that had been the key event that had made it possible for all of them to come back, according to the blonde. By that time most of them had been already dead, but they had been brought up to date by those that remained alive. Draco, Padma, Daphne and Hannah had been the ones to see the total defeat of their Maya and they had been the ones to see her disappear in the middle of the night not to be seen again. Not that it really mattered as a month later they too had found death by the hand of Voldemort when they were finally captured and killed.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, she _is_ small." A melodious, quiet, voice at his right said, snapping Draco out his musings.

"I told you, Luna, she was tiny."

The blonde that governed Slytherin hummed in acknowledge. Yes, he had told her much, but still, she had never pictured her so little. "Do you know why that is?" No matter if she was late four years, she was still too small to be eleven.

Daphne sighed at her right. "Han said that Nev said she was abused when little. According to him her parents beat her and starved her."

Luna paled a little, not that it could have been seen if Draco and Daphne had not been paying attention to her. "Her parents were never abusive." She commented, if only to try and think if this was something Hermione had changed by accident.

It was Draco's turn to sigh. "Nev explained me that she was adopted in the last life, this time around her real parents didn't die and so she grew with them until they were arrested by the Muggle law enforcement force."

Luna nodded. She knew her girlfriend had been adopted, and she was well aware how her real parents had died the first time. She had just assumed that her parents, her real parents, had died in a different way this time around. But, by the look of things, she had had a better life before. "So that's why she's now a Potter?"

"Apparently, yes."

They remained silent as the Hat sung it song, this time, for the very first time they all could remember, Erasmo did not only sung of the houses, but rather of something that was way too close to home:

_'Come and gather around,  
Join in the crowd,  
Singing the songs that we know,  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow,  
And one to days long ago!_

_'Lion, oh, brave Gryffindor,  
Always carrying your sword.  
Shed out your white armor,  
Is all that shines gold?_

_'Claw, sharp tongue and mind alike,  
Witty Ravenclaw you have.  
Set aside the books for once,  
Think too with your inner eye._

_'Loyal Hufflepuff, working badger,  
Borrowing and hiding in your sett.  
The fear that makes you quiver,  
Is the freedom you must get._

_'Snake, you silent serpent,  
Such great secrets you keep.  
No matter if you're different,  
Slytherin, you are the key._

_'Is time to cry,  
Is time to die.  
Is time to forever,  
Bring the Fight alive._

_'So, come and gather around,  
Join in the crowd,  
Singing the songs that we know,  
We'll drink a toast to tomorrow,_

_'And one to days long ago!'_

What was Erasmo up to now? Luna wondered as the Sorting began with a scrawny Ravenclaw.

"Dickenson, Delia." A small, not as small as Hermione, though, redhead clambered on the stool and had the Hat on her head for about ten seconds before she was declared a Snake. The first Slytherin had been sorted.

Instead of applauding like the rest of the Houses, Slytherin remained silent. Goyle, who had been sitting at the edge of the table, got up and quickly went to the awed looking girl, who was watching the lack of applause with some trepidation. The large boy offered his arm to the girl and helped her climb down the stool before accompanying her to a seat in front the Royal Court. Just then, when Goyle was returning to his seat, the table did applaud.

The Sorting go well and only three times did Goyle and Pansy got up to accompany the next Snakes to the Royal Court, McGonagall patiently waiting for them to be settled before continuing reading names, as she was all too in favor of what the Snakes did. When it was Hermione's turn, however, Luna could not help but stare at her with a little fury and passion behind her eyes. She was younger this time around, but she could see she was the same Maya that had taken her so little to captivate. They held eye contact for a second or two before Erasmo completely engulfed her head.

The Fight had noticed that those who took the most time being Sorted were usually the ones that had come back or that were special one way or another. Astoria had taken more than a minute, way longer than the usual ten or twenty seconds for a 'complicated' sorting, no doubt she had been convincing Erasmo to put her in Ravenclaw and the witty Hat was having some fun at her expense.

They had made a point of getting close to those that were not of the Fight whose their Sorting had lasted longer than half a minute; they were now some of the candidates that were more than ready to receive the Star of Bethlehem in their right hands. They were powerful, intelligent and had a good moral compass, no matter the Houses they were in. They had occasionally trained with them on weekly basis in secret and were committed to their cause. They were ready to fight for their freedom and their loved ones. It was such a shame the whole school was not like them.

So, when Hermione's sorting lasted more than three minutes, the Fight began to panic. Luna, thanks to Hannah and the small bottle of Calming Draught that she had given her, was the calmest of them all, but still was anxious enough to get up from the table and inch her way closer to the stool. She knew Hermione was going to Slytherin, as she knew that she would go into the House that held Luna, but what was taking her so long? What was Erasmo telling her? Why was she huffing and crossing her arms?

When she was almost next the tiny witch, that she saw with sadness was a full feet shorter than her, the Hat exploded in laughter. Erasmo was known for his quips to whoever came close to him and he often chuckled out loud if there was something funny he heard, but this was the first time the damn Hat laughed and it not only shocked her and her Fight, but also shocked the whole school as the whisperings and mutterings that had started when Hermione made her way to be Sorted suddenly stopped. The silence got from amazed to scared when the last of the Potters was announced a Slytherin.

It took Hermione another ten seconds to finally lift the Hat and almost fell over when she saw Luna so close. The whole Hall was shocked as the Snake Princess, that seemly appeared from thin air as all of them had been concentrating in their own things or the way too long Sorting, quickly ran forward to catch the tiny brunette. There were no words exchanged between them, but they could all see the way the air between them was suddenly charged with energy.

Smiling softly, still under the Calming Draught's effects, Luna took Maya, her Maya, by the hand and accompanied her to their table. Draco had moved a space over, leaving his seat to the small witch and so, the Royal Court openly welcomed the Potter girl into their ranks. Or so that was the school thought with amazement. The Fight, however, smiled at the action. The Royal Court had not adopted the girl, no, they had just welcomed their Queen.

XxXxX

Snape smiled softly at the display. Maya was back, indeed, as his hand tattoo had told him when the train was making its way to the school. Maybe they could finally start putting into motion some of the plans they had been developing for the last four years, maybe they could vanish the Dark Lord before he came back.

"Oh, no." Lily murmured at his side, truly pained in the silence that followed Hermione's seating.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly, knowing fully well what the matter was.

Sirius snorted as McGonagall kept going with the Sorting after the lack of applause which followed the tiny witch's placement. "She is a Potter!" He whispered harshly. "She belongs in Gryffindor!"

Severus snorted as in his head he was in total agreement with the wizard. Hermione was a Gryffindor, but so was most of the Fight, just as they were Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Spending so many years fighting side by side and talking and simply living had made a cultural fusion so blended the differences between Houses were null. He knew well enough that all the members of the Fight had chosen where to be Housed and they all had their reasons to do so and were more than capable to play the part they had chosen.

"At least you can watch over her better this way." Lily sighed, disappointed at her daughter's Sorting. She frowned at the tiny witch sitting so close to the Snake self-proclaimed Princess. "Don't let Lovegood too close to her, Sev." She ordered/requested her friend.

The Potion Professor echoed her sigh. "I won't come between those two if they choose to be friends." Or something else, he thought.

"Sev, she is evil!" Lily almost talked out loud.

Snape frowned at that. "She certainly is not, Lily. And stop telling me what to do inside my House. I'm their Head of House and I'll act as I see fit."

The redheaded groan of frustration was easily covered by the noise the loud applause Emile West received as she was Sorted into Hufflepuff. The last kid had been seated and it was time for the Headmaster to begging the Feast.

"Welcome," The aged wizard called to the Hall once he was standing behind his podium. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And those are: Pigsqueak! Turmeric! Bubble! Foam! Thank you."

As the Headmaster sat down the tables were filled to the brim with food of all kinds and the banquet began.

XxXxX

"Why all the other Houses just applaud when the new kids were sorted?" Valerie Ellis, a brown haired tall girl, asked curiously as Daphne served her a full plate of vegetables and roasted chicken with just some potatoes. The rest of the first years Snakes listening intently as they too had their plates served.

"Well, we are not as the rest of the Houses." Luna explained patiently as she served Maya a plate full of only vegetables and salad. "I'm sure McG, that's the Deputy Headmistress and the witch who read out loud your names, explained to you how your House is your family in Hogwarts, well, that's not always the case." She passed the plate to Maya and received a smile in return.

"Up until two years ago all the Houses had a noticeable separation between years," Daphne continued the explanation as she began filling her own plate. "However, when the Snake Princess came along, that changed in Slytherin. Now we try and meddle between years because we are a family, and as such, we need to stay together and help each other, as any family should. The rest of the Houses still have that division going strong."

"Snake Princess?" Omar Jacobs, a broad, short, raven haired boy asked next as he began eating the plate Draco had served him.

Daphne smiled softly. "My name is Daphne Greengrass and I'm known as the Ice Mistress of Slytherin in and out our House."

Draco then smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy. When someone refers to the Dragon Prince I'm who they're talking about."

"And I'm Luna Lovegood. Also known as the Snake Princess." The youngest of the three blonds said with a neutral, hard face if only to impose on the first years who she was. Looking at her left she noticed that Hermione had yet to start eating… it looked like old habits die hard, no matter that they had died once years ago. She sighed, losing the imposing façade she had put on for the firsties. "You can start eating, Maya." It irked her that her former/maybe-current girlfriend had had such manners hammered in herself, all of them self-imposed. She would wait for everybody around her to start eating before she began, or, until someone told her to eat. As she and most around had yet started to eat it was easier for her to simply allow the tiny thing to eat now.

The rest of the first years looked bemused at that as Hermione started in her salad with gusto.

Draco simply snorted on the other side of the ex-Gryffindor as he poured her a glass of grape juice. "Getting back into topic, we are known as the Royal Court, and we are here to try and make your years at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If you need anything or if you miss your family or if you simply want to talk, come to us and we'll help as best as we can. If not, we can always take you to Master Snape."

"Master Snape is our Head of House," Daphne explained to them before the question was even formed in their minds. "He teaches Potions and is in charge of us. He is the link between us and the rest of the Staff and he will be more than happy to help you too."

"Why are you so nice?" A nice looking brunette girl, who was sitting directly in front Hermione asked and she immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, wincing slightly.

Luna regarded her with hard stare. "Rachel, right?" Rachel Quinn nodded. "Why wouldn't we be nice?"

Rachel gulped and began playing with her food. A soft, small hand suddenly covered the one she was holding the fork with and squeezed lightly. Looking up, she saw the girl Luna had referred as Maya smiling at her reassuringly. She smiled back. Turning to the Snake Princess she explained herself. "I know very little of the magical world, but in the train I met two girls that were all about how Slytherin was for the evil and Gryffindor for the good. They got sorted there, and I guess part of me wanted too because they said it was the best House and I had no reason not to believe them. They made all of you, us, look like the devil incarnated and what not. You being nice surprised me."

Draco snorted again. "One of them was probably Kimberly Longbottom." Rachel nodded again. "You lot need to remember this," He said to all the firsties. "Listen to all but make your own judgment. Do not base it on what one or two persons tell you, be well informed before you come to a conclusion. Even what we are telling you may be not what you end up believing. Starting tomorrow, make friends with the rest of the Houses and learn what they have to say, and, if you need us, we'll be here."

"But," Daphne said in a rather serious tone. "Be careful. We may be accommodating to you and any other that need us, but that is not always the case. Most Puffs, Hufflepuffs are nice, as are most Ravenclaws. Gryffindor and Slytherin had had a long history of hate between each other, we are trying to change that, but we haven't managed to reach there, yet. Be careful of them and don't be too offended if they are rude to you."

Hermione listened as the Royal Court kept instructing her fellow first years. Neville had told her about them some weeks back, trying to get her know more of her Luna. As she had been practically isolated for the whole summer and had no means to communicate with anyone other than Neville as Winky was being as watched as she was, he had to rely on him to get her information on her Luna.

Not that Neville had wanted to tell her much. He had somewhat told her more than once that she was pissed at her and he had told her that she had changed Slytherin, but other than that, she was as clueless as her classmates.

She looked at each of them, memorizing the faces with the names as they finally got to introduce themselves to the ones around. Valerie Ellis, tall, brown haired with sky blue eyes. Omar Jones, broad, short, raven haired. Rachel Quinn, petite, long nose, chestnut hair and black eyes. Delia Dickenson, she was quiet and the first to be sorted into Slytherin, her brown eyes were similar to hers, but her redhead remembered her of Sony. Natalie Lyon was pale and blonde and could almost be Luna's sister, but her dull green eyes were far too mischievous for her taste. Quentin Ramsey, was a copper skinned lean boy, the mop of sandy hair in his head looked out of place but his warms black eyes were inviting. And Graham Pritchard, a carrot haired boy with huge teeth and hands a little too big. Draco handled her introduction, telling them all she was mute and she was, indeed, the adopted little sister of _the_ Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

They were eight Slytherins in her year, five of them were girls and for that she felt a little grateful. The first time around she had been alone with Lavender and Parvati, and while she had learned to live with them and later on became somewhat friendly with Parvati, she felt like maybe this time around she could have something in common with her roommates.

They chatted for a while and when the main course was over, the tables were filled with all kinds of desserts, which, much to amazement of her classmates, Hermione did not eat any. She had learnt in her previous life that most of the desserts and candies the magical world have to offer contained milk and, this time around having her allergy a little more volatile than last time, she preferred not to chance it. She was surprised then, when a warm tall glass of what she could identify as almond milk and a small bowl of applesauce suddenly appeared before her. She smirked as she happily sipped her milk and ate her apple. Winky had arrived to the castle unharmed and was already looking out for her.

She had learned years after leaving Hogwarts that most of the elves working the castle were Familiar or Personal elves for the kids that could afford them. She being Muggleborn and against elf-slavery, had not had one, much like Harry being Muggle raised had not had one. Ron, no matter he was a pureblood, simply lacked the means to employ one, not to say one for each of the children. So she had no way of knowing what really was going on with the elves and nobody had bothered to tell her until Luna learnt she did not know that fact. That was the reason most elves had hated her with her S.P.E.W. fiasco, they were loyal to their families and that was final.

So far she knew Anty had come to look out after Kim and Neville, Spocky after Sony and Dobby, a gift by the Malfoys to the House of Potter that she firmly believed was Narcissa's doing, after Harry. Obviously most of the kids at Slytherin had brought their elves, Personal or Familiar, to look after their needs. She wondered if Luna had brought Sniffles or if she had left her home to look out after Xeno, after all, this time around Selene, Luna's mum, was alive and she could look after the eccentric wizard.

"So!" Dumbledore said as the tables were cleared of all food and drink. "Now that we are all fed and watered I must ask once more for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." He became somber a moment. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Most of the school was either too stunned or too appalled to do more than whisper that word over and over again.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Said Fred Weasley loudly, grinning to himself as he repeated the same phrase he had said all those years ago and the Fight could not help but laugh too, followed by the rest of the school, that maybe were laughing because they were still too shocked not to.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," The Headmaster said chuckling too, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "Were was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?!" Someone over the Puff table yelled alarmed. But their anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "None of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"However, we have thought a Tri-Wizard Tournament could not be such a good idea as the world has now expanded so much there are, indeed, other schools out there for young minds like your own to learn and unlearn. As such, not only will the heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, but we will also welcome the American Salem Witches' Institute and the Japanese Mahoutokoro School of Magic, each too with their contenders and the selection of the five champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the now called Wizarding School Tournament Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

That bit of news was all that was needed for hell break lose in the Great Hall, students began shouting and screaming they were going to represent Hogwarts and what they would do with the money and fame. Hermione dared a look to the Lion's table and saw both her brothers thrilled and already singing their praises over themselves. It looked like all the Gryffindors were of the same mind, hailing Harry and Sony to be their champions, upon closer inspection, the Patil twins, Colin, Ginny and George were the only ones not really happy.

She looked around the Hall quickly confirming that the Fight was not even bothering to put up an act of excitement and happiness. They all knew what that meant and what the consequences were if they failed.

"The delegations from our visiting schools will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Hermione was stunned at the parting comment of the old goat. There was no age restriction in motion this year. She would be able to put her name with no problem and then simply hope the Goblet chose her. Well, not really. That was still chancing it and she knew she would need a way to trick it to accept her, but at least she would have no problem with her age when she was chosen.

Now she just needed to talk to Luna and start planning their winning.

That was easier said than done.

* * *

**A/N: So there was some interest in having the list of people in Hermione's year and the list of the people in the Fight and their Houses to keep track. I'll post them here now and once I'm finished with the story I'll make a final 'chapter' to put a small like Glossary of everything pertinent and the explanations of what I'm writing.**

**So, for Hermione's year here they are (the number indicates the Sorting order):**

Gryffindor (9 members)  
2. Bates, Maeve  
7. Creevey, Denis  
8. Curtis, Cathleen  
16. Jones, Zoey  
17. Longbottom, Kim  
20. Maguire, Lewis  
31. Sayer, Tristan  
33. Sullivan, Jonas  
35. West, Emile

Ravenclaw (10 members)  
1. Ackerley, Steward  
6. Collins, Thomas,  
10. Dickenson, Liam  
12. Fisher, Abraham  
13. Greengrass, Astoria  
14. House, Jefferson  
19. Maddox, Reginald  
21. McPhee, Anna  
28. Quirke, Orla  
32. Scott, Teresa

Hufflepuff (9 members)  
3. Boyle, Ralf  
4. Branstone, Eleanor  
5. Cauldwell, Owen  
22. Mullen, Samantha  
23. O'Neil, Aidan  
26. Pugh, Victor  
30. Regan, Tyler  
34. Turner, Elias  
36. Whitby, Kevin

Slytherin (8 members)  
9. Dickenson, Delia  
11. Ellis, Valerie  
15. Jacobs, Omar  
18. Lyon, Natalie  
24. Potter, Hermione (yay!)  
25. Pritchard, Graham  
27. Quinn, Rachel  
29. Ramsey, Quentin

**Now, for the Figth, who has 24 members:**

Griffyndor  
Colin Creevey  
Ginny Weasley  
Parvati Patil  
Padma Patil  
George Weasley

Ravenclaw  
Terry Boot  
Fred Weasley  
Susan Bones  
Astoria Greengrass

Hufflepuff  
Neville Longbottom  
Hannah Abbot  
Stephan McGuffin (OC)  
Matt Richmond (OC)

Slytherin  
Daphne Greengrass  
Luna Lovegood  
Draco Malfoy  
Hermione Potter  
Pansy Parkinson

Others  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Severus Snape  
Fleur Delacour  
Winky 'Potter'  
Narcissa Malfoy  
Raven Roth (cookies to the ones knowing where she's from)

**The song the Sorting Hat, Erasmo in this story, sung was mainly my own, though the first and last verses are not mine and are taken from Blakmore's Night's song 'Toast to Tomorrow', from, where you can tell, I stole the title of this beauty. **

**Please leave a review as I find it amazing the response I'm getting. **


	9. The Fight

**A/N: So I didn't quiet received the 14 reviews to top my record, but I did received a PM, three or two reviews for past chapters, 13 reviews for last one and one of those count like five... way more than I expected. So, here I am, making good to my promise. To up the game, give me 15 reviews for this one and I'll post immediately, or wait till Wednesday, day I'll update no matter no one reviews. C:**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – The Fight **

The blonde witch looked at her with unnerving pale blue eyes… eyes that were not so unknown. And then, she heard the voice she had enjoyed so much during the feast and she welcomed it. "Hello, Hermione." She told her with no emotion. "I still bore your mark. I remember. Everything."

And then, for the first time since she had woken up, she smiled with both her lips and her eyes. It was small and a little sad, but it was a smile nonetheless, only disturbed by the tears running down her cheeks. "Hello, Little Moon."

It was such a shame her first smile only lasted a second more after that.

It had taken them to arrive to the Dungeons maybe five minutes since Dumbledore send them to bed and Hermione had to accept her new accommodations were better placed than the lasts, the Slytherin House was placed not only just a floor down the Great Hall, but it was also near a passage that practically led to every hall in the Castle, no matter what floor it was, the passage could lead them there. No wonder Slytherin was always on time for class.

Arriving to the Common Room had left her as speechless as her year mates, she had never put foot in the Snakes' Pit and she was unashamed to admit she liked it better than the Lion's Den. Not only it was way more spacious, held no pictures other than the one of Salazar Slytherin above the huge fireplace and had couches that looked more comfortable than her bed at Potter Manor but it also had every inch of wall available covered in books. The dark colors made it cozy without being too dim or cold and it was certainly better than the bright red and golden her older House had.

Snape had made a quick appearance to tell them what it was expected of them and to inform them that as first years their bedtime was non-negotiable and they were to be in bed at nine every night or bear the consequences. They were informed that from four o'clock, at which point classes ended, to five thirty, when dinner started, it was mandatory homework time and they were to be in the common room for that time for the next three weeks, only after those weeks would they be able to go to the library during that time. If they ate quickly enough, that left them from six to nine to do as they pleased. They then had been handed a parchment with the rules they must follow, the ones explained before included, and then were given a small contract they had to sign that stated they were aware of the consequences not abiding to the rules were.

She had been shocked to learn that in Slytherin the rooms were not given by years but rather they, as firsties, were entrusted to an older student who would room with them until they reached their fourth year and then, they would become responsible of a first year. That was different and let her wondering for a moment who she would be rooming with… she liked Daphne and Pansy, but she was so not rooming with Bulstrode or Tracey as the first one was just a no and the second one was way too much like Lavender.

Still, being too many new girls had been a blessing for her as they were only four fourth years girls available and thus she had been entrusted to the Snake Princess in person. Apparently something similar had happened in Luna's year and Snape had decided to leave her room alone in thanks for the marvelous idea she had had. Something tickled Hermione that her Godfather had done it because he knew she would end in Slytherin and he was nice enough to think ahead to have the two of them together.

That was how, an hour after the feast had ended, and about half an hour after her Pepper-Up had worn off, she was standing face to face with the woman she loved with all her heart for the first time alone in seven years.

"Hello, Hermione." She had told her with a face too still, too calm, too controlled. She was pissed. "I still bore your mark. I remember. Everything."

And then, for the first time since she had woken up, she smiled with both her lips and her eyes. It was small and a little sad, but it was a smile nonetheless, only disturbed by the tears running down her cheeks as she knew she had fucked up great time. "Hello, Little Moon."

Saying those two words were like a dream to her, so soft and so desirable to tell and yet, they were the wrong thing to say.

She saw Luna's face hardened, just as she saw the open hand that was aimed to her at lightning speed. For a fraction of a second she considered dodging, but those were the instincts that had prevailed in her last life time, this time, however, she had been taught to receive her punishment and be quiet about it. So that was what she did.

Luna's small hand impacted with her left cheek, turning her head to the side before it was turned back in to place by the second slap that hit her right cheek. Their height difference made for an awkward angle to be hit, but the slaps not only stung, they actually hurt worse than she had ever received from her biological parents. They were Luna's after all.

"You are so fucking lucky Hannah gave me that Calming Draught before the feast, Hermione Jean Granger, for I had killed you on the spot!" Her hand connected again, but this time it was on the side of her head, letting her feeling a little dizzy. "What were you thinking?! What in the fucking hell were you thinking?!" She shrieked, more angered than Hermione had ever seen her.

"Luna, please…"

"Don't 'Luna, please' me!" She aimed for a hit again, and finally, Hermione dodged, taking a step back and practically jumping out the way. "Don't you dare run from me!"

"Luna, listen to me! Please, Luna? Luna?!" She paused a moment stunned, as the, this time, older girl flicked her wrist and her wand snapped out the obvious holster it had been stored.

Hermione barely had enough time to duck the silent spell casted her way as she too, released her wand from her forearm. She should have guessed this would come to this. All their fights ever ended in one of them, or the two of them, in need for medical attention. The two were too alike, both were hardheaded, strong willed, intelligent, knew way too many spells, stubborn, passionate and overall a little on the insane side. While most couples fought with words and actions, they simply took their lover quarrels to a physical level, trading spells and interchanging the not so odd punch or slap.

"Luna! Wait! I have never used this wand!" She tried to plea her case, it was not like she was afraid to _Protego _Luna's anger away, but she had yet to get a feel of her new wand, her body was eleven, with no 'formal' training and she had, indeed, never used a wand in this life. She had had Lily breathing down her neck most of the time to even try to cast in her room after she got it. If needed be, she was more than sure she was able to hold her ground casting wandlessly, but she also knew she would be drained too quickly as her 'new' body was still adjusting to her 'old' magic.

"Why were you so selfish?!" Luna cried as a red light rushed to the tiny brunette, not hearing her protests.

This got the brunette angry. So far she had been mortified about what Luna was thinking, what she was going to tell her, how mad she actually was, if there was a chance of being forgiven, how much time would she had to live next to her and her indifference as her anger dimmed, but now, now, Luna was accusing her of something she was not and that made her angry.

They were in for a really, really long duel.

XxXxX

Snape arrived to the closed door from where all of the gathered Slytherins were able to hear the havoc in the inside, Rachel Quinn at his side, panting after having run all the way to his office to fetch him and help. "What's the meaning of this?" He noticed immediately the small mob of students was crowding around the door marked as 'Lovegood, Potter', and his heart was filled with dread. Surely both of them had enough self-control not to take things too far in an almost public space, right? They had been around each other for hours during the feast after all.

"Natalie went in looking to ask the Snake Princess something and was almost hit with a wayward spell." Olive told him in a confused voice. Why would their High Princess duel with an ickle firstie? And, how it was that that firstie was dueling back?

Snape snarled. He had an answer to his question, no, they certainly had not enough self-control. "Olive, Tracey," He addressed two of the older students gathered there. "Go get Draco and Daphne. The rest of you, what is the most important rule you must follow as a Slytherin?" He asked to the witches assembled.

All the girls from second year onwards, as they were standing in the girl's part of the House, chorused: "What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin."

Snape nodded satisfied. "Good, now, off to bed."

Most of the students knew that tone too well and did as they were told, however, some remained as they were not entirely sure what was happening.

"But-" Rachel started protesting, she wanted to know what happened with her year mate and the nice blonde that had talked to them at the Great Hall.

"Is way past nine, Miss Quinn." He used her last name on purpose to indicate how serious the matter was. "All of you, first years, should be in bed by now. And do not tell anybody about this."

The gathered young witches nodded defeated and left to their own beds, knowing that they would be interrogating their roommates on what exactly was happening. Rachel was the luckiest of them as she was rooming with Daphne and she would be able to talk to one of the closest to the fight, or so she thought.

XxXxX

Severus, Draco and Daphne stood before the door for what felt like hours, with only a couple of silencing wards that were set up to not wake the Snakes a few paces away from them as company, until finally, the yelling, the cursing and the general smashing halted.

The Head of House looked warily at his watch, it was past midnight.

"So…" Draco began full ten minutes after all sound stopped. "Who wants to go collect their bodies?"

Daphne snorted a laugh and Severus actually chuckled that was a question some of them had asked both out loud and silently after the many fights those two often engage in. It was not lost to them that they never hold back their punches with one another and were not afraid to cast just shy of the Unforgivables if they were mad enough. In fact, they were not entirely sure they had _not_ casted a Crucio or two over the decade they had spent together, even now Daphne swore Hermione had been under the Imperious once after the dumb brunette almost got herself killed for the third time in the space of a month.

The three of them knew too well their leader and her consort were a little too mad thanks mainly to Hermione's long exposure to the Cruciatus in several different occasions and Luna's strange inner eye that showed her many things that would make the Dark Lord himself piss his pants. The blonde was sort of a creepy Seer with bad luck for visions that had seen too many blood, heard too many screams, feel too much pain that was not her own to be still sound on the head. So, they were both crazy enough to put their lives at risk at any moment, but went totally ballistic when the other did it, which was the main cause of most of their quarrels.

Sighing because he had not signed up for this when they had given him the Head of House, Snape slightly opened the door after the other two looked at him with way too innocent eyes. He had to sigh again at the sight that greeted him. Where once the two proud double beds stood with their dark green comforter and curtains and silver sheets, now there were pieces of dark wood and shredded cloths. Where once the small two person table sat now logs more suitable for a bonfire scattered the space. The hard stone walls were chipped and, in one spot, smeared in what suspiciously looked like blood. Miraculously their trunks had remained undamaged, although they looked like they had been thrown around more than once, probably saved by some or other no-damage spell instilled in them.

And there, almost comically in the middle of the destroyed room, so close they could practically be holding hands, were the two crazy women that had made such a mess. Their breath was labored and Hermione was slightly shaking, both were covered in grim and blood and Luna looked like she had her arm broken. But both were alive.

"Do we have to start sending out invitations to their wake?" Draco asked as he and Daphne entered the room, secure in the knowledge that they had not killed Snape for interrupting them.

"No," The older wizard said in yet another sigh. "Daphne, you stay behind and make sure no one misbehaves. Draco, let's get them to Poppy."

"Wait. What?" Daphne said as both males started gathering what was left of the knocked out witches. "Can't we heal them with the things from the Potions' Lab? If we take them to the Hospital Wing many questions would be asked. We can have Pansy looking over them."

Snape shook his head sadly. "I'm sure the girls had done a marvelous work with their potions, but I know for a fact they don't have any skelegrow and I know from experience that is easier to take them to Poppy than try to steal from her. But you are right, we'll heal them as best as we can and then we'll take them to Poppy."

Daphne nodded, satisfied. "Common Room, ten minutes. I'll get Pansy."

Draco eyed the other blonde left them with their burdens in their arms, smiling softly at her icy tone. "It still amazes me that you follow our advice so effortlessly. If we had tried to speak our minds when we were your students you'd have use hanged in a second."

Severus simply smiled back to the boy that in the last life had been his godson but now, thanks to Lily and James' existence, was merely his Snake and colleague. He adjusted his grip on Luna as they went to the common room, knowing that by now Daphne had emptied it and was in the process of finding their mediwitch in residence. The four of them were in for a long night, but they were happy. Once those two had the chance to talk over the issue now that they had taken their anger on each other things could go back to a semi-normal routine.

XxXxX

"What did exactly happen?" Poppy asked him for the third time in an hour.

It had taken Pansy around two hours to patch Hermione and Luna up enough to be presented to the school's matron without too much questioning. She had mended bruises, cuts, a concussion, two broken noses, a broken finger, three cracked ribs and what suspiciously looked like a branding mark if the burnt flesh on Hermione's buttock was any indication. Thankfully Pansy and he kept a small sock of potions in his private rooms and trips down the Potions' Lab were not necessary. They had woken them up briefly to inform them that they were going to Poppy and what their alibi was and were only allowed to pass out again when they had memorized their story, too hurt and tired to actually ask why they would need a cover story.

So, three vials of Blood Renplishing Potion, two of Calming Draught, two of Dreamless Tonic and four of Anti-bruising Salve, now Poppy had to mend only Luna's broken arm, that had to be regrown, and Hermione's wrist that they had noticed she had shattered a little too hard for them to fix with a simply spell and would possibly needed to be regrown too.

They were now chatting in the old witch's office as the two girls slept in cots next to each other, each of them facing the other way from the other. Apparently, even in sleep, they were still 'not talking'.

"I told you, Poppy, Luna uses mild stinging spells to chase the firsties to bed. When she saw it, Hermione started bugging Luna to teach it to her and, as the girl is a nightmare to put to bed, Luna agreed on the condition Hermione went to sleep. One try unsupervised and a real bad aiming later, Hermione managed to shatter Luna's arm and her own wrist on the same cast."

"So the fact that they were both delivered to me unconscious is not worth mention?"

The Potion Master sniffled. "You obviously had never seen Hermione cry in pain. She's like putting a cat in a washing machine, her wails were so loud she almost got the entire House up. I gave her a Calming Draught and giving one to Luna seemed only obvious then."

Poppy blinked at the reference, not entirely sure what was a washing machine but having more important things to ask. "And the fact that they had both showed signs of having being healed not too long ago or have more than Calming Draught in their bodies is also not worth mention?"

Only the years of being a spy allowed him not to show how nervous he really was. They had not think on what their recently battered bodies would show on the mediwitch's scans, their only worry had been patching them up and delivering them to Poppy as soon as possible. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'm sure the patient-mediwitch confidentiality would be enough for you not to mention this anomaly to anybody."

The witch sighed. Of course he would deny knowing anything. "I must inform their guardians."

"I'm their guardian as I'm Head of their House."

Poppy shook her head. "I can tell they were severely hurt and as such I must inform both the Headmaster and their parents, Severus. You need to tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

The older witch simply shook her head and left to inform the pertinent persons on who the first students to visit her domain were and why they were there.

Snape cursed slightly at that, another thing they had overlooked but, really, all they had wanted was for them to be treated. He grumbled under his breath, it was not his fault those two always hurt each other so much when angry as it was also not his fault the last batch of skelegrow had been used to heal Neville and Terry after they encountered an Acromantula far from their usual part of the forest and had to get their own arms regrown, both of them, and that the potion making team had not have time to do that potion again.

But still, he was going to be responsible of the injuries the girls' sported, he knew it too well. The only consolation he had was that no matter what, the next time the girls were to be scanned those would only show what Poppy had done as the scans only referred to two hours in the past. Even if Dumbledore himself scanned them he would find nothing of notice, they would have no proof. Unless they took Poppy's memories, then he was screwed.

Sighing and getting up the comfy chair he had been using he went to his two hurt Slytherins, ready to _Enervate _them and tell them to expect visitors soon and that they needed to stick to their alibi. They could keep fighting later in the confines of their now recently repaired room, but now, now they had to play the part of repent little girls.

XxXxX

"So… who won?" George asked Daphne as he and his brother sat one on each side of her in the Slytherin table. It was not uncommon to see Snakes and Claws mix, sometimes even the odd Puff would also mingle, but the only Gryffindor to ever sit with Slytherins was George Weasley as he and his brother would sit in any table they wanted and, as they were deal package, they were accepted anywhere.

The blonde Ice Mistress sighed. A firstie had talked and, while it was just a rumor that was going mouth to mouth and treated as such by the Staff, all the school now knew, or thought they knew, that their Snake Princess and the 'little Potter girl' were in the Hospital Wing due their so called fight. "I have no idea."

"What?" Fred asked as he served himself some smashed potatoes and a little of lamb pie. "How could you not know?" It was impossible for the girl that was considered one of the factions' higher ranks to be clueless about the whereabouts of their leader.

"I have no idea who draw blood first or who casted the final spell. Injuries wise, Hermione had more cuts and bruises, but Luna was worse injured. Variety wise, Hermione had more different spell marks on her than Luna, but Luna had more nail scratches and bites. They were both unconscious when we gathered them and I have no idea who blacked out first." She murmured softly, only for their ears. What she was telling them would be known in the Fight as the day ended, she was sure of that.

"Why take them to Poppy?" George asked around a bite of pork.

"Because we are short on skelegrow and they were too injured to be fixed with a simple spell."

Fred nodded at that and continued eating contently. It was only lunch now, on the first day of classes, but he was sure the tiny brunette had made her statement in school already. No matter if the news were treated as rumors, in the eyes of the Slytherins and the whole student body, Hermione Lily Potter was not to be messed around with.

He smirked. The Royal Court officially had a Queen.

XxXxX

"Hermione!" Lily's anguished cry was heard all around the huge Hospital Wing, making the sole two occupants wince. It was Friday and as such she had no classes so she had been in the Manor, preparing for her first class on Monday when the floo-call from Dumbledore had taken her to school.

The fiery redhead came running at full speed and barely stopped in time to avoid crushing her young girl with her body. Hermione was unceremoniously pulled in her arms to be hugged fiercely and the two firm smacks she received in her behind immediately put tears in her eyes. She was then just as unceremoniously dropped on the cot to be scolded.

"Hermione Lily Potter! What were you thinking?! Getting in a fight with a student years older than you! Where did even learn to cast? That was what you were doing in your room all this summer, right? Casting underage, I cannot believe it! With your father being an Auror, nonetheless. Why can't you be like your brothers? They obey, they follow the rules! You are in so much trouble young lady! I'll-"

"Professor Potter?" Luna asked hesitantly as she could no longer watch how the love of her life simply sat there, stunned, with fat tears leaving her eyes, yet with no sound coming from her mouth… it was just something so heartbreaking she was sure it was illegal at least in the Pole North. "It was my fault, I-"

Lily's angry gaze fixated in the blonde girl sitting in the cot next to her daughter's, ready to tear her to pieces. "Of course it was your fault! You are nothing but a bad influence on my sweet girl! You and your family are just a bunch of Death Eaters that are looking to bring back your Dark Lord! Not only did you hurt my Harry but you had to also go and hurt my baby girl! You insufferable, evil, monster!"

The redhead was poised to strike, her open palm raised high aiming to the blonde's cheek, when she was hit with a body-bind from behind and instantly fell to the floor. Two pair of shocked eyes moved from her fallen from in the middle of their two cots to the entrance of the Infirmary where their Head of House was angrily putting away his wand.

"Was that necessary, Severus?" Dumbledore was standing next to him with what the two girls did not want to identify as disappointment.

Snape sniffed. "Professor Potter needs to understand that no matter what she believes, she is not to meddle into my House as no parent is allowed to. Had she been Head of House of Slytherin, where her daughter is, she would be more than able to do so, but she is not." He got closer to the three females in the middle of the big room. "Now, Lily, I'm going to unbind you and you are going to go quietly. You have no business here."

He did as he told only to have the angry redhead on him, pushing him away from her and her kid. "She was hurt because of that monster!" She yelled into his face.

He simply shook his head, too tired to try and made her see reason, yet knowing he needed to. "She was hurt practicing a spell too advanced for her. It was mistake Miss Lovegood did and I'm sure it's something they now realize was stupid. It wasn't on purpose but I'm sure it won't happen again, right?" The last comment was met with twin nods, the two younger witches still stunned at the display and Hermione still crying silently.

"That wasn't what happened and you know it!"

Snape let one of eyebrow raise. "If you are referring to Mister Pritchard's small lie, then I must tell you that he had been punished for telling tales that are false. He was not there when the accident happened as it was in the girls' room and he is not allowed there."

Lily anger was still high as she simply glared at her friend. They had had several issues between them over the years of their friendship, some worse than others, but this, this was feeling like the time she discovered it was him who had lead the Dark Lord to her little Harry. This was the same betrayal all over again.

She turned to the Headmaster, her emerald eyes glistering with determination. "I want her Sorted in Gryffindor."

Dumbledore, and the rest of the present, were stunned at that. What she was asking was not something they could do, if a kid was sorted in any House then their robes were colored from their natural black to their House's colors, a decision the Sorting Hat made since the school existed as he was privy of the most hidden secrets and desires of every student that put it on. His face fell slightly, if only he could do that not only would a Potter would be in their proper House, but also he would gain the Family's favor. Not that he really need it, truth to be told, James adored him, but it never hurt to have just a little more faith deposited in him. "I'm sorry to say I cannot do that, Lily. Only the Hat can Sort the students."

"Then let her put it on again and have him declare her a Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore stopped to think that. Yes that may work. "Wait here then, I'll bring the Hat."

"Headmaster!" Snape wanted to chase after the quickly retiring man but was too afraid to leave the Muggle Studies Professor alone with the two kids. Who knew what Lily could do to Luna or Hermione? "You have not right to this!" He instead turned to his first, and to be honest, best friend.

"She's my daughter." The witch replied forcefully.

"Have you asked her what she wants?" At the glare he received he turned to the young brunette. "Miss Potter, do you want to be a Gryffindor?" Hermione shook her head frantically, a runaway tear hitting Luna in the cheek. "Do you want to stay in Slytherin?" The tiny girl nodded enthusiastically.

Lily sighed. "She doesn't know what she wants, she's just a child. She can't understand."

Any further commentary was put on hold as the old Headmaster returned carrying Erasmo in his hand. Without telling anybody anything he simply gave the girl the Hat and stood beside Lily, a satisfied smile in his face.

Hermione stared at the Hat of over a minute before Lily got too impatient and put it on her, covering yet again her entire head, no matter her tears were still running and the girl whimpered a little too loud at the action. The Hat stood still for a few seconds before it sighed sadly. Out loud he spoke. "Miss Maya, this old goat wants me to put you on Gryffindor and I was ordered by him to put you where your brave heart has to be. It saddens me to tell you all this but I choose for Hermione Lily Potter:

"Slytherin!"

"What?!" Lily cried in frustration. Even the damn Hat was against her in this?!

Erasmo glared at her and it was pretty scary sight, especially since he was, well, a scary Hat. "You forget stupid witch I cannot be tampered with and I'm loyal to my Masters and Mistress, which none of you are. She belongs in Slytherin as much as you Lily Potter belong in Gryffindor… I remember your Sorting and how I was thinking on Ravenclaw for you, what a fool I was, believing you were clever enough for that House." He sneered at her and really looked like a character taken out form a horror movie. "Leave her alone and let her grow in the amazing witch she would be."

The occupants in the room were silent, two of them amazed that the Hat had an opinion and the other simply too grateful to even talk.

Hermione smiled under the Hat and silently thanked him for the chance at happiness he was giving her. And promised him not to waste this last chance.

* * *

**A/N: I received a couple of reviews that were concerned about the Potters as a whole. Some were concerned about Maya's 'Harry'. Don't worry about him, he'll be back. **

**As for the other three, I have plans for them, plans that will take a long while to develop and uncover... just beware, things get uglier before they get better. For those that haven't read me before, I like to torture my characters and readers, but I always make it better for them in the end.**


	10. The Sacrifice

**A/N: Wow, guys, you made it... I received 15 reviews for last chapter... I'm honored. Thank you so much. I'd like to tell you I'll update as soon as possible if you give me 16 for this one, but I feel like I'm trying to buy your thoughts... sorry if one of you ever felt like that, it was never my intention to do so. I just simply wanted to thank you all the amazing positive response I'm getting out of this story.**

**So, I'll update on Thursday regardless of the amount of reviews I recieve. Okay? I really, really don't want to press you guys or anything, but if you do leave a review I'll be in seventh heaven.**

**This chapter is a lot of talking and we get to finally see what Hermione did and why is that the Fight came back with her. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – The Sacrifice**

"How is that you are back? Don't get me wrong, I'm eternally grateful, but how is that possible? I only made the deal for myself."

Snape had gotten them out the Hospital Wing to have them rest the weekend in their room, much to Lily's anger and Dumbledore protests. It was just a good thing the Heads of the school could no enter the Houses unless invited, just as other Heads were not allowed unless they were also invited. So far Minerva and Dumbledore were personas non grata in the Snakes Pit and young Graham Pritchard was in the doghouse. Everybody knew he was the one to start telling about the fight and, while it had helped Hermione's status in the House and school in general, he had violated the first Slytherin rule and had talked about internal affairs with others. He was wearing his hair in a pattern of green and grey for a month as was the customary punishment, not that it had been a punishment that had been used in a decade.

Snape had also given her and Luna a small two-person carrot cake to have a late, private, birthday party in their room. He had apologized for not visiting her on the actual date as he had been too busy with last minute preparations for the school year, and was truly enraged when he heard nobody had remembered her birthday anyway so it was no big deal. It was then that Luna discovered that not only she was younger, but had been born on a completely different date. As a birthday present, though, she had given her a worn out copy of _Hogwarts: A Story_ she had been carrying around ever since she learnt the brunette was not in Harry's year. Apparently reading Hermione's favorite book was one of the small actions that made her feel at ease for the last three years.

Luna snarled at her opening as the tiny witch got herself more comfortable in the carpet just before Luna's bed, while the blonde witch simply sat at the edge of it. They were still so going to talk about the stupid deal Hermione had done, but she had promised they could start with her Maya's questions as, according to both their accounts, it was her turn. After every fight or disagreement that ended in a physical fight, they would give themselves the chance to play a game of twenty questions, ten each, to try and understand what had happened to make them so mad. The rules were simple, after a question was out it could not be changed and then it would be discussed in length until both of them were satisfied with the information shared. And there was no room to be mad. If one of them got mad enough to draw a wand or dish out a slap then it was game over and they would simply give each other a day to compose themselves to try again. It made for a long session, but so far that was the best way they had come up with to actually resolve their problems.

"Well, it turns out the after-life is pretty much like what the Greek believed it to be. Remember the Fates? The Greek ones?"

"You mean Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos?"

"Yeah, though they go by Nina, Louis and Pumpkin in this century… don't ask why. Well they kinda kidnapped me from what could be called Elysium… not that its much, really, it's just this big garden with warm weather and all the people scattered around with grins on their faces… It was creepy to tell you the truth. Anyway, apparently as I'm a sort of Seer, you know that, I was taken by them to talk business. You see, Voldemort should have never happened. He was supposed to die when he was eight from pneumonia, but we, yes we, because they put me to research, still can't understand how he managed to evade death. Even with all the Muggle medicine he was destined to die. He didn't and ever since they've been trying to kill him. He's like a cockroach." She muttered the last part.

Hermione smirked. That last reference was something she had said about the Dark Lord almost daily for the last year they had been together. "You finally understood that reference?"

Luna smirked too. "You aware you've just used your fourth question right?"

The tiny brunette simply smiled innocently. "And you have just used your third… so far fair game. So, keep telling me about your time with the Fates."

The blonde shook her head amused at the bossy attitude her then/maybe-now girlfriend used. She missed Hermione. Now that she could finally let go of the anger she had been carrying around for years she could finally be happy around her. No matter her feeling of guilt that was always present when she was with Hermione had not disappeared, even after more than a decade had passed since she started feeling it. She was still regretting that stupid choice. "Well, they basically asked me to help them find a way to fix things from the other side. As I was dead I could see what was happening in the living plane and I became something like omnipresent. But, without the actual power to act, I was reduced to tell them what I found and what could possibly be done. Then, I got another shock, the three are called fates and what not, but they are actually only guardians of our lives. Nina is in charge of our before-life and our birth, she decides who are going to be our parents and what not. Louise is in charge of our lives per se, she kinda give us that spark that make us, well, us. And Pumpkin manages our death and after-life, she is the one that says when we die and if we go up or down. And before you ask, the before-life is something of a pool where souls-to-be swim to their hearts contentment's. Well, not really, but you get the picture.

"So they guard our lives but the one that really makes things happen is Chance. He goes by Red and he is the one that really controls our lives, he and his not-so-small army of imps, that's it. Well, Red was also angry that Voldypants was alive because he had set up ways for him to die countless of times yet the bastard never took the bait and died. Apparently Red _tries_ to make things happen yet we can always change things with our own free will. You have no idea, really, of how angry Red was at Voldydork. Every single day of his life he had had more than one thing happen for him to finally die yet he is still alive… its beyond frustrating."

"But," Hermione tried to understand what she was being told. Having met her own dose of gods she was not going to call her beloved's story a lie. Besides, they both had returned at that was not something one could do with only magic. "If Pumpkin decides when he dies, why can't he die? I mean, he has to have a death date, right?"

"Fifth and sixth, love, you are running out of questions. To answer that, well, it's complicated, really, long story short, Voldymoth do have a death date, November 7, 1935, but since he missed the date Pumpkin gave him six more death dates, all of them which he had overlooked. As Pumpkin had failed, for the very first time, to actually kill him she now has her hands tied and cannot kill him again. That's why they needed my help and as I was already dead I had no reason not to say no. As I've told you, Red had also tried to do everything to kill him as he is technically already dead in the eyes of Destiny, but up until then had failed miserably. Then, dear Maya, you came along and helped them more than you should.

"You were in the Living Realm and you managed to convince _him_ on giving you a chance. You chose to change an event in time and be sent back with your memories, overruling the Fates and Chance and changing Destiny." Luna growled, getting angry at having to remember her love practically travelling to the other side of the world to fix something that was not even her responsibility.

Her low growling was interrupted however, when a small body slammed into her and hugged her by the chest. She sighed as Hermione, for the first time ever, was able to fit her head just beneath her chin as she circled the tiny thing with her arms, settling her to sit comfortably on her lap. Luna sighed. "I love you are so tiny."

Hermione snorted and her soft curls tickled the, this time, older witch's nose as she buried her head on her hair. "I hate it! It's still too weak and it starts crying as soon as somebody raises their voice or I'm hit!"

Luna chuckled, prompting a pout out the little brunette. "I noticed that when we fought yesterday. I slapped you once and you were already crying." She did not apologize; they never apologized for what they said or did when angry. They fought, they yell and then, they forgot. That was how it always was and, hopefully, always would be. "Why is that?"

Hermione sighed. She had to answer the question as they were still playing, yet she really did not want to. "This body was really abused for my first eight years. I came back to a six-years-old body that had been already scarred and… and raped too many times to count…" She murmured the last part as tears started soaking Luna's soft t-shirt. "This body learnt that as long as it was crying the punishments ended faster and were not as brutal. Just as it learnt that as long as it didn't speak it would not call attention to it and avoid people to ask too many questions. I-I managed to call the police on them when I was eight and I got the worse beating of my life when my f-father noticed I had used the phone. Luna, it took me two years, two damn years to overcome my fear, my conditioning, to be able to tell on them and that got me a month in a Muggle hospital because he beat me and raped me so bad I was in coma for almost five weeks!"

The blonde hugged tighter to her chest as she started to sob and tell her tale. Hermione had never told anybody that. Sure, the Matron at the Orphanage knew, as did her doctors, social workers and her current parents. But she had never had someone to tell, someone who could care but not judge nor take pity on her.

"I'm so sorry, Maya, I'm so sorry." Luna murmured in her hair as the tiny witch mourned properly for the loss of her little body's innocence, that, while the older Hermione had been raped too in her past life by Death Eaters, it was simply too traumatic to live as a little child. They were far from innocent, both of them had blood on their hands and had received severe damage to their bodies, yet none of them had suffered _before_ going to Hogwarts… it was wrong.

It was simply unnatural.

XxXxX

"Love, come to bed."

James sighed as he looked out the window in his study. For the last two days he had being seen moping around the Ministry and the Manor. He had been quiet and utterly miserable. He was devastated and nothing that Remus or Lily had told him could make him feel better. "Please tell me this is a nightmare." He whispered brokenly.

Over the last months he had loved the little girl as his own. He had started loving her the moment he met her and he could not believe how she had betrayed him so. She was a cute tiny thing, with her soft dark curls, only two or three shades lighter than his hair. She had such deep and expressive eyes, the same color as his, that simply spoke to the world at large.

On the rare occasions she felt asleep on him he would like to watch her closely, trying to find the smallest similarities between them, as if trying to see if she could be his by blood. He knew that when she smiled her little dimples were very similar to his, just as the cute button nose was very similar to his mother's. Her chin was his father's, or so he believed after careful consideration, and her long neck reminded him of his Aunt Georgia.

But after what he had heard from Lily, he knew she would never be truly his, no matter how much she loved her.

"Oh, love." Lily whispered as she embraced her husband of seventeen years fiercely, settling on his lap and letting his tears soak her hair.

"She can't be a Slytherin, Lily. She can't be."

The redhead sighed as she let her own tears fall. It had broken James' heart to know Hermione had been Sorted into the Snake House and he had been almost catatonic when she had come home that fateful Thursday in which their little princess had been accepted in the worst House ever. It had not helped when they heard of her 'accident' with Luna Lovegood, the personification of evil on Earth, and the way the Sorting Hat had defended the choice it had made regarding the youngest Potter.

"If my father were alive he would demand we disown her immediately." James confessed softly through his tears. "Mother would have argued a little, but she would ultimately agree with him, she always agreed with him."

That little revelation made her gasp in horror, but she could understand it. The Potters were a Gryffindor family, just as the Malfoys were a Slytherin one. To have one of their members being sent to another House was just unheard of and, if the Head of the House was strict enough, it could easily be grounds of disowning. "You are not planning…" She let the rest of her phrase vanish in the air, too afraid to ask aloud.

The Auror sighed and hugged his wife closer. "I don't know." He whispered torn. "I don't know."

XxXxX

"Why their death?" Luna asked once they were both calm. "You were given the chance to change one event… why did you choose their deaths?"

Hermione smiled as she cleaned her tear stained cheeks with the cuff of the long-sleeved shirt she liked to sleep in. "Because everything comes down to them. Harry's mental problems started then, just like Dumbledore manipulations and lies, each and one of the deaths we knew were a direct or indirect result of those two murders… and I knew your Mom died helping the Order gain more power… an Order that would cease to exist if the Potters were alive, thus saving her life." She cuddled closer to the, strangely, older girl.

Luna kissed the top of her head. It had been amazing having her mother this time around to help balance the craziness that was Xeno Lovegood. "Why not wish for Voldemort's death while on the womb?"

The brunette's smile turned sad. "Because I could only change something from the timeline where I was already alive… I wasn't able to change anything before September 19 of 1979. I thought that if I allowed them to live then everything would change for the better, in a way it did."

Luna sighed. "But you also changed many other things for the worst." She kissed the top of her love's brunette curls again. She missed the bushiness of the mop that had been her hair, but she absolutely adored her curls. "Without their death Sirius never went looking for Wormtail, Wormtail never killed those dozen of Muggles, he never got the chance to kill your parents." She winced when that tidbit of information made Hermione stiffen in her arms. She had known about that little fact the moment the brunette had discovered it. From the after-life she had kept an eye as close as she could on the brunette while still spying on Voldyfart and she had been privy of what _he_ had told Hermione about her real parents. "With them alive you never met your adoptive parents, parents that loved you with all their heart and never hurt you like that bastard you called father did in this time-life."

The, this time, younger girl's voice was hard as steel. "It was a small price to pay. Yes, they're alive, but so are many other people who never deserved to die." She sniffed, angry at herself that the tears wanted to come back. "You are alive."

"Oh, Maya." Luna sighed as her heart was crushed with the heavy weight of the secret she had been hiding Hermione for now more than a decade. She knew she had to tell her, but as always, she was scared of the girl's reaction. She had known since she saw Hermione making the deal she was doing it for Luna. By that point Hermione had been crazy with grief and all the things she had to see in her twenty-eight years of life. She had had nothing to lose and so much to gain and the only reason she was selling her soul was to have Luna happy and alive. Knowing this, she knew she was unable to reveal her secret, no matter how much it was killing her day after day, because, if she knew, then Hermione would probably kill herself. Luna knew she herself would.

"Little Moon?" Hermione whispered with something that sounded too much like fear. "Are we still girlfriends?"

A small part of Luna wanted to tell her she had just two more questions, yet she knew this was neither the time nor place to tease her so badly. She smiled, her guilt just intensifying. "If you'd have me, love."

Without losing a beat, the young brunette gently detangle from the blonde's arms and straddled her lap. Just then they were barely eye to eye. "I love you with all my heart, Luna. I always did and I'll always will. But this body is not what it used to be… do _you_ want me? Even when it's damaged?"

Luna smiled sadly. "I've noticed you are lacking two pieces of meat on the front and about seventeen inches of height, but I'm a little girl again too, Maya, and I don't care. We'll grow." She sighed. "And for the damaged part, well, tell me in all honesty we were always without a blemish. You and me had our own share of scars before, both mentally and physically and we worked together just fine. Sure we are both a little insane and we are a little too masochist to be called normal, but we are soul mates. Or at least I'd like to think we are. I say we treat this situation like that one time you had to leave to America to gather reinforcements for months and I stayed behind to keep fighting. We were at odds with each other, in different countries, doing different things, sleeping alone, suffering alone, but we were still together. Do you want to still be together?"

Hermione smiled softly and leaned in to gently kiss her girlfriend's lips. The kiss was sweet, quick and chaste, more of a peck, really, than a proper kiss, but it felt like coming home again after a long, tiring battle against evil. When they parted after a few seconds they were both dazed at the feeling. No matter if the kiss had not been as those they used to share before, it was still a kiss between them and it had been way too long since they had tasted each other.

"I don't think I'll be able to do more than kiss, Little Moon, for a few years… I don't think this body will let me forget the beatings and abuse soon. I'm sorry."

Luna chuckled as she embraced the girl to her again, feeling elated yet so guilty to have her so pressed to her developing breasts. "Don't get me wrong, love, but I don't think my body will agree to have sex with a tiny girl that barely looks nine. I love you, Maya, so, so much. We'll wait, because I'll be damned if we don't kill that bastard and live the rest of our time in the Living Realm together. Then, I'll wait for you for thousand years and we'll be together again."

Hermione frowned at that. "What do you mean? Wait for a thousand years?"

The blonde silently scolded herself. She did not finish telling the girl in her arms her tale. "When you made the deal you gave us, the Fates, Chance and I, an out. You gave us the chance to change things too, so the Fates decided that they could send me and the ones of the Fight that wanted back with you. You see, they couldn't have sent us back; they lacked the power to alter our Destiny as easily as _he_ did. But once _he_ opened the time for you, we could possibly sneak in and got sent with you."

Luna smirked at her girlfriend's shocked face. "But before that hatched, _he_ discovered us and, well, _he_ helped us. _He _had been asleep for centuries now, the last time he had been woken was when a young Greek Amazon Queen went to him and begged mostly the same you did… but because it was a matter of the heart rather than a true evil megalomaniac on the loose, _he_ stuck to the deal and claimed her soul as his for the eternity to serve him as a liaison between the living _Muggle_ world and him. Just like the deal you did, every time she dies she is sent back in another body, with another name, and another destiny to fulfill but with the end goal of feed information to him. As she is Muggle _he_ was not aware of what was happening with Moldypants. That's why he agreed to sent you, because he needed a witch's soul as_ he_ had none. Soon after you left to find Kukulkan and his featers _he _realized you were doing the deal for something bigger than a broken hearth, although that was a big reason too, but to try and save the world. If the Dumb Lord had continued for a decade or so more, probably the entire world would've ended at war and, some years after that, all life on Earth would be non-existent. Now, what is a God with no people to adore him and feed him with their vital force? Nothing. So, he agreed to reduce your sentence to just a thousand years… once you are done with them I'll be waiting for you with the Fates and Chance, because love, we have a job offer."

Hermione blinked confused at the long rant her love had just delivered. For the first time in her life, both of them, she was speechless. "Uh?"

"Remember those imps that worked with Chance?" She asked and was rewarded with a dumb nod. "Well, they used to be mortals at one point or another, they are sent to the living world to make things happen and to, well, live a little. Red offered us a spot in the army. What do you say?"

The brunette was crying again and it scared Luna a little. Had she been wrong in accepting Red's offer? Her fears were clamed, though, when Hermione smiled brightly. "As long as I can be with you again, I don't care if I'm hell or if I have to serve more than a thousand years as C'Thulon's slave. Working with Chance, though, that I'll love!"

Luna winced. "Don't say his name!"

The, this time, younger witch was confused at that. "Who? C'Thulon?"

The blonde sighed. "And you said it again."

"And why shouldn't I? I mean, he is a _God,_ the oldest of them all, why would I not say his name if only out of respect? All gods love attention."

Luna shook her head in the same manner a mother shakes her head when their kid did something just moronic. "Because every time you say _his_ name, _he_ wakes up to peek on who dared to speak _his_ godly name. _He_ hates to be woken, that's why _he_ is such an ass with _his_ deals. _He _is not like the other gods, _he_ is a cranky bastard."

"Oh."

XxXxX

He sat staring at the roaring fire on his Common Room, mulling over the events of the last couple of days. Ever since he went home for the summer he had been feeling it more than ever. There was something nagging at the back of his head. There was something going on and he was not entirely sure what it was. He was getting concerned about that.

Sometimes it felt like he was living a dream he was not supposed to be dreaming. Sometimes it felt like he was living a life he was not meant to live… like if something was totally wrong and there was something he was missing yet he could not _remember_ what it was.

He knew it started when he was nine. He remembered waking up one spring day and that that feeling was there and then it would not leave him alone ever again. That was the point in his life he had turned a little more serious, a little more concerned with his studies and a little more aware of his surroundings and the people he knew.

Sometimes he looked at Sony and wondered who it was possible for him to be alive when something told him he was not meant to live, when he knew he had been so excited when he was told his mother was pregnant and how he had always loved his little brother. Sometimes he watched how his father chased his giggling mother and then he would feel so happy they were alive, that You-Know-Who had not killed them, but he also knew they had always been alive and they would be for years to come.

When he first saw her, though, there was something telling him he needed to remember her. Sony said she was that girl he had seen in the library before he went to Hogwarts, but the truth was that he had felt he knew her there too, that had been why he asked her mother about her. She was magical alright, but she was Muggleborn and that meant that he had not seen her in any magical party they had had as he had previously thought. That had left him so confused.

Just as he, sometimes, had felt like he was to do something in school, something that was his responsibility but that it was now not needed to be done. He had felt that in his two first years, when he walked by the place Quirell had died, or when he went near Myrtle's bathroom, even when he was in the air playing Chaser sometimes he felt the impulse to go search the Snitch… but he did not know why that happened.

Spending the summer with her had been difficult because a part of him was angry his mother was dotting so much on her, but the other part was relieved she was safe and sound. That she too was alive and, although with a difficult childhood, she was somewhat happy. He also felt a little guilty when she was around, like he had done something, something bad to her before but he could not _remember._

It was easier to ignore and avoid her. Playing he was mad at her had been easy as part of him did hated her a little, but it was merely the cover he used to not be near her. Too bad Sony followed his steps and was now he really did hate her. She did not deserve to be hated, she did not, but his little brother hated her, and that was going to be problematic.

That she was sorted into Slytherin was confusing. On one hand he felt that it was not problem, that she did not exactly belong there, but that it was okay for her to be a Snake. On the other hand, he was a Potter and taught to hate Slytherins, she too was a Potter, if only by adoption, and she _had_ to be a Lion. That was how things were always and how things should be.

"Hey, Harry!" His little brother entered the Common Room ten minutes before curfew, followed by Kim and the other firstie that had taken to hang out with her.

"Hey, Sony, Kim, Miss Bates." He greeted them with a soft nod as he continued looking at the mesmerizing fire, ignoring the blush that graced Maeve.

"Guess what?" Sony said frowning, a bad signal as when he frowned something either sad or bad had happened. "The Royal Court has a Queen."

"Really?" He asked distractedly.

"Yeah, and guess who is she?"

Harry shook himself out his own mind. He could guess alright, something was telling him the answer, and he was fine with that answer. "Hermione?"

"Can you believe it?!" Sony cried exasperated, how it was possible they shared their name with a Slytherin?

"She's even been named their Basilisk!" Kim huffed frustrated. She could not believe she had wanted to be friends with such an evil witch.

"What?" Harry murmured confused.

"The Slytherins had labeled her their Basilisk." Sony repeated, a clear repulsive frown in his face.

Harry snorted amused, much to the surprise of his companions. Then, much to their shock, he started laughing softly. He could not believe it, such a tiny thing being compared to one of the largest beast to ever roam Earth! Something told him, though, that the name was simply perfect as she was the Snake Queen and fit her glare just fine.

As he laughed, though, he did not consider he had never seen Hermione glare.

* * *

**A/N: No, she didn't sell her soul to Trigon... that thought never crossed my mind until it was pointed out to me... she sold it to ****C'Thulon. Brownie points to whomever tell me where he's from, and which pair of characters we'll see thanks to that. **

**I love reviews and I love to read what you think.**


	11. The Guests

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I got. They made my day. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**I'm leaving town for the weekend, leaving tomorrow, and I'll be back on Tuesday... if I manage to I'll update then, if not, well, you'll have to wait till Wednesday as I just discovered it''s near to impossible updating from my phone. :P **

**Sorry this one is longer than usual, I'm not sorry its so long, no, I'd never apologize for _that_, but sorry that most of the following chapters are not as long. **

**In this one I 'borrowed' some speech from the book. Just saying.**

**I own nothing other than my constant need of reading.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – The Guests**

Being labeled a Basilisk had not originated in the Snakes' Pit, no, it had been born in the crazy minds of two redheads that had the uncanny ability to spread rumors, lies and truths through the Castle at the speed of light. Not that the school knew, but George once said in their past lives that Hermione's glare was just missing the killing ability to be as dangerous as the one from a Basilisk. That she had glared at him for the quip he had done with most of the Fight present had simply proved him right.

So it was not a surprise, then, that the Fight immediately took to calling the tiny brunette the Slytherin Basilisk, Queen of the Snakes. That she glared just like her namesake every time someone referred to her as such was simply priceless, and that she was literally the shortest human in the castle, after Professor Flitwick, was just a sweet irony all in the Fight liked to remind her of.

October arrived as such, with the Royal Court and all Slytherin fawning over their Queen, much to Hermione's annoyance and the Fight's amusement. Classes where boring to Astoria and Hermione, who were delighted to find out they shared most of them, and they spent most of their class time passing notes and reading other materials charmed to look as their normal text books. So far each of them had cost their Houses a hundred of points or so for not paying attention, yet, they had also gained the same amount, if not more, for handing in perfect assignments, explaining what was being taught and being the first to cast the new spells flawlessly. The two of them were at the top of their year, even when the Professors could not understand how they could manage it without listening to them, though Snape liked to remind the rest of the Staff that Hermione was rooming with Luna and Astoria was Daphne's baby sister so the two first years had always someone to help them and teach them new things.

It amazed all of them too, that little Hermione Potter was be able to cast without speaking, but that was something that they had got to shrug off as the girl simply did not speak.

Classes with Sirius were hard for the Slytherins, pretty much the same as potion classes were hard on the Gryffindors. Hermione was especially attacked by her brother's Godfather as he was really insulted that a Potter was Sorted in the Snake House. That she was their Queen was just something that made him madder and he would not lose the chance to take points from her for even breathing. Not that she cared, really.

Detentions for the tiny brunette were something that, believe it or not, were often and always for the same transgression: sleeping in class out of pure boredom. For those who had known Hermione before it shocked them that she was even loosing points, yet they could more or less understand where she stood. Luna had made them be the best at school so that they could help the others students step up their games too, no that it really was difficult for them. They handed in just what was asked and were the fastest and best overall, but because it was easy, they had enough time to study and train more difficult sciences, getting better at combat and their own special areas.

They had come back to do more than to have good grades and that was what Hermione was doing. Just by being her she was already asking more of her year mates, and adding that Astoria was with her, they were pressing the teachers to ask for more and more with each passing day. She spent most of her spare time, the one she did not use for cuddling or kissing with Luna, studying like crazy the books form the Restricted Section as she had already read most of the books from the main part of the library in her past lifetime. Thanks to her Occlumency, which she had started learning in fifth grade to try and help Harry, she could easily recall every single book she had read since she was two, the time she started reading on her own. She was a walking library and that was a feat that had saved the Fight on more than one occasion. It also made for great story telling.

She was not close to her year mates, not having to share a dorm with them and spending her time in class with Astoria or sleeping, she was not inclined to have eleven years old friends. Not that they wanted to be near her. They, like the rest of Slytherin, treated her as if she was real royalty. They let her chose her seat before any of them were to sit, they let her have all the vegetables on the table if she wished to, they let her alone if she raised her eyebrow at them and they actually did not talk to her. It was kind of fun.

Things with the Potters, on the other hand, were not fun. Lily kept trying to convince her to ask the Sorting Hat to be put in Gryffindor with Sony and Harry and she was summoned to the Muggle Studies Professor's office at least twice a week to 'discuss' how bad were the Slytherins and how she, a Gryffindor at heart, should be with her Lion family. Sony had made it his life goal to try make her name be hated in the school, he, along with Kim, Maeve and three other Lion firties, were trying to discover her doing something bad or against the rules to finally tell the school how she was truly evil. So far they had only seen her sleeping mid-lecture, running in the corridors and doodling in class when Astoria was not around. All of those 'bad' things she did were also seen by the Professors and she was punished accordingly. They still kept trying to catch her in the act, or so they believed.

James was a sore spot to her. He had not answer the owls she had sent him and so, after the long week she had sent him an owl daily, she had simply stopped. She wanted to ask Lily why he was not answering as he had promised her he would, but she really did not want to give her mother more ammunition to try to change her House. She had never had a father so loving as him, not even Emanuel Crawley had been so comforting to her, she had always been a 'mommy girl', but with James, with her Papa, the man he had gotten to love over the last months, things were different. And knowing he was angry at the House she was in just hurt.

Harry, on the other hand was a total mystery. Sometimes when she was in the library, no matter if she was alone or with Luna, she would feel someone watching, she would then look up from her book and catch Harry staring at her. On those times he would smile softly before resuming his own work, never embarrassed to be caught or sending her glares as Sony did. Other times, though, she would look at him in the eye when they were crossing paths on the halls and he would either sneer or growl at her… something that Draco had done to her in their past life way too often and left her speechless in this one. Harry looked at her with something like hate and that scared her a lot.

With that frame it was that, on the late afternoon of October 28, the whole school was on the grounds dressed in their cleanest robes waiting for the arrival of the other four schools that would be boarding with them for the rest of the year. It was a cloudy day and Hermione thought with a small smile that it would be raining soon. After all, all changes arrived with the rain.

"Pound for your thoughts?" Luna murmured to her as they kept waiting in the perfect lines they were forced into by the Headmaster. No matter Dumbledore had asked them to stand by year groups, Slytherin only answered to Snape and he had simply told them to form lines whichever way they wanted.

The Houses waited at either side of the front oak door, Slytherins and Ravenclaws in one side and Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs on the other, all tall and ready to see magic and wondering how would the delegations arrive. They were in for a great surprise.

Hermione smiled. "Its 'penny for your thoughts', love." She whispered faintly, only for the older witch's ears.

The blonde shrugged. "Your thoughts are worth more than a penny."

The tiny brunette's smile widened. For the last weeks she and Luna were almost inseparable. Sure they each had their own classes to attend and what not, but they always did their research and homework together. They had also have some Fight meetings, one every two weeks at different times to avoid suspicion and those were the times were the small Basilisk felt the most alive. Not only she got to run around her Animagus form, she would be able to speak without wondering who would catch her speaking and she would be able to duel with her comrades without holding back too much. They had discussed at length what they needed to do next, but they had to wait for the Tournament to start before they start acting on their plans. "Just walking down memory lane, Little Moon."

Luna snorted. It tickled her that Hermione still called her Little Moon, a name only Hermione was allowed to call her and would be the grounds for a hexing if anyone else called her that. She had been the first to call the brunette Maya in the last lifetime, the way Winky used to call her Miss Her-maya-nee was too cute, and it was a name that simply had stuck with their friends and colleagues, however, the pet name the then older witch had come up with was too embarrassing and childish for Luna to use outside their relationship and bedroom. She was not the little one by any means this time around, she was even more than a foot taller than Hermione, but that was what made the pet name so funny to her now. Just like the Basilisk moniker made her giggle every time the _tiny_ brunette glared at someone when used. "Stop walking then, Maya, they are arriving."

And it was true. Much like the last time they had witnessed the other school's arrival, Beauxbatons was the first to arrive, their carriage not as big but as regal as they remembered it. The gigantic, red eyed, winged horses making an impression on those that had not seen them before, but for the Fight, it was the sign that they would start smelling lots and lots of whisky on the grounds.

Once the carriage landed, just as the last time, Madame Olympe Maxime unfolded herself from inside after a nameless boy had prepared the steps for her, followed briefly by two dozen of witches and wizards that had been deemed worthy of competing in the Tournament. This time, though, all of them were wearing fluffy baby-blue cloaks over their silk robes. Apparently this time they had understood they were going to live in Scotland, not somewhere in the warm South France.

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore said as the half-giant approached him. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her as the students assembled nearer their Headmistress.

The two Head of School kept talking to themselves and Hermione took that time to look for the other blonde she had missed so much and had get to love like a sister. She had to be there, most of them had come back, she should too.

"Do you see her?" Luna asked her softly as the rest of the school was whispering animatedly about the carriage and horses.

"No…" The brunette murmured dejectedly. She could not find her in the mass that was the Beauxbatons students trying to keep warm all huddled together.

The Snake Princess frowned. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to see more of the newcomers. "Oh, I see Gaby." She commented with a smile. "She must be there somewhere."

Hermione's heart soared at that as she pushed her way to the front of the Slytherin rows, all the Snakes making way to her as they noticed who she was. If the baby Delacour was around then her older sister certainly was too, after all, Fleur would not let Gaby travel without her.

Luna simply smiled wider and followed her through the small tunnel of people Hermione had made. She arrived just in time to stop her little girlfriend from running out the lines they had formed as they finally spotted Fleur, who was looking at regal as always, also scanning the crowd. Just the wrong crow.

The French blonde was looking at where the Gryffindors were assembled and most, if not all, the boys were already falling for the allure she was so excited she was not controlling. Her dark blue eyes were sweeping the faces, recognizing some and smiling fondly when she met Harry's emerald eyes. Yet, he was not who she was looking for. She kept watching the Lions until she finally found George, who smirked at her and pointed to a spot behind her, where the other two Houses were waiting. Frowning in confusion she looked behind her and had to muffle a squeal of surprise and happiness behind her inked hand at seeing her best friend looking back at her, so small that she was begging to be hugged and with such big eyes that were starting to water that she doubted for a second if she was her Hermione. When a blonde young witch embraced the tiny thing from behind, however, she was sure. Luna would not hold other than Maya, not after what happened in their last time line. She grinned stupidly at them, knowing they needed a way to talk, _soon._

Their moment was broken, though, as the water on the Black Lake started bubbling before it spit out two very different ships: an old Viking longship, with several round shields, all baring the Durmstrang crest, on each side. It had twelve rows of benches and a huge sea serpent for figurehead at the bow. And a narrow, thin boat that had a red sail that remembered them of the wing of a dragon, it was of a dark red wood and only had a small tent-like structure on it. The sail had a white circle with something that looked like a man dressed as a bird in mid-jump over it in the same red as the sail. Durmstrang and Mahoutokoro had arrived.

Hermione tried to control her happy tears as both ships, so different from each other, lowered their planks to the bank of the Lake. She saw with little care as the two dozen of students each school had brought followed their respective Headmasters. She was already aware of Karkaroff, so she instead focused on the slightly short man that was the leader of the Japanese delegation as he patiently waited for Karkaroff to say his greeting to Dumbledore. His head was completely bald and his almond-shaped eyes were looking around cautiously. While their Nordic visitors were still wearing furs, the Japanese students, just like their Headmaster, were wearing grey colored yukatas, that, while they looked as thin as the Beauxbatons' robes, were holding off the cold quite nicely for them.

"Ah, Yamamoto Sensei." Dumbledore finally addressed the old Asian wizard. "It is such a pleasure having you and your school here. I welcome you very much to Hogwarts."

The Mahoutokoro's Headmaster bowed at Dumbledore, an action his students mimicked immediately. "Dunburedoru Sensei, the honoru isu oursu."

The old goat winced at how the man pronounced his name, but he bowed back nonetheless. He still did not make small talk with the man, though. "We are only missing Miss Stephens to arrive with- Oh, I believe they had come."

The four schools, that now were waiting patiently for the fifth, were given a sight only the Muggleborns could understand. A small tornado came into view from the west, as it passed it did not sucked anything, in fact, it looked like the tornado was swirling about ten feet from the ground and it it's center was holding something.

"Ding dong! The witch is dead!" Someone shouted a song from the Ravenclaw side of the mob when it was clear what was inside the tornado.

"Which old Witch?" About twenty voices answered from all houses in different tunes and tempos. "The Wicked Witch!"

Dumbledore and the rest of the Staff looked scandalized, all except their Muggle Studies Professor, who was doing her best to hold back her giggling, as all the Muggleborns started laughing merrily. Just as they were guessing, the tornado stopped a bit far from where they were standing and started losing force, as the high wind decreased a small house was lowered to the ground with a sounding thump. It was a small two story, pitched roof, with white fence and a small garden, house. Once it had stabilized properly on the ground the door opened and out came a easy-going looking, lean and tall woman. Her sandy blonde hair reached her shoulders and small strands of it jumped all over the place as she practically sauntered to the Hogwart's Headmaster.

"Dumbledore," She said in a chipper voice. "We are sorry for the delay, some of the kids had a little trouble with their… clothes."

"Do not worry, my dear Miss Stephens, I hope you found yourself not too dizzy?"

The airy woman smiled widely at that. "Do not worry about that, tornados are a good way to travel around." She looked at the students still laughing at the sight, who were trying their best to calm down under the stern glares they were receiving from their Professors. "Besides, it always helps us break the ice."

Dumbledore nodded at that as he was presented the American delegation. Yet again, about two dozen of witches and wizards were standing behind their Headmistress, though the way they were dressed was just confusing. Most of them were dressed in bright emerald clothes of all kinds and types, just six students stood out. Three witches were dressed differently, one in a pink dress with a silver tiara and something that looked as a staff with a huge star on the top; other with a small blue and white checkered dress and red shoes, holding a stuffed dog; and another with a long black dress who was using a too pointed hat and had her face painted in a shiny emerald. Of the men, also three stood out, one had straw stuck to his skin while dressed as a farmer; other that was wearing some kind of steel armor with his face and hair all silvery and carrying an axe; and one, the smaller of the three, that was wearing a lion head over his own and was wearing something that could only be a tan colored footsie with a long lion tail.

The Muggleborns, who had just gotten over their merriment could do nothing more than explode in laughter again as the American delegation slightly bowed at them, clearly pleased that the show they had put was being liked.

"What are you all laughing at?" Luna asked the almost convulsing little thing in her arms.

Hermione simply shook her head as she kept guffawing happily. Someday, she thought, she was so going to take Luna see 'The Magical Wizard of Oz'.

XxXxX

Lily Potter was still smiling as she and the other Professors ushered the Hogwarts students to the Great Hall. The last weeks had been hard for her and James, her husband was still devastated over Hermione's _problem_, as he had labeled it. She knew their daughter had sent countless of letters to him, as she knew he had not opened even one of them, so the girl simply stopped sending them as September ended. There were times, at the beginning of the school year, when she would see her little girl looking at the owls at breakfast with something that could only be called longing, as she waited for one of them to land near her. None ever did and it just made those big, brown, doe eyes shine with sadness and pain.

But no matter what she told James, he was still torn at what his Potter education was telling him and the love he had for her. A part of he was bend on disowning her as tradition dictated, the other, just wanted to accept her and cuddle her. Those were hard times for the Auror and there was nothing Lily could do to help him. She too was torn, after all.

Once all the Hogwarts students were finally seated to have dinner, a little problem appeared. Where to put the visiting students? The Heads of Schools had decided that each foreign school would be rooming and eating with a different House, they just had not decided what School went to which House, yet. So, as Lily and the rest of the Staff were making their way to the High Table, where all Heads of School would be seated too, said Heads of School were making plans.

"I believe, Miss Stephens, that your students would be fine in Hufflepuff, their er-kind nature would be very accommodating for your own." Dumbledore commented to the grounded looking, yet easy going woman that was trying unsuccessfully to calm her group of students, all of them awed to be in a castle so big and old.

"I'll believe you, Dumbledore, as you know your kids better than I." She turned to the Americans that were waiting not so patiently with the other guest students. "You all heard that? Go get going to the yellow table." That comment was met with more laughter as the three differently clothed wizards and the girl with the red shoes held hands and skipped their way to the table, singing something that was early similar to: 'Follow the yellow brick road.'

Still shocked at the laid back students, and confirming for himself that they would indeed be well fitted in Hufflepuff, he turned to Madame Maxime. "Madame, I believe your kids would be better at Gryffindor, where the brav-" He was interrupted, however, when a determined Fleur Delacour that had been listening intently on the adults, took her young sister by the hand and marched without invitation or even permission to the table that was under the green banner.

The whole school was stunned at that. It had been understood that Durmstrang, being so into the Dark Arts was going to be rooming with the Snakes. That this young, amazing, beautiful, mesmerizing, just fallen from the sky angel, was marching to were the Royal Court was seated in their usual seats was a shock to all them, even to the own Slytherins. Just as she was approaching the Basilisk and the Snake Princess, the Dragon Prince and Ice Mistress moved a place to the side, leaving the two highest Royals on their own.

Fleur smiled and sat beside the tiny brunette as her sister, Gabrielle, sat in between Luna and Daphne. As the murmurs started, the French older blonde started shaking hands with all around her, followed a second later by her sister, who also started introducing herself. The rest to the Beauxbatons students looked at each other and, after a moment of consideration, simply went and joined their school mates in the Slytherin table.

"Dumbly-dort, I 'elive my studets 'ave made their choice." Said Madam Maxine with a small smile. Leave it to Fleur to choose for them all.

"Ah- yes, I believe so." Dumbledore had also thought Durmstrang was better situated for Slytherin, but alas, he was not going to think too much on the matter. "Well, Yamamoto Sensei, I know your students like to study very much, and such, I believe Ravenclaw is the best place for them."

The old Japanese wizard bowed at that and, without comment directed his delegation to the pertinent table: "Hayaku, ao no taburu ni iko!"

"Hai!" His students responded briskly as they went to the blue table as they had been told, scattering around it and waiting patiently for the feast to begin.

Dumbledore turned then to Karkaroff. "I guess that leaves the Lion's table for your students, my friend, I'm sure they would get along nicely."

The ex-Death Eater simply nodded, and went to direct his stoic students. He knew as well as Dumbledore that there would be tense moments in Gryffindor if someone made a comment on the Dark Arts that could infuriate a Durmstrang student. Only time would tell if they survived each other and if they could form ant kind of friendship or at least a good companionship.

Having sorted the foreign students in the different Houses the Headmistresses and Headmasters went to the High Table and sat at the center of it, Miss Stephens and Madame Maxime on Dumbledore's left and Karkakoff and Yamamoto on his right. Only then the feast began.

Through the meal Lily kept stealing glances at her children. Harry and Sony where talking animatedly to a hard faced young man that she easily recognized as Viktor Krum, Sony's favorite Seeker. The Bulgarian wizard was looking at them with amusement as they no doubt tell them joke after joke while Ron was simply glancing at him with puppy love eyes. She smiled at that, her boys were happy.

When she looked at her daughter, however, she could not help frown in confusion. The tall blonde French girl that had so blatantly ignored Dumbledore was talking animatedly with the Royal Court, she kept filling her daughter's plate, with only vegetables, and her goblet, with only apple or grape juice. The tall blonde was smiling up a storm and her little girl, the only brunette in a sea of blondness, was grinning like mad, though it looked like she had been crying not too long ago.

Luna too was smiling lovingly as she watched the tiny Basilisk and their guest. Lily had noticed the possessiveness that the Lovegood spawn had over her baby girl, and she had seen them holding hands more than once, but she dreaded to think that it could grow to become something more. If that was the case, she knew James would not hesitate to cast her out the family, it was something that simply could not be.

She could not ask Severus about it, ever since the Sorting Hat had scolded her she and the Slytherin Head of House had not spoken out the necessary pleasantries. She could not ask Dumbledore his help in the matter either as the Headmaster had no say inside the Houses other than put pressure in their Heads, in fact, Lily was almost sure the old wizard had no idea where the Slytherin House was.

As they were finishing the desserts, the door to the Hall opened and in came two smartly dressed men that promptly went and sat in the two chairs that Flich had put as extras at the sides of Yamamoto Sensei and Miss Stephens. The Hall felt silent.

"The moment has come," Said Dumbledore as he stood smiling around at the sea of upturned faces once the plates had been cleared. "The Wizarding School Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," There was a smattering of polite applause "And Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable, or maybe because most of them had heard him at the World Cup, maybe. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Wizarding Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "And they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, Yamamoto Sensei, Miss Stephens, and Madame Maxime on watching the amazing games that we'll surely all witness. Our judges, a panel that had been selected from the five of the countries the Schools are from, while not with us tonight, we'll be to ones putting our Champions' efforts on scale."

At the mention of the word 'Champions,' the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen and Lily noticed with chagrin that both her sons were ones of the most eager students. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Hermione actually stood on her chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, her head hardly rose above anyone else's, much to the laughter of the Slytherins that saw her and the immense displeasure of Lily.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him. "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, this time around five champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly. "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after Task Three will win the Tournament Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Said Dumbledore. "Aspiring Champions have until the end of month to put their names forward. On that night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the five it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Lily Potter smiled and clapped like the rest of the present, but there was some mortification in her chest. Turning to her left, before he could vanish in the Dungeons, she asked Snape. "Sev, could you please tell Hermione come see me before bed?"

The Slytherin Head of House was more than ready to tell her off, however, there was something in her eye that made him relent. "I'll pass along the message, however I will not force her."

Lily nodded at that, both grateful and regretful of having choosing him as her daughter's Godfather. On one had he put her happiness and safety above anything else, on the other, he could and had overruled her wishes on how to raise Hermione as she wanted. At least her little one was safe and taken care of. "Thank you, Severus."

XxXxX

Hermione shuffled her way from her Mama's private rooms, rubbing her eyes slightly. As it was Friday, Lily normally would have been staying at Potter Manor, but, since this weekend was the most important of this school year, she had been asked to stay and help control the students and supervise the Champions' choosing. Hence why she was going to the Dungeons form her Mama's rooms and not her office as it was her habit by now.

It had not surprised her that Snape had told her Lily wanted to see her, she had not seen her Mama since Monday after all, but she was surprised when Harry was waiting for her at their mother's office door. The, this time, tall and a little broad raven haired simply smiled at her and explained they were to meet Lily on her private rooms. As he was sure she did not know where those were, he had simply waited on the office for her.

Once they arrived to the rooms she was not really surprised to see Sony already chatting merrily with the older woman. Apparently the redhead witch had wanted all three of her kids around for what she was going to say.

"I need you three to listen to me and obey." She told them in the tone that Hermione had come to identify as her 'do as I say or your bum will suffer' kind of voice that she had used more and more on her over the last month of holidays. As the holidays ended she had received a couple of real spankings from her Mama, all of them preceded by this voice. "You three need to promise me you are not entering your names in the Goblet."

"What?! Why?!" Sony cried alarmed. No matter their mother was looking at them with such seriousness and urgency, he wanted the chance to participate.

Lily sighed. "I have a real bad feeling about this Tournament, something is going to happen and I don't want any of you in there."

"But, there is a really slim chance we are selected, let us participate, our mates would never let us live it down." Harry explained patiently. True to be told, he did not want to compete, he simply was living as they were expecting the Boy-Who-Lived to live.

"No, Harry. People die in this Tournament, I won't chance losing one of you."

Sony grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like: "Then let her participate, hopefully we'll get rid of her."

The other three were silent at that, not really wanting to believe Sony had said something so hurtful. Lily chose not to trust her ears while Harry promised to himself to try and make Sony at least not want to kill their sister. And Hermione, Hermione just gulped and thanked Luna on her mind as it was only with the blonde's help she could stop her tears from falling.

"Promise me." Lily said to them once the silence got too uncomfortable.

Harry and Sony shared a look. They knew once they promised they would not be able to enter their name as they were simply unable to go against their mother's wishes. They loved her too much to break a promise made to her.

"I promise I won't enter my name in the Goblet of fire." Harry promised followed immediately by Sony.

"Also promise me you won't ask anybody else to enter it." The boys nodded and promised that promptly.

"What about her?" Sony asked as Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "She didn't promise."

The redhead witch kneeled on the floor before Hermione to be at eye level with her. "Little One, promise me."

The tiny witch simply looked back at her, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. There was no way she was telling her they had already the piece of parchment with her name enchanted to be selected and ready to be put in the Goblet. There was also no way she was breaking a promise to Lily, so she was not nodding or anything.

"Hermione, promise me."

The small brunette did not move an inch.

"Hermione Lily…" The older woman practically growled as she held her by the shoulders and that made Hermione wince.

Still, she did not budge.

"For Merlin's sake!" Lily practically shouted, shaking her a little to try and get her point across. "Hermione Lily Potter, you are promising me in this instant you are not entering your name!"

This time the younger witch could not stop the tears from falling freely down her cheeks. Lily had something in her that remembered her birth father when she was yelling and scolding her. No matter how much Luna was helping her overcome her crying tendencies with meditation and some Wiccan techniques that only the blonde understood, but having Lily angry at her was still simply too much for her.

"Mum," Harry called to the irate redhead. "Let her be. No matter if she entered her name, she's a tiny firstie, there's no way the Goblet is choosing her."

Lily looked at her eldest and sighed. He was right, no matter if Hermione entered her name, she would not be chosen. Still, she needed the girl not chance it. "Listen to me Hermione, if I find out you entered your name you would not be able to sit for a week. Did I make myself clear?"

Hermione finally nodded faintly, her tears still running and her body trembling slightly. This was the first time she was threatened explicitly with a spanking by Lily, the only times she had spanked her had been some smacks at her bum when she did not obey or did not listen, and she was so not feeling good about it. The thought of it scared her more than it should and she dreaded to think what would happen when the Goblet chose her.

Maybe competing was not such a good idea?

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think of Fleur? What about Salem' Witches' Institute's entrance? So, this is the point in the story were characters from other 'realms' start appearing. **

**Yamamoto Sensei was my creation because I really don't know all that much of anime's characters... but there are a couple around there, though they don't come out to play till later. There's someone in this chapter who is not my creation. :D Feel free to tell me what character was hidden in the chapter and where it's from.**

**Review if you'd like. Those make me smile and be all mushy all day.**


	12. The Champions

**A/N: Okay, I'm sick and I'm kinda seeing double thanks the medication... so, any mistake, huge mistake, is sorely my drug's fault, got it? **

**Nah, kidding, yes I'm sick but I proof read this last week, so any mistake is mine.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twelve – The Champions**

"Are you okay, Maya?"

"N-No."

The blonde smiled sadly as she entered the tiny girl's room and sat on the bed besides the girl they had gotten to call the Slytherin Basilisk. The small brunette was lying face down on the bed, with her face plastered on the pillow, crying silently as her body shook with her sobbing. "Oh, Maya, what happened?"

Hermione turned to one of her oldest friends and curled around her, wincing softly as her panties and skirt brushed harshly the tender flesh of her buttocks. "My M-Mama saw me put the p-parchment in the Goblet. She was no-not happy." She cried as she buried her face into the warm lap so close to her.

Fleur frowned at that. Over the weekend she had got to talk to both Luna and Hermione of the changes that had happened in her life. Gaby was turning twelve in this lifetime, while in the last she would be turning nine. She was better liked by her schoolmates as she was able to control her allure better thanks the experience she brought with her. She had also confessed she was not going to put her name to be part of the Beauxbatons delegation as she had no way of knowing if she was the only one back, only receiving Hermione's message that she was indeed back on September made her put her name to represent her school.

In return Luna had told her about what they were doing as Hermione went to visit her Mama and the Beauxbatons students got themselves comfortable in the Snakes' Pit. Much like the Slytherins, the Beauxbatons were given double rooms to live in and, as the girls representing the French school were an even number, Fleur had gotten her own room because her own school was unanimous on that. Gaby had preferred to room with her best friend rather than share with her sister, claiming loudly that she was an awful roommate, as did Fleur own friends… apparently the quarter-Veela was known for hogging the shower and snoring more than it should be considering her heritage.

What Luna had told her about Hermione, who was way too little to be a fourth year as she was supposed to, made her blood chill. It had been told to her that Hermione Lily Potter did not speak at the feast and she had waited until she knew Luna and her were alone to ask the many questions that statement gave her. The French witch was not happy to know Hermione's birth parents abused her until she was almost killed about three years ago. She was bemused as the rest of them to have a firstie for a leader, but she loved the little version of the brunette, she was huggable, lovable and had an impish smile that melt one's heart just as her glare was more than enough to make it chill.

She was also not so thrilled to know she had been adopted in the Potter Family, she did not have anything against Harry, but she knew the Potter family to be a fanatic Light Family and Hermione being Slytherin was not something considered Light, that that family followed Dumbledore blindly was also not a good sign for her. That Hermione had really adopted that family as her own put a smile on her face, but if this family started abusing her as her real family did was a big no-no for the French.

"Did she hurt you?" Fleur asked the crying little thing as she softly caressed her head. Her frown transformed into a scowl when Hermione nodded in her lap. "What did she do?" Her tone should be a little too harsh as the brunette immediately rose to face her.

"N-Nothing too bad." She sniffled as she gingerly sat next to her friend. "She s-spanked me."

The older witch sighed in relief. A spanking would barely be considered abuse, yet it would totally explain the crying and wincing. "Did she hit you too hard?"

The small witch shrugged. There were no secrets between Fleur and her, they had been friends since the first Triwizard Tournament, then, for a short time, they had been friends with benefits and then, when Luna finally managed to lure Hermione, they become something as close as sisters. Fleur had been the second to receive the Star and she knew every blemish of what was Hermione, but even so, the brunette was so not going to tell the blonde her Mama had spanked her over her knee in her bare bum for nearly half an hour and then was forced to stand in the redhead's office's corner with her red rear on the air to think why she was being punished. It was too embarrassing.

Fleur chuckled at the blush that graced Hermione's cheeks. At least the girl was no longer crying. "Fine then. Where's your better half?"

Hermione cuddled into the blonde again, resting her head on her lap and sighing in contentment as Fleur resumed her scalp massage. "Writing lines. Today is the last day to enter our names."

"I know that, at dinner we'll know who will fight against you." The Fight had worked really hard since September to come up with an enchantment that would force the cup to spit out Hermione's name. They had two spells working on the piece of parchment she had put in the fire, one to force that piece out of the Goblet, and one to change _all_ the papers from Hogwarts to her name. Better safe than sorry, after all. They could not know if they worked until tonight, but Hermione was confident all their minds together could not fail too miserably.

"Well, for the enchantment to work I needed to be the one to put the parchment in it. We've been trying ever since they put the Goblet up but for some reason or another Mama was always there watching over it and I couldn't get too close without her seeing me and chasing me away. Fred, George, Neville, Hannah, Susan, heck even Drake, had tried to distract her enough for me to pass by her but she was too sharp, is like she could smell me. Well, Luna being Luna, decided that the best way to distract a frantic mother was to attack one of the kids she is so frantic about."

Fleur gasped. "She didn't."

Hermione simply smirked. "Oh, she did. She started harassing Sony in the Great Hall at lunch with Daph and Drake and they managed to make him pull out his wand. Long story short, the three have detention writing lines along with Sony, Kim and Maeve. They did manage to distract Mama long enough for me to approach the Goblet and put my name, but she was not distracted enough and she saw me doing it, she was just too far away to do anything."

The blonde snorted. Leave it to Luna to do a dramatic act just to ensure her girlfriend was participating in a death-calling event. "So she screamed and everything?"

The brunette sighed. There was no point in lying to her friend, the news were already circling the castle. "Nope. She simply grabbed me by the ear and marched me to her rooms with a spank every few paces or so."

If she thought her pout would gain her any sympathy points with the French witch she was sorely mistaken. Fleur simply fell down the bed laughing her head off at what would have been the funniest sight since Luna managed to leave an only-panty-clad Hermione out their tent at the Fight's camp when the brunette said the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong blonde. Hermione had to grovel her way back into Luna's good graces and she was allowed back in only when Luna realized her girlfriend was putting on a show to every male in the Fight.

Oh, those were good times.

XxXxX

The Hall was vibrating with excitement. The Halloween feast was over and it was time to see who the Champions were. Over the weekend most of Hogwarts and all the foreign students had put their names in a piece of parchment inside the old Goblet. Hogwarts was especially excited as the Weasley twins had a pool going on that everybody was betting on, so far the candidates with the more money on them were Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter and Annabelle Stone, a dark skinned seventh year Ravenclaw.

All in the Fight, though, were betting on both Hermione Potter and Harry Potter, as they were sure the Boy-Who-Lived was going to participate whether he wanted it or not. They had not seen Moody or rather, a fake Moody, but they were sure Voldemort would somehow manage to get Harry in the competition. They were planning on using that money to finance one or two of the Weasley twins projects.

Bagman and Crouch had arrived some minutes before the feast ended and were sitting expectantly with the Head of Schools as Dumbledore rose to approach the Goblet that was once again brought to the Great Hall to announce the Champions.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," He indicated the door behind the staff table. "Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins, that had been put along the enchanted bats and creepy Halloween decorations, were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness.

They waited for what seemed like hours yet were only a few minutes before the bright blue flames of the Goblet exploded for a second before turning red. The entire Hall was silent as the flames spit out a charred piece of parchment.

Dumbledore snatched it from the air and read it. "The Champion of Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!" There was a sound round of applause as the broad young man got up from his place at the Lion's table. Yells of encouragement and advice could be heard over the thunderous sounds.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Ron Weasley's cry was heard clearly and made Krum cringe. "You'll win, Viktor, you'll win!"

As the Durmstrang student made his way to the side chamber, the Goblet spit out another name. "Syaoran Li will be representing Mahoutokoro." Dumbledore's voice informed them clearly.

There were some scattered applauses all over the Hall, but they died almost immediately when they noticed none of the Japanese school were clapping for their Champion. The lean, clearly muscular, brown haired boy that was selected simply bowed low to where the Cup was and made his way silently to the door near the High Table.

The flames flared high as the third name was chosen. "Beauxbatons' Champion is Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur smirked as she raised form where she was sitting next Hermione and, after kissing the top of those dark locks of her friend she had come to love, she swayed her way to the side chamber, intentionally turning her allure on so that she made a great exit. Not many had been really sure who she was, but when they noticed she was the lovely girl every male had been almost drooling for the day the visitors arrived, the tables went wild.

Dumbledore, still a little dizzy thanks to Fleur's allure, almost missed the next name that was shot from the Goblet. "To represent Salem Witches', we have Sabrina Spellman!"

The tall, dirty-blonde witch that had been dressed with the pink dress when the American school had arrived stood happily as the Hall applauded her and she curtsied to her schoolmates as they chanted over and over again their praises to her. She disappeared quickly in the side chamber to join the other champions.

The Goblet flared up again and a piece of parchment made its lazy way down the old Headmaster's hand. He read the name and frowned. All around the Hall, the silence was deafening. The students knew it was Hogwarts' turn and they were eager to find out who had been chosen, the Fight, though, was simply praying the enchantments they had come up with had worked. When Dumbledore finally spoke, his voice was grave and laced with a little incredulity and suspicious. "Hogwarts will be represented by Hermione Potter!"

That statement was met with shock and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The enchantments had worked just fine and she was in the competition. She stood up and made her way to the side chamber too. A lone clap started in the Hufflepuff table by Neville, followed by Hannah. By the time she had taken five paces to the High Table all in the Fight were clapping merrily, and by the time she finally disappeared through the door the whole Hall was applauding, not as enthusiastically as they had done previously, but they were doing it.

Over in the High Table Lily simply sat speechless. Her baby girl had been chosen to participate and she had entered her name willingly. The redhead could still feel the sting on her hand from when she had punished her daughter for going against her orders not more than five hours ago. How could the Goblet choose a first year as a Champion?!

However, if Lily was mad and frantic at Hermione for being so careless, it was nothing compared when the Goblet fired up again, spitting Harry's name to be the seventh Champion and bringing Hell to Hogwarts.

XxXxX

Taking a deep breath she entered the chamber where the Champions were waiting. She had never been in that part of the castle as the chamber was used for staff meetings and as entrance to the Hall for the Professors, however, she could see that the room looked more like a Common Room than a normal meeting room.

"What's the meaning of this?" The Japanese representative blinked at her and she was mildly confused at his lack of accent. She knew Fleur had none after all the years they had spent together with the Fight until the French blonde was ultimately killed. "Who brought their little sister?"

Sabrina, the American witch looked at her quizzically. "She's from Hogwarts." She tilted her head to the side. "Are you Hogwarts' Champion?" Hermione nodded. "But you are so… tiny." The wizards present agreed with her.

The brunette simply glared at her and for a moment the room froze as she swept her eyes over all of them. That little thing was glaring at them and oddly enough, it was scary.

"Hermione." Fleur gently chastised her.

The Slytherin Queen sighed and dropped her glare. She was too tired of all always saying something about her height. It was not her fault her body was stuck in that size, she had had a bad childhood and no matter how many Nutrient Potions she took they simply would not work. She was tiny, fine, but she was also deadly and she was getting tired of everybody outside the Fight thinking otherwise.

"Come one, little Basilisk," Fleur commented. "Let's sit and wait for the others."

As the small brunette pouted at the name but went to Fleur nonetheless, the door opened again and a pale, wild looking Harry Potter entered the room. He instantly saw his little sister and could not help but growl. "You did this, didn't you?"

Hermione was taken aback by his accusation, not really understanding what he meant as the door opened again, this time to allow Bagman, who immediately went to Harry.

"Extraordinary!" Bagman muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… ladies," He added, approaching the end of the room and addressing the other five. "May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the sixth Wizard champion?"

The silence that met that statement was a little too loudly for the present as they were not exactly sure how to proceed. Fleur and Hermione, though, were simply waiting to see what happened next. They both had hoped he did not participate this time around, but were at the same time sure he would.

"It's a joke, right?" Sabrina asked to the ex-Beater after a minute of silence. "Tiny here is the Hogwarts' Champion." The young brunette glared at her again.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

The three official Champions who had no idea what was happening frowned at that. How was it fair that Hogwarts had two Champions? "But surely that's a mistake, right?" Sabrina asked again. "There can only be one person representing each school… although, if there's foul play…" She turned to the small brunette. "I'd think she'd be the one who cheated, not him."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Fleur defended her friend. "She entered her name like all of us did."

"Well… it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry while completely ignoring the blondes that were arguing over Hermione's participation. "But, as you know, usually there were only three participants, and well, maybe we did something wrong when we altered the Goblet. And as his name's come out of it… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he-"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mister Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Yamamoto Sensei, Miss Stephens, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and, much to Hermione's charging, Professor Potter. They could hear the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall for a moment, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Miss Stephens," Sabrina said as she approached her Headmistress. "They are saying dumb things! First this little thing is to compete, and then, then, Hogwarts has another champion!"

Hermione sniffed indignant at that, she was not a little thing! Well, she was, but that did not mean the stupid American could be mean about it!

"What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore?" She said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," Said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, who had made her way to Fleur and let her enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

The French blonde shrugged off her Headmistress hand and went to stand nearer Hermione. Things were being just like the last time, but in this time life, Fleur would be damned if she let Madame Maxime try to 'help' her again. It was because of her Headmistress 'help' that last time she was almost killed once and was the worst Champion out the four that had compete.

"We were under the impression that only one was allowed to compete for school, Dumbledore," Said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with contempt. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted amusedly through his curtain of greasy black hair. It had been decided that he was to act as the bad guy in this and stand behind Hermione rather than help Harry. He was not as hard on the Boy-Who-Lived this time around, but he still had to treat him like any Gryffindor, no matter Lily was an alive and glaring daggers at him.

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" He asked calmly. He knew better than to ask if Hermione did, after all, the way she did it made it impossible for the whole castle not to notice.

"No," Said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Did you ask another student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"No," Harry proclaimed vehemently.

"Harry," Lily finally approached him. "Tell us the truth."

The raven haired boy shook his head sadly before connecting his emerald eyes to her mother's. "I promised you, Mum, I wouldn't put my name or ask anyone to put it. I didn't break my promise, Mum." He glared briefly at Hermione, who was, despite all, still standing quiet close to the door. "I'm not like others."

For Lily that was all it took to now her eldest was telling her the truth, however, it seemed like his words just made her realize who else had been chosen because the next thing anyone knew was that she was towering over Hermione, her hand had just struck the brunette's little cheek and Hermione, not really expecting the slap, simply let her head move with the hit as tears sprang to her eyes. "How dare you put your name in the Goblet…" She whispered angrily, not caring she had scolded the girl over it once already or that she was doing it again in front all those people. "It was that Lovegood's fault, wasn't it? Wait 'till you father hears about this!"

The youngest Potter simply touched her cheek gently as she glared for the first time at her Mama. No matter that the tears were running freely at what had been more than a normal slap, no matter she had been punished by her earlier in the day and it had been a visit to Pansy and the Fight's potions supply that had allowed her attend the feast without any discomfort, no matter that she loved the woman before her, she had just been hit like her biological father used to hit her and that made her angry.

Angry for thinking Lily could be different when for the last months the woman had been showing signs of a possessive and sick kind of love; angry at Lily for stop being the caring woman she loved and started being a cheap copy of Molly Weasley; angry at the Potters for hating her girlfriend over a stupid contract the blonde broke over four years ago; angry at Harry for being a baby in a situation that was not entirely awful; angry at Voldemort for simply not dying; but most of all, angry at herself for letting herself care for a woman that she was not meant to meet and that was, at the end of the day, just another bystander she was saving because she had sold her soul for a thousand years.

Lily, for her part, was taken aback. She now could understand why she had been labeled the Slytherin Basilisk, the venom behind that glare was too much for Lily to process and her anger diminished with her shock, preventing her from attacking her daughter again. Not that it would make much difference, as soon as they registered what was happening Viktor and Syaoran went to stand between the irate mother and her child.

"Hitting small children in front of others is not honorable." Syaoran commented lightly as Viktor crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscle clench and show to all the room.

"Li." Yamamoto Sensei spoke for the first time to scold Syaoran slightly.

"Sumimasen, Sensei." Syaoran Li apologized to his Headmaster with a low bow, yet he did not move from in front Hermione, who was just as surprised as everybody else over the two boys defending her.

"You okay, Maya?" Fleur asked her quietly as they all tried to recover from the shock.

Hermione shook her head, wincing slightly. She could already feel the bruise forming. She was shaking with rage and sadness and knew she needed to calm down, so she did the only thing she could do to avoid her magic flaring: She turned to her blonde friend and hid her face on her flat stomach from the mean, stupid and cruel world.

"Oh, Maya." Fleur murmured loud enough for Lily to hear, making the redhead frown. Why was that French girl calling her baby Maya like Neville and Winky did?

The quart-Veela bended a little and scooped her friend in her arms, glad that she was tiny enough to be carried, and went to one of the many chairs that were around the table that had been set for the Champions and Heads to discuss the Tournament. She sat gingerly and placed the small brunette in her lap, trying to calm her down as the rest kept talking.

Madame Maxime saw this and was utterly confused. She had never seen Fleur act like that with anybody, not even Gabrielle was treated that way by her Champion. Still, Fleur and the little Potter girl seemed close and she let them be, she could harass her later and find out how they knew each other.

"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," Said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more as he brought them back to the problem at hand. "You are our, er, objective judges. Surely you will agree that having two Champions is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the light from the fireplace of the room, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff, Miss Stephens, Yamamoto Sensei and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," Said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out, it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament-"

"In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Exploded Karkaroff as Miss Stephens nodded somberly. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"We cannot reavu." Yamamoto Sensei reminded them. So far he was the calmest of all the Heads. "Ouru sutudentus wir' lose magicu."

Miss Stephens, as everybody in the place, cringed at the broken English. "He is right, if we leave our Champions would lose their magic immediately." She said sadly. "Is there no way to try and get another of our kids to compete?"

Crouch shook his head. "No, we have to keep going with the ones already chosen."

Dumbledore waited to see if anyone had anything to say, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either as Miss Stephens was too not pleased. Karkaroff looked livid and Yamamoto way too calm for the situation. Bagman, however, was the only one looking rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" The ex-Beater said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room, sitting on the chair next to the quarter-Veela and the Slytherin Basilisk. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?" The rest of the gathered also sit to listen more intently. It had been silently decided then, both Potters were competing.

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," He said, "Instructions. Yes… the First Task…" He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Fleur could see he looked as ill as their previous life time. Could it be that he was the one being replaced? They were all well aware Moody was the original one and there was no one they could think of that had entered Harry on the Tournament. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin. He also looked rather skittish and like if he was ready to flee at any minute.

"The First Task is designed to test your daring," He told Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Syaoran, Sabrina and Viktor, "So we are telling you what you are to expect as we know for sure knowing and waiting usually fry ones nerves. Courage in the face of the danger is an important quality in a wizard… very important. For the First Task you are to rescue a golden egg that's going to be guarded by a level-five beast. What beast you'll face is something that'll be decided minutes before the event. Each of our countries had contributed to one of those beasts, not that they are necessarily native to your homeland, but even so, maybe you'd end lucky and face the one you'd brought from home. I really recommend yo- Is she sleeping?" The tired wizard asked Fleur as he noticed the softly snoring bundle in her arms.

The French Champion nodded faintly. Hermione was indeed sleeping, lulled by her warmth and so worn out after such a long day in which she had been reprimanded twice by her insufferable mother. "Keep going, Mister Crouch, I'll tell her in the morning."

The Minister Officer simply shook his head and continued. "The First Task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete this Task in the Tournament. The Champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands and courage… and hopefully a little of luck. We'll have a Wand Weighting in a week time and then a physical exam so that we can be sure you have no pressing medical conditions. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

The aged Headmaster nodded. "I think so." He turned to the rest that were only getting comfortable. "I believe this had been a rather eventful day and some of us need our rest." He looked pointedly to the sleeping Hermione Potter. "I believe we can continue our talks tomorrow."

The other Heads of School nodded at that, they needed to come up with a plan to help train their Champions, even when they had been told they could not help. Tomorrow they could easily continue complaining about Hogwarts having two Champions.

Miss Stephens and Sabrina were the first to leave, followed by Karkaroff and Viktor. Yamamoto Sensei waited patiently for Syaoran to ask Fleur if she and Hermione would be okay as Lily was waiting by the door for them.

"Don't worry about us, Professor Snape won't let her near us." The French blonde said quietly to the concerned wizard, still mindful of the sleeping thing in her lap.

Syaoran frowned as Madame Maxine left alone, leaving her Champion behind without too much thought. "Snape?"

Said Professor went to stand next the seated blonde witch, resting a hand on her shoulder protectively. "Rest assured I won't let harm come to my Goddaughter and her friend."

The Japanese representative nodded. He understood now why that man had been there other than to antagonize Harry Potter, who, by the looks of it, was waiting for his mother's permission to leave the chamber. "Well, then, have a good night." He bowed to them briefly and left with his Headmaster in tow.

"Have a very good night, indeed." Dumbledore said as he left to accompany Bagman and Crouch to the front gate, Professor McGonagall following to help him. That left Fleur and Snape, with the sleeping Hermione, to face the angry redhead and her indignant son.

The blonde witch sighed and arranged the tiny brunette on her arms better as she stood to leave, not surprised when Lily immediately stopped her. "Give her to me." She ordered her.

"No." Fleur said, her mouth dripping venom. "You've made enough damage already."

The Muggle Studies Professor's eyebrow rose at that. Who was this wench to tell what to do? "She's my daughter."

"Then you're a shitty mother."

That ignited the anger she was so known for. She immediately withdrew her wand and pointed it at the blonde. "Why you little-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape deep voice was merely a murmur as he disarmed the other Professor. "Fleur, take her to bed." He ordered to the French witch who waited not a second to do as she was told. She fled the room as Lily tried to stop her again, just to be held by the arm by a furious Potion Master. "Let them go, Lily."

With no daughter to fawn over and no foreign hag to yell at, the redhead turned to her first magical friend, one that by the looks of it was no longer on her side. "What the hell, Sev? She's my daughter and you let that wench leave with her! What if she hurts her?!"

"Fleur would give her life for her, you dunderhead! She won't ever hurt her."

"How do you know?!"

Snape was going to tear her another one when movement caught his eye. They had forgotten Harry was present and he was hearing anything that was being told. "I should advise you, Mister Potter, to leave now."

Harry looked at his mother, doubt and a little fear behind his eyes.

"Leave, son," He was ordered. "And send Hedwig to your father, ask him to come to the castle."

"Yes, Mum." He murmured as he left the two adults in the room, not wanting to know what they were to discuss or if they would end killing each other.

Snape simply watched him go. He had never hated him, not really, but even in his last life the boy had been a little too much like James… in this one, though, he was carbon copy of the man he hated so much. Sure he was noble and kind, but only with those that met his Light criteria, such as the Patil twins and Ronald Weasley. Had he known Padma was only his friend because Hermione had not been around would devastate him, yet it was only the ex-Ravenclaw's constant scolding that had made this Harry Potter a better wizard than the last time life… or so it seemed.

"My wand?" Lily asked him wither hand holding out for it.

Snape gave it to her immediately. It he ended hexing the annoying redhead he did not want it to be said he had attacked her unarmed. He felt like his friendship with her was over the moment she had demanded Hermione was Sorted in Gryffindor, after all, he too was a Snake and she had insulted his House and his students. "Leave Hermione alone." He advised her.

"She's my kid and I'll do with her as I please."

The Slytherin Head of House shook his head. "You'll end up losing her."

Lily sniffed indignantly. "She'll always be my daughter. No matter what."

"Really?" He said with just hint of sadness in his voice. Hermione had made her deal just to save Luna and the Fight understood that, yet they had all come back with her to help her save the Wizarding world at any cost out of loyalty and love, because she had gave them all the chance to change things and have a good life. Lily's feelings and plans were easily disposable, she had not been around the first time, after all. If they hurt her it would not matter, she was alive and that was more than enough. "So if she still refuses to be a Gryffindor by the end of the year, you'll still take her in at summer?"

The witch paled a little. For the last weeks James had been torn between keeping the little girl he loved and following what would had been his father's wishes and casting her out the family.

Her silence was enough for Severus to know that Hermione could indeed need a place to stay during the summers, the Potter Head of House would probably shut the door on her face. He shook his head in shame, the Potters were no better than the Malfoys or Blacks, yet they still wanted to believe they were. He went to the door, Lily had been around James too long if she was letting him even consider disowning the girl they had rescue from an Orphanage and that was a realization he was not really ready to face. She was not longer his Lils. "Don't worry, Lady Potter, she'll stay with me if the need arises."

"Sev, that's not-"

"Good night, Lady Potter."

**A/N: So I don't know where the lines in FF's copy and paste option went... but oh, well.**

**I know many of you don't like how the Potters are acting, but I can tell you it won't be forever... though it'll get worse before it gets better. As a kind reviewer said, the community in this story is brainwashed to believe everything Slytherin is evil and James and Lily are one of the Light's most firm followers. Just saying.**

**Please leave a review. Would ya? **


	13. The Meeting

**A/N: Wow, so much response for last chapter, so wow. To say thank you I'm posting this now instead of Sunday. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen – The Meeting**

"Not that I don't love having two beautiful blondes in my bed… but, why are you here, Fleur?"

November first dawned with a bewildered little brunette cocooned between two amazing witches. Her back was spooned by her girlfriend, who had her arms around her waist, while her face was pressed firmly into Fleur's breasts, her cheeks warding off the cold November air with the amazing cushions they had at hand as her friend had one hand on her head, slightly caressing her scalp.

The two blondes had been chatting quietly, trying not to rouse her, yet when they noticed their little Basilisk was indeed awake they still did not let go.

"Well, mon petit serpent, you fell asleep on me last night and when I brought you to Luna here, you won't let go." Fleur started explaining.

"And because we all know how you can be like a koala at times, I invited Fluer to join us for the night." Luna finished with a small smile. It was times like this that made the guilt she carried around to be less strong. If Hermione clung to other women maybe then her offense had not been that unforgivable.

Hermione blinked at that, and to the fact that Luna was still holding her gently not mad at the place her head was. "What time is it?" She knew better than to see a horse gift in the mouth and ask too many questions to something she would probably not understand.

"Almost seven." Luna answered her.

"Oh." Hermione sighed and pressed her face deeper in between Fleur breasts. She may love Luna, but she was still lacking meat on the front. Fleur, however, was as big as she had been in their last life and was just lying there, practically begging her to do _something_. She could not, she knew, yet she was going to milk the feeling of soft flesh as much as she could, barely wincing when the bruise on her cheek got squished. "Goo'nig'" She mumbled as she got comfy again. She had a date with Neville in some minutes, but she was sure her Puff friend would understand if she missed out.

Fleur chuckled as Luna simply smiled sadly. Hermione had always been the one to cuddle the most out of the two and she had always been a breast lover. Over the years they had been together the brunette had developed the habit of falling asleep with her face pressed firmly to Luna's front, one hand gently groping one of her breasts while her other arm sneaked around her waist. Luna then would hold her tightly to her with both her arms and legs. No matter if they sometimes go too hot, by the time Luna was killed they had been sleeping like that for years. She missed their older bodies.

"She's lovely." Fleur commented lightly as Hermione started snoring softly.

"Yes she is."

"You need to tell her soon." She told her as she remembered what they were talking about before the brunette woke up.

Luna gulped. "I will."

She had been meaning to tell her for years and Fleur knew that. Hermione may believe there were no secrets between the French witch and her, but she did have one that could probably destroy her from the insides… it was simply not her secret to tell. "Why haven't you?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"You've had years, Luna, _years,_ yet you never tell her. Why?"

Luna blinked back tears. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Too late for that now, don't you think?" Fleur sighed. "The more you wait the more she'll hurt."

"She sold her soul for me, Fleur, how can I tell her when she did that for me?"

"That's your own fault. You should've told her the moment it happened, not years after."

Luna almost growled. Fleur and her were not as close as Hermione and Fleur, yet the older witch was the one person who knew her secrets and had talked some sense in her once or twice. That she was scolding her for something she already knew was a mistake and that she was simply telling her to do as she already know was just too low for the quarter-Veela. "I know!"

Hermione whimpered softly at the loud noise.

"Look," Luna told the older blonde once they were sure the small witch was sleep. "I'll tell her once the First Task is done."

Fleur nodded. If Luna was going to break Hermione's heart she better do it once the danger of the Task had passed. They did not need a suicidal little firstie in the arena with a five-star beast on the loose. "Promise me you'll tell her then."

"I promise."

With that they started discussing other matters, like when the next Fight meeting was, who had come back and who was anxious to see her again. They talked of meaningless things and fashion, and then, an hour later, they got up with Hermione and started their day.

What neither blonde knew was that the Slytherin Basilisk had heard every word they spoke ever since Fleur commented she was lovely.

XxXxX

"Love, Harry sent for me."

It was early Monday, a couple of hours before classes started and James had just entered her office. She still could not believe what had happened last night, both her kids were entered in a competition they would not be participating. She could not believe Hermione had been so stubborn and stupid as to put her name in the Goblet even when Lily had been very adamant in the consequences that would bring her. She could not believe someone had put her Harry's name either, it went against nature. And she could not believe both needed to compete or lose their magic.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered tiredly. She had not slept the night before and her nerves had been a mess until he had gone to Poppy in the wee hours of the morning for a Calming Draught. "Did he explain to you?"

James sighed. Yes, his son had told him what had happened and he was not happy about it. "Please tell me none of them put their names in. Please tell me _she_ didn't."

The redhead simply smiled sadly. "I saw her love, and punished her accordingly. She was chosen because she entered."

The Auror sat heavily in one of the desks of the front row. "And Harry? Do you know who put his name?" Lily chewed on her lip, not really knowing if she was to tell him Harry's accusations. James picked it up immediately. "You know something, tell me."

The witch deflated and went to sit on her husband's lap. "Harry and Sony think Hermione put his name in." She rubbed at her red eyes. "I don't know if I agree with them. She's been hanging around with the Lovegood girl since term started and I fear she's corrupting her."

James shook his head sadly. He loved Hermione with all his heart, and his daddy urges were met by the clingy little thing as none of his boys were quite so needy, but she was starting to act like a true Slytherin and that went against all the Potters were about. Entering her brother's name in the Goblet when Lily had made them promise not to was too Snake for his tastes. Did Hermione wanted Harry dead? Was his Princess turning evil? "What have Snape told you?"

"Nothing! He cares for her but he won't let me interfere. He says he's her head of House and I have no right on her while she's at school. He says I need to be like any other parent… that she needs me to be like any other parent."

The wizard nodded. Every parent that sent their kids to Hogwarts practically signed for their kids to be raised by their teachers as they spent the majority of the year at school. It was understood that the Heads of House were to be acting in loco parentis for the kids and they were the responsible to make sure they grew into the fine witches and wizards they were to become. As much as it pained him, Severus was right. They had practically no right on the girl as long as the term was on.

"And Hermione? How is she adapting?"

"Well, she hangs out with the Lovegood girl, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass most of the time. I've seen her with Neville sometimes running around the Black Lake, but other than that, she's always with the Snakes on her free time. They eat together and go to the library together. She is prone to get detentions and lose points because she gets distracted in class with Astoria Greengrass, but at the same time, she's top of her year. Other than that I really don't have that much information."

"What about her roommates? Are they nice to her?" He decided to ignore that had he read the letters his daughter sent him he should have had those answers.

"I don't know who her roommate is. Apparently in Slytherin they put a first year with a fourth year, so I assume she sleeps with Daphne, but I don't know."

James simply sighed. So much was different between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Maybe casting Hermione out the family was the only choice he had after all, but… she was his little Princess… surely she would come to her senses?

XxXxX

Breakfast was the best time of the day according to those like Ron Weasley and Gregory Goyle, although for them any meal could and would be considered like the best time of the day, for Hermione, though, it was the hardest. Not only she was not a morning person, but the castle only provided her with apples and oranges, making her cranky at the lack of choice. No matter what Winky tried to do, the School would not serve anything other than those two fruits. Severus had complained to the Headmaster that she could not eat anything other than fruit but the old goat had said that it was how things were and that it was just how they would keep being.

Ever since Erasmo had told on him, Dumbledore had been less than accommodating with her, no matter that she was Potter, and had treated her more like he treated Luna, who, according to him and Lily Potter, was a Death Eater in the making. And just because her father had written some very compromising articles about him and some other _real_ Death Eaters, she was an evil witch.

So, lack of fruit choices and not even one vegetable in sight made her mornings hard. Adding that there was not coffee around and, pretty much as the fruits, Winky could not get her any. Mornings sucked.

And that morning was no difference. When she entered the Hall with Fleur and Luna at her sides twenty minutes before breakfast time was over, a deafening silence fell on the room. As they made their way to the center of the Slytherin Table, to the places that were never touched by other than the Royal Court and their friends, the tiny brunette could not help but feel all kind of eyes on her.

Looking slightly to the left she could see the Gryffindors glaring, and, surprise, surprise, half the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were also glaring. When she noticed that Neville was glaring too she could not help but wince, apparently missing out her daily date with him had not been appreciated.

Since the second week of school Neville had made her mornings worse. It had been decided in the first Fight meeting that if she was going to compete then she needed to make sure her body was able to withstand the entire trauma that would entail. Given that, Pansy was put in charge of giving her every morning a series of potions that would continue doing the work Lily's Nutrient Potions -those the older Potter had been giving her during the summer and that she had stopped brewing once she realize her daughter was not getting taller. Luna was put in charge to work with her crying problem, the blonde could understand why her body reacted like that, and with her inner eye that worked just a little bit different than those of a True Seer, she was able to pinpoint exactly what chakras and magical points needed to be worked with. So far she no longer got nervous in large crowds and she was able to fight back her tears… unless it was Lily the one causing them.

And Neville, Neville was put in charge to work her stamina. He met with her all mornings to run around the Grounds and work some on her arms and legs. She had not been such a lost cause, really, she had a fairly muscular body, just a little one, with nothing really defined but strong enough to keep up with the Puff. Neville liked to work her until quarter past eight, giving her just enough time to take a quick shower and have twenty minutes to eat… having to eat only apples or oranges after her workout was simply inhuman.

Still wincing at both the glare and the pain it flared up in the bruise on her cheek, she adverted her eyes and found herself looking at Sony and Harry, the younger who had something she did not want to call hate, but that really came close to that. Harry was frowning in contemplation as his little brother sneered to them and she was painfully reminded that he had commented he hoped they could get rid of her. Her chest hurt. That the two were glaring at her and Luna was not lost to the brunette nor to Fleur.

"Why do they hate you?" The French blonde asked the Snake Princess as they finally sat down and she started serving her and Hermione some cut apples. "Eat." She ordered the tiny witch.

Hermione sighed at the fruit. What would she give for a piece of cantaloupe.

"Oh, that," Luna commented lightly as she served herself eggs and bacon, much to the disgust of her little girlfriend. "Well, I was betrothed to Harry up until I call it off as soon as I woke up… they hate me because of it."

The older blonde choked on her apple when she heard that and barely registered that Hermione was patting her back. Was Luna messing with her? "What?" She squeaked. She was to marry the man with whom she…

Luna smirked, she had received a reaction similar to that one when she had told Hermione about her betrothal with the Boy-Who-Lived. "My Mum was good friends with Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom, she was a classmate of them. When they all started having children Lily was made my Godmother, just as Mum was made Kim's Godmother. And of course, we are all from Purebloods families, and following Pureblood protocol, we all have to be betrothed since we were born."

"That's barbaric." Fleur commented as she piled Hermione's plate with oranges, much to the chagrin of the brunette. She was not entirely Pureblood, but the Pureblood Society in France were not as kin to follow traditions that were centuries old as the British did. Tidying a child's future since young age was no better than selling the kids, and more often than not when contracts were broken blood feuds appeared, just like the case between Potters and Lovegoods. Especially if it was the woman the one to call off the betrothal.

The younger blonde shrugged. "We are all betrothed, you know? Draco and Pansy, Daphne and Terry, Kim and Sony, Hannah and a guy from Ravenclaw, Susan and Matt, Ginny got Harry two years ago… yeah, is kinda barbaric."

"Still, why would they hate you? So what you called off a contract? Hate it's kinda harsh." Fleur asked still confused. Yes, she could see there were bad waters between the Potters and Lovegoods, but why so much hate?

"Ah, that's were thing get interesting." Luna smirked. "My Mum and Lily got into a catfight when I called off the contract, something to do with how it was possible she let me ditch The-Boy-Who-Lived and the like. It was not too long after that Lily brought up my Daddy and how he made such inappropriate comments about Dumbledore and his so called Greater Good. Daddy and Mum were once part of his Order of the Phoenix until Dumbledore asked my Mum, a Potion Mistress, to make something that she simply couldn't do and so they quit. She never told me exactly what he asked for but she said that she was never venturing in those arts, so it was probably some kind of Dark Art. Mum told this last bit to Lily but she didn't believed her, claiming Dumbledore would never ask such a thing and that the things Daddy wrote were blatant lies made up with scorn for an upstanding member of our society. No matter what he wrote was true and backed with several months of research, he was wrong in the eyes of most Light families and so we became a Dark family. And because I'm Dark I'm a bad influence to all the School and should not be let near kids, you know? Oh, the face Lily and the Light families will put when we really start acting out. We are so going to make a mess when we all call off our betrothals and kill _Him_."

Fleur chuckled at the mischief peeking from behind those grey eyes that had seen too much. They sure were going make a big mess, they were trying to change history, after all.

"Hermione." A voice called from behind them, making the smaller of them jump and spill her juice. She turned and was met face to face with her oldest brother. "Father is in the school. He wants to see you."

Hermione gulped. James had not even try to write to her, why was he now here to see her? She knew Lily had been furious with her and last night she had threatened he with calling her father… why was she so afraid to go meet him?

She turned briefly to Luna, her eyes imploring her to go with her. The younger blonde sighed and shook her head. She could not accompany her unless they wanted to make things bigger, worse. James was the one who had really started the hate the Potters had towards her family. He had been the one to edge Lily to stop seeking her Mum so much even before their fight but he had taken much more offence when Luna broke the contract. She was an evil Slytherin with a liar for a father and a crazy Seer for mother, or she once heard James Potter say. If Hermione wanted to have a somewhat cordial meeting with him, she needed to go alone.

The tiny Slytherin Basilisk sighed. Figures Luna would chicken out. She turned to Fleur and she was not entirely surprised to see her friend gone, her lone, lean figure was making its way out the Great Hall the moment she searched for her. Sighing again she rose and went to follow Harry, maybe this would not be that awful.

XxXxX

"Father?" Harry's quiet voice was loud in the silence. Dumbledore had lent James a small classroom off Gryffindor Tower to meet with Hermione. There were desk all around and the Auror sat in the teacher's chair, his face grim and hard.

"Thank you, son. Please leave us."

Harry nodded and, after a brief glance to his sister, left them on their own.

"Hello, Princess."

His greeting hung in the air, so soft and so sweet Hermione was not entirely sure he had actually spoke to her. She gulped. She had not seen this man since September first, exactly two months back, and she was not sure what she needed to do. Her old little self would have been crying like crazy, but Luna had helped her control that… somewhat.

She nodded faintly in acknowledge but did not move from her spot near the closed door.

James smiled sadly. Any progress he had done with the girl over the months they had lived together was probably in shambles now, she looked like a deer caught in the lights and her was not too sure if meeting her was a good idea after all. "Can I have a hug?"

He did not need to ask twice, as soon as those words left his mouth she was sprinting at top speed to him, launching herself to the arms that were open and waiting for her. She was really small, but the force behind her leap was enough to tumble both of them to the ground, almost breaking the chair James was sitting in and making the Auror laugh.

Maybe not all was lost.

Maybe.

XxXxX

"It's amazing you can compete." Sony told him as they were lounging around the Common Room after a stressful day of classes.

Harry just hummed in agreement. It had indeed been a long and hard day with all the Gryffindor House telling him that it was a great honor representing the school as he was to do. Apparently all the Lions and some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs firmly believed he was the true champion and that the Slytherin Basilisk, Hermione Potter, was in truth the one that cheated. Most of them did not believed him when he told them he had not entered his name, and those that knew, were simply awed he would compete, just like Sony.

"Imagine, mate," Ron said from his spot in front his chessboard, he was playing Dean and the game was easy enough he could pay better attention to what the Potters were saying. "Having your name remembered for history after winning the Tournament Cup. You'll become a legend."

Padma scoffed, she was finishing the last inches to their Potions homework. "Yeah right, as if being the Boy-Who-Lived had not already make him a legend."

"Padma, why are you always such a spoilsport?" Sony asked his brother's only female friend. She was too serious and too logical to be a Gryffindor, but nobody could say she lacked courage, especially when she faced his lazy brother and even lazier best friend.

The Indian witch sighed. To the date she still could not believe Hermione could stand being around so much testosterone and too little brains. Sure she had gotten to like the boys, harry much more than Ronald, and she was happy hanging around them and making sure they kept alive, but there was just so much she could take. At least Parvati was always around to ensure they did not tire her to death. "Just mention the last Triwizard Champion, please."

The whole Common Room, which was fairly full and had been listening to their conversation, was silent at that. No one could tell they knew who the last Champion was. "So?" Sony said snobbishly. "That was years ago, once the Tournament starts being a regular thing again Harry will be known as the first Champion of the new Tournament."

"That's if he wins." Padma said with an almost bored tone. "Remember there are five other Champions competing and that people die in this thing."

"You sound like you don't want him to win." Ron grumbled as most the Common Room stopped pretending doing their own things and focused intently on the argument.

"It's not that, Ronald," Padma said with a shake of her head, no matter how long they had spent together, she still could not call him anything other than Ronald. 'Ron' was way too familiar. "I just believe we all need to see this is a competition and as such, there are other persons that are also trying to win. Champions that actually _entered_ their names and had trained to win. Just because of that we cannot say Harry is going to win."

Sony scoffed. "Competition like Hermione? Really, Padma, she's a little Snake with no means of wining. Heck, _I_ have more chances to win than her."

You'd be surprised, the Indian witch thought with a mental smirk. Of all the Champions Hermione and Fleur were the ones with the most advantage due their age and out those two Hermione had a bigger magical core and knew more ways to survive and kill. She was really eager to see what they'll say when the small brunette won the competition.

Any more commentary was halted, however, when Parvati came skipping down the stairs followed by Lavender Brown and Katie Bell. "Hey lil' sis, ready?"

Padma bristled at the way she was addressed. So what if she was younger for two whole minutes? She was the same age her self-proclaimed big sis. "Yeah, let's go." She rose as she quickly gathered her things to leave.

"Hey, we're you going?" Ron asked not that really curious, he really did not like Padma much, but she was good to keep around for his grades. If she left fine by him, but he wanted to prove Sony's and his point that Harry was going to win.

"None of your business, Ronald."

The redhead frowned at the curt response, but as he was opening his mouth to say something he was beaten by Katie. "Oh, relax, these three ladies and I are going to soak in one of the Prefect bathrooms… you know, those with the big enough tubs to actually swim?"

Sony scowled. "But none of you are Prefects."

Parvati simply smirked. "So? I know where one is and what the password is. Now, if you excuse us, we have a date with a hot tub."

Harry frowned as the four girls left the Common Room. He glanced to his watch and his frown deepened when he realized they were leaving ten minutes before curfew. Where they were going? He had noticed that none of them were carrying their bags, except Padma, but Padma's was always filled with school related things… they were so not going to take a bath.

Without really paying attention he went and fetched the Marauder's Map and started looking for his wayward Housemates. A part of him was surprised that he could not see their names anywhere near the closest Prefect bathroom, but the rest of him was not that shocked when he found Katie and Lavender in the seventh floor corridor, on the left side of the castle, standing still, waiting for something in an unused classroom.

He looked at them for a couple of minutes and this time he was really surprised to see that they were joined by other dots, names he did not know but was almost sure were not Gryffindors. He frowned again when he looked again quickly for the Patil sisters and he could not find them and he could not help but curse lightly when he returned the map to the seventh floor corridor to keep an eye on Katie and Lavender and found them and all the dots gone.

XxXxX

Hermione took in a deep breath. They needed to come up with some kind of plan if they were to keep meeting like this. All those students gone in the night, or evening as it had been the case once, were easy to spot. She needed to talk with Severus, maybe he could come up with something like the Slughorn Club… something excusive that would allow them to gather under Dumbledore's eyes.

But that did no matter. They had chosen the day after the choosing of Champions to do this as most the castle would be to wind up to really notice so many missing. She hoped that the Fight had done their job, though, and made sure all those that would be new knew what they were signing up for. If not, well, she was still so good at _Obliviating _people.

When they had the meeting in the Express she had been told there were some students that would like to join the Fight. Neville had told her that they could not really explain them who they were or how they were called because of the oath all of them were subject to, but even so they had managed to gather quite the number of witches and wizards that were committed to defeat Voldemort and their allies. It marveled Hermione that they were even able to catch their attention, in the last lifetime nobody was aware the Dark Lord was coming back and most, if not all, of them were convinced it was just a ruse from Harry to gain attention.

Even so, today was the day they would finally meet the leader of the faction and possibly gain their Stars. Five Gryffindors, five Hufflepuffs, four Slytherins and four Ravenclaws would probably be joining their ranks.

They had asked the Room to create them two chambers, one in which they newbies would be congregated and one where the oldies, as Parvati so eloquently put it, would wait. Every one that had someone who wanted in was asked to bring them to a classroom just off the Room at around eleven o'clock, Neville and Padma, then would take them to the first chamber were their first surprise of the night awaited them. She chuckled, she would love to see their faces the moment they stepped into the room.

The First Fight members, as she called them in her mind as to not get too confused, were lounging around the couches the Room had provided and were chatting quietly. Showtime was about to begging.

She heard the main door open and what could only be excited murmurs… that stopped almost as soon as they crossed the threshold. Oh, she was so going to bug Snape until he gave her that memory.

"Do not leave this room, Miss Brown. Mister Thomas, be so kind to lower your wand. Miss Brocklehurst, do not cry. Everybody calm down or I'll be forced to start taking points and handing out detentions!"

"Now, now, Sev," Neville called to their Potion Master, a smile was heard on his voice. "Don't scare them so."

Hermione heard what she knew well as a typical Snape sigh, between a huff of frustration and a snort of amusement. "Still, I need you all to calm down. This is not a joke and we are here on more important matters. Please sit and allow me to introduce our members."

That was the cue the First Fight was waiting for. One by one they left the room to join Snape, Padma and Neville. Hermione could hear that there were some gasps of amazement, probably because Fleur was one of the first to emerge, and some little cries of what she hoped was shock, because whomever cried sounded a little too sacred for her tastes. Only Luna and her remained in the small room they were waiting, the little brunette sitting calmly in her girlfriend's lap.

"As you all know," Padma started 'properly' the meeting. "Voldemort is planning to come back. As such we have been meeting and training, waiting for our leader to come to us and lead us to fight. We have reached out for you, people that had showed in more than one occasion that you have not only the power but the willingness to come fight against the Dark Lord. In our group there are secrets, secrets you are to keep with an oath to our leader and that will bind you to her in the way a fighter is bound to their commander-"

"Wait," A male voice called. "You are talking as if this so called group is like an army."

"It is." Neville answered him. "We all here have the knowledge to go to battle and survive. We are organized as an strange kind of army, we all have our own post and tasks, but all our lives are worth the same to the eyes of our leader. We _are_ an army and we are recruiting you to help us defend our country."

"But isn't that supposed to be the Ministry job?" Hermione recognized Lavender asking. "I mean, I'm ready to fight and I'm ready to be trained, I really want to help, but shouldn't the government do something?"

"They should," Snape answered her, his voice somber and distant. "But the Minister is a dimwit bastard more concerned on being popular than preparing to defend the country. Did you know that since Voldemort- Oh, come on! If you are to join you are to say his name and not flinch when you hear it! Where was I? Oh, yes, did you know that since VOLDEMORT was defeated by Harry Potter there had been cuts to the DMLE almost yearly? When I fought in the Blood War there were around nine thousand Aurors ready to fight, right now there are only a hundred and, while really noble, they lack the equipment and training to really be of any use."

His words hung in the air for a couple of minutes, the presents all letting that information sink. "What we do here," Draco told them quietly in the silence. "Is to fight for our freedom and our country before is too late. In our group there are no things like House pride or even blood status, believe it or not I learnt the hard way that my blood is as red as any Muggleborn or Muggle, we are here all equals and we all follow our leader."

"Who's this leader, then? I've been hearing of her for years now but I haven't seen her or hear her name."

Hermione got up from Luna's lap and took a deep breath, her moment was coming.

"Before we continue, you need to know something." Draco kept talking. "Once you meet her you are to make a decision, join or not. If you do you'll be interrogated under Veritaserum and asked to make an oath. You'll receive your Star then and, after all those who want it have it, she'll explain to you in detail what is happening and why. If you decide not to join, be it now or later, or your answers under the Truth Serum are not to her liking, Parvati, Padma or Susan will stun you and one of our members will put you to bed. You'll have no memory of this meeting or anything related to us, you'll continue living your life as if nothing happened. Do you understand? If anybody wants to leave now, please say so and we'll have the memory of the last hour changed, you'll be able to go back to your rooms on your own with a permission slip from Severus that you had been doing an errand for him."

Nobody said anything for a minute, so Hermione squared her shoulders and put on the hood of the cape she had been wearing, obscuring her face.

Taking one more deep breath she pushed open the door to the next chamber and went to meet her hopefully new Fight members, Luna a step behind her, loyal and protective as she had always been, guarding her back and making sure she was alright.

If only she could know what she had been talking with Fleur in the morning. There was something that was wrong about that, she could feel it ever since morning and she was dreading what Luna had promised. There was something that was simply not right and that was making her feel more and more apprehensive as time passed.

What kind of secret she had she could not tell her even after years of having the chance?

**A/N: So I have news for you... some of them bad and some of them good.**

**First, I'm currently writing chapter 29 of this story and so far Lily and James haven't been so good towards Hermione. Around chapter 31 or 32 I'll rectify that.**

**Second, as it happened with my other story 'Stay Forever True', I'm starting to loose steam on this story, meaning my muse is distracted by other plot I want to write, so,**

**Thirdly, there's a 'Champions of Lilith's' response coming up as soon as I'm done with 'Toast to Tomorrow'. If you don't know what that means then you need to go read 'Faery Heroes' by Silently Watches. There are some other responses of that challenge made by Paladeus but truthfully I don't remember any that's complete yet. But that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this one, no, worst case scenario is that I post till chapter 20 was I've been doing it lately and you'd have to wait till I've finished the chapter I'm currently writing before I post the next chapter.**

**Thanks again for the support and the reviews, they make my day. And if you''d like, please leave another one for this chap.**

**:D**


	14. The Secret

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm so happy that this beauty has passes the 150 reviews mark and it's all thanks to you lot. I'm s grateful, thanks.**

**To the guest (guests?) that keep asking for an update, thanks, really, even though you only leave a single word it means that you want to keep reading and that's simply amazing. **

**WARNING:** **The following chapter contains a huge, HUGE, dose of angst and sorrow. Read under your own risk, okay?**

**I own nothing other than my plans to make the characters suffer. :)  
**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Secret**

"You gotta be kidding us."

Hermione sighed. Yeah, she could tell were Lavender was coming from… Hermione Lily Potter was the last person they thought would be the Fight's leader, adding to that that they were time travelers and had come back to make a change was something a little too crazy even for her lovely Luna.

The recruits had had a little hard time believing she was indeed the leader, it had taken an impromptu duel with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Kathie Bell to make them understand that she could practically wipe the floor with all of them, even when they all were aware she had been holding back.

The trial under Veritaserum had been quick and to the point.

"What's your name?"

"Lavender Brown."

"Mandy Brocklehurst."

"Kathie Bell."

"Tracey Davis."

"Why do you want to fight?"

"I want to have a better country."

"I want to be able to marry and have children happily."

"I want to work in a good Ministry."

"I want to save my family."

"I want to be free."

"Would you ever become a Death Eater?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Would you give your life for our Fight?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Welcome to the Fight."

The branding had also being quick, just as the oaths that were given. There were some still skeptical, but they had been contacted by friends, good friends, and they trust them. They were wary of such a tiny thing being their leader but they could easily see even Snape answered to her as a mere soldier answered his general. They were not blind, the little Potter girl had secrets that made her wise beyond her years and a power that made them believe, if only briefly, that what they were doing was the right choice.

One by one they received the Star of Bethlehem on their right hands and, one by one, they were able to see the same tattoo in the hands of all the ones that had received them in the Room of Requirements. There had been no need to erase memories that night, all of them were now under the oath to the Fight and to Hermione and so, it was time to tell them their most precious secret.

"We are not kidding, Lav." Hermione whispered for the first time, shocking all of the presents. So far Luna had been the one to tell their tale and to inform them of exactly who they were. That Hermione was speaking in front of them was not only a sign that their Basilisk was being serious. Or so the First Fight knew.

"You speak!" A shocked Kathie Bell blinked confused. The little thing had dueled her in complete silence to prove a point and she, as the rest of the school, believed the girl to simply be a mute.

A giggle cut through Hermione, so apt for her physical age and yet so strange for Hermione herself. "Yeah, but only around those I can trust. We are all part of the Fight against Voldemort," She ignored the flinching that name caused. "So I hafta trust you, no?"

"I guess…"

Their brunette leader nodded at that. "Well, as my lovely Luna has been saying, I made a deal with an ancient God that, with some help from other deities, made us all come back to our younger bodies to try and save England from the Dark Lord. We chose you because, as Draco said, you are willing to fight and have the power to do so, but also because we know you have the potential to be amazing."

"So, you knew our 'past' selves?" Nathaniel Douglas, a second year Claw, asked her.

"Some of you were my friends, some of you I have just met. Some of you I've seen dying and some of you I've seen killing… let's just say I know I can trust you and I hope you can trust me."

"This is too farfetched." Justin said with a sigh.

"I know." Hermione, despite her tiny frame, grew tall and commanding. "I have only told you this because we'll be doing things that would seem stupid or simply illogical, but you need to know we are doing them for a reason. You can chose not to believe us, but I need you to understand that everything done within the Fight have a reason to be and I'm explaining you this because most of the time, that'll be our reason."

"Look," Padma said after a moment of silence. "Come to the meetings and train with us. Help us defeat Voldemort. We all have our reasons to fight and we will do so. Don't think of whom we are, just accept the training and help us as we'll help you. That's why we are all here after all."

Most of the newbies nodded. They had accepted that when they made the oath to the Fight and to Hermione Potter. That was something they could live with.

"Great!" Luna clapped and for a second she was the same Loony that had stolen Hermione's heart back in her fourth year. "Now, we need to know where to put you!"

"Uh?" Was the answer most heard.

"See, we all here are part of a little faction of the Fight." Neville explained. "Some of us brew potions, some of us develop weapons, some of us tend to our plants supplies, some of us simply gather information, some of us are on protection detail. But all of us train to fight in the upcoming battle. So where to put you?"

"I think," Hermione said with a small smirk as all the newbies simply stared at Neville's lopsided smile. "We need to bring them up to date with some training and then we can expect them to help some, don't you think?"

Luna, Draco, the Weasley Twins, Susan and Neville nodded at that. It has become obvious for the Newbies as the meeting went along that those six were the highest ranks in their little army that was now up to forty one witches and wizards… not that many, really, but they were planning on making a difference.

"Ok, people." Hermione turned again to the initiated. "Look at your new tattoo, see the ribbon below the Star? Well, that ribbon will spring messages from time to time, you'll feel your skin warm when a message appears and it will only dissolve when you have acknowledged it. Remember, the tattoo is invisible to anyone outside the Fight so no need to cover it, just make sure no one catches you staring at it… it can be a little uncomfortable… Now, the next time we meet will surely be here or somewhere near the Potion's classroom, I'll message you the time, date and place, so please, try not to draw too much attention to you when you slip out your Houses. Slytherins need not to worry, but the rest of you… well, try and stay safe, got it? If you need anything search for anyone on the Fight."

A small, not as small as Hermione, though, witch raised her hand. "Message?"

"Reiko, right?" The second year Snake nodded. Hermione put her coatl wand against her right hand. "Go to bed."

All around the room hands started getting warm and sure enough, when they all looked down to their hands those three words had appeared beneath the Star in long, stylish letters, nice enough to admire but not too elaborated to be hard to read.

"Oh." The young Slytherin said in a murmur. "I guess that's an order?"

"More of a suggestion." Hermione answered tiredly. "It's late and tomorrow we all have to pretend being normal students, which means going to class and what not. Pansy will give you a bottle of Pepper-Up as you leave so tomorrow you are not as knackered. Good night everyone, sleep tight."

And with that, the first meeting of the new Fight ended.

XxXxX

It had been a long night, with a longer day before it, and Hermione was helpless as she surrendered to her dreams, cuddled protectively by the love of her life. The brunette was small and that was fine for the position she now liked to sleep in, curled in a little ball she was pressed tightly onto the front of the blonde, her nose almost buried on her own knees and her forehead nestled in between the older girl's developing bosom.

Her fetal position was one her little self had adopted on her earlier years, sometimes sleeping unharmed was a luxury and she had learn that the less space she used the better she could hide in the pantry or under the stairs, preventing her drunken father and high mother to find her to vent their anger. Hermione, the older one, had gotten used to sleep without moving much, firmly pressed to Luna, so this position was the combination of her two worlds.

Her little self, the one that was still eleven, missed so much the bedtime stories Lily read to her, as she also missed falling asleep to her gentle tone and her soft hand on her back, but her older self, the one that dominated her mind, was simply in seventh heaven with her lover at her side. Her body may be too young to feel anything sexual about their situation, and her previous sex experience in this body surely would make her more than a little apprehensive to any kind of stimuli, but she felt loved and taken care of. That was all that mattered and, truth to be told, even when she was grown up she preferred this kind of intimacy than any kind of sex.

Contrary to popular belief, Luna and Hermione were absolutely not like rabbits. Sure, they had a healthy sexual life, sometimes kind, sometimes wild, sometimes traditional and sometimes a little unconventional, but they did not have sex all the time. Really, they did not. They had spent so many years together that they did not need to be physical at all times. A gentle caress on the arm, a nudge with a nose, holding pinkies, a chaste kiss on the brow; those were the little things that, at least for Hermione, were more significant than a round of pure ecstasy and pleasure.

Do not get her wrong. She loved her sexy times as much as any other person, and that her Luna tasted so sweet all the time was just a gift from the gods, but they were always content by just laying together and holding each other for dear life. Maybe the reason they were happy when they were simply together was that both of them had brushed death more than once and they were more than aware what losing the other would do them. Holding each other all the nights, no matter if they were in a post coital glow or not, was simply the better part of Hermione's night. And day.

Given that, it was a shock for Hermione to be having such dreams in the arms of her lover.

XxXxX

_The forest was empty. Or so she thought at first, before she started walking._

_No matter where she looked at, her vision was obscured after a few paces by the thick fog that not only created a gloomy light, but also made her clothes cling to her body._

_She looked down and saw herself. Sure enough, the penetrating cold she felt was mainly due the clothes she was wearing, or rather, she was not wearing. Her little black tank top and pair of tan shorts were familiar, as were the heavy boots that had seen many years. It was the outfit she had gotten to use on her quest to find him_.

_But, why was she dressed as she had done when she was in the Amazons when she was now clearly in the foggy England?_

_Yes, she was sure she was in England. She knew that forest like the back of her hand. She and the Fight had lived in there for many years, always hiding from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Forest of Dean had seen how they trained and planned, how they fought and died. They had set up camp there a year or so after Harry died and the cover the trees offered had helped them more than once, not only the place was replete with magic that allow them hide from the Dark Lord's detectors, but also because the foggy mist gave them a cover when they encounter Snatchers or Voldemort followers… Death Eaters were too important to be looking for them, after all._

_She loved the Forest. She had gone there on the first outing she had done with her parents, the Crawleys, and she had fallen in love with it then. When they needed to escape after Dumbledore was killed, Ron, Harry, Luna and her had gone to the Forest for some days before they regrouped with the Order of the Phoenix to continue fighting Voldemort. After Harry died, only Luna and she remained of the original Order and they had gone to the Forest again to try and see what to do next. Neville and Susan had found them there after Hermione sent for them, they had been the very first to arrive._

_Little by little the Fight had moved into the Forrest, a year after Harry killed himself they had already built a fort invisible to the eye unless one had a Bethlehem Star on the back of their hand. That had been the place Luna and Hermione had gotten to call home until the day Luna was slaughtered and Hermione simply left in search for an answer._

_So, yes, she remembered every nook, every turn, and every tree. But, as she kept walking towards were she knew the tent she shared with Luna was, the fog started cleaning and she was able to see where she was stepping. First she thought the crunchy sound were the dry leaves that polluted the area and that the smell was simply the swamp as it often smell dreadful… but, now that the fog was almost gone, she noticed that the leaves were not leaves but bones, scattered all around, some still bloody and with some flesh on them. Long and narrow. Small and pointy. Human bones._

_So the smell was not the swamp, no, it was the death that permeated the air._

_Shivering at the visual she simply kept going. She needed to find Luna now more than ever. They certainly were not the first skeletons she had seen, but that did not mean she was used to them, no, on the contrary, the more death she saw the more she hated it. There was nothing most horrible than like being bathed in Death Eater blood when you were killing them, felling the crunch of bones snapping as their skulls were crushed or seeing the light go out in a little kid's eyes when a stray curse hit them from behind. Death was a sickness in this land, a sickness she knew so well and had no choice but to meet again and again._

_"Luna?" She called to her lover. She was so close to her she could practically feel her._

_Silence was her answer._

_"Love?" Hermione called again when it was plain she was walking in circles. She had passed the same skull twice already and she was certain that if she had not been in a dream she would have arrived to her tent by now. "Little Moon? Please answer me!"_

_"… Maya…" The wind seemed to answer her._

_"Luna?!" She was becoming a little frantic. She was well aware she was dreaming, but even so, her legs felt like they had been running for hours. Her bones were aching due the cold and she was pretty sure she was starting to feel her brain numb._

_"… Maya… please…"_

_Hermione's heart clenched inside her chest. Her voice sounded so far and yet so close._

_"… please…"_

_The brunette froze at that. There was something on her lover's voice that called to her memory. It was like knew that tone intimately. A tone was so sweet, so soft, so familiar… so scary._

_"… please…"_

_"No!"_

_She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. She now knew why it felt like she had heard that plea before._

_"… let me…"_

_"No! Damn it, Luna! No!" Hermione's own voice was heard ahead of her, pleading, begging._

_"… go…"_

_Hermione opened her eyes again and she was not surprised when she was now longer in the Forest. Gone were the stench and the skeletons. No, she was now by the swamp, near where their camp was. The tears that were already running simply intensified, blurring her vision as her sobs wrecked her body. She was on her knees, on the muddy ground, crying her heart out as she hold her lover._

_"No! Luna! No!" She was the one yelling this time, her voice echoing with a speech she had remembered over and over and over again. She looked down at the woman that was resting halfway on her lap and half way on the floor._

_"… you…" The Luna in her dreams coughed and a trickle of blood poured from her lips… only to join the rest of the blood covering her face and body. "… need to… let me go…"_

_"No!" Hermione cried again, frantically moving her wand over her dying lover's form, trying to close the several lacerations that marred her body. She knew they were cursed and as such were untreatable, but she had to try. God damn it, she needed to try._

_"I love you, Hermione." Unlike the weak pleas her Luna had been making for the last minutes, this time her voice sounded true and firm. Confident and final. Strong and soft. Full of love and resignation._

_"I-I love you too, m-my Luna." Hermione sobbed back, her wand, Bellatrix's wand, now resting in the floor beside them, useless and simply too heavy to still wave. "I love you so, so much."_

_Nobody answered her. She was alone, kneeling in the mud. Surrounded by immobile trees and still fog. With a lead in her chest and a river running down her cheeks. Holding onto the dead body of the one she had loved the most._

_Hugging to her dying chest the corpse of her beloved Luna._

XxXxX

She woke up screaming in the still of the night. Tears staining her face just as her dream-self had had. Her body was frozen in fear and pain and her breath was short and uneven.

"Maya?" Luna's concerned sleepy voice was unable to reach her in her nightmare induced fog and she let another gut wrenching, never ending, scream.

Luna was immediately completely awake and kneeling besides the still little witch that was seeing nothing and all at the same time. She cursed loudly, she had been around Hermione enough to know she was not only suffering from an agonizing nightmare but a panic attack too. Whatever the brunette had dreamt was enough to make her enter a state where she would start trashing soon.

"Hermione Jean!" The blonde pushed gently the tiny witch away from her, and, thankfully, Hermione let herself being maneuvered. "Snap out of it in this instant!" She yelled for over the screech her lover was hollering.

Hermione simply continued screaming into the night. Her hands were around her lovely dark curls, pulling tightly and almost, just almost, yanking a few hairs off. She was pale, paler than she had always been, in either this timeline or the last and Luna knew then what was happening.

She gently but firmly laid Hermione on her back, her mouth was still open wide, but no sound came from it now as she simply stared ahead, limp in the bed. The blonde closed her eyes pained for a second. She had been mistaken, Hermione was not acting like she was suffering from an attack, no, a Hermione suffering a panic attack would be in hysterics now. No, her little brunette was acting like she always did just after being hit with a _Cruiciatus_.

After been hit with it so many times the brunette's body and mind had created their own response to the nasty Unforgivable. Hermione would simply 'leave' her body for the duration of the curse and would only return after the pain was totally gone. Luna knew that response too well, she had been the one casting the Crucio on her lover more than once… and every time she did she regretted it with a passion, those times she had been so mad that she did not think through what she was casting at Hermione as they dueled. Her brunette, already so familiar with the curse, always stopped moving out of panic when hearing that dreadful incantation or seeing the sickly red color and was always hit when it was sent to her. Luna often wondered how was that she was able to survive for so many years given that little fact.

"My lovely Maya," Luna coed in the young witch's ear. "I love you so much, baby, please come back to me. Come back to your Little Moon."

Nothing really happened. Hermione was still screaming silently her fear and pain out.

"I can't live without you, my love." The blonde gently caressed brown soft locks that were damp with sweat. "Come back to me?" She continued speaking gently, softly, willing Hermione to hear her. Willing her to believe her.

When ten plead filled minutes passed and Hermione finally whimpered as she slowly let her body relax, Luna felt so ever grateful of the Silencing Charms they always put in the places they lived, not only were they able to discuss delicate matters with one another, but whenever one of them had a nightmare it would not wake the ones around. Her little girlfriend's tears that were already running simply continued, yet Luna was sure everything would be alright.

"My Maya, my dear Maya. I love you with all my heart, baby, with every fiber of who I am." There was only a way that Luna had discovered helped Hermione 'return' to her body quicker, and that was to simply tell her how much Luna needed her and loved her while willing the blonde's love and care towards her. It always worked.

The younger girl closed her eyes, her mouth took a little longer, but it too closed after some seconds. Luna smiled then, it had taken less time than she was used to but her lover was already out her mental cage.

"Luna?" Hermione croaked weakly.

"Yes my love?"

"What did you promised Fleur?"

Luna's blood froze. "W-What do you mean?"

The brunette shivered and curled up again the warm body of her lover, she was so cold, so damn cold. She knew why she had that particular nightmare, it was the same she always had when she was stressed… it was like her own mind liked to mess with her, not only was she to have a shitty day, she needed to have a shitty night too.

Hermione did not want to admit it, but the fearful way in which Luna had told Fleur she needed to tell her something, something that she had put off telling her for _years_ scared the hell out of her. What kind of secret could Luna have that she was adamant she needed to wait until the end of the First Task to tell her? Was she scared the secret was too much for Hermione? That it would make her want to do something stupid? But, most important of all: Why was Luna hiding something from Hermione?

There were no secrets between Luna and Hermione, nor they were between Hermione and Fleur… but then, then she had to overhear a private conversation, that was not so private, and her perfect little world collapsed on itself. The both of them had lied to her and that scared her. A lot.

"Fleur told you to tell me something after the First Task." She mumbled on Luna's chest, well aware that the older witch was able to hear her. Her throat was killing her and she really could not talk louder. "Tell me now, please?"

"Maya… I really don't think-"

"Please." She implored. She needed to know.

Luna gulped and did something that told Hermione something was wrong, so wrong. The blonde stood up from the warm bed they had started sharing as soon as they were discharged from the Infirmary on their first day at school and started pacing the small room, her bare feet were barely heard in the stillness of the night.

"Luna?" Hermione sat gingerly on the bed. Her body was aching as it always did when hit with the _Cruciatus_, that she had had that strong of a reaction from a dream, a nightmare, made her realize remembering how Luna died was getting harder and harder as time went by. Having the blonde witch with her only made the memory more bitter and agonizing. She dreaded losing her again. "Please?"

"What do you remember of when Harry died?"

The brunette blinked at that not expecting anything like that. "He went to Voldemort believing that if he died then Voldemort would too." Later on they had discovered they were missing four Horcruxes as they had believed at the time there were only three of them, and so, when Harry woke from the death, Voldemort was still there waiting to kill him again. That time for sure.

Luna nodded minutely, her pacing around the room intensified. "Do you remember what happened before that?"

Hermione frowned then, trying to recall one of the most painful memories she had. "I think I was not around…"

The blonde gulped again as her quick pacing continued. Her hand rubbed her face several times, a tick that Hermione had come to relate with the older witch being far beyond nervous. Luna was terrified. "You weren't. Around, I mean. You went to see if that little coven of Vampires Daphne knew about would be able to help, remember?"

Hermione nodded then. She remembered now that it had been pointed out to her. "The Olympic Coven, yeah. What do they have to do with this?" The vegetarian vampires had not been of any help and she had had time to return just to see her best friend die.

Luna shook her head as she ran her hand through her long hair. "Nothing. Just that you were not around." She stopped for a second and looked at Hermione for the first time since she started pacing. "I really don't think this is a good idea." She really did not, but, on the other hand, she may be able to erase all the guilt she had been carrying around. What she dreaded, though, was how the brunette would react.

The younger witch frowned at that. Luna was never this nervous with her nor was she so adamant of not telling her something. She knew she needed to know, but she was also starting to think it was in her best interest not to know. "It's that bad?"

The Slytherin Princess resumed her pacing. Her girlfriend did not need to elaborate what she was asking, no. She understood her perfectly well, well enough to know that this may be the last day she would be referring her as her girlfriend. "Hermione, I love you. I need you to accept that."

The younger witch's blood ran cold. She was 'Maya' all the time and 'Hermione Jean' when the blonde was mad… but she rarely was 'Hermione', and the times she was always were the worst ones. "I do."

Luna took a deep breath and went to kneel before Hermione, that was still sitting still in the bed. "I can't ask for your forgiveness because I have no right to, but I am really sorry, so sorry." Luna started crying then, but her voice never wavered. "A week or so before he went to Voldemort something happened that made him go and get himself killed. I-I told him I, I had lost his baby."

An iron hand squeezed Hermione's heart. She did not hear right, she was misunderstanding. Luna did not just confess _that_. Did she? "What?" She croaked in a high pitched voice.

Luna had her head down and her tears were constantly dripping on her lap, yet she knew there was no way out. The cat was out the bag. "I was p-pregnant. With Harry's child and I lost it."

Suddenly there was no other sound for Hermione other than the blood on her ears. There was no other felling other than the freezing cold that ran through her veins. The room spun slightly and she had to blink to stop herself from blacking out. "How?" She whimpered, too shocked to even try and be angry.

Luna shook her head. She knew she was not asking how she lost the baby or how it was even conceived, no, she was simply asking how that was even possible. "I t-think you can work that out yourself." No matter what she said now, no reason was excuse enough for what she did.

It was just a murmur but Hermione could hear it perfectly and the meaning behind those words did not help with the nausea she was developing. "I-It was just o-once, right?" She feared to ask that, but she needed to know. If it had been a onetime thing then she could say it was just a mistake, maybe they were drunk, maybe they were too lonely, maybe they were forced, right?

Luna did not answer her neither she looked at Hermione. She knew she could not see the hurt and anger behind her lovely brown eyes, eyes that were larger and more communicative than the last timeline. Eyes that had hunted her ever since term started.

"L-Luna?"

The blonde witch's body shook slightly, she was starting to sob. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

The brunette closed her eyes, her own tears finally starting. She had her answer. It had not been a onetime thing. "How long?" How long had she had an affair with Harry?

"Hermion-"

"Just tell me!"

Her voice quivered as she answered her ex?-girlfriend. "O-Over a year."

The small witch did not made a sound as she sprinted from the room to their attached bathroom, leaving the older girl alone kneeling in the cold floor with the retching sounds from behind the closed door as her only company.

XxXxX

Nighttime was often a time for regret and sorrow. It the darkness he often remembered the mistakes and stupid decisions that he had made in order to end his life as a pawn for two masters. He sighed as he rubbed the marked arm with the hand that was also marked, his other hand held a glass of firewhiskey that he had been sipping for the last hour or so.

Nightmares were an often occurrence and were not really different from one night to another. They were always the same or at least of the same tone. Lily being killed because his stupid mistakes; Harry being left an orphan; Harry facing the hordes of Dementors; Harry facing a ragging dragon; Neville's prone body on the Great Hall, tortured and mutilated; things that had happened in the last time, things he remembered from before he died… and then, things that he was told happened after his death. Hermione's slight insanity; Luna's utter desperation to end the war; Colin's suicide; Susan and Pansy's capture; the fall of England.

Night was not his friend, no, it was too much for him to bear the darkness that remembered him of what he was, of who he served. Dumbledore was a right bastard, ready to put anyone and everything in the line to achieve the Greater Good. He was an old goat just as Hermione so eloquently named him and was no better than any Death Eater. He may not kill in cold blood, but he was ready to manipulate the life of a wizard or witch to have them killed by another's hand. Serving him was the only thing he could have think of when he discovered Lily and her family were being targeted, and that was a decision he regretted as much as he did joining the Dark Lord.

He eyed his Dark Mark, it's sickly red hue was just that, sickening and dreadful. The skull and the snake were a crude joke of what it was to be a Slytherin, Voldemort simply was the worst Snake in history and he made the noblest House in Hogwarts a joke and a disgrace. The Dark Lord was a megalomaniac bastard hat enjoyed killing and maiming and for a moment in his youth he thought he liked it too. He regretted taking that damn mark every waking moment.

On the contrary, the black mark that rested on the back of his right hand was something he was glad he took. The Star of Bethlehem was the symbol of hope, hope that Hermione had given him at the end of her fourth year. How the girl and her lover managed to discover he was an ex-Death Eater was beyond him, but joining in her little movement was the best thing he could have done. They had welcomed him with open arms and they had become a security net that he had come to rely on more than once. They healed him when the Dark Lord's methods were less than spectacular, they gave him information to pass along to either of his masters so he could avoid be in trouble with them and what did they asked of him? Nothing but friendship and loyalty to the cause. The oaths he made were to Hermione but she was merely the representation of what they were doing, what they were fighting for. She had never abused her power like his other two masters did, in fact, she treated like a human, not like the other two that simply saw him as a tool and she was just one of many fighting for happiness.

Luna and Hermione had had a rough time coming out the closet in the backwards society that was Magical England all those years ago. Their families were supportive, as supportive they could be, and so were their friends, but the rest of the world was simply mean and stupid. Hermione was fighting for the chance of going out with her girlfriend and kiss in public as she was gay and proud to be so. Hermione was fighting for the life of Harry Potter as she was her best friend and she loved the moron. Hermione was fighting for the right of having a good education as she was smart and so thirsty of knowledge. Hermione was fighting for a place in the society as she was a Mudblood and as such she was shunned more often than not. Hermione was fighting for a free country as she loved her land with all her heart. She was fighting so she could be happy in a world without Voldemort and so were the rest of the Fight.

And he? At first he was fighting to live up for the memory of the woman he loved the most, and now, now he was fighting so that same woman could live a happily ever after, a woman that he no longer recognized yet he had sworn to himself to remember fondly. That he had made good friends along the way and could now relay on more people he had ever could was just a bonus he cherished daily. He now understood how those Gryffindors were so quick to put themselves in danger if that meant helping their friends.

A knock at the door pulled him out his musings. Quickly, as if the devil himself had poked him in the backside, he went to the door of his private chambers. The knocking was strong and urgent and he feared some of his kids had gotten hurt somehow. No matter what the Potters and all Gryffindor thought of him, he was rather fatherly with his Snakes. "Coming!"

As he opened the door he could hear the heavy sobbing and the constant sniffing. He was a spy, Master Legilimencer and pretty badass dueler, yet he never saw the blow that hit him. With the force behind forty-three pounds a little body that barely surpassed his elbow slammed into him as the sobbing became much more pronounced.

"Maya?" He asked concerned when he registered who was sobbing in his stomach. "What's the matter?"

"S-She lied!" The little witch cried in anguish.

"Lied? Who lied?" He was grateful the girl was tiny in this time life, he really was, as it was easy for the tall man to scoop her on his arms as a little kid, pretty much the same Lily and James did with the girl and it was even easier for him as he was taller than those two.

"Luna!" Hermione wailed as cuddled into the warm, hard body that was Professor Snape. For a moment she had thought of going to Fleur but the French witch had known of the affair and she had never told her, she had lied to her too. Draco and Daphne were out the question as going to them would cause too many problems with their roommates and Neville was out for the same reason. Although, being truthful, she would end coming to him before anyone else. He knew what it was to have a heart broken by the woman one loved and who decided to be with a Potter. He knew how she hurt.

The Potion Master sighed as he went to the armchair he had been using and set the hysterical witch on his lap. This was big. Had Hermione and Luna had a fight tempers would have risen and spells cast, that Hermione was a mess only indicated something grand had happened between the two. "What did she do?"

The brunette started crying louder, even when it looked like it was impossible, as she tried to answer him. "Sh-She cheated on m-me! She ch-cheated with H-Harry!"

Snape was shocked at that revelation. How could Luna cheat on Hermione? And with Harry of all people? "When?" He knew he should be comforting the girl that had helped him gain a purpose in life, but he needed to know. If this was about the betrothal contract between the Potters and Lovegoods that had been nullified for five years now then the Fight's leader needed a crash class of Pureblood politics and they did not need to worry about anything. If not, then everything they had been fighting for could be a lie.

"F-From when we went H-Horcrux hunt-ting until h-he was killed." Or so she believed. If Luna was with Harry for over a year and it had ended with her aborting his baby and he dying, then it had started when Luna was seventeen and she was eighteen, around the time the three fled Hogwarts with Ron to search for the pieces of Voldemort's soul.

Snape's blood left his face. They were in deep shit.

**A/N: So... kuddos to Arista, Brian1972 and aryalyn for guessing Luna's infidelity and special WOW's to Artistia for guessing she was pregnant, though the scenario was not the right one, even when there was nothing that indicated that little fact.**

**Please leave a review C:**


	15. The Wand Weighing

**A/N: So... I won't say I'm sorry about last chapter. I love making people mad :P**

**Loved the reaction Luna's affair had on you guys, and loved that you all are defending Maya and want to kill Luna... but remember, I love making the characters suffer as much as I like to make you suffer, but in the end I mostly let them be happy again.**

**So here's the next installment of this little beauty:**

**I own nothing other than the characters' miserable experiences.**

**Chapter Fifteen – The Wand Weighing**

Setting up a Club had been easier than any of them had imagined. They did not even need to go to Dumbledore, Professor Minerva, as her Deputy duties indicated, was the one they had to ask for permission to form their inter-house, multi-year little Club. They had decided to call it the 'Meet of Youngsters for the Better Understanding of all Things Transcendental' or, as the Weasley twins so eloquently put it, MYBUTT… maybe leaving those two to find a name was so not a good idea, but at least the name was approved as Minerva had not really realized what she was signing.

MYBUTT meetings were scheduled twice a week in a big chamber off the Potions' classroom and acceptance to the Club was by invitation only so any and all tries from the students already not in the in were met with silence and a typical Snape glare. In just the space of two weeks the Club was in everyone mouths, only because it was so exclusive and no matter how many wanted in, no one that the welcoming panel, conformed by Padma, Susan, Daphne and Hannah, or so they said to the school, felt like could be part of the Fight was going to be invited. Ever. Not that they did not try, even when they had no clue what the Club was about.

Such was the case of Lily and Sony Potter.

"I can't believe she's part of the Club and not us!" Sony ranted hotly as he sat with his brother and mother for a cup of tea. Hermione did not join them because she had not been invited, not because she had a MYBUTT meeting. "I mean, even Padma and Parvati are part of the group, heck, even Lavender is."

Lily scowled at that. No matter how much they asked Severus none of the Staff knew exactly what they were looking in their members. Most of the kids there were the tops of their years, but there were some, like Lavender Brown and Mandy Brocklehurst that were average and had no special talent, like some members of MYBUTT had. Like her sons had. "I'll talk with Severus, I'm sure he'll be able to tell me why you two haven't been invited."

Harry hummed. "I don't think he'll be of any use, I mean, Hermione is in the Club and from what I've gather the members of it are the ones that bring in new meat. If we'd want in we'd need Padma, Parvati or Hermione bringing us in."

Lily sighed at that. Had her children get along with each other they would not have this discussion as Hermione would already made them members. She wondered, for the first time, if bringing the girl home had been a mistake. No, she could not think like that, the girl was a little darling, lovable and vulnerable and in dire need of affection, affection she and James had been so happy to provide.

Having Hermione as a daughter was a dream come true and no matter that the girl was having some problems choosing friends, she would be a Gryffindor at the end of the year. She was sure of that.

"Why doesn't Padma invite you?" Lily asked the most obvious question. Harry, Ron and she were the Golden Trio of Gryffindor, having almost the same status the Royal Court had in Slytherin, or so she believed.

Sony huffed as he munched on a cookie. "She says we don't meet the requirements… and even if we did, she would not invite us as Malfoy and Lovegood are members and she doesn't trust us not to do something stupid and cause her loose her place in there."

"They're right, you know?" Harry answered softly. "If we go there and see Luna and Malfoy, well… we can be pretty Gryffindor at times. It's better if we are not part of them."

Lily frowned at what her son was implying. Yes, Potters were Gryffindors and were often seeing doing brave things, but when had Harry started thinking before charging? "But you two are such great students, I'm sure Severus will see to reason."

Harry simply sighed. He felt there was something amiss and at the same time familiar about that Club… almost as if he had been part of a similar one before. He knew better than to tell his mother that, though.

The feelings he had had of uneasiness around Hermione had become stronger as the term progressed, there were times he felt such hatred towards her, but there were also times he had found himself staring at her with something he had never felt before… it was a warm feeling in his chest that only expanded with every time it appeared, it was as if he had finally was able to return home, it was like he had been gone and just seeing her made it all better. It was so, so strange.

He was the Potter scion and as such he had been instructed in the family laws and the Pureblood protocol, even if he himself was a half-blood. He knew all Potters were to be Sorted in Gryffindor, or, if the case aroused, in Ravenclaw or in Hufflepuff… being Sorting in Slytherin was simply unheard of and not only frown upon, but it was also the sign that the mage was not a Potter at heart.

Harry withdrew in his thoughts as his mother and brother kept chatting and talking about MYBUTT. He sometimes felt his family forgot the important things in life. His mother and father were alive after Voldemort attacked them directly and it was just his luck, because he truly believed it had been luck, that he was alive. Sony was a miracle that was born in an after-war country and they simply forgot that. They also forgot that Hermione was not a Potter, no matter how much his parents loved her or how much his father liked to think she had his eyes, she was not blood related to them. So what if she was a Slytherin, then? It was not like she was a Potter by blood.

He had tried to talk to her once or twice, but when he approached her he simply felt that all-consuming rage towards her and he simply had to leave. He did not want to kill her. But she had been the one to put his name in Goblet, even if they had no tangible proof that was the only option possible… the Royal Court had spent most of the Choosing Weekend trying to distract his mother of leaving her post near the Goblet so Hermione could slip the parchments with their names. Lily did not see when she dropped them in, but she was well aware that the little girl had withdrew her hand from insides it and that she was chosen Champion was all the proof they really needed.

His father had come and see her the day after the Choosing and, while Harry had no idea what they had talked, or rather his father had told her, he knew enough to know she had been really happy after their meeting, having a little of a skip in her step that he would never had associated with the quiet girl.

"So, Harry," His mother took him out his own mind. "What are you doing to prepare for the Tournament?" She was a Professor and as such she was forbidden to help her son, but she needed to know he was at least doing something.

"Well, Padma is helping a lot. She's given me a list of spells I need to practice and well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "This is kind of a secret, okay?"

Lily's eyebrows rose at that and Sony looked at him with a shocked expression. Was his brother keeping things from him? They were supposed to be together in everything, they were together against Hermione, after all.

"Well, Padma told me that in the Club they have some information regarding the First Task. She wouldn't tell me how they come across it, but she's adamant its real information. We are to fight a Hungarian Horntail, an Acromantula, a Cerberus, a Thunder Bird, a Manticore or a Bakeneko, that according to her is a shape-shifting man-eater cat. So I'm pretty much just reading about all of those and try and learn what keep them at bay."

The older redhead paled at that information. She knew the Tournament aimed to kill, but up until now she had not really though how dangerous it really was. Sony let out an impressed whistle. "You, dear brother of mine, are lucky to have Padma as your friend."

Harry shrugged. "Not really. She said that as soon as they found out about the beasts they send word to all the Champions. Apparently Hermione didn't feel too good having that advantage all to herself."

Sony frowned at how the Slytherin Basilisk would do something so noble. Had it been him, he would keep that secret with his life to have even the smallest of advantage, especially if he was a firstie like Hermione was. "And you believe her?"

"I think so. I asked Krum as soon as I could and he told me Karkaroff had mentioned that Durmstrang was participating with a dragon and that they had to bring a Cerberus they had in hand because I was competing. So I guess the others are right too, no?"

"But I'm sure they are putting all kind protective measures for all of you, right?"

Harry shook his head at his mother's question. "Padma has been relaying information to me about the Tournament, apparently their source is well connected and according to it they have Mad-Eye in charge of the spectators' safety, and that they are really only looking for the beast to not go against the grades. She thinks they'll simply let us in there with a pat on the back and a prayer on our lips."

Lily snorted. Well, her boy had always been a little gullible and was sometimes fast to trust. "That can't be true, son, so I'm pretty sure everything you've told me is a lie. Harry, you really need to learn what to believe," She sighed. "Maybe Padma is not such a good friend after all."

Harry simply kept quiet. Padma was the best friend ever, he believed her and all the things he had talked with Krum and Li, which were not that many, really, indicated she was right. She was telling him what to do to survive and he was grateful… that Hermione was aware of it and even encouraged the information exchange as the Indian witch had told him, simply made the mystery that was his little sister bigger.

XxXxX

"So, are you nervous about the Tournament?"

Hermione gave her escort a side glance, not bothering to even slow her pace. The young first year Puff had been babbling at her since he went and fetch her from her Physical Exam at the Infirmary. He was cute and in a way he remembered her of Dennis, Colin's little brother, all eager to please and wanting to be of use.

"Oh, I know you don't talk, but please nod or something?" Aidan O'Neil, Hermione remembered his name, asked her after he finally got tired of his own voice.

Hermione smiled sadly at him. For the last week she had been an Inferi in motion. Severus had helped her sleep that first night as she was too distraught to stop crying, she had been given a Dreamless Tonic and a Sleeping Potion when it became clear she was starting to hyperventilate. He had been helping her a lot since then.

Severus, being a responsible Head of House, had chosen his chambers in the Dungeons, just a step away from the Snakes' Pit, and, as all Professors did, had a spare room for visitors in them. That room for now belonged to Hermione and the older wizard had been gracious enough to let her decor it to her liking, not even protesting when she decided to go all full Gryffindor with the color pattern. She had it just like she liked it, filled to the brim with books and with just enough space to sleep on. Had the circumstances been better, she would love living with him.

But, alas, they were not.

She had avoided Luna every day since she learnt the truth, she no longer eat at the Great Hall, opting to have Winky serve her in her room, she did not go to Fight meetings unless she was sure neither Fleur or Luna were to attend nor she hang around the Snakes' Pit or the library. She spent her days in the Forbidden Forest and in her room, either taking out her hurt on the trees or learning ways to avoid the beasts she had to face in just some days.

She rarely attended classes with all the other kids, but when she did she retracted onto herself, not doing anything in class, even when asked, and not doing any homework. When scolded she simply showed a paper in where she had written: _'I don't have exams this year.'_ and be done with it. She was acting like a spoiled brat, but she was so hurt she did not even want to try to act level headed.

And that was the matter. She was not angry. She was not mad at how Luna had cheated on her. On a primal level she understood that it was a carnal thing, something that was simply done without thinking as she was sure had Luna loved Harry she would dump her on the blink of an eye. If Luna had wanted to be with Harry she would have, end of the story.

Had it been a onetime thing everything would be dismissed as a slip, something done in the heat of the moment or under the influence of Ozian Green Elixir or Elven Leaves, nothing of importance. What hurt her was that they had gone behind her back for a year. For a year she was lied to and betrayed by both the Boy-Who-Lived and her soul mate. For a year the two persons she had trusted the most had deceived her. For a year she had believed everything was alright, that they were looking for Horcruxes and the like and nothing more. For a year she had lived with Harry, Luna, and for a while, Ron and she had come to realize they were her family, they were the ones she could rely on, they were the ones always on her corner. They were the ones who had hurt her the most.

But… was it Hermione's fault? She was humble enough to know she was a difficult person to be around and an even more difficult person to be in a relationship with. Luna may be quick to anger but the anger Hermione could show was nothing in comparison to the one of the blonde. Hermione was hardheaded and stubborn to fault, she was bossy and did not take criticism well. She was prone to temper tantrums and often had to be smacked out of one of her moods, be it verbally or physically… something Luna had to do more often than not. So, was it her fault? Was she so dreadful as a girlfriend that she had to take someone on the side?

She knew it was not the sex. Or so she hoped. She knew that Luna was bisexual as much as Hermione was totally gay, having tasted both worlds and deciding she liked her 'front meat' on the upper part of her partner's body rather than the lower, but Luna was not the same. Did Luna decide she liked her 'front meat' in the lower part rather than the upper? She did not believe so. If that had been the case, she would had been dumped soon after Luna made that decision.

So, why did she do it? Was it Hermione or Luna simply wanted the sex? Was it something more of an emotional level than a sexual one? Or it was just to hurt her? Why did she do it?

"Well, as lovely as your chatting is, we've arrived." Aidan commented lightly as he stopped before a door just off the room where Fluffy was still living. "They are inside, waiting for you."

Hermione nodded her thanks to the Puff and went inside the room she knew the Wand Weighting would be held. She had heard of the ceremony before, when Harry had had it, but he, being Harry, was unable to actually tell her anything of it. She just hoped it was over soon so she could go back and drown in her self-pity.

"Maya!" The brunette cursed slightly as Fleur approached with a hurried whisper. She had been avoiding her too. The French blonde knew of the affair and had said nothing. She had hurt Hermione too.

The tiny brunette simply glared at her and went to stand by the window. Looking out the Castle's grounds was better than trying and act cool and aloof around her best friend. As she was brooding she noticed that they were only missing Harry, but the rest of them were there: Sabrina Spellman and Miss Stephens, Syaoran Li and Yamamoto Sensei, Viktor Krum and Professor Karkaroff, Fleur Delacour and Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, Mister Crouch and Ludo Bagman. And of course, Garrick Ollivander… and old, mean faced, fragile man and a rather pretty, middle-aged and impish looking witch, the three of them sitting in a table in front where the Champions were to be seated.

Hermione frowned. She remembered that only Ollivander had weighted Harry's wand and that he had been quite quick about it.

"Oh, dear!" A sickly sweet voice called to her before she could ponder why there were more people than 'normal'. "You must be the adopted daughter of Lord and Lady Potter!"

The brunette was in no mood to withstand the hateful witch that had made her life so difficult when she and Luna came out the closet. Not only did she tried to get her killed by telling stories about her false romance with both Harry and Viktor in the Prophet, but also she made sure to broadcast her name in the Wizard Wireless so that everybody knew the toying Mudblood Granger was just that, toying with their Boy-Who-Lived when she was batting for the other team the whole time.

The little witch turned from the window to see a poorly dressed woman with big, no, enormous spectacles, a scary smile and a quill and parchment ready to write floating at her side. "Tell me, dear, what it is to be adopted into one of the most amazing families in the whole country?"

Really not in the mood to look at Rita Skeeter for more than a second, she did as anyone in her predicament should. With a quick flex of her wrist she freed her kopté wand from its holster and, a small waiving later, the Quick-Quotes quill that had caused so much trouble in the past lifetime erupted into flames, lighting the parchment too and effectively destroying all the ill-written statements that the rest of the Champions had 'given'.

"Hey!" The pseudo reporter screeched as she watched her work burn. She turned to the tiny brunette with her own fire burning behind her spectacles. "You little monster! I'll-"

"Keep quiet and do nothing." Fleur ended the statement for the angry woman, the rest of the room watching avidly but silently. "You've been misquoting us all this time and I for once feel grateful Hermione did that. Now, go sit and do as any true reporter should: stay out the way and repot everything that happens here accurately."

Normally Rita would have made a bid deal of things as it was her norm, however, having the Champions from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Mahoutokoro and Durmstrang glaring at her made her wisely decide not to say a thing to the little thing that was glaring at her. She had heard rumors that the youngest Potter was called the Slytherin Basilisk and now she could tell why, the girl's hard stare made her uneasy and made her want to run away.

"Was that really necessary?" Fleur asked Hermione the moment Rita fled. The brunette simply glared at her again, hurt and betrayal shining behind the tears that suddenly wanted to overflow. She had not practiced her 'centering' exercises as Luna had called them and as result she had been on the verge of crying at any moment for the last week. "I won't say I'm sorry, Maya, it was not my secret to tell."

Hermione just continued glaring.

"Oh, knock it off! You are acting like a child!"

The brunette sniffed snobbishly and turned to look again out the window. She felt the tears ready to fall and she did not want Fleur's care or even anger. She did not want her too near… she messed up with her mind and feelings. She was hurt and the French was making things harder.

Harry chose that moment to enter the room and Dumbledore immediately went to him. It did not surprised Hermione that the Headmaster was supporting her brother and not her, the Old Goat, being a true Gryffindor, had decided Harry was the Champion, not her.

The school was practically divided in those who believed Harry was the representative of Hogwarts and those that believed the tiny witch was the one, who were not that many people. Of course her House supported her one hundred percent as did the Fight, but other than that she was on her own. Not even the rest of the Staff asides from Snape believed she was worthy of defending the school's honor, no matter she did put her name in the Goblet and he did not, no matter she was top in her class and Harry was not.

The other Champions were also skeptical of her, she was sure, although she had not mingle with them much she knew they were older than her and more prepared than her. Syaoran was the same age Harry was, Sabrina was sixteen and Viktor and Fleur were eighteen, Hermione was barely a month over eleven, had she been them she would doubt her participation too.

Her meeting with her Papa had opened her eyes to Pureblood mentality, again. He told her to be quiet and discrete, to be humble and brave, to be a proper Lady. That she should not participate in the Tournament, but as she was forced to, she needed to concentrate on surviving, not wining as Harry was the Champion, she was just a mistake. He had asked her to think about in which House she was as the Snakes were evil and cunning, she, as a Potter, needed to be in Gryffindor and that he felt obligated by their name to cast her out the family. That made her cry, she had gotten used to think of James and Lily as her parents and she was shocked and terrified of knowing her Papa was thinking about that. She had cried the whole meeting and was only able to leave the room with a small smile just because he had declared he loved her, for the first time. Lily and James' love was palpable, even if Lily's was a little on the suffocating side, but none of them had really tell her that they loved her. She loved them too but it was such a shame she was unable to fulfill their wishes and become a Gryffindor. It was simply not part of her plans.

"Well, well," Bagman started. "Now that we are all here let's begging, yes?"

Hermione went and sit in the last place that was available, just at Fleur's right and at the end of the long table that had been set up for the Champions. The Heads of School simply sat around them with Crouch as Bagman and Skeeter stood at the front of the room.

"Welcome all to the Weighting of the Wands!" The over excited ex-Beater told them happily. "This Ceremony is practically for us to know there is no trouble with your wands and to make sure you are adequately armed to face the task. Now, let me introduce you to Garrick Ollivander, Mykew Gregorovitch and Helena Wells, all of them certified Wandmakers and who are here to try your wands."

Hermione politely applauded with the rest of the gathered. She had heard of Gregorovitch in her last life, and she was aware Ollivander was kind of knowledgeable in her sacrifice, but the other witch was someone she had never heard of.

"Now, shall we start with Miss Spellman?"

Sabrina got up from her place at the beginning of the table and went to stand before the three judges. Salem Witches' uniform was rather laidback, a brown polo shirt with the crest of the school, two black cats standing over a shield with an eagle above it, on the left side of the chest and a pair of modified jeans, which had long, deep pockets on either side of the legs for their wands and from one of them the American witch withdrew her fair wand.

"May I see it, please?" The woman, Helena, asked her with a small smile.

"Of course, Professor."

The dark haired witch took the wand gingerly from the younger girl as Viktor asked what was on Hermione's mind. "Professor?"

Sabrina smiled. "Yes, Professor Wells is my Alchemy teacher."

Hermione blinked at that, no wonder she had never heard of the woman before… and why did Hogwarts did not teach alchemy?

"But she has a British accent." Harry said perplexed.

The woman in question, Professor Wells, answered him as she kept examining the wand closely. "I love my homeland, young Lord Potter, and I received a rather astonishing education in this castle, but I found out soon enough this is not the best place for people like me to live in."

Dumbledore frowned at that, he did not remember her face nor her name, yet the witch was not giving their country the best of praises. "What do you mean, Miss Wells?"

She smirked and Hermione felt she was looking at Luna for a moment, those two had the same tinkle in their eye when they were up to no good. "Let see, Headmaster, I'm a woman, a Muggleborn, my choice of partner is a little unorthodox and I decided to make a career in a field mostly dominated by men. England is no country for people like me." She turned again to the blonde witch that was her student. "Now, Miss Spellman, if I'm not mistaken this is a nine and a half inches, willow, jackalope antler… right?"

The blonde witch snorted. "It's one of yours, Professor, you should know."

Helena simply smiled and waved the wand once, a flutter of butterflies erupted from the tip and she smiled before passing the wand down to Gregorovitch who repeated the procedure and examined the wand from top to bottom before he too waved and the same butterflies appeared, making Hermione frown in curiosity. When Ollivander's waving produced the same butterflies she was itching to ask anybody why with a simply wave and no incantation the same effect was given by three different mages.

Ollivander saw this and put her out her misery as he handed back the wand to Sabrina. "Ah, young Lady Potter, I see you are curious about the procedure?" Hermione nodded eagerly making Helena chuckle and the rest of the room feel a little too uncomfortable. "We are merely attesting the wand's personality with a simple silent incantation that is well known for us Wandmakers… the wand should always do the same thing when tested, that's how we can make sure it was not tampered with. And no, little girl, I'm not telling you that incantation until you work in my shop for a summer at least."

Hermione pouted pathetically, her eagerness for learning something new making her forget for a moment her problems, as Bagman called front Viktor. Again, Helena started. "Ten and a quarter inches, Hornbeam, dragon heartstring… my, a rather unyielding wand, no Mister Krum? Also a little thicker than normal." She examined the broad stick, waving after the careful examination she had done with Sabrina's wand, this time, the wand produced a small flock of black birds. With a smile she passed it down to Gregorovitch.

"One of my last creations." Commented lightly the aged wizard, though with his thick accent Hermione had a hard time understanding him. "Perfect for someone with a lifelong passion." He waved it too and the same flock of birds erupted from it. It was no surprise when Ollivander got the same result.

Bagman then called for Syaoran.

"Ah, a thirteen inches, great cherry and Tengu feather wand!" Helena smiled excited. "This is a Legacy Wand, is it not?"

The chestnut haired wizard nodded faintly. "It's a Li heirloom, please do be careful."

The relatively young witch looked over the thin, yellowish wand that looked so fragile to be of any use. Hermione understood that Legacy Wands were those that had been passed down generation to generation inside a pure magical family and were extremely rare. In Britain only the Boots, Mordred and Parkinson had one of those as the ones from the Blacks, Potters and practically the ones from the rest of the pureblood families had been lost over the course of the years. The Legacy Wands answered only to the first born male of each generation and to use one was a great honor and responsibility. No wonder Syaoran was so upright, having such a responsibility in his hands.

The three Wandmakers took great care to examine the wand and when it was waved it produced a faint glow and some feathers made entirely out of light gently erupted form the tip, impressing all the ones in room and making the only female Wandmaker grin happily.

"Young Lord Potter, if you will." Bagman called Harry front when the last of the beautiful feathers were gone. It still tickled Hermione that everybody called Harry young Lord Potter in this time life, they never did in the last one and then he had been an orphan and much more suited to that title.

She frowned lightly as Helena commented on the wand: eleven inches, holy and phoenix feather. Nothing had changed there, she had known it since the beginning, but not for the first time she wondered why there were so many things so different from what she knew before and she asked herself, not for the first time either, if she had gone back in time or if she had gone to a parallel universe.

Soon enough Harry's wand had produced a small fountain of wine and it was Fleur's turn.

"Oh, a Veela wand! I've never seen one of these!" Helena appeared to be the most outspoken of the three judges as she was virtually the only one to comment on the wands save for Gregorovitch with Viktor's wand and Ollivander with Harry's. She too appeared to be the only one at least enthusiastic about the ceremony along Bagman.

"Yes," Fleur answered her bemused. "It was one of my grandma's."

"Amazing! Though a little temperamental, Veela cores are one of the most powerful, especially regarding defense magic. Mmm, really good balance with the rosewood and I'm sure you are fairly comfortable with its nine and a half inches, yes?" Helena waved the wand happily and a bouquet of orchids shot from it. It was no surprise when the other two Wandmakers have no comment and also produced a bouquet of those flowers.

"Now, young Lady Potter, come forth, please." Bagman asked her without the enthusiasm that had been in his voice with the rest of the Champions. Figures he too believed she was not worthy of being a Champion.

"Ah, I think we might have a problem in our hands." Ollivander commented almost as an afterthought as she made her way to the judge's table.

"And why is that?" Bagman frowned in confusion.

Instead of answering him Ollivander motioned for Hermione to release her wand again. With a quick flick of her writs the wandholder released her wand and she presented it to Helena Wells, who knew instantly why he said they had a problem.

"My…" The Alchemy Professor said as he eyes went round in amazement and her hand covered her mouth. If she was excited to see strange wands such as a Veela one or a Legacy Wand, she was then more than frantic at seeing the tiny brunette's wand. "Is that…?"

Gregorovitch stood from his place at the table and quickly went to stand next Hermione, the aged wizard was so hunchbacked that he was only a few inches taller than the youngest Potter. He practically flung himself to the wand, watching it intensely but mindful of not touching it even if his nose was practically plastered to it. "Yes!" He said also amazed. "Is a coatl one!"

Helena wasted no time to do as her Nordic counterpart and round the table to kneel next Hermione, also inspecting the wand with what only could be described as childlike curiosity. To say that Hermione was uncomfortable was an understatement. "Could you twirl it for us, please?" The younger brunette blinked at that but did as she was told, twirling the wand slowly so that they could see the wand properly from all angles.

Karkaroff coughed when it was obvious the two Wandmakers were content with simply watching and no touching. "Aren't you supposed to examine the wand?"

"Oh, we are." Gregorovitch answered him absentmindedly. "What wood is it?" He asked Hermione, not bothering to explain the Durmstrang Headmaster anything.

"You must forgive young Hermione," Ollivander said with a smile as he kept sitting contently in his chair. "She doesn't speak. The wand is twelve and a quarter of inch, kopté wood, coatl feather, and rather springy if I may say so."

The familiar, and smug, tone he used made the other two Wandmakers pause and look at him. "You sold it to her." Gregorovitch accused.

Ollivander smiled pleasantly. "Of course I did. From whom else a child from a Light Family would get her wand in England?"

And that was true. There were only a handful of Wandmakers in England and of them only three sell their wands to children Hermione's age. From those three, only Ollivander was considered a true Light Wandmaker and was the one with the widest and oldest variety in the whole island. His family had been into wand making since the Romanian times and, as an Ollivander, was privy to many secrets and tricks to wand making that were only murmurs for the rest of the Wandmakers.

"Where did you get the core? How did you make it?" Helena asked as she again resumed watching the strange wand.

"Ah, Miss Wells, I said I sold it not that I made it. The records have been lost since then, but I'm pretty sure the wand made its way from the New World around the Spanish Conquest of the Aztec Empire."

Hermione almost dropped her wand at that as her eyes, and Helena's, widened comically. That little tidbit of information she did not know. She thought it was an old wand, yes, but not that old. It would made sense, though, because she was well aware how difficult it was to find a coatl nowadays.

"Perhaps this is the moment in which you let us know why you aren't examining the wand?" Karkaroff once again interrupted the silence that fell in the room.

"Our apologies," Gregorovitch bowed slightly to the strict Headmaster. "This session had been greatly illuminating. It is not often that a Wandmaker find a Veela wand, a Legacy wand and a cursed one," He looked at Harry while saying that. "In one single place. Add to that a coatl wand and we lose our minds."

"What Mister Gregorovitch is not saying is that a coatl wand is most powerful and is greatly unusual." Helena finally got up from the floor and looked down to Hermione, making the tiny witch crane her neck up to look at her brilliant black eyes. "The coatl is a rare serpent, a feathered one, that is so rare the last sight of it was over a hundred years ago. Obtaining the feather of a coatl is a suicide mission as its venom is as strong as a Basilisk and well, the damn thing flies, not a good combination. This is a fine wand, Maya, treat it well."

The brunette nodded, not really catching how the older witch had addressed her. She knew firsthand how hard and suicidal was to encounter a coatl. C'Thulon's first mission to her as her slave, because even when she was trying to save the ones she loved going back in time she was still working as his slave, was to go visit Kukulkan and nick some of the god's feathers. It had been a suicide mission as she had lost her life stealing the feathers and had thus woken up in her six years old body. She was not too sure how C'Thulon managed to obtain the feathers from her once she died, but the old God had told her he would somehow as he himself had told her she was signing her death sentence by going face the Mayan Feathered Serpent. She had only gone because she knew after dying she was going back in time.

Fleur and Harry, on the other hand, frowned when the name registered in their minds. Both had known Hermione's wand was special, just not that much and while Fleur wondered why the older witch knew the girl's nickname, Harry asked himself why he felt some recognition to it, as he always did when someone called the little brunette Maya.

Madame Maxime sniffed condescendingly. To her a Veela wand was more important and powerful. "Tha's goo' to known, Madame, bu' why won't you examin' the wand?"

Ollivander was the one to answer this time. "A coatl wand can't be picked up by any other than its Master or its Masters mate. Historically coatl wands come in pairs and where a holder of one is another surely is near. Often the wands contrast each other, am I correct, Maya?"

Hermione did identify her name that time and glared softly at the old wizard, nodding just after a moment. Luna's wand was the exact opposite for hers… well, mostly. While Hermione's wand was from a light kopté wood with dark serpents all around, Luna's was of a dark canistel one with almost white serpents in the same design. Their wands where the same length, mainly because the coatl feathers were longer than those of a phoenix, but hers was really flexible and Luna's was almost rock hard. They had switched wands once or twice, and while it was not as comfortable as her own, her girlfriend's wand was usable in her hands. As she mused this she did not noticed she had referred to Luna as her girlfriend still.

What she did noticed, though, was that when they were fighting at the beginning of the year their wands never locked with one another like Harry's and Voldemort's did. Just now she had noticed that little information and she put a note on her brain to investigate later why that was. Or maybe she would ask Tonks and Severus to research that as she knew for a fact the Library had no books on that matter and she could not go out the castle.

As she pondered this she noticed that Helena was looking at her with a fire behind her eyes that sparkled of contemplation and recognition.

"So what does that mean?" Albus' eyes were twinkling too, but she shivered at the almost hunger that was shown in them.

"That means that Miss Maya's show at the beginning of the ceremony," Ollivander motioned to the still sulking Rita Skeeter. "Is proof enough the wand is functional. Do we all agree to that?" Gregorovitch and Wells nodded their consent. "Then that's it, all the wands are fit to compete, Mister Bagman, Mister Crouch."

That was not something the Heads of School expected and they were all left frowning as Bagman finished the ceremony with a remainder of training for their First Task, even if supposedly the Champions did not know what that task was, and prompting the Champions to go take their Medical Exam if they had not already been to the Infirmary.

As people started posing for pictures at Bagman's insistence, Helena Wells approached Hermione who was trying to blend in the wall, she hated pictures, especially if they were to appear in the Prophet. The older witch gently put her warm hand on her head and a voice echoed in her mind as Hermione tried to flinch away. "_May I have a word, Miss Maya?_"

The younger brunette noticed the name this time, her mind deciding to forgo the fact that the woman spoke to her silently, and was not sure exactly how to proceed. This was strange woman she did not know, in either of her lives, yet she felt the pull towards her, as if she had known her before… who was she? Was she using her name the same way Ollivander did just because she had heard it from the old Wandmaker or it was because she knew her from before?

"_Please, Maya, our _**Master**_ sent me with a message for you._"

It was whispered so softly and so subtle in her mind that Hermione was not sure if she had heard correctly or if she was imagining things. When someone referred to his or her Master the first name that popped to mind was Voldemort, yet she knew she was not talking about him. The way she had said 'our Master' hinted to someone bigger, grander and a lot more dangerous.

She nodded tightly. She was curious of the woman that had started looking at her with identification the moment it was revealed she had a coatl wand. She moved gently to the door knowing the photographer was enchanted by the beautiful Fleur and the Boy-Who-Lived and she would not be missed form the session.

She just hoped following the older brunette was not a mistake.

**A/N: Cookies for those that tell me who Helena Wells is. Not where her character is from but rather ****_who_**** is she and who her 'little unorthodox partner' is.**

**Do you want to see you's joined the Fight? Let me know and I'll be putting the list on next chapter.**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. The First Task

**A/N: So, yet again, kudos to Aristia for being the first to spot on who Helena was... yes, she's from WH13, but in this lovely story she's not quiet ****_that _****Helena. .7 and Texaschic1 got it too, so kudos to them too.**

**Now, read further so you know who she is.**

**I own nothing.**

** Chapter Sixteen – The First Task**

_"Hello, Hermione Granger, my name once was Gabrielle of Potidaea and since then I have been referred by so many different names. Our __**Master**__, I know you know not to tell __**his**__ name or else __**he'll**__ get angry, gave me a specific mission for this life. Seek you and explain you a couple of things that should help you in your own mission._

_"You did not go back in time per se. As you chose to save that couple's life you altered the Sands of Time so thoroughly that you had practically created a new dimension. He seemed not to mind, but he asked me to tell you this so you know that most of what you think is true isn't really. You need to take great care on not relaying in the information you know of your past life, everything has changed now. And please, tell me with words, I know you can speak."_

_"W-Who are you?!"_

_"I told you before, Maya, I was once Gabrielle of Potidaea, Amazon Queen and Battling Bard."_

_"Oh. My. God! You are the other slave!"_

_"No, girl, no. I'm not slave. I serve our __**Master**__ willingly and happily. He gave me the chance to live many times and I'm happy with that."_

_"But… Luna said you were condemn to an eternity of rebirthing… that you asked for your lover's soul and sold yours in exchange… how can you be happy alone for eternity?"_

_"Xena and I are soul mates, Maya, just like you and Luna we are bonded for eternity. It's impossible for us to be apart once we united for the first time."_

_"What?"_

_"Let me tell you a story. I was born in a small village called Potidaea some thousand years back. One day, when I was sixteen, a group of slave merchants attacked me and my friends in the river. They were going to sell us after having their merry way with us. That was how things happened then, that was what was considered normal. Then, out of nowhere, this crazed woman shows up and defends me and my sister and friends, driving the slavers away. Later that day I found out she was a defeated War Lord, ex-commander of the most amazing army that had ever existed in Greece. Her name instilled fear in those that knew of her and true terror in those that had met her. She was Ares' Champion and as such she was a killing machine, The Destroyer of Nations, but, after a life-changing event, she fought the Darkness in her and was looking for a way to make amends for her past._

_"While everybody thought she was evil incarnated, I saw something in her that made me realize she was nothing but good and so I stuck to her. We travelled the land helping those around us and we made a name for ourselves. She was the Warrior Princess and I became an Amazon Queen. Over the years her sour demeanor waned and I gained her friendship, and later on, her heart. By the time I was twenty two we were lovers and, in every sense in of the word, soul mates. Not even death could part us, and believe me, he tried. The Gods also tried, both the Greek Pantheon and the Indian, even Mephistopheles tried once. No matter if one of us visited Hell or Heaven, we always found our way to each other._

_"But even so, we were mortals and, after many years together, the inevitable happened. She decided to die in exchange for the souls she had killed when she was a Dark Lady, there was nothing more important to Xena than redeem herself. She chose to leave me behind but I wouldn't accept that. I searched the world as I'm sure you did. As I did, I'm sure you heard __**his**__ name in whispers all around the world… merely murmurs on the air that gave you a clue where to find __**him**__. Just like you, I'm sure, I offered myself for her life. I sold my soul in exchange of her life._

_"It didn't quite work as I had expected, but at the end I had my Xena back and with her all my friends. It was worth it. When I died of old age, shortly after Xena was gone again, I was reborn into a Prince… and I found her again. Turns out __**he**__ does have a heart, you know, and he offered Xena the same deal as I. Now, every time I die I know I'm going to find her again, be it in a male or female body, she'll always be there and every time, I will fall in love with her and then, after we are bound again, we remember who we are and what we do in this world._

_"__**He**__ sent me this time to be born into a witch so I could tell you that he is impressed with the changes and that I am here to help in whichever form you'd like. Me and Myka, that's Xena's name in this life, will always be floo-call away."_

_"I-I don't know what to say."_

_"Say whatever is in that pretty head of yours."_

_"Part of me wants to scoff at you, tell you you're crazy and that you need to go to St. Mungos at once. Yet the rest of me is telling me that you are not pulling my leg and that you actually know what I've gone through. How did you know I was in his service too?"_

_"He told me I was to encounter a witch that once fought with Kukulkan named Maya and that I was to explain to her what he told me. There is something Gregorovitch doesn't know and that I'm sure Ollivander is well aware of but he will keep to himself. For you to be able to hold a coatl wand you must need to have held a coatl feather while it was still attached to the snake. You did fight Kukulkan, didn't you?"_

_"If by fought you mean being killed by him, then yes."_

_"Figures as much. Well, the moment I really looked at your wand I knew you were the time traveler… and well, you didn't corrected me when I called you Maya the first time. You recognize me too, did you not?"_

_"Yeah… something told me to trust you."_

_"That's __**his**__ magic working, dear."_

_"Wait, if I was the one who touched the 'living' feathers, then why does Luna can hold a coatl wand?"_

_"She is your soul mate, Maya, and as such she is to live what you live through your bond. That's how Xena was able to come with me, why __**he**__ was able to make the deal."_

_"Does that mean Luna will come too?"_

_"Probably. Why do you look like that's not a good idea?"_

_"S-She…"_

_"Oh, come here, dear, don't cry."_

_"…"_

_"There, there, what did she do?"_

_"S-She c-cheated on me." _

_"Oh. That happens, dear. I'm sure she did not remember then."_

_"N-No. She did it in m-my first life. I-I didn't know u-until now."_

_"… Well, that still happens. She is your soul mate, dear, you are destined to be together. No matter she bedded another, she's yours."_

_"D-Did Xena ever chea-cheated on you?"_

_"… Yes she did. With more than one."_

_"H-How can you forgive her?"_

_"I love her."_

XxXxX

That conversation still weighted heavily in her mind. She and Helena had spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to share their stories. She had learnt that _he_ had sent her as a witch just to help her, and to feed on information more easily, she was sure, as Helena told her communicating with _him_ was a talent she would develop during her many new lives. She discovered too that, although _he_ could not change events that happened before she was born due the Universe's Laws, Helena and Myka's souls were _his_ and were not tied to those Laws. He had been able to shape their lives before Hermione was born and they were to help her in everything she needed.

But above all that she learnt, she was amazed at how alike they were, at how alike their partners were.

Helena's story was not so different from hers, a woman in dire need to have her dead lover back. A woman willing to sacrifice herself for her partner, willing to travel around the Amazon for years just to find _him_. In the few hours they had talked she learnt much more about soul bounds than she ever hoped to find in any library, and, for the first time, she had gotten a chance to lay her heart bare before another.

She loved Luna with all her heart, yet she was still afraid that she may do something to drive her away, to finally make her see that she was too damaged to be loved; baring her heart to her would surely do that. She was far from perfect, hell, she was not even normal. Her panic attacks had gotten out of hand towards the end of Luna's life and she was had an inkling that the blonde had been captured by the Death Eaters that killed her just because she was tired of Hermione's obsession with the war. The brunette had needed to kill Voldemort and had turned a deaf ear to Luna when she started begging her to surrender and flee. Hermione simply could not do that.

Looking back, the last months of their relationship had been as hard as that year they had spent searching Horcruxes. Ron's death after just a couple of weeks they started travelling had weighted too much on her. She was the oldest, the most intelligent, the most responsible, she was the one that dictated where to go and what to eat, had she been less concerned on where to find the next Horcrux and more observant of where Ron got those sweets the redhead would have not die. After that she had thrown herself fully into the hunt, barely sleeping, barely eating, and yet, still making sure they were alive.

She had pushed Harry and Luna away. She somewhat could see why Luna decided to be with Harry during that time. It probably was nice to have someone who cared as Luna needed. The Luna she fell in love with, the one that had gone with her Horcrux hunting, was a sweet girl that loved attention and was always ready to hug and kiss, or do more. In the months they were on the run Hermione had forgotten that, the redhead's death had changed Hermione completely and it had taken that year for Luna to see those changes.

She was not making excuses for her. Luna was in a committed relationship and she still had gone behind her back. The most mature thing to do would have been breaking up with her and pairing up with Harry. It would have devastated her, yes, but she would have let her go and still make sure the three of them survived. At that time she had not been mentally unstable, no, that came after her first brush with Bellatrix and her lovely torture method months into the hunt, she would have not done anything rash, she was sure of that.

With that in mind she took a deep breath and went to the Entrance Great Hall for the first time in almost a month. Today was the day she would face the First Task and since the Weighing of the Wands she had not come out Snape's rooms at all. She had missed all her classes and all the meals, but she had better things to do. She needed to think what to do with her mission and with Luna.

Yes, she was hurt, but she could more or less understand why she did it. Her regular floo-calls with Helena, also known as Gabrielle, courtesy of Snape's fireplace, had really helped her. Helena had instructed her about her wand and the reasons why _he_ had sent her to Kukulkan to be killed by his poison. She had learnt some handy spells for the tasks that were ahead of her but most of all, talking with her helped her sort her feelings and her mind, she too had been cheated on and knew how much that hurt. But, as Helena had said, nothing could hurt more than not having her soul mate around, be it as a friend or a foe, she needed her.

Snape had been a blessing, making sure nobody bothered her. As she was a firstie she was preparing for the First Task and had decided to forgo all her classes, or so they told the school and Lily Potter. He had made sure the Fight did not know the reason why she did not attend the meetings, even when they could help her train and thus only Snape, Luna, Fleur and herself were aware the reasons she was missing in action, the reasons she was avoiding everyone.

It had been hard, really hard, not going out Snape's personal rooms. She craved going to the Library and the grounds, but she was not ready to face Luna or anybody for that matter. Winky had been taking care of her, making sure she ate at least a bite and she bathed at least every couple of days. She needed to buy the little thing something for her efforts as she had been the one to make sure she did not wallow in her pity. She had spent all her time talking to Helena, reading or playing in the small upright piano that Snape had in his living room and thus she had not sleep much and she was sure even with Winky's care she had lost some pounds.

She was ready now, though, she had been working to face this day. She was not concerned how she would do in the Task, she did not care other than survive, and survive would she. She had been surviving since she was seventeen. The time spent in almost solicitude was spent doing more important things. She had been preparing herself to face Luna and the Fight… that, that did scared her.

XxXxX

The last month had been hard. Not only was she to hold court without her Queen, she also had to face the Fight alone. Everybody that knew them was aware that they were having marital problems but were wise enough not to ask any questions. The last one to ask was almost hexed from the Forest of Dean all the way to Hogwarts, literally.

To tell the truth, she was not sure if she could consider her problems of the marital type. While a long time ago they both considered themselves married to one another, even if there was no paper or ceremony that said that was fact. But, she had told her the not so little secret and, well, maybe even considering the brunette her girlfriend was asking for too much.

She had not seen her loved one for twenty four days, twenty four agonizing days that she had spent berating herself. She did not regret telling her she had been unfaithful, no, she regret being unfaithful… and she regretted taking so long to tell her she had been so. In her defense, telling her so shortly after Harry had died would have prompt her unbalanced girlfriend to do something rash, and telling her later was simply too hard. And during the affair… she was not sure how she managed to be with her and not take on her own life. She was not sure how she managed to keep it secret and why she even continued. It was stupid. She was stupid. She had failed her.

She was no blind. Hermione had relayed on her to keep her sane and going. She was the rock on which the brunette braced herself. She was the only person that knew how she thought, why she did things and how she felt. She was no deluding herself, Hermione had many secrets and many scars, things that she never talked with her about, things that she kept to herself because she was unable to tell them aloud. But Luna was the only one she could relax around those last years before she died, even Fleur had been long gone, as many of the others they had come to love and care about.

She knew Hermione had never cheated, and that she had always loved her no matter what and that it what made her hurt so much. Hurting Hermione had never been part of her plans. The first time she slept with Harry was out of spite as the older witch had practically forgotten about her. The second was because she needed someone to care for her. After that, she did it because she was hurt and she was missing her Hermione, her Maya, the one that she felt in love with, the caring, lovely, open, Hermione… war had changed the brunette and it had took Luna a long time to accept that.

"Hey." A strained voice called to her from the entrance of the room. "The Task is to start in about an hour."

Luna tuned to see Fleur leaning on the doorframe. The older blonde looked pale and dark rings were easily visible under her eyes. Hermione's anger on them had taken its toll on the French too. She had lost some weight and she looked tired beyond words. She'll need a dose of Pepper-Up before going to face a five-star beast. "I know."

"Are you coming, then?"

"I-I don't think I can face her."

Fleur smiled sadly. She knew she needed to tell Hermione since she found out Luna had lost Harry's baby, but she had convinced herself it was not her relationship and that Luna knew what she was doing. She had only wanted for Hermione to be happy and safe and by hiding the infidelity from her she was doing exactly that. "Me neither." She sighed. "But we need to go."

"Maybe I'll go with Neville and the others… I rather face a troll than see the anger in her eyes."

"You will be of no use to them, Luna. You'll be so mortified about how she is doing to even cast."

Luna hummed but still got up to follow the taller blonde out the Snakes' Pit. It had been decided since the beginning of term that while most of the school was in the First Task Neville along Fred, Daphne, Susan and Matt were to go to the third floor corridor and snatch the Philosopher Stone. They knew Nicolas Flamel usually visited the school the first days of November so the First Task's date was perfect to not rouse suspicion and, with the old goat out his office, the alarms that were wired to the trapdoor would go unheard. It was an almost flawless plan.

"You think she'll forgive us?"

Fleur looked to the worn out Slytherin. Luna too had not sleep well over the last month and she was often absent from the Great Hall at meals. Rumor has it that the younger blonde attended classes but made no effort to participate or even do homework. She was of the same attitude, really so she was hardly one to judge. They made for a rather piteous pair, she was sure. "I don't know."

It had taken Fleur until the Wand Weighing to really understand how much she had hurt Hermione. The young brunette had glared at her on more than one occasion, but she had never, ever, looked at her with so much pain and betrayal behind those lovely doe like eyes.

They both had failed Hermione miserably.

XxXxX

Entering the huge tent she knew she was the last one to arrive. The Task was scheduled to start at nine o'clock and it was almost quarter to the hour. She was late, even when she had exited her room at around six in the morning. She needed time in the woods to clear her head and to clear her heart, if she was to face a man-eater beast she needed to be as level headed as possible and she yearned the fresh air of the Forbidden Forest.

The crisp air of the November morning had also been a heavenly gift in her cheeks as her clothes kept her too warm, almost crispy. The outfit she was wearing under her school robes had been designed by Parvati and Lavender and had been made by Winky and it was not exactly something she had pegged the two purebloods to have designed. It was one piece catsuit with long sleeves and full legs that leave nothing to the imagination and hugged her barely-there breasts and her narrow hips… had she had her almost thirty years old body the one piece would surely turn heads. It was made of a rather soft dragon leather, thought it was designed to be made of Basilisk hide. She was sure the dragon had been a Hebridean Black as it was of one of the deepest black she had ever seen and it glistered softly in the morning sun. She was more often than not against using any kind of hides, but she was smart enough to know this little piece of dragon could easily save her life.

She knew she was to face a Hungarian Horntail, an Acromantula, a Cerberus, a Thunder Bird, a Manticore or a Bakeneko, all of them confirmed by Tonks and all of them man eaters. She was not scared, no, those beasts did not scared her. However, the panicky blonde that met her when she opened the flap of the tent was another story.

"Maya!" Fleur sighed in relief from her place in the bench she was sharing with Sabrina. She had been the first one to arrive at the tent and got progressively more and more agitated as the little brunette did not show up, not even when the Champions had been called to the tent by the Sonurus Charms they had casted on the stadium. Was Hermione angry enough to risk losing her magic? It was a distinct possibility that both Luna and she had contemplated over the last month and seeing the girl lift a weight out her shoulders.

The tiny brunette nodded curtly but could do nothing as Bagman entered the tent, followed closely by Crouch and the Heads of Schools. "Hello kiddos! Ready to face the music?" He told them his overly happy voice. "Once we are ready to start I'll pass around this little bag," He motioned for the purple cloth bag that was moving early in his hand, "and you'll pick up what you are going to face.

"Now, the Task is really simple. You are to confront whatever comes out this bag and rescue the golden egg that had been placed in the arena. Questions?" He quickly looked around them, as all the Champions already knew what was in the bag, nobody spoke up. "Good. All the best luck to ya all!"

Hermione could hear the distant sound of hundreds upon hundreds feet moving around the arena that was attached to the tent. No doubt the people out there were more than ready to see some blood today.

When about five minutes had passed, in which each Head of School had gone to their respective Champion, Albus of course forgetting about her, Bagman called them to the middle of the tent. "Now, littlest ladies first!" He opened the bag and presented it to Hermione.

Taking deep breath she reached in and, after feeling around for a couple of seconds, something bit her finger. She withdrew her hand and surely enough, from her pinky the small replica of Fluffy was hanging contently by its right head. She sighed in relief. She had withdrawn the easiest of the lot. From around its middle's neck the number six dangled in a small medallion.

"Good grief!" Miss Stephens said appalled as the rest of the adults gasped. "Is that a Cerberus?!"

Apparently Sabrina had not thought of telling her Headmistress that she was already aware of what she could be facing as she bravely put her hand next in the bag and pulled her hand with a little figure of a rather nasty and hairy spider. Miss Stephen looked ready to faint as Madame Maxime gasped at the rather ugly Acromantula. Hers had the number one.

Hermione frowned. Last time the Heads of School had known of the beasts, why did they not this time around?

Fleur was next and it was just her luck she got the shape-shifting Bakeneko. The figure was rather cute, a small tiger-like cat with the number five printed on its back that was simply licking its paw, and that's where the problem laid. The saliva of a Bakeneko was like acid and just a drop of it could easily putrefy an entire arm or a leg. It was Fleur's luck that the one thing the Bakeneko was afraid of was fire and the blonde had plenty of that thanks her Veela transformation.

This time the Salem Witches' Headmistress had to sit on one of the benches and Madame Maxime swayed slightly. Yamamoto Sensei was paler than usual after seeing the first two beasts, but both Dumbledore and Karkaroff were not really affected. Sure, they both looked a little appalled, but to Hermione it seemed like they had known at least some of the beasts that they had to face.

Harry's turn was next and he got a better deal than last time. He was to face off the Thunder Bird just after Sabrina. While the huge bird was known for eating anything and everything that moved, it's gigantic size made it rather slow and clumsy. If Harry was to use his Firebolt again he had a better chance to outfly it than he had the Hungarian Horntail.

Syaoran was not so lucky, well, he was, but not much. He got the Manticore and was to preform before Fleur. Manticores were nasty beasts, yes, but they were not as dangerous as Viktor's opponent. By the time the last figurine had been delivered both Headmistress were ready to collapse as the Headmasters looked a little green around the edges.

"Please tell me you have strong security measures." Miss Stephens practically begged Bagman and Crouch.

Bagman blinked as if he did not know what she was referring to as Crouch rolled his eyes. "Of course we have. Alastor Moody, one of our finest Aurors is in charge of the security of our spectators and visitors. He will never let those beasts harm us."

The American witch blinked at that. "I was referring to the kids…"

"Oh." Bagman said unintelligently. "Did we need to do that?"

Any more talk was interrupted as a loud bang echoed in the air. It was already nine and they needed to prepare to start.

XxXxX

Fleur saw as Sabrina squared her shoulders and exited the tent towards the arena. The other blonde was pale and was shaking like a leaf, yet the grateful glance she had shot Hermione let her know she had at least prepared for the task at hand.

The French was sitting quietly on the bench farther from both doors, she was nervous, as nervous as she had been the first time she had compete, yet she was also so afraid something might happen to her little brunette. What if Hermione decided letting Fluffy eat her was a good thing?

"_You are thinking too hard_." A soft murmur was echoed in her mind as she felt a little pressure on her hand. So preoccupied she had been with her worry that she had failed to notice the object of it was sitting next to her, touching the skin where her Star was. "_Don't talk out loud, just think what you want to tell me."_

Fleur blinked astonished. "_How?_"

Hermione smirked lightly. "_A friend of mine taught me some nice tricks. I'll teach you later."_

_"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"_

The brunette scoffed. "_You need to say sorry first, don't you think? No. I'm still pissed but I need you." _She looked at the older witch dead in the eye; the yells form the arena barely reaching them in their moment. _"You hurt me Fleur, but I love you and I need you. It'll take a while, but I want to trust you will there for me, for us… can you do that?" _

The blonde could not help it as tears started running down her cheeks. She was been given a chance and she vowed not to waste it. "_I love you too, Maya. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything when I found out… I was afraid you'd do something rash… and in a way I convinced myself you were better not knowing."_

_"You thought I'd kill myself." _It was not a question, not really. She was not deaf, after her first brush with the Cruciatus her mind started being a little messed up and it had showed, she had heard how the Fight was concerned of her wellbeing and she had heard more than once Luna and Fleur discussing her suicidal tendencies, tendencies that later on she shared with her girlfriend.

Still, Fleur answered. "_Yes… you went on a rampage not long after Harry died, did you not? What would happened if you knew of their affair? About the baby?"_

_"I'd probably killed myself." _Hermione shrugged as she admitted that easily. Yes, they might talk behind her back about her tendencies but that did not made them any less true. She knew herself well enough to know that she probably would have gone to Moldypants with a bomb attached to her middle ready to be set off, and, for that, she understood Fleur's reasoning, even if she was not happy about it.

Fleur sighed. "_Then I guess I can't be too sorry. You lived."_

They kept silent as they listened the faint sounds from the arena. Bagman's voice echoed in the tent, louder than any other yell: "And Miss Spellman has managed to defeat the beast ladies and gentlemen! She has her golden egg!"

They watched mutely as the American blonde entered the tent sporting her fair share of bruising and gashes. She was limping and was paler than Hermione, who was a shade or two paler than Draco, yet the smile that graced her face was big and full of enjoyment.

She wobbled to the part of the tent that had been set for Madame Pomfrey and two other mediwitches. As she passed Hermione and Fleur, she stopped. "Thank you, Miss Potter, your help just saved my life."

Fleur smiled softly as Hermione blushed slightly. The tiny brunette had never liked the attention. "Don't worry about that," She answered her. "She likes to help."

Sabrina blinked at that and Hermione got just a bit redder. "I don't mean to be rude, less now than ever, but shouldn't she answer me?"

"Oh. Sorry, but Maya here doesn't speak… I guess that never came up, uh?"

The younger blinked again at that. How was this small little thing going to face a Cerberus without means to say a spell out loud? It was not like she was able to out run the giant dog, after all.

"Don't worry about her," Fleur almost read her mind. "She had several tricks up her sleeve."

Sabrina nodded and thanked them again before finally going to the irate looking Madame Pomfrey, the old Matron was more than angry an injured patient was taking her sweet time to go see her.

"Now Harry James Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!" Bagman's cry was heard in the tent and sure enough, the raven haired Boy-Who-Lived was on his way to the arena.

"_Any idea what he's going to do?"_ Hermione asked her friend.

"_Padma said she suggested him trying to outfly his beast… she said that if it worked once then surely it would work again, no?"_

_"I hope so."_

"You two are very friendly." They both looked up to see a face they rather never see again. "Would you like to say why?"

"What are you doing here? This is only for Champions."

"Oh, please! The public needs to know what's happening in here." Rita Skeeter had managed to worm her way into the tent in between the time Sabrina had returned and the moment Harry left. Apparently the insufferable woman was still bent on making Hermione angry.

Without really thinking about it the brunette did the same she had done on the Weighting of the Wands, she set fire to the annoying Quick-Quotes quill that was hovering nearby. Before the pseudo-reporter could tell anything, though, Syaoran approached them. "I suggest you leave, Miss, this is no place for you or your kind."

Rita had no other option but leave when Krum also went to stand near them. She was a reporter, not a foul. She was not supposed to be there and she was sure they would not care to hex her to make her leave. Sniffing snobbishly she gathered what was left of her pride and left the tent in a huff.

Viktor watched her every movement and the instant she was gone he turned to the witches that were still sitting. "I vank you, Miss Potter." He half bowed to her respectfully. Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Potter. The information you gave us was most helpful." Syaoran bowed too, making the tiny witch more confused. "Without your information we wouldn't be able to prepare for the task at hand." He smiled boyishly. "I even feel confident I can take the Manticore."

The brunette simply nodded as the boys left them. She had shared the information Tonks had sent them because it was the right thing to do. They all needed to be the most prepared to face death and survive. It was not big deal. They all would have done the same thing.

Right?

**A/N: So? What is Hermione going to do to beat Fluffy? Is someone gonna die? Is she ready to forgive Luna? Are you reading this in an announcement kind of voice? **

**Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Oh, and please, would you help me out with a little project answering this silly question?: What is the most important Mexican celebration? I'm asking you based on your believes and your country's knowledge of my homeland, its just for reference. Thanks.**


	17. The Three-Headed Dog

**A/N: So, this one is dedicated to Artistia, because they're great at waiting. ^w^ Give her a 'Thanks!' for this.**

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter Seventeen – The Three-Headed Dog**

She sighed for what was the tenth time in as many minutes. It was well past noon and she was still waiting her turn to go face her beast. Sabrina had gotten hers on fifty minutes, Harry his in just over an hour, both Krum and Li had gotten theirs in half an hour and Fleur had been out there for twenty minutes already. They were taking less than she expected, but considering they all had prepared for over a month to face those six beasts, well, they already had an idea of what they needed to do.

So far Harry had been the less injured. He did fly on his Firebolt to avoid the bird, but it had taken a long time to catch the egg. From what she could hear he did not even attempt to approach the bird to steal the prize, he had waited patiently until it was out of range and the dived for the egg. He had just a small cut on the arm from where he almost crashed on the grades trying to escape the giant bird.

Sabrina had gotten just some scratches and a limp, but both Viktor and Syaoran had to be treated for mayor injuries. The Durmstrang student had gotten his back badly burned and the Japanese representative had gotten stung with the Manticore's tail… luckily he already had the egg and was able to flee the arena before it was too late.

"And our beautiful Beauxbatons' Champion has her egg! I just hope that poor Bakeneko can regrow all that fur again!"

She looked at the clock. Fleur had taken just twenty-three minutes to complete the task. She wondered if she could do better. The plan she had in mind called for at least seven minutes of intense playing… she was really lucky she had drawn Fluffy as it would require almost no magic on her part.

Fleur entered the tent at that moment, the only thing she had to show for her troubles with the shape-shifter was the slight burnt end of her powder-blue robes and the evident places where some Bakeneko saliva had disintegrated the cloth. Thanks to that she could easily see she was wearing the same outfit as her under her school robes. She smiled. Leave it to Winky to know that even when she was angry she was still concerned about her friend.

"Come on, little Maya, it's your turn."

Hermione glared at the way too happy French witch as Fleur made its way skipping to the mediwitch area. She was way too happy. Maybe she was simply enjoying that she, being a bird-like creature, had just beaten a cat. Yes, maybe it was her genes showing.

Still glaring at her friend she made her way to the entrance of the tent. Syaoran nodded his support to her while Sabrina gave her two thumbs up. Harry looked at her from his laying place in the floor and Krum ignored her as he was still in his cot with a thick paste all over his back. No matter that they had already participated, they could not leave the tent until she was done.

"And now, our Sixth Champion! Hermione Lily Potter!" She took a big breath and marched to the arena. Fluffy was nothing compared to an enraged Luna and she had had her share of angry Lovegood. This was as easy as tricking Crabbe and Goyle into kissing each other. She was ready for this.

XxXxX

"And now, our Sixth Champion! Hermione Lily Potter!"

Luna was a wreck. She was shivering and sweating profusely. She was too hot yet her skin was too chilly. She could hear her heart in her ears and her vision was cloudy. It was not that she was scared Hermione could not take Fluffy, even a first year could take it… which Hermione was. No. She was terrified that Hermione would chose not to take Fluffy, that she would simply show up and let the giant beast eat her.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Draco murmured in her ear, his arm was around her shoulders, not so much as to show his support but rather to keep her straight. She had been close to fainting ever since that Bakeneko got some of Fleur's robes on its mouth. That she was a jumble of nerves before that had not been of much help.

He was not entirely sure why but she and Hermione were at odds and that was making the usually composed Snake Princess a mess. Rumor had it that they no longer slept together and that Hermione had barricaded herself in Snape's rooms. He thought those rumors were true but he had no way of knowing for certain as the second Snake rule was equally simple and important as the first: Do not go mingle into another Snake's business unless invited. He did not know and he was not informed, so he simply could not go and ask any of the girls in his House that would probably had noticed if their Queen was not around… and he loved his manly parts and as such he could not ask Luna directly.

"Hey guys." Neville whispered gently as he made his way to the other side of Draco and Luna and sat in between her and Hannah. "Mission accomplished."

Draco nodded. "Good. Now help me calm her down."

Neville blinked and looked at the arena. They had taken more time than they were planning to retrieve the Stone, and he had thought the Task would be most than over. Seeing Fluffy at one side of the arena, chained to the wall and the egg just behind it and little Hermione on the other, inspecting some rocks, he remembered why he had wanted it to be over. No matter he was a war seasoned soldier, he still felt squishy seeing his Maya in such danger.

The young Puff sneaked his arm around Luna's waist, holding her tenderly as Draco rubbed her back. "She'll be fine, Luna. She's great."

"We've been fighting." The blonde confessed in a murmur as Hermione started waving her wand at the biggest bulge she had found. "She's been mad and depressed. Winky says she's not eating much and is barely sleeping…"

The ones gathered around her, all of them Fight members suddenly felt their blood freeze. Some of them had died before Hermione got to the peak of her mental instability, but all of them had heard what had become of their leader in the year before Luna's death and after that. Sure the girl now showed no signs of the madness that had accompanied her after so many torture sessions, but that did not mean the trauma might not have come back. A depressed Hermione was not a good sign.

Suddenly, they all start doubting they would have a leader when tea time arrived.

XxXxX

She finished her waiving and sighed in satisfaction. Sure she could easily do what she had done without her wand, but she was supposed to be a firstie little girl and what she had done was already complicated enough for an OWL student and she did not want to show what she was capable of. So, she had to restore to some intensive waiving and put a show for the wizards and witches that were sitting on the grades.

She peeked again to where Fluffy was. The chain that connected it to the wall was short enough to leave half the arena safe, so she was more that out of harm's way. The problem was that the egg was in a basket just under where the chain was bolted to the wall, close to its three mouths. Oh, well, Fluffy would be sleeping soon anyway.

She sat at the bench she had transfigured from a medium sized rock and sighed. There was no sound in the arena thanks to the wards she had put up with all her waving other than Fluffy's soft growling. The dog was bigger than she remembered but she was not sure if that was because it had passed almost four years since the original date she had seen it first or because she was smaller than then. It was probably the latter.

Opening the fallboard gently she ran her fingers over the keys delicately. The piano she had just transfigured was the exact replica of the one in which she learned to play all those years ago in her last lifetime. Until she went to live with the Potters she had not played in over ten years but, thankfully, she had not lost the ability that had promised her a career as a piano soloist before she went to Hogwarts. She had spent half the time of her free time playing in the Potter's music room and the music had come to her again, washing her problems and worries like it had used to do in grade school.

Maybe playing the piano to put Fluffy to sleep was not the best action plan, but the moment she drew that little figure a bigger, more important plan, appeared in her mind. As she kept to herself in Snape's room she played his piano quite a lot and a song had come to her mind. It was something she had forgotten about for years, being a song she had composed the summer before she went to Hogwarts but that she had never gotten around to finish. The music was done, it was almost perfect if she said so herself, but there were no lyrics and that made it dull and she felt that something was missing… something she had finally found when playing on a small, dark and cold room in the depths of Hogwarts' dungeons.

With a deep breath she placed her hands on the keyboard and started with three long notes, playing a slow rhythm and little by little increasing it. At first the song was lazy, but then, then it started to build power. She looked up and saw Fluffy watching her, its growling almost gone, yet the dog was far from sleep. She kept playing. There was nothing more than her and the piano… and Fluffy. Closing her eyes she felt the magic of music run through her, her hands moving swiftly, gently, almost caressing the ivory and black… almost as if she was caressing her Luna.

She could not help the tears that sprung from her eyes. She needed her Luna. She had gone places people had forgotten, places that perhaps were never believed to exist, places even the gods whispered about. She went to the place the old ones rested, waiting for the day of awakenings, to a place unknown, to a place of cavernous wonder and unfathomable depths.

She loved Luna and she would be damned if she let her go now, after everything she had gone through to have her back.

XxXxX

_"Why have you come into my __**home**__, little thing?" His voice thundered in the cave, making the walls shake and a little of ceiling come down._

_She did not move, she merely looked up to __**him**__. To __**his**__ six yellow eyes that sent chills down her spin._

_"Why have you disturbed my slumber, little human?" __**His**__ tentacles rounded her middle and she knew not to move, not to fight. She was at __**his**__ mercy and __**he**__ knew that. "Do you know who I am? And __**what**__ is it you have awakened?!"_

_She was now tightly wrapped in __**his**__ 'hands' and was lifted off the ground and to level where __**he**__ could see her better. __**He**__ was at least a building tall and she was hanging not too far from the ceiling. "Y-Yes!" She stammered out thanks to the lack of oxygen that was entering her lungs. "You a-are one of the old g-gods… a god before any other god… C'Thulon."_

_"I have known stories of the unpredictability of humans. I wonder, little thing… what madness has compelled you to come here?"_

_She smirked. "Would you believe I need I favor?" She did not know where those words came from, but they felt right, they felt powerful against __**him**__._

_"A __**favor**__?! You are but a mote to mine eyes… an insignificant speck… why would I possibly do anything for you? As it is, you will be lucky if you escape with your life."_

_She was dropped unceremoniously on the cold, damp floor, her head hitting a loose rock and making her dizzy. Tears of anger and frustration gathered in her eyes. This had been her last chance. Why could not she die sooner? "Go ahead, then! She's dead and I'd rather be dead and with her than alive one more minute without her!" _

_That gave to old god pause. Something in __**his**__ eyes shone and for a moment Hermione thought she was seeing recognition sparkle behind them before they went back to their normal opaque glare. "Unpredictable behavior…" __**He**__ murmured, still loud enough to echo in the cave. "She is gone, little one, why would you sacrifice all that you have for somebody that has ceased to be?"_

_Was that sadness in __**his**__ voice? Hermione could not tell, but she was sure she felt sadness on her heart. "Isn't it obvious?" She sobbed out. "Because I love her!"_

_"Another strange, altogether, __**human**__, concept. And if I were to grant you a boon, what would it be? Mmm?"_

_"Send me back! Help change history! Let me save them all! Please, just let me save her too." She was openly crying now. Here was the most feared gods of all, some could say the father of all creation, and she was crying like that little eleven year old had been when Ron insulted her. She was tired, so tired of fighting for her life and she simply would not die. If she was going to keep going, then she needed Luna._

_"Are you sure, child? I do not believe this is the wisest course of action, you will be in my debt, and I think I could have a use of you. I need a spy in the living world, I-"_

_"Yes! Do it!" She was ready to give anything, everything, for a chance. Yes, she missed Luna and not having her was like a knife in the gutter, but if she could go back, maybe she could same them all. It was her fault they were dead. _

_Hers alone._

_"Think about what you ask, favors of gods never come without a price, you may get exactly what you want and find that is what __**truly**__ is the most terrible thing of all. I'm sure your experience with magic have taught you as much and what you ask of me today is not small request. You would do well to ponder your decision, ruminate upon it and-"_

_"DO IT!" _

_"Very well… what exactly do you want?"_

XxXxX

She opened her eyes, she had finished playing her song. Letting the sound of the last notes carry, she let her hands go off the keyboard gently, almost reverently. She looked at Fluffy, the dog was relaxed and totally calm. And completely awake.

She smiled softly. With a gently wave of her wand the piano started playing again her song, this time on its own, and she rose to continue with her plan. Here it was, she was baring her soul to her and she was doing it in front the whole wizarding community. If after this they could not go on together then they really were not meant to be soul mates. If after this she could not find in herself to truly forgive Luna or if Luna decided she was better off with someone else, then, then she would leave the castle, alone, and would hunt down the Horcruxes they still had missing and then she would go hunt that bastard Pettigrew so she could be there when he revived Voldemort… and then she would end him herself. If she died trying, if she died killing him it would no longer matter. If she killed him and she survived… well, she had a knife with her name on it.

Lifting her face to the crowd on the grades it took her no time to find her face. She smiled softly through her tears and started singing in a small, sweet and inviting voice.

_"Life has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have push you away?  
The blame is my own; the punishment, ours  
The battlefield's silent today_

And into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till our tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried us softly to sleep"

She looked to the eyes of the woman she loved. Yes, she had been unfaithful. Yes, she had lied to her. Yes, she had given her life to bring her back. Yes, it hurt. But love hurt and as such she knew she loved her. And if Luna's appearance, all worn out and sick, was any indication, she was hurting too.__

"Once did a dumb witch who fought against Him,  
Look out on her window and sigh.  
Dejected she cried, 'Surely, there is no country  
So lonely and so well destroyed as mine.'

So vast was His reign, so bloody His glory,  
And long was the shadow He cast,  
Which fell dark upon the old country she loved,  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed."

She could not tell where the lyrics came from, but they had suddenly appear in her head bit by bit. The more she played, the more she could pour into it, the more she could connect with the tale that song was meant to tell. She played and she watched as the words formed in her mind, finally letting her finish something she started more than twenty years ago.

Her beloved's eyes were misty and she knew then that her Snake Princess understood.__

"Lullay moon princess, goodnight lover mine,  
And rest now in Chance's embrace.  
Bear up my lullaby, words from my heart,  
Through love, and through time, and through space

"Carry the peace and the coolness of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind.  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know,  
Forgive me for being so blind."

As Luna started crying in earnest she finally turned her eyes away from her. She looked around the people surrounding her lover, because it did not matter they had not been intimidate for a long time, she would forever be her lover. She was surrounded by the fight, Neville and Draco, Fred and George, Daphne and Hannah made a cocoon in which she was safe and for that she was grateful. If, by any stupid turn of fate, she died today she knew her Luna would be well taken care of.

She let her eyes wander a little bit more and soon enough, she could see Lily and James Potter, the ones whose lives had managed to make this all possible. Lily was looking at her with wide eyes and a hand muffling what she could guess was her sobbing. Having two children in the arena today was not a sight for leaser hearts. James was glaring at her and she wondered for a second if he could understand what she was singing… the only thing that was completely direct was her declaration of love for Luna… then again that might be why he was glaring so fiercely.

_"Soon did that dumb witch take notice that others,  
Did not give her country their love.  
But neither had she yielded as she was told,  
She ignored as her lover's uneasiness grew._

"But such is the way of the wartime, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the lives of them all.  
And that foolish young witch did nothing to stop  
The slaughter of one who had loved her the most." 

Sony was also glaring, James eyes were glaring at her from Lily's face. The younger Potter son was angry at her and her part in Tournament. Maeve and Kim were with him, as was Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor House save those from the Fight… those were with her people, her friends, with her Luna. They were people she grew up with, for almost seven years. She shared laughter and deception with them. She had fought them and helped them. Once she considered them her family, now, now they hated her because she was a Snake. Now they hated her because she was stealing their Harry's thunder.

_"Lullay moon princess, goodnight lover mine,  
And rest now in Chance's embrace.  
Bear up my lullaby, words from my heart,  
Through love, and through time, and through space._

"Carry the peace and the coolness of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind.  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know,  
May troubles be far from your mind.  
And forgive me for being so blind."

The rest of the school was looking at her with shock and amazement. No doubt they were finally registering she was actually singing. And it was not because she had an amazing singing voice, no, it was the fact that sound was coming out her mouth that had them frozen. Well, she was singing, but that did not mean she was going to start speaking with them… with any of them.

No matter how much Albus' eyes were twinkling as he looked at her with hunger in them, no, she was so no speaking ever. No matter how Lily was slowly starting to turn red or how James' frown was so pronounced it was a miracle he was not hurting, she was simply singing to the love of her live.

_"The years that await us,  
Cursed and unknown,  
I never imagined,  
We'd face them on our own."_

Finally letting her eyes go to Fluffy she was pleasantly assured that the beast was indeed quietly sleeping. Its gigantic paws were crossed on the floor and on top of them was its middle head, the other two rested gently on the ground. The golden egg was unprotected.

_"May those thousand winters,  
Swiftly pass, I pray.  
I love you; I'll miss you,  
All those miles away."_

She walked quickly the rest of the way to where the egg was and gently took it from the basket, being careful of not touching the dog. It was sleep, it would not wake up if she touched it, but she could tell poor Fluffy had not had a bath in years and she was not getting that smell on her.

Once she was sure the egg was secure under her arm, she turned to the tent entrance.

_"May all your dreams be sweet tonight,  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight.  
And know not of sadness, pain, or hate  
So when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there._

_"Sleep..."_

She let the last notes of her music play and then, when the song was finally over, she waved her wand once more and the piano and bench turned back to the boulders that they were. She waved again and the Sonorus charm she had put around the arena, along with the silencing ward she put around the grades, fell, letting the stunned silence of the audience carry to the still sleeping Fluffy.

With a small courtesy, she could not stop herself, she finally exited the arena as a faint applause started.

XxXxX

"Maya!" Fleur immediately was in her face. "Does that mean…?"

Hermione looked up and was shocked to see the tears running down her cheeks, like the ones she was still shedding. She smiled and cupped the blonde's cheek with her hand. _"I love her._"

Fleur simply picked her up and hugged her like she had been dying to for weeks.

"_I still need to talk with her, though… maybe she doesn't want to be with me and I'll let her go then."_

The French blonde laughed at that as she cradled the small body in hers. "Not a snowball in Hell, love, not one!"

Hermione could not help but giggle too as she hid her face on her friend's neck. Fleur's Veela power was good to enchant men but it was also useful to cheer people around. That was why Veela were more often than not hired to help in sports events, not only did they kept the men happy, they also kept the women content. That Fleur was losing control of her powers made the brunette realize that her friend had been on edge for a while now.

"Ahem." The brunette peeked up from her hiding place to see Albus glaring at the two. The rest of the Champions were also looking at them oddly as the other Heads of School fussed over their respective mage. "Perhaps is time to go and announce the scores?"

Madame Maxime put a hand on Fleur's shoulder as Hermione slid from the older witch's arms, taking her hand rather than letting her go. They were friends, it was time they started acting the part. The tall Headmistress quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing and she gently guided them out the tent again, ready to be scored.

This time around the score panel was different from the one she knew. There were five judges, one of each nation, ready to tell them what was their scores. They had been selected by each country for their knowledge on magic and defense. They were the best in the defense field each nation had to offer and they were unbiased to any of the Champions as until that day they had never met them before… neither had they have any contact with the Heads of School.

It was then, when Hermione took her place in the middle of the arena with Fleur at one side and Viktor on the other, that she was shocked to see her there in the box designated to the judges. The British judge was more than biased, or at least she had been, and she wondered how it was possible she was selected to represent their land.

"Hem, hem." The Toad spoke as the audience quietened. "Thank you all for being here to see the very First Task of this lovely Tournament. Now, let us proceed to the scoring of our Champions…"

XxXxX

The Great Hall was a cacophony of sounds. There were outraged yells and cries of triumph all around. Were a section of a table was more or less celebrating, other was moping around. The scores were not what they had believed possible and many had lost money to the Weasley twins.

"Is a chaos here!" Fleur yelled over the noise as she served herself some potatoes. She was in third place and her school was satisfied about it, especially when she had lost the second place by only a point. Sure they were mad they were not leading the competition, but even the prim French mages had to admit the first and second place deserved them. If only for their lack of injuries and the time they took completing the Task. Fleur had been the second fastest, but her injuries had lost her some points.

"Let's pack some food and scamp!" Luna yelled back as she transfigured a goblet into a wicker basket and started pilling food in it. She was not eager to go back to the dungeons as Hermione had been practically kidnapped by her parents after the event was over and none of the Potters had been seen since. Sony's absence was particular notorious as the redhead boy would probably be the most outraged of the Gryffindor Table. Her game face was on again and there was no trace of the crying she had done on the arena.

The French witch nodded quickly and she did her best to fill her own basket. A picnic down the Black Lake sounded lovely. It they managed to get a quiet chat too, that would simply be fantastic.

XxXxX

"You don't understand, do you?" Lily cried exasperated. "You are to tell us how you did it!"

Having her heart lighter with the knowledge that she was going to forgive Luna and having cried all the tears she could have in the weeks prior, Hermione just looked at her Mama in the eye, sniffing occasionally yet never telling a thing. She now regretted the way she had singed her way out Fluffy's teeth. Why could she not hit him with a over powerful Stunner and be done with it?

"Princess," James kneeled before her, holding her hands in his. "Tell us." His eyes were alit with fury yet he was doing a better job than Lily of hiding it. She was not entirely sure why he was angry but his anger rolled off him in waves of hot magic. It scared her quite a lot.

She had just faced off with a three-headed dog and did not even quiver in fear, and then, here she was trembling before the Auror.

That was the problem with Hermione, she had discovered in her past lifetime. There had been times where she was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor prefect and a Third of the Golden Trio, a girl with illusions, in love with Luna, afraid of what she would do after school and seeking the approval of her elders. Then, other times, she had been the ruthless Fight leader, ready to lead an army to their death, even if that army was composed of her friends, ready to take lives in cold blood and ready to sacrifice herself for her cause. That was the way she had lived for years between Ron's death and Luna's. There were times where she had been stuck in one 'mode' for longer periods of time, but inevitably she always switched back. It was something that made her confusing and had gained her the condition of mentally instable, at least to the ranks… well, that and her panic attacks and bouts of suicidal depression. But, what was a little insanity between friends?

Going back she had been stuck for the most part in her 'good little Maya' mode, seeking approval and wanting to be a good child. That she had come back to a body so broken had surely help that mood and she had been unable to snap out of it. Having Lily and James Potter looking down on her and promising a good spanking if she did not cooperate surely helped keeping her in that mindset. She hated her little body with a passion.

"Mum, father-" Harry said softly.

"No, son." James said resolutely. "She's been deceiving us all this time. She's been hiding her magic just to make us think she was weak."

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat as Sony grinned besides him. They were in the living room of his mother's private rooms and they had been in there for some time now. His parents were furious over the fact Hermione spoke and no matter he was standing in second place, or that his sister was in first, on the Tournament made them happy. Heck, even just the fact that both of them were alive was more than enough to make them happy. They were angry because Hermione had portrayed great strength and because she had sung a sappy song. They were nuts.

"Hermione Lily!" The redhead witch cried when it was obvious the girl was not talking.

Hermione flinched at the sheer volume of that cry. She had seen Lily Potter angry before, but never this angry, not even when she thought she had put Harry's name on the Goblet. She was sure she would start steaming out her ears soon if she did not relent. Too bad she had an iron will.

James sighed and he sounded very much like a buffalo. "Fine then." He got up from his kneeling place and picked the girl up from the chair she had been sitting on. After he smacked her bum twice harder than Lily ever hit her, he stood her on the chair so she was almost eye to eye with him. "You leave me no other option."

The brunette blinked back her tears and was surprised when the Head of the Potter House leveled his wand to her and murmured. "Legilimens!"

Hermione instantly felt the probe in her mind as she looked at her Papa's brown eyes, eyes that she noticed where almost the same as hers. She still kept her meticulous Occlumency training every day, and even though she had missed a month's worth of training, her shields were as strong as ever. She felt the probe, yes, but she also felt no pain, something that had happened before when being invaded by Luna or Neville. James was a powerful wizard, but his power was nothing compared to Hermione's… she had done several rituals over the years to ensure she and her Fight were the most powerful mages in Britain after all.

She blinked, broking the contact between them just a second after she sent her own attack to the man. James was thrown down to the floor, too stunned to even talk.

Sony was instantly on his feet, reaching his father. "What did you do?!" Lily too approached the fallen man.

Hermione tilted her head to one side. Her Papa had tried to pry in her mind and that was not something she would allow easily. Nobody, not even Luna, had been in her mind for years and nobody, except Luna, had permission to enter without invitation. It was just common courtesy. She shrugged, her way of silently telling: 'I know nothing.'

"Where did you learn Occlumency?" James instead asked. He was livid right now and the small apologetic smile he received as an answer did not help matters. "Out!" He yelled outraged. "Get out my sight this instant!"

The younger witch frowned but did as she was told. She had want out there for a couple of hours now and here was her chance. Rubbing the sting out her behind she fled the room, leaving the original Potters behind, three of the angered and one extremely confused.

Why was it that Harry really wanted to laugh at the ass his father had made of himself?

**A/N: The scene between Hermione and ****C'Thulon is property of ****Dynamite Entertainment and it was stracted from the first Volume of 'Xena, Warrior Princess: Dark Xena'. Go give it a read if you like Xena... it kinda helps with the hurt of the series finale.**

**As always, I had to have a lullaby in the story. The song used is 'Lullaby for a Princess' by ponyphony. It's a My Little Pony inspired song and I tweaked the lyrics a lot to fit the story, but, believe it or not, this song was mostly responsible for the creation this story. You can hear it on Youtube, specially if you're a My Little Pony fan. If you do, I recommend you hear the Filly version, that's how I imagine Maya's voice to sound.**

**Leave a review if you'd like. And thanks for those you answered my question, it helped me lots.**


	18. The Forgiveness

** A/N: I'm kinda hesitant about this chapter. I had it sitting for weeks before posting it but due the response I got for this story I felt compelled to change some mayor things in it, and some others in later chapters. I'm satisfied with it, and I hope you like it. I know I did.**

**For those that had been reading me since 'Stay Forever True', remember I asked you if you wanted another Luna/Hermione or you'd rather have a Lunar Harmony? Well, you said you preferred the former so that's why this will continue to be sorely Luna/Hermione. I just wanted you to know that this was where I was planning to implant the seeds for a Lunar Harmony in the story, though, looking at it, I don't think it'd work as well as I had hoped. **

**And without further ado, please, read and don't hang me.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Eighteen – The Forgiveness**

She sighed as she contemplated for the hundredth time if she had the guts to enter the room. She was standing before the dark door with the small silver plaque that claimed it was her room, wondering why on Earth it felt like she was intruding in a place she was not welcome. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, letting her forehead rest on the cool wood.

She had spent the better part of the day in the Black Lake's shore chatting with Fleur about nothing and everything. They had both neglected coming back the castle for as long as they could and the warming charms they had put on the blanket they had conjured over the fluffy snow and around the place had managed to give them the chance to evade anyone and everyone.

But now she was before the door that was blocking the way to her future. For almost a month she had not been in that room with her, yet here she was, ready to beg and ask for forgiveness. She was ready to cut an arm or being Crucuio'ed to insanity if that was what made her feel better, she would do anything she asked her for. The only thing that really scared her was that she decided she was not the effort… that she decided she was not forgiving her. She could not go on if that was the case.

The guilt had been consuming her ever since she started sleeping with Harry, something Harry had felt too, yet once they started they could not stop and it had eaten at them. They had been both scared teenagers that needed the reassurance of another and then Ron died and Hermione snapped. She was seventeen and Harry eighteen, yet they both were still children. Sure Harry had survived many obstacles and had seen so many deaths by then but he had decided to try and remain a child as long as he could, being so old in his heart. He spent his time goofing around, playing games, being a moody boy, taking interest in Quidditch… he did not want to grow up, take responsibility but he was forced since he was a first-year to mature and face his destiny, a destiny he had always wanted to avoid vividly.

Luna, on the other hand, had a child's heart and had tried playing in the adult world. She had been so captured by what was Hermione Granger since her second year and what she represented, what she belied that by the brunette's fourth year the crush she had been nursing transformed into something a little less than obsession. It had taken her several weeks of gathering her resolve and constantly stalking Hermione to finally ask her out, she had invited her to go to Hogsmeade one day in December and amazingly enough she had say yes. She had no way of knowing that it had taken just half a day in the town to get Hermione hooked to her, though the older girl had taken some time to realize her feelings. She had also no way of knowing what came with the deal of being Hermione's girlfriend.

When they had fled the Hogwarts Express the September Luna was to start her sixth year, as it was being attacked by Death Eaters, she had had no way of knowing what kind of life following Harry and Hermione would give her. In the heat of the moment it was the best choice she had, being apparated away, far from harm to then later on decide they were not coming back. Not going back to Hogwarts was too an easy choice, yet sometimes in the year that followed the escape she had wondered why she had followed them. Yes, there had been times she had wondered if it was even worth it, she was a pureblood and she could easily be at Hogwarts, being left alone because her blood status was the right one.

But then, then she would see the woman she loved and would remember that she was a prime target for Voldemort and their kin. That was one of the many reasons why having Hermione suddenly push her away had hurt so much and why she had gone to Harry for comfort. It was naïve and stupid and infantile, but it was the truth.

A truth she regretted for all her life and was now coming to kick her in the ass.

Sudden movement on the door made her open her eyes as she fought to regain her balance. The door opened just enough for her to be able to see a pair of watery brown eyes looking up at her. The girl's hair was mussed and her pajamas were al wrinkled, yet it was obvious she had not been sleeping at all, knowing her maybe she had been turning around in bed, thinking too hard.

"It's late." Hermione commented quietly, knowing there was no one around besides them.

Luna nodded, her throat too thigh to speak.

"Come in."

Hermione opened the door completely and let her enter. It had taken hours after dinner for Luna to gather the courage to even enter the dungeons, just because she was two hours late for curfew she had decided to return to the Snakes' Pit. She had left Fleur around nine in the Library and then had spent her time wandering around. She even had not known if Hermione was truly there, she has refused to check her map and discover she was not in Luna's bedroom, no, their bedroom, hopefully.

Luna went into the room and had to smile softly when she saw that the brunette had chosen her bed, _their_ bed, to sleep in, leaving untouched the one that was designated Hermione's. She could see her things were still gone and there was nothing of hers besides her school robe and uniform, but that did not matter. She was there and that was more than she could ask for.

"I'm sorry." The blonde murmured ashamed once Hermione had sat on the bed. She kept looking at the floor and only glanced up enough to make sure the brunette was listening. She was ready to beg and crawl and so that was what she did after a minute of silence. She walked up to the bed and kneeled before her loved one, head down, hands over her knees and her bum resting on her heels. She was presenting herself as humbly as possible, ready to face punishment. "I am truly sorry."

"I know."

Luna blinked as she let her tears start falling. What Hermione had sung hinted that maybe she would forgive her. She knew Hermione loved her and that she was miserable without her, but that hardly meant that she was out the doghouse… it did not even meant that she wanted to be her girlfriend still. Sure she had hinted that she was ready to be near her after her time with C'Thulon was over, but then again, that did not mean she was happy with that.

But then again Hermione had _sung_. Hermione never sang around people, the only ones she had ever sang to were her and Fleur, maybe Draco and Neville too, but never had she sang in front of so many people… in front of all the magical community just to tell her about her feelings and that was something that spoke volumes. Hermione was ready to listen, but she was not sure what to say.

The brunette looked down at the blonde. She yearned to touch her, to kiss her, but she needed to be certain that they could go on. To be with her now and then later on decide they were not to be together would be unbearable. Refraining her wants was in her best interest, that way at least she would not have a recent memory of what it was to be with her Luna if they realized this little tidbit of truth had damaged their relationship to the point of no return. "I loved you."

Luna heard those words, that tense, and she sobbed. All was lost then.

Hermione closed her eyes pained for a second. She hated seeing her Luna cry. Ever since she first seen her cry when she was thirteen and had been so heartbroken because she found out Hermione and Fleur were seeing each other, the day when Hermione and Luna had gone out on a date, their first date. It was way before Hermione realized the little blonde had bewitched her, before she realized what it was to love. She had not understood it then, why the lovely little blonde was shedding tears for her, but she had known then and there she would never let her cry if she had anything to say.

With a grim smile she slid out bed and kneeled next to her love that was shaking with her uncontrollable sobbing, her petite frame trembling with her sadness. Sighing again, she embraced her, holding for dear life and for what they had and what they could have again. "I loved you, Luna," She told her gently. "But the truth is I think I love you more now than then… and…" She took a deep breath, gathering the courage to say what was on her mind. "If I'd known then I'll probably kill myself thinking you betrayed me, I-"

"But I-I did betray you." Luna interrupted her, still crying. What Hermione was telling her was getting her hopes up, but she knew better than to believe something until it was proven a fact. Yes, she had talked about imaginary creatures once, but it was just a play and something she liked to share with her father, not something she had ever believed in. "I h-hurt you."

Hermione nodded. "Yes you did. But so did I. I pushed you away and I did something I promised myself never do: I hurt you, Luna. Please forgive me."

Luna finally looked up at the brunette. "Why? I was the one who cheated, why would you ask that?"

"I hurt you, Luna."

"I hurt you too."

The brunette sighed. "Did you love me?"

Luna glared. "With all my heart!"

"Do you love me now?"

"Absolutely! Hermione, don't patronize me, I loved you then and I love you now."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Then why you did it?"

Luna opened her mouth to explain herself and found no words for it. She had been angry at Hermione the first time and had wanted to hurt her, the second was just because she needed the comfort and from then on it was because one way of another they needed a release, a release from their pain, their fears, their dreams, their reality. It was just physical. There were no emotions, no love, just release.

"Luna?"

"I-I… it just happened I-we-"

"Come on, love, you can do better than that. Why you did it?"

Luna smiled at the term of endearment. At least Hermione was not pissing angry anymore. She took a deep breath, glad her tears had stopped at the air of familiarity, of home, that talking with Hermione gave her. "I was lonely and stupidly thought he could help with that." She confessed.

Hermione nodded. "What else?"

"That was it, Maya… I was lonely, a little hurt, a little angry, and he was there."

"Did you love him?"

"Love?" Luna gulped at that, yet she knew she needed to be truthful. "I guess I loved him, not in the romantic sense of the word, no. I loved him but I was never in love with him."

The brunette smiled, that could sum up her own feelings for Harry. She loved the boy but he was never boyfriend material. "I know you, you felt guilty. Why didn't you stop?"

"It was like a drug." She relaxed, Hermione was taking this conversation fairly calmly and that was a good sign. That meant she was open to whatever she told her. "We were together a handful of times, and when we did it we felt safe and a little less sad…"

A huge weight lifted from Hermione. She had imagined them going at it like bunnies, and while they did sleep together, they at least were aware of the pain they were inflicting and were not acting on their hormones, rather their loneliness. So, Luna and Harry had slept together and almost had a baby… it hurt, yes, it still hurt, but Luna had showed her how much she loved _her_ over the years after and before that, even when Hermione had failed her, and that was what she was going to focus now. "I guess I can understand that… I was too obsessed with the Horcruxes that I almost forgot I loved you then… I'm sorry for that." She confessed her own crime.

Luna blinked surprised at that. She had felt how cold the brunette had grown, but she had never imagined it had gone that far. "Do you love me now?"

"I've always loved you." Hermione sighed with a small smile. "We are soul mates, aren't we?"

The blonde smiled with all her might. "Of course we are." She turned serious again. "Would you ever forgive me? For cheating on you?"

"We _are_ soul mates, love, I cannot not forgive you."

Luna finally sobbed in relief. She launched herself to her girlfriend, because she was sure they were still girlfriends, and aim for a slow, tender, comfort kiss, only to have Hermione move her head at the last second, making Luna kiss her on the cheek. "Hermione…"

The young brunette sighed shakily and it was obvious she was refraining her whole body from shaking too. "I'm sorry… I-," She closed her eyes. "It still hurts too much." She whispered.

Luna closed her eyes too, she had fucked up big time and had made the problem worse by lying for years, but Hermione was willing to try and be with her and she thanked the heavens for that. She wondered briefly if Chance had to do anything with it. He probably had.

"It'll take me time, Luna." Hermione told her, her voice filled with sorrow. "I love you with all my heart, but I need time to heal."

"I'll wait for you." Luna said, her strong, resolved tone a contrast to Hermione's regretful one. "I promise I won't hurt you like this again, Hermione, on my life and magic I swear it. I won't hurt you again."

XxXxX

"Love, come to bed. You can't keep going like this."

James continued pacing around the room, still angered and confused on how the girl had managed to keep him out her mind. The girl's first months in school had showed she was powerful and intelligent. The teachers had confessed to Lily that they were amazed at how the girl adapted her magic to do whatever was asked of her, she got into trouble more often than not for not paying attention yet she was always the first one to accomplish the task at hand.

Her silent casting was also amazing. Neither did James or Lily thought that the girl being mute would be a hindrance, they did not even thought she was mute most of the time. With her eyes being so expressive she had a way of telling them what she wanted and what she needed. They had practically forgotten she could not cast out loud and then when she arrived at Hogwarts it still did not matter.

She was perfect. Intelligent and caring, little but strong, she loved to read and enjoyed Quidditch. She obeyed and she did as told, she obviously never talked back and she was perfectly fine entertaining herself. For months she had been the perfect daughter, but now, now she was a Slytherin and a fraud. He wondered how much of what they thought was Hermione was in reality a lie.

"Why Lily? Why is she like that?" The man asked her the same question he had been wondering for so long. "We gave her a home, a family, a name… why can't she be like her brothers?"

Lily sighed. She had wondered the same thing before realizing the truth. She sat on the armchair near the fire, near where James was pacing. "Because she isn't ours." And that was something they had forgotten. They knew in their heads that the girl was not theirs, no matter how much James liked to think she looked a like him and his relatives. They knew it, no matter how much Lily loved playing doll with her, loved to cuddle her, read to her, and simply be with her. "I didn't give birth to her and you didn't fathered her. She isn't ours."

James deflated at that. He sat on the armchair opposite his wife and sighed. He knew that, no matter how much he wished it was not true.

"So we either accept her…" Lily said softly.

"… or we renounce her." James finished the thought somberly.

The redhead nodded. She was well aware her husband had been toying the possibility of casting her out the family by Potter law, yet he had been so afraid and in love with the girl that he had done nothing. Lily too hurt at thinking not having the girl around, but they were Potters, they were Light… and Hermione was too close to that demon Lovegood for her own comfort.

That Hermione had lied to them and refuse to talk for those months had just showed her that the girl was cunning enough to deceive them. That the girl entered her name in the Goblet showed her she was ambitious enough to risk her life for fame. That she slept in class that she was arrogant enough to be cheeky and rude. The fact that she was first in her class was proof enough that she was more than clever to worm her way out of any situation. That the brunette was welcomed in the Snakes' Pit with open arms that she was leader enough to be their Queen by right. And the fact that she was first in the Tournament showed that she was powerful enough to be dark… she had all the characteristics that made a perfect Slytherin and that scared her.

So, not for the first time, Lily Potter wondered if adopting the little brunette had been wise and worth the heartache.

XxXxX

The days after the First Task were strange. Hogwarts was now totally divided. Almost all of Gryffindor and most of Hufflepuff supported Harry and proclaimed he was the best out of the two Potter siblings and as such he should be on the lead in the Tournament. The entire population of Slytherin and most of Ravenclaw, however, were behind Hermione. She had won fair and square, being the fastest one to retrieve the egg and the only one who did not suffered any kind of injury while doing so, gaining her the most points.

Singing a beast to sleep was not heroic enough for those that proclaimed Harry as the Hogwarts' Champion while the rest believed that had been an intelligent tactic and the girl should be glorified for it.

The Great Hall now showed that. The two tables on the right, where Slytherin and Ravenclaw always sat, now were a mix of those who believe Hermione was the better of the two. MYBUTT club openly supported her, even those Lions that believed in Hermione sat with the Snakes and Claws and the odd Puffs, while the rest of the school, sat in the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Tables. The only one that still sat with Harry but believed in Hermione was Padma as her position with the Boy-Who-Lived was too precious to mingle with.

All the Snakes had showed support to her for those days, gallantly wearing an insignia with her moniker that proclaimed: 'Slytherin's Basilisk, Our Hero', courtesy of one Draco Malfoy… well, all of them except the one who made the insignias.

XxXxX

"Is he still in your room?" Luna asked Quentin, Draco's roommate, once they finally hunt him down in the Library.

"I, er, I don't-" The cooper skinned boy stammered in the presence of his Queen and Princess.

Hermione smiled and Luna simply looked at him with a concerned expression. "I know you don't want to break the rules, Quentin, but I really need to know if he's fine."

The boy was well aware of the Slytherin rules, having seen his friend Graham's hair turn silver and green for the duration of their first month in the castle for telling Liam, their Claw friend, what had happened between their Queen and Princess. He did not want that for himself. Yet, this was his Basilisk and Princess the ones who were asking him… "No, he is mostly out our room." He hung his head sadly. "I don't know where he is."

Hermione nodded and Luna thanked the boy. He was nice and cute for an eleven-year-old and so far he had been the most gentlemanly of her year, that he actually shared information and showed concern over Draco was a nice sight for the brunette.

"You think he's with Ginny?" Luna asked the moment they were out of Miss Pince's domain.

The shorter girl shrugged and, with her hand in Luna's, replied via the spell Helena had taught her. "_It's highly probable."_

Luna hummed. Draco had been absent since Cissy's letter arrived to the castle the day after the First Task. Apparently the blond Dragon Prince was now fatherless. Lucius had been attacked by a Dark Creature in Knockturn Alley the day before the First Task and Narcissa, widow of Malfoy, had been informed of the violent death her husband had suffered soon after the scores of the Champions had been given. Draco then had received an owl at the breakfast the next day which bore the bad/good news.

Hermione and Luna, along with the rest of the Fight had been ecstatic with the death of the once Death Eater. Lucius, being a Malfoy and a bastard by default, had been the right hand of the Dark Lord in the last lifetime. He was the model for any Death Eater, he was the face corruption had and, worst of all, he was an abusive husband and father. His death was good news, yet Draco had taken them hard.

The Prince had loved his father dearly when young in both lives, and it had taken Blaise's slaughter in the hands of Lucius to finally open his eyes. He had been in fifth year when his world shattered and he realized his father was a monster, not only hurting him and her mother, something he had accepted as normal, but he had finally opened his eyes to see he was really a murdered and a degenerate… the broken corpse of his former best friend had remained in the Malfoy's living room as a remained of what happened to those who opposed the Dark Lord for months, open to all the Death Eaters that populated his Manor to see.

Draco then had done as any sane person would: he turned to his father's enemies to help him gain revenge. Of course Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had not wanted to help him at all, they even laughed at his predicament, but Hermione Granger, the Mudblood, had offered her hand to him along with a chance to train and fight against Voldemort and his kind. With his mind wide open to what Hermione preached, the young Malfoy scion soon had found himself agreeing with her and noticing that, yes, they all had red blood and the only differences between the Purebloods and the Mudbloods was the status in society of their parents.

He had received his Star only a few months into his training. Narcissa had followed shortly.

So, Draco knew in an intellectual level that his father's death was a good thing. However, and this was something Hermione could relate to, at an emotional level the boy was hurting. Every one of them had the same problem. Their minds belonged to their older selves while their emotions and reactions answered to their bodies. Sometimes that was a bad thing, like when Hermione could not stop crying when scolded those first months she lived with the Potters, and sometimes that fact was a good thing, like when Hermione run and hide when confronted with Luna's infidelity rather than go and kill something as her older body would probably had demanded.

Draco was acting like the boy whose body he came to live in, a boy who was eager to be like his father and to help get rid of the scum that were the Mudbloods. He had been a perfect mini Death Eater, beaten into submission by his father and with his mind filled with purity propaganda. They understood that, and in a way respected it, and that was why the Fight had given the blond all the space he needed and it was just a couple of days after the event happened that Hermione and Luna finally went to see if he was right.

"They are not in the castle or in the Forest… any idea where they are hiding?" Luna asked her once they were in an unused classroom and they had gotten their map out to look for Draco. They were now aware he was with Ginny as the youngest Weasley was also nowhere to be found.

Hermione frowned at that. "Did you check the Room?"

Luna scoffed. "Of course I did." The Room of Requirements had been added in the Twins' map and it was being currently used by Padma and Parvati… what those two were doing was a mystery that neither of them wanted answered… those twins were as scary as the Weasleys when left on their own.

"Maybe they're at Hogsmeade…?"

"Maybe." Luna sighed. "I just hope he's alright… he was devastated when the letter came."

The brunette nodded. That he had been. "What are we going to do with the Ball?"

The blonde blinked at the change of topic. "My… Maya, they're gone."

The little witch shrugged. "There's no point in looking for them if they are not here, you know? I trust them. They're not going to do something stupid."

Luna snorted. "Yeah. You're right. It's not like they'd elope."

Hermione smiled toothily. "So, what about the Ball?"

"What about it?"

Rolling her eyes at the innocent smile Luna was shooting her, the once older witch kneeled before the woman she loved with all her heart, even if her heart still hurt. Reaching with one hand and the other over her chest, she declared in her best bard voice. "Luna Clotho Lovegood, would you do me the honor of being my date for the Yule Ball?"

The, this time, older girl smirked as she looked down her girlfriend. It felt so good to still have a girlfriend. And it was so good to see that she was goofing around just like before their fight. Hermione might still be hurt and a little hesitant, but she was making an effort to get things back to normal. "Do you realize we haven't been informed of the Ball, right? I mean, for all we know there won't be a Ball."

Hermione's eyebrow rose. "And you do realize Tonks already told us there would be a Ball? I mean, for all we know there's going to be a Ball…" She sniffed indignantly as she rose from the cold floor. "I guess you don't want to go if you're making such dumb excus-" The rest of her complaint was drowned by Luna's merciless fingers that assaulted as soon as she was within reach. Hermione did hate her small body, not only was it way too short, it was also extremely ticklish. Yelping a laugh she tried to defend herself, kicking, trashing and slapping, but the blonde's superior height came to her aid as she simply tackled Hermione to the ground and pinned her there with her legs.

"You are taking me to the Ball, love… and you know it." Luna said still digging her fingers on Hermione's sides.

"I yield! I yield!" The younger witch cried in desperation. "I gonna pee!"

"You. Me. Ball." Luna summarized as she finally let her rest, yet she did not get from atop the brunette. "Clear?"

Hermione panted, glaring mockingly at the older girl. Her heart felt so light she feared she would go on floating. Things were getting back to normal. "Crystal."

XxXxX

"Hey, mate. What you're doing?"

Harry looked up from his egg to see his best friend throwing himself to the couch besides his. "Just trying to decipher this thing…" He kept looking to the egg in earnest. So far they had discovered the thing let lose a blinding light each time it was opened and that it was a so bright that even opening in the Quidditch Pitch midday had let them with sore eyes for hours.

"Leave it be, mate. It's just a stupid egg." He said as he started placing his chess in position for an impromptu game on a table nearby, not minding that he was talking loud enough that the rest of the Lions in the Den were hearing him alright.

Harry took a deep breath to control his irritation. For the last month Ron had been a pain in the ass and Harry had found it harder and harder to be around him. He was lazy and distracting and, for reasons unknown to the Boy-Who-Lived, he was under the impression that he too was exempt of exams this years. Just because he hang around Harry did not meant the redhead was a Champion too. "Yes, well, this is the clue that'll help me in the next Task."

"So? We've faced a beast already, what could be worse?" He moved a pawn two spaces.

We? Harry thought with incredulous surprise. The dunderhead really was talking in plural? It should have not surprised him, though, ever since they were little Ron had always thought all the achievements that happened around him were in some way linked to him. When they were learning to fly on brooms Harry had been the first one to fly straight out all his friends, so obviously Ron said _they_ had been the first. When they were learning to care for plants in his Aunt Alice's greenhouses when they were six Neville's flower had been the only one to survive the summer, so obviously Ron said it had been _their _flower. When Ginny was the first to learn how to score with the Quaffle, _they_ had been the first to score. When Padma was the first to turn her match to a needle, _they_ had been the first. When Neville got the best score in Herbology, when Sony started playing the piano, when Harry won any Quiddicth game, when Padma was the best in their year, when Fred and George pulled any prank, when practically anyone was acknowledge Ron always included himself. It was quite annoying.

"Your move, mate." He indicated the board with a lazy move of his hand.

Harry shook his head in amazement. "I'm not playing, Ron, I'm busy."

"What, warming an egg?" Ron scoffed. "We saved it to get a clue, not to hatch it!"

"Ron!" Harry snapped for maybe the first time in his life. "Stop saying _we_ get it! Last time I checked _I _was the one facing that giant bird, not you!"

The Weasley boy quickly reddened. He got his mouth to open and close, trying to say anything but nothing came out. Finally, after losing the battle with himself he simply huffed and left the Common Room, leaving his beloved chess set behind.

"Harry?" A soft voice called to him once all that had watched the interaction with fascination finally returned to their own things.

The raven haired boy sighed in gratitude. He had not heard that voice in quiet a long time… well, long for him. He turned to it and smiled brightly. "Hey, Pad! Long time no see!"

Padma snorted amused. She may had wormed her way to be Hermione's replacement in the Golden Trio just to keep an eye on Harry, but she really enjoyed spending time with him, he was a true friend, not like Ronald. She sat beside the Boy-Who-Lived. "We just saw each other at dinner!" She playfully swatted his shoulder.

"But I missed you!" He confessed easily. As Ron annoyed him more and more, Padma, on the other hand, calmed him and soothed him more every passing day. He hated when she went to MYBUTT meetings as he was forced away from her and he could do nothing about it.

Padma blushed despite her best efforts. Behind her she could hear Vati giggling with Lav and she silently cursed. The Fight would surely hear of this soon. "Prat." She grumbled just for his ears and she was rewarded with a crooked smile. She controlled her features and became serious. "Are you alright?"

Harry immediately answered at her demeanor. "What do you mean?"

"Ronald."

The boy's mouth did a little 'o' at that. "Well… he's an ass." He shrugged.

Padma snorted. "That I know… are you alright, though?"

Harry sighed. "Have you ever felt you know someone all your life and then, in an instant, they are no longer the person you knew? They are stupider, more reckless, heck, even more greedy."

The Indian witch gulped at that. That feeling was something all those that came back had to live with on daily basis. Hermione had changed history so much that the people they once knew had changed, some more than others, but the changes were there to be seen. Or rather, as Hermione had said, they were the ones who were now different and could not put up with all those retarded kids. "Yeah, I know what you mean… sometimes I get that with people I've known for years now."

"How do you cope with that? I mean, how do you manage not to kill them?"

Padma smiled sadly. "It's hard, Harry, really hard." She looked away, lost in her mind. "The best thing to do is ignore them and stay close to those that I know and can relate to me…"

Harry tilted his head to the side, regarding his friend silently. "That Club of yours… you relate to them, don't you?"

The former Ravenclaw witch nodded. "I know you hate her and the Slytherins, but Luna and the Royal Court are really easy going and fun to be with. They are great teachers and true leaders. I have fun with them."

Harry looked around the room as he scooted closer to her, looking if his brother was near. Satisfied he was not, he confessed in a hushed whisper. "I don't hate her. I don't hate the Snakes… but I'm a Potter and she betrayed us, so I have to hate her… at least in front my family."

"Wha-?"

"You know I was betrothed to her, right? She is my Mum's ex-friend's daughter and obviously she was to marry me… Mum never forgave Aunt Selene or Uncle Xeno for allowing Luna break the contract and the fact that they are considered a Dark family, and Luna's in Slytherin… well, the Potters had always been Lions and Light, so they hate them. I'm the Potter scion, so I have to hate them. It's expected of me."

Padma had never heard this. Harry had acted with so much hatred towards the blonde and the Snakes that it was hard for her to think he was actually just acting. No, she was sure he had not been acting. But, here he was talking to her about his, maybe, true feelings. "Why don't you said so?"

Harry grimaced. "You saw what happened with Hermione… she's a Potter and was sorted in Slytherin. Father is furious about it and has been toying with the idea of casting her out the family…" He let that sink for an instant, before inching closer to her, his lips almost in her ear. "The Hat wanted me in Slytherin, I had to beg it to put me in Gryffindor… I couldn't chance Father hating me… I couldn't face what Hermione's facing." He said sadly.

The witch had known that he was a good Slytherin, it was common knowledge in the Fight. But that he was admitting it was a great improvement. That Hermione had a feet out the Potter family was a shocking new, though. "You shouldn't let him dictate your life like that, Harry…"

The boy sighed. At that moment the Portrait opened and in came Sony, Kim and Maeve. Those three were now known as the Red Trio as they were as close as the Golden Trio, if, and that was a big if, Harry could start tolerating Ron again.

Sony narrowed his eyes at how close Harry and Padma were sitting and, being the good Lion he was, approached the two. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Harry smiled grimly at the witch next to him as he scooted far from him. "Padma is helping with the egg, Sony."

The boy raised an eyebrow at them as he sat on the seat Ron had vacated, Kim perching next to him and Maeve leaving for the stairs. "Have you seen Ginny?"

Padma had to bite her lip from keep laughing at the lack of subtlety the boy possessed. All Gryffindor knew Ginny was to marry Harry on her seventeen birthday, what only she knew, though, was the youngest Weasley was actually dating Draco and had been for years now. "Yeah, several times… why do you ask?" She answered innocently.

Harry could not help snort at that. He was well aware Sony believed it was his duty to see his older brother remain faithful to the girl he was to marry… that was a noble cause, however, Harry did not need to be babysat. He went along fine with Ginny, but truth to be told, he was far from comfortable with her and he was certain she too was not in favor of their marriage. They were friends, yes, but Harry felt more at ease with Padma than Ginny and that was something he had to look into.

"Just saying I haven't seen her in a while…" Sony was put out by Padma's remark and Harry's amusement.

"Her classmates haven't seen her either." Kim said, clearly defending the man _she_ was to marry.

Padma simply shrugged. She had an inkling of where she was, but she was not saying anything. "So," She turned to Harry. "Let's keep talking about that egg, ok?"

Harry smiled and nodded. They proceeded to ignore the rest of the Common Room as they got themselves engrossed in the mystery that was the clue to the second Task.

Sony frowned. Those two were too chummy for his liking. Maybe it was time to write Father and tell him of about that. Or maybe not, Harry was a good Gryffindor, a better Potter and the splitting image of their Father, he was sure not to do anything stupid.

**A/N: So? Please leave a review and let me know if I delivered. I'm starting to loose steam in this story, so be so kind as to leave my your thoughts.**


	19. The Times are Changing

**A/N: So much response to last chapter, so much wow. I love you liked how they talked about their "little" fight.**

**This is a more filler-y chapter than anything else, but it does help me set the next parts of the story.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Nineteen – The Times are Changing**

"Ok, people. Time to report our progress." Luna glanced at the parchment she had in her hands, ticking the top item in her list. "Sev? Want to start?"

The older wizard sneered down at her. Even since the whole 'event' with Hermione he had taken to treat Luna like garbage, only pretending in front the rest of the Snakes. She felt awful every time she spoke to him, he always made her feel dirty and worthless. "There's nothing much to say. Dumbledore is planning something, but I really don't have any information. Yet. Black's been away often, I reckon you've noticed he's no longer around on weekends. He's also gone most evenings and he now has a seventh year Gryffindor helping him with most of his duties."

"Do you think Dumbledore is using him for something?" Hermione asked him. They all had noticed that Sirius was missing in action most of the time other than his classes' hours. They were no sure what that meant since this was a new development that had not happened in the last time, mainly because Sirius was on the run and not working in the Castle.

"I don't know." He pursed his lips. His demeanor considerably less hostile now that he was addressing the young brunette. "For all I know he has a lady and he goes to meet her often."

"Keep an eye on him, then, Sev. Something else?"

"Minerva's been pestering on coming see the club, but so far she lacks the motive to do so officially. Karkaroff is a pain in the ass, he keeps telling me his mark is getting darker… as if I was not aware of that. He's too scared to do much other than couch Krum. That's all."

"Good. Tell us if something changes." The Potion Master nodded to the blonde, albeit reluctantly. "Gred, Forge, you next."

The two redheaded rose from their place on the round table as Luna leaned back onto her chair, next to Hermione. Today's MYBUTT meeting was small, only the responsible of each of the factions were around, along with Hermione, Luna and Snape, whose job was still to diverge the Headmaster's eyes from them and gather information on him and his allies.

"Well," Fred started, after years of working together for most of them it was easy to tell them apart, even when Fred, who was a Ravenclaw, was wearing the Gryffindor uniform. He stood, projecting an image in the sphere on the middle of the table, an image of a rock, to be precise. "We haven't make great progress. We are still working with the Stone to see what we can have other than gold and elixir, and so far the only thing we've came up is something like a bezoar… we are still figuring that one out."

"The last batch of lead Cissy gave us, though, is now all goldy and we are ready to send it back to her." George commented as he put some of that lead-turned-into-gold on the table.

The Philosopher Stone, stolen just a week ago, had produced great piles of gold in such a short time. They were by far greedy, but they needed the money to keep making gadgets and to buy the potion ingredients they could not produce on their own. No matter how much Narcissa's money was helpful, had it not been for Lucius' death the woman would have run out of money before the school year ended and so it had been decided that the Stone had needed to be nicked as soon as possible. The money the Stone was producing was being send to Narcissa almost daily to safe keeping in the Manor as they did not want to risk moving the Stone yet, that would come after Christmas. For sending the gold away, the twins, the Patil Twins, had come up with a specially designed parcel that on the exterior was no larger than a book but that was able to storage up to the equivalent of 50,000 Galleons in pure gold and was sent via school owl. To avoid detection, the person sending the money varied, as did the owl and the schedule.

"About our other gizmos…" Fred started and the imaged in the middle of the table changed to a hat that highly resembled to those used by the Robin Hood's cheap movies.

"… the invisibility hats now last all the time we want them to, opposed to the couple of hours they had been working before…"

"… the portable hives are finally full of the enchanted bees who are enchanted to target anyone with a Dark Mark…" A small grenade-like yellow thingy appeared on the sphere as Fred bowed to Snape who had been a willing test subject for them.

"… dear Daphne came up with a sweet boot design. In its heels we can store some vials, excellent for small doses of Maxima Pepper-Up and Blood Replenishing Potion…" A pair of boots that were similar to those used by bikers appeared next.

"… we are also starting to develop Eavesdropping Beetles, small little bugs than can record up to three hours of subtle spying…" A beetle, so similar to Rita Skeeter's Animagus form was next in the sphere.

"… and, last but not least, Lavender and Parvati, had presented us with quite the number of designs for our uniforms… though we are yet to decide what kind of material to use…" This time the image did not change, instead, the boys pulled out several pieces of parchments to review at a later date. Surely all of them models of what the fashion-oriented witches had drawn for them.

"Acromantula silk for the inner parts and Basilisk hide for the outer ones." Hermione said resolutely.

Fred and George exchanged a brief look. "We can procure the silk…

"… but we are not so sure about the hide."

Hermione sighed. They still had the Basilisk problem they had no way of attacking, the stupid beast was still alive, lurking in the Castle's pipes and just waiting for a Master to call it to kill, again. "We need a way into the Chamber." She said to the room and she received a series of nod to that.

"I have an idea!" Draco said from his post just in front Hermione. He received a glare for his trouble. "Oh, come on! It was a onetime thing!" He cried pathetically.

He was in the doghouse and everybody in the Castle knew it, though only few knew why. That Tonks had been the Auror who found him and Ginny in one of the rooms of the Leaky Cauldron had been a blessing as they managed to keep the whole affair secret… the blond boy, now emancipated to step in his father's role as Head of Family, had dragged his girlfriend away from school to celebrate their freedom.

What the rest of the Fight had thought was him heartbroken over Lucius' death had actually be the greatest acting all of them had ever seen. The fact that the boy was now legally an adult had made him and Ginny escape to be by themselves, now that he was an adult, she could easily break her betrothal with Harry and her parents would either agree with her or cast her out the family. If they agreed she would be immensely happy, but if they did not, then Malfoy House would take her in, creating a contract between Draco and Ginny to have them marry once the girl reached fifteen, the lowest age in which a witch could marry.

It had been stupid, reckless and totally un-Slytherin… and so very romantic, as all the females in the Fight had said, and it had gained Draco the cold treatment Hermione always gave when angry. They were now just waiting until the Ball to announce their relationship. Harry, being a Lion and a Potter surely would receive quite a shock then.

"What have you've planed?" Luna asked him when it was obvious Hermione was still not speaking to him.

"Imperious Potty and have him open the Chamber!" He said eagerly jumping in his chair. "After that, a rooster and a quick Obliviate and, ta-da! One big Basilisk at your service!" He finished with a flourish.

The stunned silence was only broken by Luna's forehead hitting firmly the table at such a stupid idea.

"That might work." Hermione conceded after a minute of silence with only the light thumping from were Luna was banging her head softly. She was slightly perturbed she had not thought of that herself.

"What?" Pansy cried outraged. "That's the shittiest idea ever!"

Hermione shrugged. "Why? Is not like none of us can pull it off. I'm great with memory charms and, hell, last time _I_ was Imperiused Luna casted the spell." She added jerking her thumb to her right, where the blonde in question was happy face-to-table.

None could refute that.

"Moving on, then." Their tiny brunette smirked when they all conceded that it might work with their lack of answer. However, they would need to smooth the edges of that plan before they actually pull it off. "Pansy, report."

The girl was quickly at her feet and the sphere instantly showed a list of sorts. "We finally managed to do a batch of Felix Felicis though we are still looking for someone brave to taste it, and no, Maya, you are not going to test it." She said firmly as the tiny brunette was about to speak, only to have her pout instead. "I say we slip a drop or two on Carrot Head or Baby Potty to try it. Let them have their goals met and our potion tested."

George frowned at that. "That's our brother you're talking about…"

"… It's perfect!" Fred grinned like mad. Having Ron try it would be both harmless if the potion worked and not a great loss if it failed.

"What's the worst that'll happen if the potion is not right?" Hermione asked. Bottling luck was hard and a little mistake could take a life.

Pansy hummed. "After meticulous brewing and calculating… we think the worst would be two scenarios, they either end having their hair fall off and their skin turn blue… though the lucky part of it would still be working, or they get a pretty awful case of bad luck in which case we highly recommend staying clear of them for a week or so."

Luna finally looked up. "Let's have them take it, then!"

"Luna!" Hermione scolded. The blonde at her right was not happy with how Sony treated her and she had also always hated Ron Weasley. Having them test what could be their death was something she was not chancing, having bad luck was a death sentence if they managed to get themselves in trouble… what could happen if Sony found himself before Fluffy by his bad luck and the damn dog eat him just because?

"What?"

"You know what!"

"I surely do not."

"Of course you do."

"Nah-uh."

"Luna…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Stop wishing death upon my brother."

"But, love, he's not your brother… at least not really."

"He's still family."

"_I_ am family. _They_ are family." She motioned to the people sitting around the table, who were silently watching them debate. "Hudson Potter is just a nuisance." Luna cried as she slammed her fist on the table.

"You are the nuisance."

"You love me that way."

"I'm starting to hate you more than I love you… how did I ever put up with you?"

"Because I'm sexy as hell. You love my boobs!"

"… You have no boobs…" Hermione reminded her slowly, as one did with a slow, small kid.

"So? They'll grow!"

"Yes, when you turn twenty! I've got no time for that!"

"What?! Are you telling me you'll leave me for someone like Fleur?"

"I might as well…"

"I doubt she can do my little tongue trick."

"She has longer fingers."

"So? I've-"

"Eh, girls… can we continue?" Neville interrupted their banter with a blush on his face.

The two of them came out their little world to the red faces of Snape, Pansy and Neville and the laughing fits of Draco, Parvati and the twins. Hermione reddened too, just now aware they had an audience. Luna simply laughed merrily with the others.

It felt good to tease each other, it felt a little awkward, yes, after what happened between them, but it gave them a sense of belonging and made them feel at ease around the others. It was probably too early in their reconciliation to be teasing as they were doing, maybe it was wrong to say those things so soon after all that happened, but at least they were able to pull it off without hurting each other. Maybe, just maybe, they could put everything in the past.

"…um… Pansy, you were saying?" Hermione coughed out her discomfort.

"Yes… we'll test it out with Ronald Weasley and Hudson Potter tomorrow at breakfast." She said resolutely and ignoring the protesting face Hermione was sporting. Everyone on that table wanted to see Baby Potty and Carrot Head suffer at least a little, so no matter what their leader wanted, she was outnumbered. "We have also just made our last batch of Polyjuice and Skelegrow. The Hair Taming Potion and the Growing Hair Potion are due in a couple of days and the Everglowing one will be ready on time."

Hermione grinned at that as a recently calmed George asked what was on every wizard's mind. "What are those for?"

Pansy smirked hauntingly. "Well, Mister Weasley, we have a ball to attend in just a couple of weeks… we witches need to be beautiful for it."

Draco snorted. Leave it to the highly experienced team of almost-mediwitches to put their talents together and make beautifying potions en masse. "And you'll be lovely, I reckon." He said sarcastically and earned himself a blast of water from Pansy's wand. Hermione laughed merrily at that and it actually looked that she was a carefree firstie just goofing around.

"Great," Luna said, smiling at her happy girlfriend, who was always up for some Malfoy-teasing no matter if they were on good or bad terms. It always put her in a great mood. She was even sure the tiny brunette even forgot Sony was going to be their guinea pig. "Now… we need to see what to do with our dates."

Draco immediately sobered up, though the soaked robes and the plastered hair to his face kind of ruined the seriousness he was portraying. "I'm now Lord Malfoy, if any of ours want to break their betrothals and are shun for it, Malfoy House will take them in. I'm taking Ginny as you know."

The room felt silent at that. Many on the Fight were betrothed to people they did not want, in fact, from the present the only ones not betrothed were the Weasleys twins, Neville, Luna and Hermione. Out of those, Neville knew his father was harassing James Potter to betrothed him to Hermione, though the problems the Potter Head of House was having with his youngest were preventing any contracts so far.

"That's very nice of you." Luna commented, actually surprised of the offer. If any of them went to the Ball with some other than their betrothed it was a clear sign that they, indeed, did not want to follow the contract.

Draco shrugged. "If Ginny and I can be happy, so can you." He smirked. "That bastard's death was a blessing for me and my mother, I want to share that blessing with you."

Hermione smiled to him for the first time since he had been dropped to the school by Tonks, three full days before. "You're amazing, Drake."

The boy smiled innocently as he wandlessly dried himself. "So, you forgive me?" He asked sweetly.

"Nope."

"Awww."

Parvati finally entered the conversation. Her work was to help with the more mundane parts of their jobs, as well keep Padma and Harry in line. "McGonagall has to tell us soon about the Ball, though, so that we can start breaking contracts."

The rest nodded as Snape answered her. "She's making the Heads of House tell the students in their Common Rooms tomorrow night."

"Is there going to be a year restriction like last time?" Luna asked interested. Of course she was going as Hermione's date, no matter what, and most the younger Fight members would also attend in hands of older members, but it always paid to know everything.

"No." Snape game them his version of a smirk, a cross between a scowl and a sneezing face. "Apparently as we have so many guests the Ball is going to be held on the Grounds rather than the Great Hall like last time."

"So that's why Hagrid's been plating so many firs and rose bushes."

"Yes." He answered Parvati simply as a small growling sound was heard in the room.

All the eyes turned to Hermione, who was again red as a tomato and rubbing her stomach. "Sorry…"

"Is almost dinner time, then." Severus commented lightly, amidst the many chuckles the rest of them let loose. "Let's continue with the meeting, shall we?"

Pansy finally sat down and Draco shot to his feet immediately. His job was simple but far from easy. "The Newbies are progressing fairly quickly, even the younger ones. Katie is, of course, the most advanced but it surprises me that Lavender is not far behind. The Puffs, save Justin, are having troubles with the most lethal spells, while the Claws are having problems with the Patronus. Katie, Lavender, Mandy, Tracey, Herbert and David are ready to start their Animagus training so we need to show them our forms before soon so they can identify us. All are getting really good at Occlumency, too. We need you to test them to see how much their shields can hold." He said to Hermione and Luna, Severus had already probed them in his classes and he was fairly impressed with the progress.

"We will, what else?"

"Well, Nev and I've been talking. We all need a little more physical training, so we think it'd be good if we all join you in your morning run around the school and that we also add a little more cardio work. We might also go flying around the grounds and… well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Weaponry would also be neat, but none of us know how to do that."

Hermione closed her eyes, contemplating what the boy was proposing. Draco had good points and she could easily see all the Fight running around the Black Lake in coordinated Muggle work-out clothes… it would certainly make the proudest teachers crazy. She could also picture them doing a little more work than usual in each class, and even adding meeting days to the week. As for the weaponry… well, she had always wanted to yield a sword. She opened her eyes. "I'm all for it, but give me some days to work out who can teach us. In the meantime, let's all go running in the mornings and start getting fit." She turned to their Potions teacher. "Sev, can we make the Club meet daily? Even on weekends?"

Everybody was surprised at that request. "Why would we meet daily?"

"Train." She answered firmly. "We can meet for an hour daily and it'll be more productive than the two hours we have Mondays and Thursdays. Can it be done?"

Snape blinked. "I'll talk with Minerva at once."

"Thanks." She looked at Neville. "We can all run, right?"

"Yeah, we can, although we'll need more Pepper-Up for after the sessions. They'll be knackered otherwise."

"Wha-? But- But you didn't let _me_ have Pepper-Up!" Their tiny leader protested immediately. She had started running with him almost as soon as school started and it had made her sore and tired for weeks before she started enjoying her daily run.

Neville smirked. "Yes, well, you deserved preferential treatment." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The wizard's smirk turned into a goofy grin. "No, really, most of the Newbies have spent their lives sitting in their asses, and well, the rest of us have not really gotten much exercise either, you skipped a month not long ago… we'll need the Pepper-Up."

Pansy smiled. If there was a potion that was all the time simmering in their lab it was the Pepper-Up as it was a Potion all of them used at least weekly. It was, after all, the magical alternative to energy drinks that Hermione loved so much in her past lifetime and their leader had made them all addicted to them on several levels. "We'll increase our production, don't worry."

Hermione did not looked too convinced, for all she knew the boy had really make her suffer just because for weeks. Either way, she was hungry and they still have some points to address. "Anything else, Drake?"

"Yeah. The kids are complaining they can't do most of their homework properly. Sure they had gotten best at Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and DADA, but that's just the practical aspect. They also are having trouble coping with all the training and their assignments, they say the day hasn't that many hours… you sure you want to add to the training?"

"Yes. We need them to catch up with us." She frowned a little. "Let me think about it and I'm sure I can come up with something to help them."

Draco nodded. "Would you be able to come and demonstrate some dueling techniques? Seeing you and Luna fight would do wonders for the morale."

"Yeah, we'll do that next meeting." No matter she had been absent for almost a month, the Fight's training schedule had not changed and, not for the first time, she thanked the gods that Draco was such a great combatant and teacher. The boy's job was hard, considering most of the Newbies were young and their magical cores were still unstable, making their magic weak. She would need to do a ritual to fix that, and soon. "Something else?" Receiving a shake of his head, she addressed Neville. "How're the plants going?"

The boy sighed. "We lost our Floo to a herd of Unicorns… apparently our protections failed and they managed to eat them all. We are building a small greenhouse so the next batch is not hunted down so easily. Other than that, all the plants are doing great. We harvested some Dittany last week and is now under stasis in the Potion's Lab and we are expecting some parsley and thyme seeds this week and we will start working with them in a month or so. That's all I have to say."

Hermione nodded. Neville was always the one with the longest objectives yet with the fewer problems. He loved the plants and they him and there was nothing more to say of that. She turned to Parvati. "How's Harry?"

"Falling in love." The witch smirked. "Apparently his hormones finally hit and he's having trouble hiding them."

The little brunette blinked. That was new. Last time the boy had had a crush on Cho that had disappeared in just a year and the he had firmly believed Ginny was his soul mate and had stopped seeing any other girl romantically… that had ended, though the moment Ginny found he did not love him back. That Harry was not acting like that simply showed her that she had changed history a little too much. "And who's the unlucky girl?"

The devilish smile in the other witch's face made her known this was a one good. "My dear sister, of course."

XxXxX

"How's she coping?"

Luna sighed sadly as she eyed the little bundle in their bed. "Her fever broke an hour ago, but she keeps throwing up. Winky brought her some soup but as soon as she ate it it made its way up."

Fleur nodded sympathetically, her shoulder resting on the door frame. "So taking the meat out the vegetables didn't work?" She asked as gently as Luna had answered her.

"No. I don't know how the elves know how to make stir fry. All the vegetables had some sort of meat mixed with them."

"Poor Maya…"

"Poor Maya can't sleep with you two in here!" Hermione grumbled as she glared at them. The effect was lost, though, as her hair was all frizzy and she had the covers up her nose. She looked like a cranky little kitten… which was in fact close to the truth.

"I see she's as bitchy as always." Fleur remarked dryly. Hermione was the worst patient ever and they all knew it. "Do you need me to give you a sponge bath?" She asked sardonically to the fuming little witch… in more than one sense of the word.

The only answer she received was a pillow being tossed to her head. The two blondes quickly ducked out the room and to the hallway. Luna groaned as she rubbed her head tiredly. "I just hope she gets better before tomorrow. I don't think I can nurse her for more than a day."

Fleur laughed. Hermione had always being whinny, cranky and simply miserable when sick. And she liked to make those around her as miserable as her. "Go in there, you brave soul, and tend to your wife."

"She's not my wife."

"Ah, don't tell her that… after all, right now you're her slave."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that make her my mistress instead of my wife?"

"Nah. If she can boss you like she does, definitely she's your wife."

This time around, Fleur had to duck a shoe as she ran to her own room laughing her ass off. It was amazing seeing her best friend still with Luna. That they teased, mock-fought and simply were themselves was a gift from the gods and she thanked them every time she saw Luna and Hermione together. That Hermione also forgave her, or at least treated her the same as she did before the great 'reveal' made her chest lighter and her heart swell.

She was not blind, they were still not out the woods, but at least they were making their way there. They were making an effort and that was all that mattered.

XxXxX

Ginny released Harry from the grateful hug she had him under. "Thank you so much." She whispered to him.

Harry sighed. "Don't thank me yet… I'm not the one breaking the contract. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Ginny smiled softly. McGonagall had told them about the Ball the night before but just now she had managed to corner Harry alone. She had explained to the boy she considered a friend but nothing more, and that she wanted their betrothal broken. Harry had graciously accepted and she knew it was mostly because he had spent since school started making goofy eyes at Padma but the boy had been too stupid to see it. "Yes, Harry I am."

"I'm sorry I won't be of much help." The boy said ashamed. He hated being so weak. Ginny was the one who was to pull the contract off and he was to do nothing.

Ginny simply smiled sadly. She was aware he being the one asking to break the contract would be devastating for the Potter family's prestige as the Boy-Who-Lived was too important to be seen doing that. James Potter had tainted his House's name when he pulled off his own betrothal but that changed as soon as Harry defeated Voldemort. She doubted they could face another scandal of the sort, even when Harry's fame would mitigate the fall out.

She, on the other hand, could be a slut for all the society cared. She was more disposable and the gossips would shred her to tears, they could not do that to Harry, at least not without having most of England cursing their names. She knew she would be seen as an ungrateful bitch, casting aside Harry for a dark just emancipated Lord. She did not care, she was happy, in love, and well, she did have Lord Malfoy on her corner. She would be fine.

"Don't fret about it, Harry. I'm just glad you are fine with this."

The boy laughed merrily. "Yeah, well, you are not the first one to tell me you aren't marrying me… is not so bad the second time."

Ginny smirked then. The boy she had known in her previous life was still there, a little buried by all the Dumbledore propaganda and the need to be Light and a true Potter, but he was still there. "Get used to it, boy, most of us girls don't really like having a fiancé we didn't choose."

Harry nodded. He too did not like having his wife chosen. "I understand. I really do."

The redheaded nodded too and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks again, Harry." And with that she was off.

The raven haired Potter scion watched her leave with a smile on his face. Now maybe he could ask Padma if she was willing to go with him to the Yule Ball… she was his best friend, after all.

XxXxX

"James… are you sure about this?" Lily implored her husband, yes, she had had her doubts ever since the girl started school, but now that it was not a possibility but a fact, she was scared.

"I really don't have a choice."

Lily put her hand over James', the quill in it hovering just inches from the parchment. "Give her time. Please, love, give her time."

The Head of Potter House looked up to his wife from his seat on the massive desk that had once belonged to his father, and before that, to his father's father. His eyes were sad and brimming with tears. "How much time can I give her? Is she going to come to her senses and ask for another sorting? What if she doesn't? What if she suddenly declares to us she's Slytherin Heir? What if she start learning the Dark Arts? Eh? What then?"

"I'm sure it won't come to that, love, she's smarter than that. She won't go that far."

James regarded his wife carefully, intently. She could not help but fidget under the fire of his brown orbs. "You don't really believe that." It was not a question or a statement, it was more of an accusation.

Lily looked away. It was obvious she really did not believe that. She was the one closer to the girl now, at least physically as both of them were as distant as they could be with her in their hearts. She was the one that was aware of all the things that happened daily with their youngest. She was the one aware of how close she was to the Snakes. Of how she was practically joined at the hip with Luna Lovegood, a girl that was simply evil. She was fully aware the girl was mostly not attending classes with the pretext she was a Champion and thus was not entailed to exams. She knew the girl was deceiving and cunning, that she was a true Slytherin.

Looking back to her husband, she smiled sadly. "I still believe you should give her time."

James sighed and put away his quill, not signing the Letter he had just completed. "One more offence, love, just one more and this is signed and sent to the Ministry."

Lily nodded, and, instead of hoping the girl never acted against the Potter Code again, she just wished that when she, she did it not too soon so by the time she did it, James would change his mind.

XxXxX

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked incredulously as she stretched her leg against a tree.

It was too cold to be out the castle at six thirty in the morning, yet a series of warming Charms and the like did wonders to help them fend off the bitter bite of the wind. There was a fluffy two inches blanket of snow on the ground so their working out clothes, an sleeveless thank top and a pair of three quarter stretchy pants with a pair of running shoes just to top it off, all of those in black, not only made them look out of place, but utterly moronic. That this would be the MYBUTT's official work out uniform would be priceless the moment Dumbledork or McG saw them.

Neville shook his head amused at her shocked face. "Well… that's what Father wants, not necessarily what'll happen." He shrugged.

Hermione scoffed as she looked to the Castle from where she could see the first of the Fight emerge, the dark forms of their cloaks contrasting heavily with all the white. "Papa is casting me out the family sooner or later. There's no reason for a betrothal between us."

Neville became grave. "I heard something like that from Sony and Kim… why is he casting you out?"

"Have you seen the color of my robes?"

The wizard blinked stupidly. "Really? That's it?"

It was Hermione turn to shrug. "So? We used to hate Snakes, remember?"

"Tell me whatever you what, Maya, but most Snakes _were_ evil. They were the first to go to Voldemort's aid and made our lives miserable." He sighed. Yes, the Slytherins had been the first to join but that did not mean they were the only ones. Many Gryffindors, witches and wizards they shared a House with, and many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws also joined him. Out of necessity or loyalty, they never understood, but they chose to be in Voldemort's side and chose not to fight his reign. "Luna has shattered that now. Slytherin is a House of cunning and leadership, but it's no longer as Dark… I'm sure there are some older ones that resented the change, but even they now see the blood supremacy in a different light. You've change history."

Hermione smiled as she noticed Luna was the first to arrive with the 'Oldies' in tow. The 'Newbies' were still exiting the castle. She immediately went to her beloved and took her hand. "Nay, _we've _changed history." With a fierce glare to the sky, almost as in prayer, she added, "We'll keep changing history."

"Yeah, we'll re-write our future." Luna smiled too, thrilled at having Hermione holding her hand so lovingly. Turning to Neville, she added in a more somber tone. "So… what do we do?"

Hermione giggled at that. For all intents and purposes, Luna was a true Pureblood in some cases. She did not exercise unless truly necessary, meaning that the girl had never run just for the sake of it before. This will prove funny and tiring. Definitely tiring.

XxXxX

"Why?"

There was so much to that simple word than the mere question, and she knew that. "You don't understand."

"Then help me understand." Over the weeks she had come to know him almost intimately. In daytime he was a somber, sour and resented man. He taught more out of necessity than true passion, yet he used his students, Gryffindors specially, to feel less miserable. But at night, at night he was just like her. A lost man that whose heart was betrayed and that had nothing to lose the moment he sold himself away other than the promise of a bit of hope. A man that could not sleep with the burden of his demons and that spent hours upon hours working, tiring himself out so he could, at least, rest a couple of hours.

Hermione's eyes bored into his black, dull ones. "I sold my soul for her, Sev." The intensity on her voice was felt on the Potions' Master's bones. "If I start doubting her, doubting my love for her, then everything that I did was not worth it."

"She cheated." He reminded her. For the life of it he could not understand why Hermione had forgiven her, why she had decided to play as if nothing had happened.

"Yes. And she got pregnant." She reminded him back. "But I can't simply let that come between us… I have too much to lose if I do."

Severus' nostrils flared with his anger and frustration. "Then leave her, make her feel your hurt, break her. Don't coddle her and welcome her with open arms. Make her fight for what _she_ lost." He growled low.

"See?" Hermione smiled sadly. "You don't understand. I can't afford not having her with me. I did so much to have her back to suddenly shut her away. I can't lose her, not again."

"So you forgave her?"

The brunette looked away, biting her bottom lip and Severus had his answer. "I don't think I'll ever forgive her, at least not entirely, but I need to try." She returned her burning eyes to him, conveying her determination. "I love her, Severus, and I need her with me. I cannot face this nightmare alone, I need her with me to kill Voldemort, to stop this bloody war."

"And then? What when he's gone? Are you leaving her?"

Hermione avoided his gaze again, getting herself lost on the fire that cracked so merrily in his private chambers. "Never." She whispered. "I just hope by that time I've truly forgiven her."

"You are mad." Snape spat disgusted. "If you are not strong enough to leave her then you are not strong enough to kill Voldemort."

"On the contrary." Her voice was still soft and quiet, but it held so much resolve and fierceness it made him listen avidly. She turned her eyes to his and for the first time in the night, he felt something other than frustration to his leader. He felt hope. "I'm strong enough to forgive her. One day, Sev, one day, I'll truly forgive her."

And he believed her.

**A/N: The last conversation had to be had. Sev would never understand how Maya could forgive Luna, and Maya could never really forgive her, she was too hurt, yet she's willing to try and she'll do anything in her power to keep loving Luna.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	20. The Free Elf

**A/N: I'm alive! Mostly.**

**Monday morning saw me having a rather nasty surgery done and I left hospital yesterday evening. I've gotten no desire to read or write, but I wanted you to have this chapter sometime soon.**

**I didn't proof read it because I have no head to do so, so, forgive my mistakes. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter Twenty – The Free Elf**

"Miss Maya is being lovely."

Hermione smiled pleasantly. She had missed her elf with a passion and was willing to admit that freely. Hogwarts forbade the personal elves from interacting with their charges on daily basis, their work was to see they were well fed and their rooms and clothes clean, not pamper their masters' children.

Now that it was the day of the Yule Ball, well, the school had relaxed their rules and elves all around the castle were helping their wizards, and specially their witches, to dress. Hermione also hoped Winky had been able to smuggle her an all Vegan meal on the kitchens, otherwise, she would starve the whole function, especially after her last episode of meat intoxication.

"You are just saying that 'cause I haven't seen you almost since school started." Hermione looked at her reflection on the mirrors the little elf had conjured, she did look lovely.

"Miss Maya is being missing Winky." The elf said with a smugness so out of place for someone of her position.

Hermione simply engulfed the tiny being in her arms. She noticed happily that she was a little taller than the last time she embraced her. "I missed you more than you can imagine." Taking the elf by her slim shoulders, she decided this that the best time to do something that had been plaguing her for weeks. "Winky, I love you." She said in earnest.

The wide golf ball like eyes shone with tears at the admission. "Winky is loving Maya too."

The brunette noticed the change of name and immediately felt miserable for what she was about to do. "Winky, I need to give you The Clothes." The elf's eyes widened and instead of showing affection, true fear was reflected in them. Before she could panic, Hermione continued. "Hear me out, Winky. I know Pa- Lord Potter is going to cast me out the family sooner or later. I-I need you, Winky, and you know as well as I do that once I'm no longer a Potter you'll be whisked away from here. If I free you now, could you be free until I can take you back? Please, Winky, please, I really need you and no matter how much I'd think about it, I don't see any other way for having you around."

The elf visibly relaxed and she smiled softly. "Winky is loving Maya and Winky is doing as Maya ask."

Hermione sighed in true relief. "Thank you so much." She hugged the elf again. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Winky is knowing, Miss Maya."

The witch groaned in good sport. "Oh, come on! Don't go back to Miss Maya!"

"Pigs are not being flying, Miss Maya."

"Yet." The brunette reminded the elf as she let go. Taking a deep breath, she took the pair of gloves her mother had sent along the dreadful dress Lily had chosen, a dress she was not wearing, from her trunk. Approaching the elf, she smiled again. "What we're doing tonight will have severe consequences, I fear I'll go back to be an orphan by tomorrow evening, would you take The Clothes now, even if I'm wrong and I'm not cast from the family soon?"

Winky nodded solemnly. She could tell she would bond to Luna if necessary, but Hermione was her Mistress, her friend, and Winky could not see herself being bonded to another, even if Luna was her Maya's mate.

With an answering nod, Hermione trusted the gloves on Winky's waiting hands. There was no light or anything to indicate the bond had been broken, only the slight pull that both witch and elf felt on their chests. Winky was a free elf.

"Thank you, Winky, for always been there for me and Luna."

Winky smiled softly before she popped away. No matter she was no longer bound to Hermione, she needed to make sure she had the proper food on her plate at the Ball now that she had make sure she was well dressed. She was Winky's witch, after all.

Hermione echoed the smile on her elf's face. Her relationship with Winky had been a strange one since they met for the first time in their last lives. Winky had hated her with a passion when Hermione was a student and she was adamant that every free elf should be happy and enjoy their freedom. The brunette was the first one to admit her SPEW years had been her worst… all the elves in the castle, which she later found out where mostly personal elves, hated her.

Her habit of leaving clothes all around Gryffindor Tower, in her ignorance, was the ultimate insult for them. How dare a Muggleborn witch, with no family to speak of, leave clothes for committed elves from magnificent families? Not only was she not able to free them as they did not answered to her, but the act of giving the Clothes was a much more personal thing, much more intimate one. The witch or wizard needed to needed to give the elf the clothes in its hand, otherwise all elves would be free the moment they picked up clothes from their masters to wash or even tidy their rooms.

So, the tiny elf that had been devastated because her Master had freed her unjustly, was not only insulted at the girl's stupid acts, but also took it to hate when Hermione had insisted she needed to be happy of 'the chance life had given you'. What 'chance' it had been when an elf needed a Master to live? Sure, there could be a free elf here and there, but it would ultimately die sooner rather than later. Elves needed the magic of their Masters to live and stay strong, reason why Dobby died by Bellatrix's knife, had he been strong he could have avoid the knife easily.

Hermione had later on discovered that the younger the elf was, the more dependent on a mage they were. Winky was a young elf when she was freed, only twenty years old, while Dobby had been almost a hundred and fifty, making him stronger than the tiny elf and making Winky's freedom a true curse.

She was destined not to live more than a year.

The elves that were on the castle, those that were not personal, were bound to the Headmaster as his. Winky had not wanted to be bound to the old wizard, Hermione believed Winky had been well aware what kind of character the Headmaster was, and so she had simply started drinking what time she had to live away. It all had changed when Hermione, in all her wisdom, made what would later become the best mistake of her life.

XxXxX

_"Seriously, Harry! What are we doing in the kitchens in the middle of the night?!" An anxious, pajama clad, brunette asked her best friend._

_"Relax, Mione, I just need to talk with Dobby about the Second Task." Harry asked simply as he tickled the entrance to the kitchens. It still peeved her that a stupid bowl of fruit was the door to the elves' working place._

_"Really? Is he helping you?" She asked curiously as Harry was a gentleman and let her enter first._

_ "I asked him if he could get me some Gillyweed." Harry shrugged as he followed her in._

_"What?" She turned back to glare at her friend. "You are ordering __**him**__? How can you?!"_

_"For God's sake, woman, he's an elf, not a slave!" _

_"They're exactly the same thing!" How was that Harry could not understand that elves were the perfect example of what being a slave was? The boy was smart, how could he be so blind?_

_"Urg! If you're whining so, leave!"_

_Hermione keep glaring as she crossed her arms, but remained thankfully silent. As she let her anger and indignation simmer, she could not help but notice that there were no elves in the kitchen, which was odd for and on itself. It was still early, just an hour after curfew, so most students were still up and as such the elves had yet to go to the doors to clean. It was also soon enough after dinner that the elves surely were still working in the kitchen. She frowned. She was entirely sure the elves had not been given a day off._

_"Dobby!" Harry too frowned at the lack of elves around._

_"Great Harry Potter called, sir?" With a deafening pop in the silent room the elf appeared before them._

_"Yes, Dobby. Do you have the Gillyweed?" Harry bent a little to see eye to eye with the creature._

_Dobby's eyes filled with happy tears. "Great Harry Potter, sir, should has called Dobby to him, Dobby is going to Great Harry Potter, sir, all the time." The tiny elf rushed forwards and embraced the wizard by his middle._

_"Thanks Dobby, but I didn't want to disturb you. Do you have it?" He said awkwardly patting the bald, brownish head. _

_"Oh! Great Harry Potter, sir, is the marvelest wizard ever! Great Harry Potter, sir, cares about Dobby! Great Harry Potter, sir, is-"_

_"Um, Dobby? The Gillyweed?"_

_"Oh, yes!" The elf let go, rubbing his red, big eyes. "Dobby is having it for Great Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is giving them to Great Harry Potter, sir, the day of the Task, sir."_

_"Thank you so much, Dobby. I guess I'll see you then, right?" Harry smiled his dazzling crooked smile and the elf could not but return it._

_"Wait, Harry, Dobby helped you, is only polite to do something for him, no?" If Harry did something for Dobby then everything that screamed slavery would be null. Right?_

_"You're right, Mione. Is there something I can do for you?"_

_Dobby's eyes widened comically and for a second Hermione feared he would pop them out. "… Dobby need nothing of Great Harry Potter, sir…"_

_Something in his tone made it clear for both mages that Dobby had something he needed but was too shy to talk about it. Exchanging a quick glance between them, Harry addressed the elf again. "I think you do need something. Please ask me so I can know if we can help you."_

_Dobby looked down, playing with the bottom part of his Hogwarts' uniform, which was just an altered pillow case. "Dobby is needing nothing, Great Harry Potter, sir, but Winky is needing help, Great Harry Potter, sir."_

_"Winky?" Hermione asked contemplating, she had heard that name before. Then it dawned on her. "Was that the elf Mister Crouch freed at the World Cup?" She asked the Boy-Who-Lived._

_"Yes, Miss Grangy." Dobby answered her. "Winky is being a recently free elf."_

_"Oh, what does she need?" Harry asked bemused._

_"Winky is needing a family to bond, Great Harry Potter, sir. She is not wanting to be free."_

_Hermione almost shirked. A free elf wanting to be slaved? Stupid and unbelievable. "What? Why does she want a family? She's free!"_

_Dobby nodded cowed. "She is. Winky is not wanting to be free, Winky is drinking much Butterbeer. Dobby is needing to put her to bed when the Butterbeer make Winky woozy."_

_Harry frowned at that. "But surely there's something we can do? To help her cope?"_

_Dobby's bat-like ears flapped as he shook his head. "Winky is wanting a family. Winky is needing a family."_

_"Dobby, you are free and you don't want to be in a family." Hermione asked the tiny being that was fairly happy in his free status. "Right?"_

_Dobby blushed and looked far from the teens. "Dobby is not being like other elves, Miss Grangy, Dobby is happy free, Miss Grangy, not all elves like to be free, Miss Grangy."_

_"Why?"_

_Dobby shrugged at Harry's question. "Elves needed theys Masters and Mistresses."_

_Hermione scoffed. "Yeah, right, if she needs an elf so much, then why doesn't she bond with me, eh?" She asked rather sarcastically._

_A loud crack startled the teens as the drunk elf in question popped in the empty kitchen. "Miss is wanting to have Winky?"_

_Hermione blinked at the, she confessed, young looking elf. "Yeah, sure, why not?" She said in jest as she was fully aware the bounding ceremony should be a grand affair, not that she had been able to find out exactly what it entailed. _

_Winky beamed and Hermione felt a heat so familiar yet so strange curse through her. The female elf glowed slightly as she bowed deeply to her new Mistress. "Mistress Her-Maya-nee, how could Winky is serving you?"_

XxXxX

Turned out the bonding was rather simple and some not really meant words later, Hermione was the owner of an elf. Of course the witch had been mortified and had done everything in her power to get Winky free again, hence why the elf started hating her an resenting her as the Tournament go on its curse. Hermione was furious that the elf had tricked her into a relationship she did not condone and the elf was angry she had been bonded to a poor excuse of a Mistress.

It had taken both of them years to stop being angry at one another, Winky had hated her for easily a year before she warmed up to her new Mistress, Hermione, though, had taken way longer before she was comfortable with the tiny being's help and necessity to serve.

In the end, her bonding with Winky had been a blessing and she now could not imagine a life without her.

A knock at the door got her out her daydreaming. She had a date to start the Ball and it would do no good for the First Champion to be late.

XxXxX

"McG is giving us the evil eye, again."

Harry snorted at Padma's grumbling. They were the first couple to arrive and they were currently waiting inside the castle. The Grounds had been transformed almost overnight into what could possibly be the most gigantic pavilion ever. From the quick glance he took in the morning while flying with Sony and Ron, the huge tent-like structure was supported by hundreds of circular pillars that remembered him of his first, and only, visit to the Parthenon.

The grass had been enchanted to be clean and comfortable, and to feel like a dancing floor. The tables that would not only host the students from all schools alike would also sat prominent witches and wizards from Britain, Japan, China, Bulgaria, Hungary, United States, Mexico, Ireland, France, Spain and Switzerland. Parents of the Champions had been also invited and would be placed near the Head Table, were Heads of Schools and Champions, with their dates, would dine.

The young witches in the castle, from Hogwarts and the rest of the schools had deemed the Ball romantic, while the wizards had simply sighed resigned to their fates. Well, most had had.

"Ignore her. She's surely surprised I'm not attending with Ginny, that's all."

Padma shook her head sadly. They had decided not to tell anybody that Ginny was not attending with Harry, mainly because the redhead wanted her date to be a surprise, but also because Harry had not felt too comfortable with the school knowing he was going to dance with a witch that was not his betrothed. "Do you regret asking me?"

His emerald eyes behind the spectacles shone with honesty and determination. "Never."

The Indian witch's breath caught on her throat, the Boy-Who-Lived had never looked at her with such intensity, with such passion. She gulped and her eyes darted quickly down to his lips. She unconsciously licked her own and leaned slightly towards him, silently asking what had been on her heart for months now, since the moment she started to be a woman in this new body. "Harry…"

"Yo, Harry!" The moment was broken as Ron's loud call made them realize they now had company.

"Sup, Ron?"

"I thought you were attending with my sister?" The displeasure in the redhead's voice was almost tangible.

"No. I asked Padma." The shorter wizard answered steadily as he eyed the other wizard's date. She was a tiny brunette, probably a firstie, though he could not say in which House she was in. He frowned internally, if he was a little closer to his sister maybe he had known.

"Why?" The tall Weasley asked alarmed. "Mom and Dad would not be pleased with this."

Harry sighed. "I have my reasons, Ron. Now scam, we are being called any minute now." Thankfully at that moment Viktor and Syaoran decided to arrive along with their witches.

Ron snorted like an angry bull, leaving the Champions and their dates to fend for themselves.

"Good evening." Syaoran half-bowed to them, his arm held the one of his partner in easy familiarity. "Let me introduce you to Sakura Kinomoto, my fiancée."

Sakura bowed too. "I'm honored to meet you all." She smiled. "Syoran has told me much about you."

"The pleasure is ours, Miss Kinomoto." Harry nodded respectfully. "This is Padma Patil, my date this fine night." And hopefully not just this one night, he thought wishfully.

Padma made a small courtesy. "Pleasure to meet you all."

Viktor took his cue and introduced his companion. "Vis is Olga Orlova." The blue eyed, almost white haired witch simply nodded. "Vhe is no good at English."

The rest of them smiled. They could understand and respect that fact. At that moment Sabrina arrived on the arm of a rather goofy looking, tall redhead.

"George!" Padma exclaimed really surprised. She, along the rest of the Fight had though he and Fred were going to attend with Katie and Angelina respectively.

"Oh, you already know Georgy." Sabrina said somewhat disappointed.

"Not all, luv'." George smiled pleasantly. He bent at the waist, bowing deeply, his nose almost touching the floor. "George Farran Weasley, at your humble service."

Padma snorted amused. "Humble my butt, Weasley." She smiled to Sabrina, seeing the blonde witch was well aware her date was a prankster if the slitting grin she was sporting was any indicator. "You chose a nice date, Miss Spellman."

The blonde American nodded pleasantly, hanging on George's arm. "Yes, I did."

Harry smiled at the easy going atmosphere. The Champions chattered for some minutes as they got to know each other. Of all the Champions Fleur and Hermione were the only ones that really spent any time together. Sure, he had spoken to Viktor in their Common Room, but they mostly leave each other alone. He had also met with Syaoran and Sabrina once or twice in hallways or the Library, the brunet Japanese Champion was always in the company of the lovely girl he now knew as Sakura and Sabrina was always surrounded by countless of her goofy friends so he never really spoke to them.

"Hey, where's Tiny?" Sabrina asked in a lull in conversation. She turned to Harry. "She's your sister, right?"

The Boy-Who-Lived scratched his head. "Yes, but I don't know where she is."

"Really? She is your sister?" Sakura asked him. When he nodded, she commented confused. "You and your brother are alike, but you and her not."

"Ah, Hermione is adopted."

"But you're close, no?" The Japanese witch smiled.

"Ah, no, not really." Harry coughed uncomfortably. "She was adopted some months ago, we haven't bond too much."

"Oh."

"Good evening, all." Fleur smiled as she approached them, interrupting what could be considered an awkward moment. Her arms were around, surprisingly enough, the other half of the Weasley combo. She eyed Sabrina's date and her smile widened. Addressing her fellow Champion she said sweetly. "Oh, I see you chose the prettiest twin, congratulations."

"Hey!" Fred protested loudly, going so far as to push the pretty Veela in the shoulder. "Didn't your Maman ever tell you saying lies were bad?"

She reciprocated the push and it was clear that they were not romantically involved, opposed the others who were either in a committed relationship or were trying to peruse one. "Precisely, Gred, he," She pointed to the almost laughing George. "Is the prettiest twin. Saying otherwise would be a lie."

Sabrina was the first to crack, her melodious laughter was the first to be heard just as George finally let go at his twin crestfallen puppy eyes. The rest followed soon and that was the scene that Luna and Hermione walked on.

"I think we missed something." Luna commented as she saw even the stoic Viktor Krum chuckling along the rather big party of Champions and their dates.

Hermione only had a second to nod before she was called by a high squeal. "Oh, Maya!" Fleur gushed as she rushed to her. "You are stunningly lovely."

Luna smirked, yes, her girlfriend was lovely. She was wearing a scarlet dress that was clearly not meant for an eleven-years-old little girl but that Hermione simply owned. It was low on the back and had long sleeves that somehow managed to make her slim arms show muscle and look incredibly feminine. She was rather flat, but the high neck helped her divert the eyes from that little problem as the wide skirt, embroidered with small glass drops, make her hide her lack of hips and butt. Hermione, dressed right, could either pass for a little boy or a little girl, yet in the dress that Parvati and Lavender had designed and that Narcissa had made sure to have done, she looked the part of their leader and her commanding aura rolled out on waves that stunned all those that did not known Hermione.

The Slytherin blonde answered for her, as it was their norm when with strangers. "Thank you, Fleur. You too are beautiful."

The French witch was also wearing an original piece courtesy of Parvati and Lavender, as all the witches on the Fight were doing, even the new ones. Apparently the two of them had been excited about the Ball since Lavender found out about it back as soon as she received her Star and it had then taken them only a couple of days to have all her ideas on paper. A little of the Philosopher's Stone's gold later, and all of them were wearing the most stunning clothes of all. Even the boys had not gotten free of their custom made dressing robes.

Fleur was wearing a long, toga-like, silver dress. Simple, sleeveless and short on the front and long on the back, it empathized finely her better female assets. Fred was dressed to match, his silky black robes had silver accents that complemented the few blacks Fleur was wearing.

Padma, being twin of Parvati, had to resign to her sisters whims. She had not choice of what her dressing would be, opposed the other witches whose wishes had been at least somewhat heard, so she was stuck with a rather dashing sari. Gold and moss green swirled in a pattern that intermixed with brown and cream, making her rich skin glow and her glossy dark hair, that hung to her mid back and had gold coins interweaved in it, shine on its own accord. Though the ensemble was lovely, what drew most attention was the petite jewel in her navel, and, as Parvati had predicted, most wizards would have a hard time looking away from it.

"And you look good in tux." Fleur complimented Luna's clothes. Luna, being the designated 'male' on their couple for the night, was dressing what could had been the love child of a tuxedo and a robe, black as the night but with rims of a rich scarlet, the exact same tone and material of those that Hermione was wearing. The tux/robe accented nicely her small chest and made it obvious she was a girl, though with her hair neatly combed back in a low ponytail she looked the part of a wealthy young man.

Neither Hermione or Luna pretended to be the 'pants' of their relationship, but for this Ball it was decided that Luna, being the tallest, would direct their dancing and be the gentlewoman Hermione deserved. No one on the Fight had been delusional to even think those two were not attending together, but for practical reasons, Hermione needed a 'boy' on her arm. Hence Luna's strange choosing of clothes.

"Hermione?" Harry asked when his brain finally conceded that, yes, those were his sister and former betrothed, together. "Luna?"

The brunette simply grinned toothily at him, the air of a composed leader and fierce Champion was lost instantly. She rather looked like an impish Pixie ready to cause mayhem. Luna smirked, as she nodded. "Luna Clothos Lovegood, pleasure to meet you all." She turned to her date. "And this lovely thing is Hermione Lily Potter, as you may already know."

"You two are attending together?" Sabrina asked the question in most of their minds. She was an American witch, part of one of the most 'advanced' societies around, but even to her seeing two witches was rare. Those kind of relationships were for closed doors even if they were known, in public, no matter your preferences, the norm was to each boy a girl.

"Yep."

That left those not in the loop frowning, though Syaoran and Sakura's frowns were more contemplative than nothing. Viktor looked both confused and intrigued while the rest was mildly repulsed.

"Hermione… do you think this' wise?" Harry's muted comment had Hermione tilting her head in question. The Boy-Who-Lived turned to Padma. "Excuse me a minute." He told her and immediately went to Hermione, taking her hand and getting them both apart from the other wizards and witches.

Hermione let herself being dragged away from Luna. This was Harry, and although he was not her Harry, the boy had left her alone for months now, not continuing with the unadulterated hatred Sony even now showed her. She looked up to the boy that was towering over her with both his hands put on her shoulders, firmly making stay in place.

"Hermione," He began somberly. "You know Father is thinking on casting you out the family, right?"

The little witch simply nodded.

"Then why are you giving him more reasons to do so? You are a Potter, Hermione, you shouldn't act like this. Not only having a girl as your date, but having _Luna_ is just something not done by us. Think, Hermione, do you really want to be a disgrace? To no longer be a Potter?"

Hermione blinked astonished. Here was Harry giving her advice, acting like a true brother should act. This was something so strange and simply unbelievable that she was not sure how to react. Padma had told her that Harry had changed since school started, that there was something in him that now looked more like the Harry they all had known in their past lives and less than the reserved yet somewhat arrogant boy he had become under his parent's care. While their Harry was humble and ready to sacrifice himself, this Harry was calculating and a little on the spoiled side. That, according to Padma, had changed since they had started school and Hermione was glad to see that this Harry was indeed more like her Harry.

"But I'm not a Potter." It was so soft that Harry was not sure he had heard anything at all. The boy stared at her as if she had grown another three heads. Hermione had spoken. "I'm not really a Potter, am I?"

Blinking away his shock, he focused on what she was telling him. "But you are. You have our name and were accepted in the family. You are a Potter."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No, I'm not. I'm in Slytherin and had Mama and Papa not gotten me out the Orphanage that wouldn't have changed. I may have your name, but I'm not like you."

"But you call them Mama and Papa. Doesn't that count for something?"

This time the brunette closed her eyes a second, pained. "So? They'd shown me a love I didn't know and I love them for that. They'll always be my Mama and my Papa, but if they don't love me as I am then I can't do a thing about it, can I? They chose me to be part of your family and I'm grateful, but I can't not be me. I just can't."

Harry heard her and was suddenly ashamed. He, the firstborn child of the brave couple that was Lily and James Potter, was scared of doing as a girl three years his junior. Ever since he was nine there was something different in him, lurking in the shadows of his mind and conscience, telling him that many of the things he held true were no more than mere lies. He knew that he was privileged and he was grateful for that and up until he went to Hogwarts he had been like Sony, vain and egoistic to a point. Sure, he, being the oldest, needed to have a better education in all things 'Potter', but even so he had been a coward, playing the part his family wanted him to play.

His father wanted him to be his legacy in school, the son of Prongs needed to be known as such. He should be a flirt and a real Gryffindor, charging to battle without thinking too much. His mother wanted him to be studious but at the same time have many friends. But he, he wanted more but was too scared of his parents' rejection to do much. And having Hermione facing that rejection only made it worst for him.

He echoed her sad smile. "I'm sorry." The guilt he always felt near Hermione was gone and he was glad about it, though he felt like now he was loosing someone dear, someone important and worthy and that saddened him.

That really confused her. "What for?"

Harry looked where Luna was eyeing them, a frown on her make-up free face. "For not being there for you. For not helping you when it was obvious Mum was choking you." He gently kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for not being a brother to you."

Hermione let her tears flow unashamed. She had wanted to be near Harry since she knew she would live in his house, but Sony and other factors had made it impossible. Until now. She launched at the boy, mindful that she was wearing a dress and him expensive robes, and hugged him like she had wanted to do for months. "Is never too late…" She looked up to him when he embraced her too. "Maybe I'm no longer a Potter after this, but I do want an older brother."

The feeling of lose dimmed with her words, at least a little. Harry smiled. "Then you have one. I promise."

XxXxX

Yule Balls were something common in most Noble families. Every December a different family would host the Ball to celebrate both a new year and good relations, inviting not only the most prominent families but also the most important figures in the Ministry and Hogwarts. This year, though, that tradition was changed in favor of most Britain's VIPs attending the Tournament Ball.

Being the Head of a Noble and Ancient House and father of two of the Champions, James Potter not only had a table in the Ball, but his was one of the closets to where the Champions would be sitting during dinner. With him and his wife sat Professor Black and his lady of the moment, Narcissa Malfoy, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones and Delilah and Joseph Greengrass. All of them part of Noble and Ancient Houses who followed the Noble and Ancient Ways. It was then, when the Champions finally entered the pavilion, it was their table the one that was the most shocked.

The Champions were to enter by their positions on the Tournament, meaning the Potter siblings would be the first two to enter, followed by the French, American, Bulgarian and Japanese Champions. At first most were not entirely sure who the boy that was with the female Potter was, until they were positioned on the dance floor, waiting for the music to start.

"Is that…" Lily asked horrified.

Nobody wanted to comment as the music started with a low tempo, it was obvious what gender her date was. It was then Narcissa Malfoy who provided the answer, an amused smirk dancing in her face as the pairings started dancing. "Isn't Miss Lovegood just handsome? She complements young Lady Potter marvelously."

And so she did. They were the shortest couple pivoting around, but they had the limelight. Not only they were two females dancing like an old married couple, the love that irradiated from both of them was almost tangible. Luna guided them around without taking her eyes off Hermione's deep orbs and even then it looked as if she was aware of every single couple on the floor, making sure they never bumped into others and keeping them fairly away from their paths.

The brunette's swirling skirt sparkled in the enchanted light and the blonde's red hems reflected that shine naturally. That this duo had chosen the most vibrant colors of all the Champions and their dates was not overlooked, not even the Veela in her silvery splendor was match to the grace that the First Champion and her date possessed. And, though it was a slow melody, chosen to be easy to dance, the passion and ferocity their simple movements created made the room believe they were seeing a rather complex choreography.

"Miss Lovegood?" Rachel Blackmore, Sirius' date said. "_The_ Miss Lovegood?"

Narcissa took a sip from her wine to hide her smile. "I believe there's only one Miss Lovegood, my Lord."

"How can this be possible? She's a girl!" Lady Greengrass cried mutely. What she was seeing was not only lowly peasants practiced, but it was just a nature abomination.

Alice Longbottom frowned, but her eyes were not in her niece's direction, no. She was focused on her friend and her husband. Both Potters were red with fury and James had his previously pristine napkin bunched tightly in his fist. That she could feel Frank echoing that indignation next to her hinted her that something bad was going to happen soon. Instead of commenting on Lady Greengrass' exclamation, she directed their focus on someone else. "Who's the witch on Harry's arms?"

"That's Ginny, his be-" Lily started saying, almost thankful that all the eyes moved to her normal son, only to be distraught again. "Where's she?!"

Just now they saw that the witch was not Ginevra Weasley. This witch was wearing a beautiful sari and her dark, rich hair was certainly not redheaded, nor her skin white as milk. That she was a witch both Potter parents had met a couple of times before did not make them feel any better.

"Is that Padma?" It was Alice who asked her friend. She knew there were two Patil sisters, but she was never too sure which one was Harry's best friend.

"Yes." James' voice was hard, his previous anger not dismissing a bit. "What I want to know is why he didn't attend with Ginny. She's going to be his wife."

As he commented this the first dance ended to some scattered applause. Luna and Hermione had made a huge impression and most where still too shocked to do much. It was now time to continue dancing for half an hour more, time when dinner would be served. It was then, when the floor started to fill with some of the young couples that James had the answer of where Ginny was.

Draco's robes were dark grey and they matched Ginny's viridian long dress' cut to the point there was no doubt who had claimed the youngest Weasley as their own. That their dancing was more flawless than Hermione and Luna's simply hinted that they had prepared for the dance intensively… or that they had been seeing each other for some time now. That Ginny Weasley was wearing the Malfoy coat of arms on a chain around her neck not hinted, but screamed, that they were serious. It also told the Potters who had been to one to break the contract.

Narcissa smiled softly. It warmed her heart seeing her boy happy in the arms of his beloved. She was a Black, though, and could not help but twist the Potter's proverbial knife a little bit. "It's a shame young Harold's betrothals never last, isn't it?"

The fulminating glares of Sirius, Lily and James simply made her night sweeter.

**A/N: :P So? leave a thought? Next chapter will so some action and a small revelation no one will see coming. **


End file.
